Sans vous
by Ardha
Summary: Voldemort n'est plus. Mais alors que la menace du mage noir ne plane plus sur l'Angleterre, Harry doit faire face à des démons plus vils que jamais avec ses deux amants. Ils s'étaient pourtant dit que rien de pire ne pourrait arriver. Comme ils se trompaient. /!\ Suite de "Dans vos yeux", Threesome, MPREG, Violence, Mention de viol, Perso OOC et Happy End /!\
1. Prologue

**Note : **Cette histoire est **terminée**, elle contient en tout et pour tout un prologue, 19 Chapitres (de longueur totalement hétérogène puisque ils vont de 11 à 23 pages) et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. Comme avant. : )

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un **Threesome** (SS/DM/HP). Relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Pas d'inquiétude.

**Avertissement bis :** Présence de **violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. Langue légèrement **vulgaire** aussi (^^), **MPREG**, personnages **OOC** et **HAPPY END** !

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Situation** : L'histoire ne prend pas en compte l'Epilogue de Dans Vos Yeux. Pour rappel dans le dernier chapitre de DVY, Harry couche avec Severus et Draco, au matin il reçoit une lettre de Ron l'invitant à le rejoindre dans le parc. Bien qu'il ait un mauvais pressentiment, Harry y va sans réveiller ses amants mais en leur laissant une lettre. Il combat Voldemort après avoir entendu ce dernier lui expliquer que Ron était sous l'emprise d'un sort qui le poussait à le rejeter. Harry reçoit un sort de mort quelque seconde avant que son propre Avada frappe Voldy. Lucius et Bellatrix s'en vont. Draco et Sev, qui entretemps se sont réveillés et ont trouvé la lettre, le voient s'écrouler sans vie. Ils pleurent, tout le tralala. Ils décident de ramener Harry à Poudlard et dans le Hall, Dumbledore fait revenir Harry à la vie. Crabbe est arrêté parce qu'il est un mangemort qui a permis aux autres de rentrer dans Poudlard et Sev, Draco et Harry vont à l'infirmerie où ils se font la promesse de plus jamais se quitter... _(« __- Tu restes avec nous, souffla Severus. - Oui. Mille fois oui. - Pour la vie, murmura Draco tout contre ses lèvres. - Pour la vie, confirma Harry, les yeux fermés. »)_

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour les gens ! Vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps cette fameuse suite et la voilà enfin ! J'espère qu'elle serait à la hauteur de vos attentes et qu'elle ne vous décevra pas. Même si j'en suis pas si sûre… Je vous laisse donc avec le prologue de Sans Vous. Bonne lecture : )

.

* * *

.

**Prologue**

.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violemment et Remus s'avança vers un des deux lits occupés. L'élève allongé là, ne dormant pas, regarda le lycanthrope se diriger vers lui. Il sourit alors que Remus s'installait sur le matelas. Ce dernier passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille avant de descendre sa caresse sur sa joue comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant.

- Bonjour Harry, sourit l'adulte.

- Salut Remus, répondit l'adolescent.

Le voyant crispé, l'ex-professeur se recula pour ne plus être en contact avec lui. Il souffla un bon coup avant de plonger ses yeux ambrés dans les émeraudes de son presque-filleul.

- Tu me racontes ? demanda doucement Remus.

Harry se perdit un instant dans ses pensées avant d'observer le lycan et de commencer :

- J'ai reçu une note de Ron hier matin, mais je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Tu comprends Rem' il avait signé Ronald Weasley, ce ne pouvait pas être Ron. Alors j'y suis allé et Voldemort était là. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il avait fait à Ron puis nous avons combattu. D'après ce que m'ont dit Severus et Draco, je suis mort pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais j'ai tué Face-de-Serpent et je suis vivant. Tout va bien.

- Tu es mort ? répéta Remus, suspicieux.

- Ouais, j'ai vu papa et maman, Rem'. Et… et Sirius…

Remus sursauta à ce prénom.

- Tu as vu Patmol ?

- Il m'a dit… il m'a dit de te dire qu'il ne t'oublierait jamais et que tu lui manques. Et… il ne t'en veut pas.

Une larme s'échappa du coin de l'œil du loup avant qu'il ne renifle très peu élégamment et qu'il l'essuie du dos de la main.

- A-t-il dit autre chose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Il… il a ajouté qu'il cherchait un moyen de revenir, murmura Harry n'espérant pas donner de l'espoir là où il n'y en avait pas.

- C'est impossible.

- Rien n'est impossible pour les maraudeurs, dit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de tout et de rien. Réapprenant à se connaître, doucement. Après tout ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un bon moment. Et maintenant que la guerre était finie ils avaient le temps. Harry sourit légèrement, maintenant il allait pouvoir vivre.

A cette époque il ne savait pas encore à quel point il se trompait.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

_Pendant ce temps, chez le directeur de Poudlard._

.

Draco Malfoy souhaitait plus que tout partir de ce repaire rempli de bonbons aux citrons. Il ne rêvait que de rejoindre que son autre compagnon pour le moment à l'infirmerie. Mais Severus Snape, actuellement à sa droite, ne le laisserait jamais partir.

Le vieux sénile gaga de citron devait leur parler. A tous les deux.

- Bonbons aux citrons mes garçons ? proposa une nouvelle fois Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de façon folle derrière ces lunettes rondes.

Severus grogna de son côté pour refuser alors que Draco secouait la tête. Si on lui proposait encore une fois ces putains de bonbons, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

- De quoi vouliez-vous nous parler, Albus. On aimerait rejoindre Harry au plus vite.

_Merlin que je t'aime Severus_, pensa Draco en le regardant. Le vieux mage fut secoué d'un petit rire qu'il cacha avec sa main. Draco leva un sourcil. Il nous faisait quoi là le vieux ?

- Je comprends parfaitement mais c'est très important. J'ai une bonne et une moins bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Laquelle désirez-vous entendre en premier ?

Le directeur se recula dans son siège en entrecroisant ses longs doigts. Il regarda pardessus ses lunettes les deux hommes qui étaient assis face à lui. Se demandant qui prendrait la parole. Il ne dut pas attendre beaucoup de temps pour le savoir.

- La bonne d'abord, déclara Severus. Avec vous on ne sait jamais si les bonnes nouvelles le sont vraiment.

- Voyons mon garçon, vous me connaissez bien mal, gloussa Albus.

- Oh non Albus, au contraire, je vous connais trop bien.

- Allons, allons, dit le mage en secouant la main, reprenons. La bonne nouvelle, Rufus Scrimgeour accepte de vous recevoir bientôt.

Severus le regarda avec un regard glacial, le visage fermé. Mais intérieurement il bouillonnait. _Ceci_ était la bonne nouvelle ? Mais qu'allait être la mauvaise ?

- Pour ? dit-il d'une voix tout aussi froide que son regard.

- Pour deux raisons, mon ami. Premièrement, énonça Dumbledore en tendant son index, pour qu'Harry reçoive l'Ordre de Merlin. Deuxièmement, pour votre lien, enfin mes garçons.

- Mais qu'à avoir notre lien dans les affaires du Ministre ? s'exclama Draco, un peu perplexe.

Albus sourit comme un papy gâteux face à ses chers petits enfants.

- Draco, expliqua-t-il, on n'a pas revu de trio au diamant rose depuis des années et ils sont très respectés de la communauté Sorcière. Mais une fois le Lien finalisé, il vous faut signer une sorte de contrat de mariage.

- On sera… mariés ? demanda Severus les sourcils froncés.

- Exactement ! Votre couple, pardon, votre trio sera officiel et en règle. Quand vos trois signatures seront en bas du parchemin, vous serez officiellement maris et, accessoirement, Amants au diamant rose.

- Et si on ne le faisait pas ? questionna Draco.

- Oh et bien… Vous ne seriez jamais reconnus en tant que trio et beaucoup de portes vous seraient refusées – déjà à cause de votre nom, Monsieur Malfoy – et la communauté pourrait mal voir votre relation avec Harry, vous, un fils de Mangemort.

Draco se leva froidement, il toisa le directeur qui ne souriait plus. Draco le regarda de ses yeux gris, le transperçant plus profondément qu'une épée.

- Est-ce du chantage ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, trop blanche.

- Non, seulement de la persuasion, Monsieur Malfoy.

- Assieds-toi Draco, nous en reparlerons plus tard, ordonna Severus.

Le Serpentard serra les poings mais abdiqua et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter. Severus reprit, un regard meurtrier vissé sur son mentor.

- L'autre nouvelle !

Il n'était pas décidé à être poli, surtout après le chantage – ou la _persuasion_ – du vieux fou.

- Les Dursley vont être arrêtés. Un procès va être organisé avec le Magenmagot. La justice va être rétablie. Mais pour cela, il faut qu'Harry soit présent, qu'il y ait des témoins et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être qu'Harry devra témoigner devant toute la cours.

Les mâchoires de Severus se serrèrent violemment avant qu'il ne se lève en faisant un signe à Draco qui fit de même et qu'ils ne sortent en claquant la porte.

Albus à son bureau, soupira. Finalement, ça ne s'était pas si mal déroulé que ça. Il avait imaginé pire. Bien pire.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, alors on y va mollo pour commencer mais ce n'est que le prologue et une sorte de remise en situation. J'espère que ça vous a plu et à mercredi prochain ! Et bonne chance pour ceux qui passe le bac ou tout autre examen important : )

A mercredi !


	2. Chapitre 1 - Mariage et Médaille

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un **Threesome** (SS/DM/HP). Relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Pas d'inquiétude. Présence de **violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. Langue légèrement **vulgaire** aussi (^^), **MPREG**, personnages **OOC**.

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Note d'auteur** : Je suis restée bouche-bée en remarquant tous les jours de nouveaux mails dans ma boite-mail (il y a mieux comme phrase mais bon... ^^)… 35 reviews, 43 favorites et 83 followers ! Vous êtes dingues ! Mais c'est fou comme je vous aime ! : ) Alors ne pouvant pas répondre aux anonymes ici, je les invite à aller sur notre site (en collaboration avec Chip pour voir les réponses !) Le lien est sur mon profil, donc voilà !

Sinon un grand merci à tout le monde et j'espère que ma fiction vous plaira (même si elle se révèle être différente de « _Dans vos yeux_ »…)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 1 – Mariage et Médaille**.

.

Harry tenait fermement la main de Draco qui marchait à ses côtés. Severus était lui aussi présent mais ne montrait pas une quelconque marque d'affection envers eux. Le couloir sombre dans lequel ils avançaient envoyait des frissons dans le dos d'Harry qui se demandait pour la énième fois ce qu'il faisait ici.

Il serra la main de Draco quand ils arrivèrent devant une porte blanche sur laquelle de jolies arabesques dorées étaient dessinées. Une petite plaque trônait au centre du battant où l'on pouvait lire « Unions et mariages magiques. ». Une porte pouvait-elle être engageante ? Parce que celle-là, Harry voulait bien l'ouvrir et l'ouvrir encore. Ce n'était pas comme dans le Département des Mystères. Il frissonna.

Severus regardait lui aussi cette porte, si belle, si apaisante. Et il ne put que faire la comparaison entre celle qui se dressait devant lui, et celle qui enfermait la mystérieuse pièce dans l'esprit d'Harry. L'opposé. L'ombre et la lumière. L'ensemble d'un même gallion. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui tourna la tête pour le regarder.

- On y va ? chuchota-t-il, sa voix raisonnant dans ce sombre couloir.

Severus, se sachant seul, lui sourit doucement avant de se pencher pour capturer délicatement ses lèvres. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Draco qu'il embrassa aussi. Ainsi, aucun jaloux.

Harry souffla pendant que le blond déposait ses lèvres à la commissure de sa bouche.

- Pourquoi on est là ? demanda une nouvelle fois Harry.

- Pour le lien, répondit Draco.

Harry se tourna complètement vers eux, dos à la porte.

- Je le sais ça. Mais qu'est-ce que le lien a avoir dans le fait qu'on soit ici ?

Severus baissa un peu la tête pour le regarder bien dans les yeux. Il le fixa un court moment qui parut à Harry une éternité. Se dandinant sur place face à ce regard, Harry rougit légèrement.

- Nous te l'avons déjà expliqué Harry et je déteste me répéter.

- D'accord ! Mais c'est ce que Dumbledore veut, on n'est pas obligés d'y aller. Si on ne le souhaite pas on…

- Non, claqua la voix de Severus. On ne peut pas. Harry écoute moi. Ouvre grand tes oreilles parce que je ne te le répéterai pas. On n'a pas le choix. D'accord ?

- On a toujours le choix, dit doucement Harry en détournant les yeux, soudain plongé dans ses pensées.

Oui, le choix, ils l'avaient tous. Cela faisait partie du libre arbitre humain, non ? Lui avait eu le choix et pourtant, il avait foiré. Sa vie était régie par des mauvais choix. Peut-être que celui-ci ne ferait pas exception. Cette officialisation de leur Lien allait-elle s'ajouter à sa longue liste de mauvais choix ?

Et si… et si Severus et Draco le faisaient contre leur volonté ? Et si… ils ne voulaient pas de lui ? Merlin que de « et si » sans réponses… Seulement une part de lui lui criait qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'officialiser ce Lien ne changerait rien. Mais comment croire cette idylle ?

- Harry ? Reviens avec nous, l'appela Draco.

Il massait son bracelet comme s'il avait froid. Draco lui sourit, laissant son bijou tranquille. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du Gryffon.

- Nous parlerons plus tard, allons-y. Finissons-en.

Severus grogna puis avança. Ce fut lui qui ouvrit cette belle porte. Draco et Harry suivirent.

L'intérieur de la pièce était… surprenant. Circulaire, elle disposait d'un autel à l'opposée de la porte. Les murs étaient blancs, recouverts de dentelles pareilles à des toiles d'araignées. Il y avait aussi six bancs placés de part et d'autre d'un tapis rouge vif. Le plafond était dissimulé par des centaines de roses blanches et de petits oiseaux tout aussi immaculés piaillaient légèrement.

C'était féerique du point de vue d'Harry, magnifique du côté de Draco et dégoulinant de mièvrerie pour Severus.

Ce dernier aurait bien aimé s'enfuir en courant de cet endroit dérangeant pour sa santé mentale. Ou vomir. Au choix. Mais il préférait encore quitter cette pièce c'était moins dégradant que de rendre son déjeuner.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas en arrière, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore s'avança vers eux, frais comme un gardon, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Mes garçons, les salua-t-il. Comment allez-vous ?

- Exactement comme ce matin, Albus, s'agaça Severus.

Cela faisait deux semaines que la guerre était terminée. Les étudiants de Poudlard avaient eu le droit à une semaine sans cours pour fêter la victoire alors qu'Harry se remettait doucement de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, en compagnie et avec l'aide de Severus et Draco. Ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire de Severus le 9 janvier alors qu'il était encore à l'infirmerie. Ça n'avait pas été grand-chose mais cela les avait rapprochés. Samedi, il était sorti de l'infirmerie, puis une semaine était passée assez calmement jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Bien dans ce cas, Rufus vous attends !

Albus tourna les talons, avança vers l'autel où le Ministre de la magie attendait.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là Albus ? questionna froidement Severus.

- Mais en temps que témoin mon enfant.

Severus grimaça avant d'avancer jusqu'à l'autel suivi de près par Harry et Draco. Rufus Scrimgeour se précipita vers le jeune brun pour lui serrer la main de façon presque hystérique.

- Ravi de vous revoir, Monsieur Potter. Je tenais à vous féliciter pour l'éradication de la menace qu'était Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Voldemort.

Scrimgeour frissonna mais hocha de la tête pour lui montrer que c'était bien de lui qu'il parlait. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour continuer son petit discours quand Draco le coupa de sa voix la plus froide.

- Monsieur le Ministre, si nous pouvions nous occuper du contrat pour le Lien, au plus vite.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy.

Le Ministre revint donc sur ses pas, se glissa derrière l'autel et leur fit signe d'avancer. Un brin réticent, ils finirent par le faire. Puis ils attendirent, Harry au milieu des deux autres, que le Ministre mette de l'ordre dans ses papiers et se racle la gorge.

- Bien, commençons…

- Pas trop tôt, grogna Severus dans sa barbe inexistante.

Scrimgeour se redressa pour ensuite commencer à parler comme s'il s'exprimait devant toute la communauté sorcière alors qu'ils n'étaient que quatre – sans le compter – dans la salle. Sa voix, forte et ferme, fit vibrer les murs.

- Nous sommes regroupés ici pour officialiser l'extraordinaire Lien des amants au diamant rose. Ce phénomène très rare n'avait plus été vu depuis plus d'un siècle. Vous êtes les seuls encore en vie, enfin à ma connaissance. Bien, que le témoin s'avance.

Albus alla les rejoindre, sautillant presque. Severus n'eut aucun mal à se le représenter, frappant dans ses mains en sautant partout, tant il était heureux. Vieux fou.

- Je vais maintenant vous lancer le sort, puis votre nom complet s'écrira sur le parchemin que vous signerez. Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Albus. Tenez-vous la main.

Le trio acquiesça et Harry ferma les yeux lorsque le directeur pointa sa baguette vers eux et que Severus attrapa sa main et celle de Draco.

- _N__ectunt__rosea__mount_.

Le murmure empli la pièce comme si le mage avait hurlé la formule. Une vague de magie submergea Harry qui se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Un ruban rose s'enroula autour de son poignet le liant d'un côté à Draco et de l'autre à Severus alors que les deux de leur côté étaient eux aussi reliés. Une vague de bien-être le frappa de plein fouet. Il était enfin à sa place entouré de ses deux amours.

Le ruban fondit dans leurs peaux, laissant une trace de brûlure sur leurs poignets. Des bagues complexes se créèrent autour de leurs annulaires. Ils se lâchèrent quelques minutes après quand la voix du directeur de Poudlard s'éleva autour d'eux.

- Maintenant mes enfants, le parchemin.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'autel où des mots s'écrivaient dans une fine écriture penché vers la droite. Le Ministre semblait ému et ne pipait mot, légèrement écarté de l'autel. Dumbledore aussi se recula.

Ils se penchèrent en même temps vers le parchemin, un peu curieux de savoir ce que leur mentor voulait dire par « nom complet » même si Severus en avait une petite idée. Ainsi sur le parchemin, ils purent voir en haut au milieu le nom suivant : Messieurs Malfoy-Snape-Potter.

Ils étaient mariés. Harry, euphorique, prit la plume et signa de sa plus belle écriture imité rapidement par Draco. Severus finit et dès que la plume se leva du parchemin, ce dernier s'éleva dans les airs et s'enroula dans un bruit de papier pour finalement disparaître, Merlin seul savait où.

- C'est fini ? demanda Harry sans quitter l'endroit où le parchemin venait de disparaître.

- Oui Harry, vous pouvez rentrer.

- C'est tout ? questionna Draco, septique.

- Exact, Monsieur Malfoy.

- Tout ça pour ça ? s'exclama Severus.

Il s'était attendu à une cérémonie de plusieurs heures, pas une de quelques minutes. De plus il n'y avait personne, il avait cru que la salle serait remplie de fans d'Harry.

Voyant qu'Albus acquiesçait en souriant malicieusement, Severus se renfrogna.

- On rentre ! déclara-t-il en tournant déjà les talons.

Draco et Harry se concertèrent du regard avant de le suivre avec un haussement d'épaule. Après tout, eux aussi voulait rentrer au plus vite. Ils allaient quitter la pièce quand la voix du Ministre s'éleva derrière eux, figeant complètement Harry.

- N'oubliez pas, demain je vous attends Monsieur Potter pour recevoir votre Ordre de Merlin.

Il allait être récompensé ? Mais… pourquoi ? Il avait simplement fait ce pourquoi on l'avait élevé. Il n'avait aucun mérite.

Draco le regarda sans comprendre, puis lui prit la main, la serra un instant avant de le tirer vers l'extérieur juste avant que la porte ne se referme, Draco cria :

- C'est Monsieur Malfoy-Snape-Potter maintenant !

Harry sourit avant que Severus ne pose sa main sur son épaule et sur celle de Draco, puis les fasse transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard. Potter-Malfoy-Snape, ça sonnait plus tôt bien, il trouvait.

Un peu long peut-être… Mais on s'y habituerait. Seulement, comment allait-il faire en cours, lorsqu'on l'appellerait par son nom de jeune homme ? Devait-il le cacher ou devait-il les reprendre ? Ce qui l'amenait à d'autre questions, comme : devaient-ils cacher leur relation ou pourraient-ils vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient ? Et puis, le même problème revenait : Severus et Draco le voulaient-ils vraiment ou avaient-ils été obligés de signer ce contrat de mariage qui les Liait officiellement ?

Harry avait peur qu'ils ne l'aient fait que par obligation et non par choix. C'était tôt, au fond ils étaient « ensembles » depuis seulement deux semaines. C'était peu pour un mariage. Surtout qu'avant Draco et Severus était déjà ensembles depuis un long moment… N'allait-il pas… gêner ? Il espérait que non parce que, lui, de son côté, n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Mais son bonheur devait-il venir en gâchant la joie des deux hommes qu'il aimait ? Non, bien sûr que non. Alors il en venait à penser qu'il n'aurait pas du accepter de signer ce parchemin, ni coucher avec eux, ni s'imposer. Il aurait du les laisser ensemble, rien que tous les deux, pour les laisser s'aimer tranquillement. Sans lui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il tourna le visage pour se laisser happer dans les deux abysses qui formaient les yeux de Severus.

- Allons discuter dans nos appartements, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Leurs appartements… Ça l'était devenu une semaine auparavant, lorsqu'Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie. Ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble. Décision approuvé par Dumbledore. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils voulaient passer leurs nuits ensembles, ensuite parce qu'Harry ne savait pas comment il allait être accueilli dans son dortoir. D'accord, les autres Gryffondors s'était excusés auprès de lui quand il avait été en classe mais cela n'effaçait pas les mots qu'ils lui avaient dit. Rien ne pouvait effacer les mots prononcés, il en savait quelque chose.

Il n'avait pas encore revu Ron, car celui-ci était toujours dans le coma à l'infirmerie. Mais maintenant Harry comprenait le pourquoi du comportement de son ami. Lui avait une excuse, il était sous impérium, mais les autres ? Rien, ils avaient juste suivi, crachant chaque pensée qu'ils avaient gardé jusque là.

Donc oui, il était mieux dans les appartements de Severus. Au début, il avait souhaité aller dans la chambre d'ami, celle qui était devenue un peu la sienne au final. Mais après qu'ils se soient mis d'accord, ils avaient opté pour la chambre de Severus où ils avaient agrandis le lit pour qu'ils puissent s'y glisser tous les trois.

Alors les appartements de Severus s'étaient rapidement transformés en _leurs appartements_.

Harry suivit les deux autres jusqu'aux cachots où Severus prononça le mot de passe : « diamant rose » pour que la porte les laisse entrer. Comme d'habitude, le maître des potions s'installa dans son fauteuil pendant que Draco et Harry prenaient place dans le canapé.

- Winky ! appela Severus avant de commencer.

La petite elfe arriva dans un « pop » caractéristique, elle s'inclina immédiatement avant de se tordre les mains en regardant Severus.

- Professeur Snape a appeler Winky, Monsieur ? Que peut faire Winky pour le Professeur Snape, Monsieur ?

- Apporte-nous du thé et des gâteaux.

- Bien, Professeur Snape, Monsieur.

Winky disparut et, exactement dix-sept secondes plus tard, une théière était posée sur la table basse avec des tasses et une assiette de gâteaux secs. Severus servit les trois tasses et les tendit respectivement à Draco puis à Harry.

- Nous devons parler Harry, commença Severus.

Draco but une gorgée de thé en regardant du coin de l'œil Harry qui s'était tendu. Son bracelet propageait du froid signe qu'Harry imaginait le pire et qu'il n'était pas loin de craquer. Severus le sentit aussi puisqu'il se massa le poignet droit, une petite grimace sur les lèvres.

- De quoi ? demanda presque timidement le jeune homme.

- De ce qui te met dans ces états là. Il va falloir que tu nous dises ce qui te fait si peur. Pour que l'on comprenne ton était d'esprit.

Harry avala une petite gorgée de thé, brûlant au passage sa gorge. Comment faisaient-ils pour savoir qu'il « n'allait pas bien » ? C'était énervant à la fin !

- Harry, intervint Draco, tu peux tout nous dire tu sais ?

Honteux, Harry baissa la tête, ses yeux se perdant dans le liquide de sa tasse. Allait-il leur dire ? Tout leur dire ? C'était tellement dur. Mais il le devait, non ? Après tout, ils étaient mariés maintenant.

- Je… Vous n'avez pas accepté le mariage par obligation, n'est-ce pas ?

Pathétique. Pourquoi se sentait-il si fragile quand il parlait de leur relation ? _Parce que sans eux tu ne serais pas là_, lui susurra sa conscience. C'était vrai. Sans eux, il ne serait pas ici. Ash serait venu à bout de lui. Les souvenir de son oncle l'aurait dévoré de l'intérieur. Et dans l'hypothèse qu'il ait survécu à tout cela, il serait mort dans la forêt avec Tonton Voldy. Alors il avait peur qu'on lui enlève ses piliers, ses « colles » qui le tenait en entier. C'était sa plus grande peur. Avec celle de revoir son oncle. C'était dire…

- Bien sûr que non, le rassura Draco en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en l'attirant contre lui.

Il appréciait de plus en plus ces marques d'affections, de tendresses. Il en avait été tellement privé dans son enfance que maintenant il profitait. Mais il n'y avait qu'avec Severus et Draco qu'il se laissait complètement aller. Et Blaise, bizarrement. Mais avec les autres, il se crispait et ne voulait qu'une chose, mettre le plus de distance entre ces personnes et lui. Même avec Remus, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre dans ses bras.

Le contact avec un adulte le paralysait. Surtout un individu masculin. Ça lui rappelait trop son oncle. Merlin, maintenant qu'il avait ouvert la vanne aux souvenirs de cet été, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

- Nous ne voulions pas nous exposer au monde, ni te brusquer, mais nous sommes heureux de nous être mariés. Surtout tous les trois.

Harry sourit à Severus qui le lui rendit. S'ils étaient heureux, lui aussi. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'ils ne le souhaitent pas réellement. La tête contre l'épaule de Draco, il posa sa main sur la poitrine du blond. Un baiser se posa sur son front.

- Vous m'accompagnez demain à la remise du Ministre ?

- On ne te laisse pas seul, clôtura Severus.

La prise autour de ces épaules se raffermit. Harry soupira de bien être. Oui, il avait enfin trouvé sa place entre leurs bras.

- Vous avez fait vos devoirs ? demanda Severus en se redressant.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard en souriant de malice. Bien sûr que non, ils n'avaient pas encore fait leurs devoirs, mais ils préféraient le faire cet après-midi. Ainsi, ils auraient toute la journée de demain libre. Enfin quand ils ne seraient pas au Ministère.

- J'en déduis que non.

- Tu déduis bien, Sev, sourit Draco.

L'adulte leva les yeux aux ciels puis se leva. Il lissa sa robe.

- Vous n'avez qu'à les faire pendant que je corrige mes copies.

Et ce fût ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le bureau du professeur de Potions.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

_Le lendemain_.

.

Harry soupira bruyamment. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans cette salle remplie à ras-bord de journalistes et de personnes qui le prenaient pour un dieu.

Draco et Severus étaient là, juste derrière lui, mais il se sentait terriblement seul. Affronter tous ces regards serait sûrement au-dessus de ses forces. Déjà les repas dans la Grande Salle étaient pour lui terribles, mais là qu'allait-il faire ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Severus. Que ferrait-il sans eux, honnêtement ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

La seule chose qui tournait dans sa tête était le fait qu'il ne voulait pas être ici. N'importe où mais pas ici.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la main de Severus sur son épaule. La main de Draco se glissa dans la sienne et il les remerciait pour leur soutien plus que bienvenu. Lorsque les portes s'ouvriraient ils rentreraient dans la fosse aux lions. Ou aux serpents. Ou aux deux. Merlin, il ne pourrait pas.

- Salut Harry, s'exclama joyeusement une voix derrière lui.

Tonks avança vers eux alors que les deux mains qui le soutenaient jusque-là disparaissaient, Kingsley à ses côtés. La jeune femme, plus rayonnante que jamais, avait un magnifique sourire qui lui barrait le visage. Aujourd'hui, elle avait les cheveux rose fluo et des yeux bleus brillants. Kingsley lui ne souriait pas, mais ses yeux brillaient eux aussi. Sûrement une conséquence de la fin de la guerre.

- Bonjour cousin, salua Tonks en faisant un signe de main à Draco qui lui répondit par un petit signe de tête. Professeur Snape, finit-elle.

- Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'à vos places, dit alors Kingsley.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors, révélant une énorme salle remplie. Tellement remplie qu'il n'y avait pas assez de chaise pour que toute l'assistance puisse s'asseoir. Les flashs des appareils photos sorciers crépitèrent. Les questions fusèrent. Mais Harry ne captaient pas les mots qu'on lui hurlait. Il se contentait de suivre Kingsley qui ouvrait la marche, avec sur le visage le masque du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il souriait mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux verts et il saluait de la main certaine personnes de la communauté sorcière.

Shacklebolt les mena jusqu'au devant de la scène où trois sièges leur étaient réservés. Tonks resta à leur côté pendant que Kingsley repartait vers la porte d'entrée.

- Le Ministre va bientôt arriver, souffla Tonks à l'oreille d'Harry.

- Combien de temps dur la cérémonie ?

- Compte deux bonnes heures.

Harry souffla de nouveau. Deux heures ? Ils voulaient sa mort ou quoi ? Dommage, il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper. Peut-être pourraient-ils s'éclipser discrètement. Harry secoua la tête de dépit. Le Sauveur ne pouvait décidément pas _s'éclipser discrètement_.

- Deux heures et après on rentre chez nous, lui murmura à l'oreille Severus.

Il acquiesça en déglutissant. Dit ainsi, ça ne paraissait rien. Deux petites heures, au final c'était quoi dans une vie ? Une poignée de poussière. Pourtant pour Harry à l'instant, ça paraissait bien long.

Soudain, les applaudissements se firent entendre annonçant l'entrée du Ministre. Harry prit une grande inspiration sans lâcher le pupitre mis à la disposition de Scrimgeour des yeux. Le Ministre avança, tout en serrant quelques mains au passage et en saluant comme Harry l'avait fait un peu plutôt. Il souriait pour les photographies et prenait parfois la pose.

Il monta finalement sur scène, saluant des deux mains le public qui l'acclamait avec frénésie. Il pointa ensuite, sa baguette sur sa gorge, lança un « sonorus » puis demanda le silence de sa voix amplifiée.

- Mes chers amis, je suis heureux de pouvoir vous réunir aujourd'hui pour célébrer notre victoire contre les forces du mal. Vous êtes au courant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus depuis deux semaines…

Des cris de joies se firent entendre dans la salle. Même si les personnes étaient au courant depuis maintenant deux semaines, ça ne les empêchait pas d'être heureux quand on leur rapportait de nouveau cette magnifique nouvelle.

- … et je tenais à rappeler les actions des Aurors et du Ministère de la Magie contre Celui-Dont-On-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Maintenant que ceci est fait veuillez faire une ovation pour le Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu.

Harry se leva, emmenant par ce simple mouvement des cris de joies doublés d'une tonne d'applaudissements. Toute la salle se leva aussi, continuant sans cesse d'applaudir. Même le Ministre applaudit le temps qu'il monte sur scène. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il aurait dû rester planqué dans leurs appartements. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être ici.

- Harry, mon cher Harry, je suis honoré de te remettre l'Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe.

Et puis, pourquoi avait-il cet honneur ? Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir ça ? Pour être acclamé de la sorte ? Qu'avait-il fait, au nom de Merlin ? Il avait… tué un homme. Voilà ce qu'il avait fait. Harry se figea soudainement. Oh non… il avait tué un homme. Un qui cherchait à le tuer depuis toujours, qui avait torturé des centaines et des milliers de Moldus, mais un homme quand même.

Un grand froid l'envahit. Envahit tout son être. Il n'y avait pas pensé, il n'avait pas pensé à la guerre depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il avait fait. Il était devenu un assassin. Il s'était rabaissé au rang de son ennemi.

Tout d'un coup, il ne voulait plus être sur scène. Il ne rêvait que d'être dans les bras de Severus et de Draco. Il voulait leur chaleur. Leur soutient. Leur compréhension. Il avait besoin d'eux. Plus que tout au monde.

Sur leur chaise, Severus et Draco échangèrent un regard lourd d'inquiétude. Leurs poignets respectifs les brûlaient tellement leurs bracelets étaient froids. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais ils ne pouvaient l'enlever de la scène sans faire une esclandre. Ils exigeraient des explications plus tard. Pour le moment, ils devaient essayer de prendre leur mal en patience.

Scrimgeour attacha la médaille où le cœur d'Harry battait à mille à l'heure. Après un signe du Ministre, Harry avança dans un état second vers le pupitre. On lui demandait de faire un discours… Un discours… Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait rien préparé. Dumbledore n'aurait-il pas pu le prévenir ?

Il se racla la gorge, remit parallèlement les feuilles de notes de Scrimgeour avec les rebords du pupitre. Ses mains tremblaient. Son souffle était légèrement court.

- Je, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne ferais pas de long discours. Je… j'aimerais juste parler de ceux qu'on oublie trop vite. Je tiens à honorer Sirius Black, mort en héros l'année dernière et Cédric Diggory, mort lors de la final du tournoi des trois sorciers il y a deux ans. J'aimerais remercier tous les gens morts toutes ces années que je n'ai pas connu. Je voudrais aussi dire que sans l'Ordre du Phénix et surtout Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui et le monde serait plongé dans les ténèbres. Au final, dit-il en regardant la médaille accroché à sa poitrine, je ne mérite pas cette médaille mais toutes les personnes mortes, les membres de l'Ordre, Severus et Draco devraient la recevoir. Tout le mérite est pour vous, mes amis.

Ses yeux montèrent vers le ciel puis se redescendirent sur Severus et Draco au premier rang. Oui, sans eux il n'y serait pas arrivé. Il sourit. La salle était devenue silencieuse au fur et à mesure de son petit discours. Dans cette salle, tous avait vu tomber une personne qui lui était chère pendant les deux guerres que Voldemort avait mené d'une main de maître.

Et alors que tous le regardaient, médusés, Harry arracha la médaille et la posa sur le pupitre. Scrimgeour, derrière lui, ouvrit la bouche mais le héros le coupa avant qu'il ne commence.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'offrir cette médaille. D'autres le méritent plus que moi. Merci, monsieur le Ministre, mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Veuillez m'excuser.

Harry descendit rapidement de la scène. Puis se fraya un chemin vers la sortie parmi la foule qui s'était levée. Les yeux commencèrent à brûler et il ne voulait pas pleurer devant tout ce monde. Surtout pas devant les journalistes qui n'en perdraient pas une miette. S'il pleurait maintenant, demain dans le journal sa photo ferait la une.

Severus et Draco se levèrent, rapides comme des vifs, et emboîtèrent le pas du Survivant qui, ils le sentaient, avait besoin d'eux.

Les flashs des appareils photos sorciers suivirent leur trajet vers la sortie, cherchant déjà LA photo qui servirait de Une à leurs journaux. Les protestations du Ministre résonnèrent à leurs oreilles jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment derrière eux. Ils s'avancèrent vers Harry. Le masque froid du Survivant se fissura doucement jusqu'à disparaître complètement, laissant les yeux ravagés de larmes contenus.

Severus soupira puis, sans un mot, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, attrapa le poignet de Draco et transplana devant l'école de sorcellerie.

Il savait qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à se confronter à tout ce monde mais bien sûr Dumbledore faisait comme bon lui semblait. Alors que les larmes s'étaient enfin mises à couler silencieusement sur les joues du Gryffondor, Draco attrapa prestement sa main pour le rassurer. Rapidement, ils traversèrent le parc désert pour retrouver la tranquillité de leur chez eux.

Finalement, la cérémonie n'avait pas duré deux heures pour eux, mais une bonne heure. Il n'était pas tard à proprement parler, seulement après les événements de la soirée, Severus savait qu'ils n'allaient pas veiller ce soir.

Dans leur salon, Harry recommença à trembler, n'arrivant pas à stopper le flot de larmes qui le submergeait. Merlin, il ne voulait plus bouger de l'école, il ne voulait voir personne. Il ne souhaitait qu'oublier, mais la cérémonie avait remué un petit quelque chose en lui. Et il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, qu'il était fait pour se souvenir toute sa vie. Sa misérable vie.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui.

- Va te coucher Harry, tu as besoin de repos.

Oui, sûrement. Du repos. Il en avait besoin. Alors, dans un état second, il se dirigea vers leur chambre sans faire attention aux regards inquiets qui le suivirent. Il se laissa tomber dans le lit, au milieu, et se recroquevilla. Merlin qu'il avait froid. Ne pourrait-il plus jamais sentir cette flamme qui embrasait son corps avant. Avant… avant tout cela.

Pourquoi avait-il aussi froid ?

Il voulait hurler sa frustration, sa rage, son impuissance. Mais au lieu de cela, il pleura. Il ne pouvait faire que cela.

Un corps vint se coller au sien par derrière. Un corps chaud. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Deux bras puissants. Une tête se posa sur sa nuque. Comme un garde fou. Draco.

Harry soupira de bien-être. Son corps arrêta progressivement de trembler, la chaleur s'insinua sous sa peau. Enfin.

Un deuxième corps s'approcha de lui, par devant cette fois. Harry ferma les yeux lorsqu'on se serra contre lui. Il se pelota contre se corps fort et réconfortant. Comme un pilier. Sa tête trouva sa place dans le creux de l'épaule de Severus.

Ce qu'il pouvait les aimer ces deux là. Jamais il ne pourrait survivre sans eux. Il embrassa la gorge offerte du maître des potions.

Puis ferma les yeux. Espérant oublier ou, tout du moins, ne pas trop penser à son passé. Il s'endormit ainsi, protégé, aimé de part et d'autre. Et Draco et Severus ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et à **mercredi prochain** : )


	3. Chapitre 2 - Petite discussion

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un **Threesome** (SS/DM/HP). Relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Pas d'inquiétude. Présence de **violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. Langue légèrement **vulgaire** aussi (^^), **MPREG**, personnages **OOC**.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Reviews anonymes** : ardhachip . wix (.com) / ardhachip # (lien sur mon profil)

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_. _Et pour toutes vos reviews._

**Bonne lecture** : )

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2** **– Petite discussion entre amis**.

.

- Harry ! Tu oublies ta cravate ! cria Draco depuis leur chambre.

Harry se retourna pour voir le blond tenant entre deux de ses doigts ladite cravate aux couleurs de sa maison. Il revint vers le Serpentard, attrapa la cravate puis en profita pour embrasser Draco qui se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Harry sentit contre ses lèvres un sourire se former. Et il ne put que l'imiter. Embrasser le jeune homme était devenu si naturel. Lorsqu'il capturait les lèvres de Severus ou de Draco, il se sentait enfin à sa place. Il redevenait le Harry d'autrefois.

Un corps se pressa contre son dos, deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Il se détacha de Draco, tourna la tête sur le côté et happa les lèvres de son autre amant avec délectation. Il se retourna dans ses bras, sans lâcher sa bouche, enserra son cou de ses bras et approfondit son baiser en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

De longues secondes plus tard, ils se détachèrent. Harry jeta un regard vers la table. Draco y était appuyé, un croissant entre les dents. Il les regardait. Les yeux gris d'ordinaire si froids en public brillaient de plaisir en les regardant, lui et Severus. Harry lui sourit puis se dégagea des bras toujours autour de sa taille en rigolant et prit lui aussi un croissant.

- Tu as quoi Harry ? demanda Draco après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

- Hum, réfléchit le brun, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Métamorphose. Et toi ?

- Sortilège, répondit Draco avec une petite moue contrariée mais irrésistible sur le visage. Pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir les mêmes cours ? C'est injuste !

- On n'est pas dans la même maison, Dray. C'est pour ça.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte presque collés l'un à l'autre. Juste avant de sortir, Severus les appela.

- Harry, si tu as un problème ou si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu viens me voir. Ou Draco. Mais ne fait pas ton héros super puissant. Si tu as besoin. N'oublie pas.

Harry lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, ça va aller.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas, mais si ça ne va pas, tu viens nous voir. Ou au pire tu viens ici et tu m'envoies une note. Je viendrais dès que possible.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau, heureux de pouvoir rentrer s'il en ressentait le besoin. Il avait toujours du mal à côtoyer les élèves, surtout ceux de sa propre maison. Draco tira sur sa manche, lui apprenant qu'ils allaient être en retard si Sev ne les lâchait pas et si Harry continuait à parler.

- Ah et Harry, je veux te voir dans la Grande Salle ce midi.

- Mais… commença le Survivant.

- Non pas de « mais » Harry. Je te vois ce midi. Point final.

Harry se renfrogna. Manger. Il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Du moins pas correctement. Les repas dans la Grande Salle étaient toujours une torture. Trop de regards. Trop de questions imposées. Trop d'élèves. De bruit. De rires. Trop de tout. Non, décidément, il n'aimait pas les repas avec les autres.

- Allez viens, s'exclama Draco en le tirant plus fort.

Avant que la porte ne se referme, ils entendirent un « passez une bonne journée » auquel ils ne répondirent bien sûr pas. Les deux élèves partirent à travers les couloirs. Draco posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry.

- Alors tu as Métamorphose puis Sortilège c'est ça ?

- Hum, et toi l'inverse.

- Ouais. Sev pourrait demander au vieux citronné qu'on suive les mêmes cours ça changerait pas grand-chose, s'énerva Draco en enlevant sa main du bras.

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de prendre la main de Draco dans la sienne. Il entrelaça ses doigts et serra légèrement.

- Je n'aime pas les Gryffons.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en regardant au bout du couloir alors qu'il sentait le regard de Draco sur lui.

- Pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait en début d'année. Et puis se ne sont que des imbéciles.

- Je suis un Gryffondor, sourit Harry.

- Non, toi tu es un Serpentard refoulé. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Draco s'arrêta soudainement, plaqua Harry contre le mur le plus proche, posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le serrer contre lui. Ses yeux de glace se posèrent sur la bouche du brun qui souriait. Il voulait que ce sourire reste à cette place, que plus jamais Harry ne pleure, mais à cet instant il crevait d'envie de l'effacer, ce sourire, à coup de langue.

Doucement, Draco se pencha. Il recouvrit les lèvres d'Harry par les siennes. Les bras du Survivant s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Du bout de sa langue, Draco demanda l'autorisation qu'Harry lui accorda dans un soupir bienheureux. Draco l'enlaça dans un geste possessif, collant leur corps comme s'ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Sa langue rencontra son homologue, dansa avec quelques instants.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Front contre front, ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Les mains d'Harry glissèrent le long du dos du Serpentard. Draco frissonna.

Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Harry avec les Gryffondors, surtout maintenant qu'il l'avait.

- Je dois y aller Dray, souffla Harry en cachant son visage dans le cou du blond.

Lui non plus ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne se sentait en sécurité qu'avec Draco et Severus. Dès qu'il était loin d'eux, il se sentait… incomplet. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait le faire. Malheureusement.

- Non reste ici.

Draco enserra les épaules de Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu, le nez dans les cheveux corbeaux. Le silence les enveloppa. Agréable et reposant. Aucun des deux ne désirait lâcher l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse dans le couloir, brisant leur bulle de bien-être.

- Hey ! Draco !

Ledit Draco resserra sa prise autour des épaules d'Harry qui voulait s'éloigner, le remettant à sa place. Il jeta un regard froid par-dessus son épaule. Un qui aurait fait déguerpir n'importe qui. N'importe qui sauf Blaise.

- Range-moi ce regard Drake, je le connais depuis qu'on est gosses. Tu ne me fais plus peur. Et puis arrête d'être si possessif envers Harry, je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

Le regard de Draco s'adoucit mais il ne desserra pas pour autant la prise autour du corps de son amant. Avec Blaise, ils s'étaient expliqués la semaine où Harry se reposait à l'infirmerie. Le basané lui avait expliqué le plan foireux – pas si foireux que ça quand on voyait le résultat – typiquement Serpentard. C'était simple et complètement suicidaire. Faire que les deux Serpentards les plus Serpentards deviennent jaloux. Fallait être fou. Mais Blaise l'avait fait. Et Draco avait failli le tuer.

Mais au final il pourrait remercier Blaise de tout son cœur pour les avoir poussé plus rapidement les uns vers les autres. Seulement, il ne le ferait pas. Blaise avait touché Harry, il l'avait réconforté, il l'avait serré contre lui. Il avait été là lorsqu'eux, n'y étaient pas. Il l'avait remplacé pendant deux jours. Il _les_ avait remplacés. Et jamais il ne pourrait le remercier pour cela. Même si tout était de leur faute. Plutôt mourir que de l'avouer.

- Salut Blaise, accueillit Harry le front toujours posé sur l'épaule de son amour.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit Blaise d'une voix douce, presque tendre.

Draco remarqua bien sûr le changement de ton et le sourire qui s'épanouit sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Il avait tout de suite vu le rapprochement entre son amant et son ami. Et il avait compris que ces deux là avaient formé un lien en quelque jour seulement.

Un lien de nature non pas amoureuse, ni même d'amitié. Non, un lien plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Un lien presque fraternel. Ouais, c'était ça. Fraternel.

- Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

Harry, toujours caché dans le cou de Draco, secoua la tête. On ne pouvait pas dire cela comme ça. Dimanche avait été horrible. D'ailleurs, ils n'en avaient pas parlé, avec Severus et Draco. Il sentait juste qu'il allait devoir le dire à quelqu'un, cela lui pesait trop.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, sans faire attention au nouveau regard noir que lui lança le blond.

- Ce soir on va voler. Et je n'accepterai aucune protestation. Que ce soit de ta part Drake ou de celle d'Harry.

- Mais… tenta Draco.

- Non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Pas de protestations. On va être en retard, Draco, dépêche.

Le black tourna les talons et, avant de disparaître, il se retourna vers eux et lança :

- Ce soir Harry après la Botanique je viendrai te chercher.

Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil puis disparut. Draco regarda un instant supplémentaire l'endroit où son meilleur ami s'était éclipsé. Harry se serra plus fort contre lui, comme pour lui faire oublier ce que Blaise venait de dire. Comme pour éteindre ce feu de jalousie qu'il lisait dans ses magnifiques orbes gris.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il te prenne à nous, murmura Draco les yeux fermés.

Harry rit, la tête penchée en arrière, d'un son cristallin, magnifique à l'oreille. Draco le regarda, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux scintillants. Merlin ! Harry était sublime ainsi.

- Jamais je ne vous quitterai, chuchota Harry après s'être calmé. Je vous aime trop pour ça. Je resterai jusqu'à ce que vous vous lassiez de moi.

Draco le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser à l'instant. Tentant peut-être de voir s'il était sérieux. Il dut trouver une réponse à ses questions parce qu'il prit soudainement son visage en coupe et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Plus sérieux que jamais.

- Ce jour n'arrivera jamais.

Puis il l'embrassa. Avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Harry fondit sous ses douces lèvres. Les yeux clos, il voyagea au paradis quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un doux ballet. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, sans vraiment se détacher l'un de l'autre. Les mains du blond toujours sur ses joues, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans rien ajouter.

- On va être en retard, dit finalement Harry.

- Hum.

Draco embrassa sa cicatrice en glissant sa main à l'arrière de sa tête. Laissant ses lèvres plus longtemps qu'il n'avait prévu.

Le Serpentard se décida à partir. Il prit la direction de Blaise un peu plus tôt et comme le basané il se retourna au détour du couloir et lui lança :

- Je te vois au déjeuner, Harry. Je t'aime.

Il disparut alors, laissant seul Harry qui toucha du bout des doigts ses lèvres rougies. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais. C'était tellement merveilleux que parfois il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas.

Avisant l'heure, Harry se dépêcha de se rendre en Métamorphose. La porte était grande ouverte, les élèves étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Les Gryffondors partageaient ce cours avec les Serdaigles.

Lorsqu'il entra, Harry avisa une place libre du côté des Gryffons. Il s'y glissa sans faire de bruit, sans se faire remarquer. Il sortit ensuite son livre de métamorphose de sixième année, une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin. Il n'avait pas regardé à côté de qui il s'était assis mais il obtint une réponse quand une voix féminine s'éleva :

- Bonjour Harry, le salua-t-elle.

Le dénommé sursauta en se retournant vers sa voisine. Il regarda ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, ses dents qui avaient été réduites par le sortilège _Dentesaugmento _de Draco en quatrième année et ses beaux yeux marron. Un léger sourire sur le visage, elle aussi le regardait.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

Son regard brun se voila de tristesse avant de se détourner. Harry la regarda encore un peu avant de saisir sa plume et de dessiner dans le coin droit du parchemin.

Lorsqu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie, elle avait été l'une des premières à venir le voir. Elle s'était excusée, lui indiquant qu'elle n'avait jamais été du côté de qui que ce soit et qu'elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir soutenu. Harry avait accepté ses excuses sans chercher à revenir à ses anciennes relations avec la fille de l'ex-Trio d'Or. Non, plus jamais ce ne serait pareil. Comme avec tous les autres membres de sa maison.

Neville avait été le deuxième à être venu discuter avec lui. Harry l'avait écouté sans rien dire. Le pauvre fils Londubat était parti une minute après être venu, la tête basse, ayant obtenu l'acceptation de ses excuses, sans plus.

Les autres n'étaient pas venus, ils n'avaient pas cherché à s'excuser. La plupart des élèves de la maison des rouges et ors le regardait avec gêne et avec une certaine reconnaissance dans le regard. Dean et Seamus le regardaient avec culpabilité, mais ils n'étaient pas venus s'excuser. Heureusement. Parce qu'eux, contrairement aux autres, pensaient réellement ce qu'ils avaient dit. Ils n'étaient pas sous l'emprise d'un sort comme Ron, ou sous la pression d'un groupe comme Neville.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry ne discutait plus avec ceux de sa maison. Seuls Hermione et Neville pouvaient entretenir une discussion avec lui. Mais uniquement cordial. Ils n'avaient plus la complicité des années précédentes, et ne l'auraient sûrement plus jamais.

- Bonjour à tous !

McGonagall entra dans la salle, son éternel chapeau pointu sur la tête. Elle tapota de sa baguette le tableau à craie, inscrivant la page du manuel où ils devaient lire la partie théorique du cours.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur les métamorphoses humaines.

Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Sans se préoccuper de son passé, Harry se concentra sur la voix de sa directrice de maison et commença à lire son livre.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco ne mangeait pas, le regard fixé sur les portes de la Grande Salle. Harry n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il regarda la table des rouges et ors, tous étaient là. Mais pas une trace d'Harry. Où était-il ?

Il remarqua que Severus ne mangeait rien non plus. Il avait une petite ride entre ses deux yeux qui montrait son inquiétude. Depuis que la guerre était terminée, Harry avait évité la Grande Salle. Trop de monde, disait-il. Severus avait accepté pour qu'il prenne les repas chez lui. Mais pas ce midi. Pourquoi ? Draco n'en avait aucune idée. Encore une idée de son amant.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Harry n'était pas là et peut-être ne viendrait-il pas. A ses côtés, Blaise n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Etait-ce l'absence d'Harry ou autre chose ?

- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda-t-il.

Blaise sursauta en se tournant vers lui. Il secoua la tête, le visage fermé. Puis se détourna pour regarder son assiette vide. Draco le regarda, inquiet. De quoi était-il passé à côté ? C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très présent pour son meilleur ami ces derniers jours. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il se promit de rectifier ça au plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, répondit le basané, la tête légèrement basse. Harry n'est pas là ?

- Non, fulmina Draco.

Du bout de sa fourchette, Malfoy fils écarta les carottes coupés en rondelles sur les bords de l'assiette. Finalement il prit une petite bouchée de gratin à la pomme de terre dans sa bouche et la laissa fondre sur sa langue.

La matinée s'était bien passée. La bonne humeur régnait en classe depuis la fin de la guerre. Les professeurs étaient moins sévères qu'ils avaient été dans le passé. Les devoirs se faisaient moins présents. On leur laissait sûrement du temps pour fêter la victoire. Enfin, s'ils réfléchissaient bien c'était la victoire d'Harry, pensa amèrement Draco. Après tout, son amour avait combattu Face de Serpent seul à seul. Et il avait en plus combattu son père dans sa tête. Ce qui n'était pas rien. Bon d'accord, il avouait aussi que beaucoup de personnes étaient mortes au nom de la rébellion, mais Harry, en combattant en duel Voldy, avait évité le cimetière que la bataille finale aurait été. Enfin, son brun avait eu une médaille qu'il avait refusé, Merlin seul savait pourquoi.

Après la cérémonie, Sev et lui avaient tout fait pour savoir ce qui n'avait pas été. Harry avait été muet comme une tombe. Pas un mot sur son malaise n'était sorti. Les seuls sons qui avaient passé la barrière de ses lèvres avaient été des gémissements de plaisirs et des cris d'extases. A ce moment là, Harry avait eu besoin de protections et d'amour, ils lui en avaient donné.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, le sortant de ses pensées. Il releva la tête pour voir qui arrivait, croisant les doigts pour que se soit Harry et personne d'autre. Merlin devait être avec lui.

A l'entrée de la Grande Salle se tenait Harry Potter, détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, Vainqueur de Lord Voldemort, Sauveur du Monde Magique, Héritier de la famille Black et Potter. Il s'efforçait de se maintenir droit et il balaya la salle d'un regard neutre. A côté de lui, une fille attendait, la tête dans les nuages qui maculait le plafond de la salle.

Draco eut une brusque montée de jalousie avant de se rappeler qu'Harry était avec eux et donc qu'il était gay. Ou bi. Merlin ! Il allait faire un malheur si cette fille-là leur faisait de l'ombre. Mais avant de se lever il se rappela une conversation qu'il avait eue avec son petit gryffon où le brun lui assurait avec virulence qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes. Il soupira de soulagement. De plus il y avait le Lien. Harry ne pouvait pas les lâcher. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois.

Enfin non, pas bête, juste jaloux et possessif comme tous les Serpentards. Harry n'était pas sortit du chaudron, il était tombé sur les deux Serpentards les plus Serpentards. Et Severus, même s'il n'atteignait pas son niveau, ne se trouvait pas très loin derrière lui.

Draco trop plongé dans sa contemplation d'un de ses amants ne remarqua pas le regard pétillant de son meilleur ami qui bavait presque quand il vit le « couple » avancer vers leur table. Harry se dirigea vers leurs tables sans le quitter des yeux et en tirant la main de la fille qui suivit sans rechigner.

Immédiatement, Draco se poussa, lui laissant la place qu'il lui fallait pour s'asseoir. Harry lui sourit en s'installant simplement à ses côtés. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas dévoiler leur relation à tous les trois. Personne ne devait être au courant. Après tout, c'était leur vie privée. Ça ne regardait qu'eux, et personne d'autre.

Draco jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs où Severus les regardait, un sourire invisible sur les lèvres pour quiconque ne le connaissant pas.

- Salut, Draco.

Draco lui sourit, retint sa main sur sa cuisse alors qu'elle voulait caresser la joue d'Harry. Il aurait désiré le prendre dans ses bras devant tout le monde, affirmer au monde entier que le joli brun aux yeux verts était à eux et rien qu'à eux.

- Que fait-elle là ? demanda finalement le Prince de Serpentard.

Harry se retourna vers la blonde qui regardait tous les plats devant eux, le regard rêveur. Puis il observa Blaise en levant un sourcil.

- Draco Malfoy voici Luna Lovegood. Luna je te présente Draco.

Draco resta à le fixer. Pourquoi avoir invité Loufoca à leur table ? Il fronça les sourcils. Luna le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

- Tu as des Joncheruines aux dessus de la tête.

- Des… quoi ?

- Des Joncheruines... On les voit pas, ils entrent dans ta tête par les oreilles et t'embrouillent le cerveau. Tu as l'air perdu.

Ses yeux se plissèrent pendant qu'il étudiait la fille devant lui. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Parce que si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas drôle. Une réplique cinglante sur le bout des lèvres, il la ravala rapidement quand Harry posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Laisse tomber, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Ça ne vous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il plus fort.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit avec empressement Blaise.

Avec un peu trop d'empressement pour que cela soit innocent. Draco se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé. Mais son meilleur ami ne le vit pas, les yeux collés sur Lovegood. Par Morgane ! Avait-il raté un épisode ?

Draco pivota vers Harry pour lui demander des explications. Il referma la bouche bien vite. Harry souriait. Pour de vrai. Mais des ombres dansaient dans ses yeux verts. Des ombres qu'il rêvait de faire disparaître. Il était tellement beau dans sa fragilité. Son passé était beaucoup trop présent au goût de Draco. Peut-être qu'après le procès, il arriverait à tourner la page.

Soudain, Draco se figea, tendu comme un arc. Le procès… Oh mer… lin… Il avait oublié. Ils n'avaient rien dit encore à Harry, ils ne souhaitaient pas lui faire peur. Comment allait-il réagir ?

Il attrapa la main qui se trouvait toujours sur sa cuisse. Serra légèrement les doigts emprisonnés entre les siens. N'importe comment il réagirait, ils seraient là pour lui. Toujours.

- Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille du Gryffon en tentant d'oublier le futur procès.

- Moi ? fit mine de s'étonner le Survivant. Jamais je n'oserais.

Draco sourit. Harry plaisantait. Merlin il était pris d'une subite envie de sauter de joie et de courir embrasser Severus à en perdre haleine. Heureux. Harry plaisantait. Harry allait mieux.

- Je le découvrirai tôt ou tard.

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas, Dray, sourit Harry en se servant une assiettée.

Il ne mangeait toujours pas beaucoup mais il s'améliorait. Doucement. Draco et Severus le poussait à prendre toujours un peu plus. Mais ils respectaient son rythme.

- Comment s'est passée ta matinée ? questionna le Gryffondor en coupant sa viande.

- Bien. Le cours de la vieille MacGo était intéressant.

- Vous aussi vous avez étudié les métamorphoses humaines ?

Draco acquiesça en mangeant de bon cœur maintenant qu'Harry était là. Ils discutèrent joyeusement tous ensemble même si Luna restait silencieuse la plupart du temps et gardait le nez en l'air.

Étrangement, depuis la fin de la guerre les Serpentards étaient le plus enclins à rire. Surtout les sixièmes années. Les Gryffondors semblaient encore sous le choc du sort de Ron et de leur comportement. Les autres maisons se faisaient calmes, comme pour se cacher et ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. La majorité des verts et argents de septième année avait été arrêtés, en tant que Mangemorts. Les Aurors les avait découverts par leurs avant-bras gauches brûlés.

Crabbe avait été un des premiers à investir Azkaban. Cela avait été un coup dur pour les sixièmes années mais ils avaient vite fait abstraction, sauf Goyle qui se renfermait sur lui-même. Les plus jeunes années semblaient plus joyeux et moins froids sans la pression familiale. Le seul hic était le fait que la majorité des parents avait été enfermée ou embrassée. Mais de ne plus avoir à devenir des Mangemorts était une consolation pour eux.

Draco stoppa net la conversation quand les hululements se firent entendre. Les hiboux et les chouettes investirent la Grande Salle. A côté de lui, Harry ne releva pas la tête, il continua de manger. Il ne recevait jamais de courrier, Dumbledore ayant interdit tous les hiboux avec des lettres de Félicitations ou de demande de Mariage.

Draco non plus ne recevait rien mais ça ne coûtait rien d'espérer. Après tout, son père n'avait toujours pas été trouvé, ni sa tante. Il n'avait pas de nouvelle de sa mère depuis pas mal de temps déjà mais n'osait pas commencer une correspondance avec elle de peur qu'elle ne rejette ses foudres sur lui. Mais, secrètement, il espérait voir le Grand Duc se poser devant lui pour tendre une patte où serait accrochée une lettre avec le sot des Malfoy.

Mais comme d'habitude rien ne vint. Poussant un petit soupir, Draco baissa la tête vers son assiette. Une main se posa sur son genou, il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui c'était. Cependant, il pivota son visage pour voir qu'Harry le regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il le lui rendit, discrètement. Puis se remit à manger.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cri de surprise se fasse entendre dans la Grande Salle. Il y eut un éclat de rire, suivit d'un silence mortel. Draco se tourna vers la source des bruits. Blaise observait Harry, toujours un sourire sur les lèvres. Il montrait la Gazette du Sorcier avec un sourire de dément qui faisait limite peur.

- Tu as fait fort Harry, s'exclama-t-il.

Il y eut pleins de bruits de tissus et Draco sentit des regards sur lui. A n'en pas douter, tous les regards de la Grande Salle étaient fixés sur eux. La respiration d'Harry se fit plus rapide et Draco se dépêcha d'attraper sa main et la serrer.

Quand il comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas de crise aujourd'hui, Draco arracha presque le journal des mains de Blaise. Il le déplia et le lu.

_« HARRY POTTER REJETTE L'ORDRE DE MERLIN !_

_Hier s'est déroulée la cérémonie en l'honneur de notre héros national, de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Deux-Fois et Celui-Qui-A-Sauvé-Le-Monde-Magique, Monsieur Harry Potter. Mais rien ne s'est déroulé comme Monsieur le Ministre espérait. Alors que Monsieur Rufus __Scrimgeour glorifiait les mérites du Ministère, des Aurors et de l'Ordre du Phénix et après avoir félicité Harry Potter, ce dernier a finalement mis un terme à la cérémonie. Pendant le discours qu'il a tenu, le Survivant commémora tous les gens qui ont donné leurs vies et toutes les personnes torturées pendant cette guerre. Il a fini par refuser la médaille en déclarant « qu'il ne méritait pas » cet honneur… »_

Draco referma le journal d'un mouvement sec. Il connaissait la suite. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux.

- On devrait se dépêcher on a Botanique, dit alors Draco en se levant et coupant court aux trop nombreuses discutions qui allaient éclater sur l'article.

Harry le suivit même si son cours de Botanique était une heure plus tard que celle de Draco. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire. Severus avait cours, Draco aussi. Il ne restait plus que les Gryffondors dont il évitait toujours la compagnie. Mais il ne souhaitait pas être seul non plus, trop de pensées qui reviendraient en bloc avec le silence. La bibliothèque était un bon choix. Oui, il ferait ses devoirs.

Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Luna les suivirent. Dans le Hall, ils se séparèrent, les Serpentards ayant Botanique, Harry rien et Luna devait aller en Métamorphose avec les cinquièmes années.

Harry les regarda partir, un petit pincement au cœur. Il aurait tellement aimé être avec eux. Avant de disparaître dans le parc, Blaise se retourna et lui lança :

- On se voit plus tard, Harry. Je t'attendrais à la fin de ta Botanique. On doit discuter.

Puis il courut rejoindre les autres qui ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Harry, lui, monta les marches, direction la bibliothèque. Il avait des devoirs à faire.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

- … déposez-les sur la table au fond et vous pouvez sortir. Bonne soirée à tous, dit Madame Chourave en enlevant ses gants en peau de Dragon.

Harry regarda sa plante qui s'était rétrécie lorsqu'il lui avait extrait le liquide demandé. Il avait eu du mal à l'avoir mais finalement il y était parvenu. Contrairement à Seamus qui, deux tables plus loin, s'était brûlé la joue quand une giclée jaune avait atteint son visage.

Harry enleva ses gants calmement, doigts après doigts. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la plante. C'était étrange la façon dont elle se recroquevillait lorsqu'elle n'avait plus de liquide en elle, comme si elle mourait. Ou qu'elle souhaitait disparaître parce qu'elle se sentait vide et vulnérable et fragile. Comme lui.

Tranquillement, il attrapa sa fiole où il avait disposé le liquide jaune et alla la poser sur la table. Il prit ensuite son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- On se voit demain, Harry, s'exclama Hermione derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers elle, lui fit un petit signe de la main puis quitta la serre, ne voulant pas s'attarder là.

Une fois dehors, il ne put aller bien loin. Là, à quelque pas de lui, adossé à un arbre, se trouvait Blaise. Les mains dans les poches, d'où se trouvait Harry, il semblait siffloter doucement, les yeux errant vers le lac au loin. Harry, d'un pas léger, le rejoignit.

- Salut, Blaise.

- Hey ! le salua le basané, un large sourire lui barrant le visage. Comment s'est passé la Botanique.

- Bien. On va où ?

Blaise se détacha de l'arbre et combla la distance entre eux. Il posa finalement son bras sur ses épaules et l'entraîna avec lui.

- Dans le parc, ça te va ?

- Parfait, sourit Harry en se laissant aller.

Il adorait le parc. C'était son havre de paix. Il pouvait y passer des heures et des heures sans bouger. C'était toujours là qu'il venait quand il ne se sentait pas bien. Le vent sur son visage le faisait revivre. Et c'était une sensation merveilleuse.

Ils rencontrèrent quelques élèves qui détournèrent leurs regards lorsqu'ils croisèrent celui de Blaise. Le basané savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas quand on le regardait de trop près alors il utilisait le regard froid, glacé même qui faisait fuir n'importe qui. A ses côtés, Harry gloussa quand une Poufsouffle de première année détala comme un lapin devant eux.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'endroit favori d'Harry. Sous un arbre en face du lac noir. Blaise se laissa tomber sur le sol gracieusement, entraînant Harry avec lui. Sans discussion, le Serpentard le rapprocha de lui, le bras toujours autour de ses épaules.

- Blaise arrête ça, râla faussement Harry sans chercher à se dégager.

- Quoi tu n'aimes pas que je te touche ? rigola Blaise.

Bizarrement ce n'était pas ça. Harry ne supportait pas d'être touché à part par Severus – le seul adulte – Draco et Blaise. Pour les deux premiers ça se comprenait. Après tout ils étaient ses amants et il les aimait, mais Blaise ? Il y avait à peine un mois ils n'étaient même pas amis. C'était plus qu'étrange.

- Ce n'est pas ça mais Draco et Severus sont…

- Jaloux et possessifs, je sais, mon nez s'en rappelle encore, grimaça-t-il en touchant son nez comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne saignait plus. Mais notre amitié est purement et simplement platonique. Ils n'ont aucunes raisons de m'en vouloir. En plus, je suis pris. Enfin mon cœur est pris.

Le ton s'était fait sérieux et triste vers la fin de sa tirade. Harry se tourna vers lui. Il attrapa la main qui se trouvait sur son épaule gauche et la serra.

- Luna t'aime bien, tu sais ?

Blaise sursauta et Harry sut que s'il n'avait pas tenu sa main, il aurait enlevé son bras de ses épaules.

- Comment as-tu compris que c'était elle ?

- Je l'ai compris en t'observant, simplement. Tu n'es pas très discret quand tu crois que personne ne te regarde.

- Elle m'aime bien ? chuchota Blaise.

Harry sourit, resserra prise sur sa main et regarda le lac devant eux. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il voyait Blaise si peu sûr de lui. D'un côté, c'était dérangeant parce que dans son esprit, le basané était fort comme un roc.

- Oui, elle t'aime bien. Beaucoup même.

- Mais c'est super ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

Oui, c'était super. Harry ne voulait qu'une chose, que son ami soit heureux et Luna semblait être la flamme de son cœur.

Un doux silence s'installa entre eux. Mais Harry savait que ça ne durerait pas. Quelqu'un briserait bientôt ce silence que ce soit Harry ou Blaise. Finalement ce fut Harry qui craqua en premier.

- Je croyais qu'on devait voler ?

- Je me suis dit que finalement on était mieux à terre pour discuter. Et puis il fait moins froid sur la terre ferme.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, pas vrai ?

- T'as raison. Je ne savais pas si tu étais assez en forme pour aller voler après, tu sais…

- Ash, tu peux le dire tu sais. Et puis, je ne suis pas malade, ni mourant.

Blaise baissa la tête et se mit à jouer avec un brin d'herbe de sa main libre.

- Je sais ça, mais tu n'as pas volé seul depuis.

- Faudra bien que je reprenne un jour.

- Ouais sûrement, mais plus tard, quand on sera tous sûrs que tu vas bien physiquement.

Harry ne releva pas, après tout il valait mieux être prudent. Surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement.

- Harry j'aimerais bien que tu me parles de ton week-end, j'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu te confies. Draco l'a remarqué mais il sait que si tu le voulais tu le lui aurais dit.

- Mais c'est bête… avoua piteusement Harry à voix basse.

La prise de Blaise se resserra autour de ses épaules. Réconfortant.

- Je suis sûr que non. Si ça te tracasse c'est que ce n'est pas bête, c'est important. Mais tu peux en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que moi si tu préfères, je comprendrais. Je suis sûr que Draco et Snape seraient contents que tu te confies à eux.

- Non j'ai trop honte. J'ai peur qu'ils ne m'aiment plus après. Quand ils sauront que…

Harry s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'il avait presque dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et si Blaise ne voulait plus être son ami après ça ? Tant pis, il prenait le risque, cette révélation était trop dur à porter.

- Quand ils sauront quoi Harry ?

- Qu'ils se sont mariés avec un meurtrier.

Voilà c'était dit, plus de retour en arrière possible. Mais il y avait pire à avouer aussi. Blaise n'était pas au courant pour son oncle et ne le serrait probablement jamais. C'était mieux ainsi. Vraiment.

- Un meurtrier ? Mais Harry tu n'es pas un meurtrier voyons ! s'écria Blaise en enlevant son bras et se mettant face à face avec lui.

- Si, j'ai tué un homme…

- Qui nous aurait tous tué sans aucun remord, avec joie même. Il n'était même pas humain et il était complètement cinglé. Tu ne peux pas te flageller pour ça.

- J'ai reçu une médaille pour avoir tué.

- On était en guerre Harry. Dans une guerre, il y a des morts. Tout le monde devient des meurtriers. Mais personne n'est coupable lorsqu'on le fait pour sauver les gens qu'on aime. Tuer pour le plaisir, pour des idéologies débiles ça, ça qualifie les vrais tueurs. Tu as aimé utiliser l'impardonnable ?

- Non, s'insurgea Harry. Bien sûr que non.

- Tu vois ? Tu nous as sauvé Harry et je suis désolé si pour cela tu as dû déchirer ton âme. On devrait t'offrir bien plus qu'une simple médaille, on devrait t'offrir des remerciements éternels. Tu as grandi trop vite Harry, nous l'avons tous fait.

- D'autres ont tué pour la paix, contra Harry pour ne pas montrer que ses paroles l'avaient touché plus profondément qu'elles n'auraient dû.

- Oui, tu as raison, d'autres ont tué. Mais combien d'enfant de onze ans ont été confronté à ce que toi tu as vécu ? A onze ans, tu détruis Quirell et Voldemort avec. A douze, tu combats un basilic et un souvenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A quatorze ans tu te retrouves face à lui qui ne cherche qu'à te tuer. A quinze ans, tu te bats contre ces sbires. Et à seize ans, tu le tues définitivement. Dis-moi Harry, qui a vécu ça ?

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? s'ébahit Harry.

- Là n'est pas la question, je le sais c'est tout. Je suis d'accord que tout le monde a jouer un rôle, que les morts doivent être remerciés et célébrés, mais Harry tu as vu ce que toi, tu as subi ? Tu te rends compte que le trois quart des gens ne pourraient avoir la vie que tu as vécue ? Draco avait toujours vu en toi un gamin pourri gâté, célèbre et aimé, moi je n'avais pas trop d'opinion sur toi, après tout je ne te connaissais pas. Si j'ai été méchant c'était pour Dray parce qu'on est amis depuis qu'on porte des couches culottes. Et j'en suis désolé. Car quand on y réfléchit bien, Merlin a été contre toi.

- Il doit se bidonner là-haut, plaisanta Harry, la gorge nouée d'émotions retenues.

- C'est sûr, sourit Blaise puis il ajouta plus sérieux : Alors tu n'es pas un meurtrier Harry, tu es un héros, le Sauveur. Ton geste nous a tous sauvé, on peut vivre dans un monde libre, Harry. Et tu as préservé l'innocence des plus jeunes, en sacrifiant la tienne c'est ça qui me mine. Ça n'aurait jamais dû être ton rôle.

- Tu ne sais pas tout, Blaise, je l'avais perdue depuis longtemps.

Les lèvres de Blaise s'étirèrent dans un sourire amer et triste. Ses yeux caramel se perdirent sur la surface lisse du lac face à eux.

- Je sais.

- Comment ça, tu sais ?

- Je sais que je ne sais pas tout, je sais aussi que tu ne me le diras probablement jamais mais que Snape et Draco sont au courant. Je sais que c'est quelque chose de terrible.

Harry le regarda sans rien dire. Il le ne pouvait pas. Ses lèvres restaient scellées comme pour le narguer de dévoiler ce terrible secret qui n'en n'était pas tellement un. Une main se posa sur sa joue, dans un touché aérien. Une caresse légère comme le vent.

- Tu n'es pas un meurtrier Harry. Un tueur ne pourrait pas ressentir de l'amour. Et tu aimes Snape et Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, plus que tout.

- Bien.

Le Serpentard retrouva le sourire, enleva sa main et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes mariés ?

Harry donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami. Un sourire sur les lèvres. Parler avec Blaise lui avait fait du bien. Vraiment beaucoup de bien. Le poids qui s'était installé sur ses épaules depuis la cérémonie s'envola. Il avait utilisé l'Avada mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Ça ne justifiait pas son geste mais ça apaisait sa conscience.

- Oui, mais pas un mot, personne ne le sait.

- Je suis content pour vous. Félicitations !

Harry le remercia en inclinant la tête. Les mots ne servaient à rien à cet instant. Et il valait mieux les garder dans la sécurité de sa bouche au risque sinon de briser le moment.

- Alors, comment tu vas faire avec Luna ?

- Oh et bien…

- Hum hum.

Ils se tournèrent rapidement vers la personne qui venait de se racler la gorge. C'était une fille de troisième année. D'après son uniforme elle venait de Poufsouffle. Elle ne semblait pas être très à l'aise face aux deux sixièmes années qui la fixaient ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cracha Blaise.

La fille sursauta et trembla légèrement.

- C'est Madame Pomfresh qui m'envoie, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Ronald Weasley vient de se réveiller et il demande à voir Harry Potter.

- Bien, merci.

Harry se leva alors que la fille disparaissait déjà, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance entre elle et eux. Le Gryffondor lissa sa robe, enleva l'herbe qui s'y était collé. Il cherchait à gagner du temps et ça ne trompa pas Blaise qui le regardait du coin de l'œil.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, Harry.

- Il m'a demandé. Tu … ?

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Ouais, s'il-te-plaît.

Et c'est ainsi que Blaise partit avec Harry vers l'antre de Pomfresh. Pour détendre le petit brun, le Serpentard lui parla des prochaines vacances, du futur. Harry ne vit pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Harry resta simplement devant la salle sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Qu'allait-il endurer là-dedans ? Et si Ron lui en voulait ou que finalement le sort faisait ressortir ses désirs profonds ?

Une main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

- Tu te poses trop de questions. Tout se passera bien. Tu veux que j'aille appeler Snape et Draco ?

- Non, laisse-les tranquille.

- Comme tu veux.

Harry souffla trois fois, pour se calmer puis prenant son courage à deux mains poussa les battants.

L'infirmerie était vide. Enfin, lorsqu'on ne comptait pas Ronald, allongé dans le lit le plus éloigné. Pomfresh se trouvait à ses côtés, baguette en main, potion dans l'autre. Elle parlait à voix basse, Ron hocha systématiquement la tête. Quand ils entrèrent, l'infirmière se tourna vers eux.

- Ah, Potter, vous n'avez pas perdu de temps. Bon, je vous laisse avec Weasley.

Puis elle sortit sans demander son reste. Doucement Harry s'avança vers son ex-meilleur ami qui le regardait, incertain.

- Salut Harry, dit-il finalement.

- Bonjour, comment tu vas ?

- Mieux.

Blaise resté à l'entrée, observa le silence s'installer entre eux après de simples banalités échangées avec réticence. Qui allait briser la glace ? se demanda-t-il. Ron ou Harry ?

- Je tenais à m'excuser Harry. Pour ce que je t'ai fait, ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai été ignoble.

Ron. En même temps c'était normal, Harry n'avait rien fait qui l'aurait poussé à parler en premier.

- Tu étais sous l'emprise d'un sort.

- Oui. C'était horrible de te faire ça en étant conscient et en ne pouvant rien faire. Tu m'excuses ?

Harry se détourna légèrement du lit où reposait le rouquin. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. L'excuser ? C'était beaucoup lui demander. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais – Merlin ! – il avait tellement souffert. Les mots que Ron – parce que c'était Ron quand même, c'était son corps, sa voix – lui avaient dits l'avaient détruit.

- Je t'excuse, Ron, mais ce ne sera plus pareil. Je ne pourrais pas. On reste ami mais…

- Je comprends et j'accepte. Je ne m'attendais pas à plus. C'est déjà énorme après tout ce que j'ai fait. Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi.

Sur ces mots, Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie où Blaise l'attendait, appuyé contre un lit inoccupé. Il sortit précipitamment de la salle suivi de près par Blaise.

- Ça va ? demanda ce dernier.

- Ouais, j'ai besoin de voir Severus et Draco.

- Bien, alors on se voit plus tard.

Harry acquiesça. Ils se séparèrent là, Harry allant rejoindre les appartements de son amant, Blaise marchant vers sa salle Commune. Espérant tous les deux que tout se passerait mieux maintenant.

.

* * *

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre s'intitule « _Le procès _», je vous laisse deviner ce qui va s'y passer… Dans tous les cas, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus (comme d'habitude), encore **merci** à tout le monde et à **mercredi prochain** : )


	4. Chapitre 3 - Le procès

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un **Threesome** (SS/DM/HP). Relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Pas d'inquiétude. Présence de **violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. Langue légèrement **vulgaire** aussi (^^), **MPREG**, personnages **OOC**.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Reviews anonymes** : ardhachip . wix ardhachip #

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_. _Et pour toutes vos reviews._

**Bonne lecture** : )

.

* * *

.

**ATTENTION CHAPITRE VIOLENT - A RÉSERVER A UN PUBLIC AVERTI **

**(les passages violents sont ceux écrits en italique, ceux qui ne désirent pas les lire peuvent donc les passer)  
**

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3 – Le procès**

.

- Harry ?

Quelqu'un embrassa sa mâchoire. Il frissonna face à cette délicatesse. Il bougea légèrement la tête pour dégager son cou.

- Harry, il faut se lever.

Deux bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille. Une nouvelle fois, les lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau. Dans son cou cette fois. Elles descendirent jusqu'à sa clavicule. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement. Un petit rire se fit entendre sur sa droite.

- Harry…

- Pas maintenant, grogna-t-il.

La prise se resserra autour de sa taille. On se colla à lui. Peau contre peau. Il était tellement bien ici. Du bout des lèvres, il embrassa ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Un torse. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il explora cette terre sainte avec délicatesse et tendresse. La personne gémit son prénom. Il sourit.

- Harry, il faut qu'on se lève, chuchota la personne.

- Pourquoi ?

Maintenant bien réveillé, Harry ouvrit les yeux et leva un peu la tête. Il tomba à pieds joints dans deux abysses. Severus. Il passa une main dans les longs cheveux noirs, enlevant la mèche qui tombait en travers de son visage.

- Harry, on ne t'a pas dit que…

Soudainement, Harry roula sur le côté et de sa main chercha quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, il regarda de nouveau l'homme qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

- Où est Draco ? On est Samedi, pourquoi il n'est pas encore au lit ? Et puis, il est quelle heure ? Et…

Severus captura ses lèvres dans le but de le faire taire. Ce qui marcha. Trop bien même. Parce qu'emporté par le plaisir de ce baiser qui était en principe chaste, Harry grimpa à califourchon sur le corps de Severus et approfondit le baiser. Ils écartèrent leurs lèvres pour accueillir la langue de l'autre dans un même souffle.

Les mains de Severus se crispèrent sur les hanches d'Harry qui commença à bouger, perdu dans les limbes de leur baiser. Harry posa ses deux mains sur l'oreiller qui soutenait la tête de son amant. Ses poings s'enfoncèrent dans le coussin.

Ils se séparèrent quand l'air commença à manquer. Harry posa son front sur celui de son vis-à-vis. Severus passa une main dans la tignasse couleur corbeau, gardant l'autre toujours sur la hanche du plus jeune.

- Alors ? demanda tout bas Harry, les yeux à demi-fermés.

- Quoi ? grogna Severus ne voulant pas casser leur moment.

Harry rit doucement, il ne remarqua pas les yeux ouverts de Severus qui le regardait comme on regardait un tableau particulièrement beau. Il ne sentit pas non plus le cœur de Severus battre plus vite alors que le son cristallin résonnait à ses oreilles. Non, Harry ne vit rien de tout cela, mais il sentit la main de Severus qui lui caressait sa joue.

- On est samedi, Draco n'est pas dans le lit et tu veux que je me lève. Que se passe-t-il ?

Severus soupira, son souffle touchant le visage d'Harry qui sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et que dire qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite serait un euphémisme. Que pouvaient bien lui cacher Severus et Draco ?

- Severus ? insista Harry quand il n'obtint pas de réponse.

- Je préférais que tu ailles te laver, que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner tranquillement et qu'on discute après.

- Mais…

- Non, pas de mais Harry, s'il-te-plaît va te laver.

Harry se releva donc, après avoir soufflé à son tour. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de Severus tant qu'il ne le voulait pas. Alors, habillé d'un simple boxer, Harry traversa la chambre. A la porte, il se tourna vers Severus qui était resté allongé.

- Tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, une autre fois Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules et sortit de la chambre. Il se demandait ce qui se tramait. Draco, le samedi – sauf quand il y avait Quidditch – comme le dimanche, ne se levait jamais tôt. Il restait au lit avec lui et Severus pour faire des galipettes ou tout simplement parler. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait obligé à se lever aujourd'hui ? Il détestait ne pas être mis au courant. Il avait l'impression d'avancer dans le brouillard. Désagréable impression.

L'objet de ses pensées sortit à ce moment là de la salle de bain, plus sexy que jamais, ne portant qu'une simple serviette blanche autour des hanches. Harry arrêta de marcher pour le détailler des pieds à la tête. Il ne réalisait pas encore complètement que cet apollon était à lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir quand les muscles du blond roulèrent sous sa peau alors qu'il se séchait les cheveux avec sa serviette.

Harry resta paralysé jusqu'à ce qu'un reniflement dédaigneux se fasse entendre juste derrière lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de se retourner, Harry vit un sort atteindre le Serpentard qui lâcha sa serviette, la bouche ouverte. Il lança un regard noir à Severus en s'exclamant :

- Severus ! Faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça tout le temps, gronda-t-il, les yeux plissés.

Finalement, ils s'affrontèrent du regard un certain temps pendant lequel Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Draco ramassa la serviette puis se redressa. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il sembla remarquer la présence du joli brun. Il lui sourit, tout regard noir oublié.

- Salut Harry !

- 'jour Dray.

Une main se glissa dans le bas de son dos et Severus lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Va prendre ta douche.

Sans attendre, Harry s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il se posait énormément de question sur ce qui se passait. Surtout que la porte venait de se refermer et il venait d'entendre un « Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ? » prononcé de façon inquiète de la part de Draco. Tout ceci ne le mettait pas en confiance, loin de là même.

Ce fut en s'imaginant tout pleins de scenarii qu'il entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle nettoyait son corps et ses peurs. Ses muscles se détendirent. Il souffla de bien-être. Puis il attrapa la bouteille de gel douche à la pomme, s'en versa une rasade dans la main et entreprit de se laver.

Même si globalement il se sentait mieux, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se laver trois fois chaque parcelle de peau. C'était devenu un automatisme qu'il essayait de réduire sans vraiment y arriver. Il y avait cependant un petit changement. Avant, il s'arrachait pratiquement la peau pour pouvoir se sentir plus propre, sans trop de résultat. Maintenant, il se lavait jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge. C'était peu, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Sa main frotta son avant bras où les traces blanches de cicatrices dansaient sur la peau douce, puis le haut de son membre. Il refit de même avec l'autre côté. Puis il se lava le buste, s'attardant à l'endroit où son cœur battait.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Pendant plusieurs mois, il n'avait même pas eu la sensation que son cœur battait alors que maintenant il pouvait le sentir. Son foutu organe battait. Littéralement et métaphoriquement. Chaque mouvement, chaque pression de sang était une déclaration de son amour pour Severus et Draco. C'était eux qui avaient réveillé son cœur qu'il pensait endormi à jamais. C'était eux qui le réchauffaient quand, à l'intérieur, il était plus froid qu'un glacier. C'était eux qui l'avaient reconstruit, qui l'avait pansé. Ils lui avaient insufflé un nouveau souffle de vie pour qu'il puisse enfin s'envoler. Il les aimait. Ils étaient sa vie.

Rapidement, Harry finit de se nettoyer. Il n'avait pas hâte de sortir, il n'avait pas oublié que quelque chose se préparait. Mais il avait une envie irrépressible de se jeter dans les bras de Severus et d'embrasser Draco. Ou peut-être l'inverse. Ou les deux.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche, frissonna de la différence de température. Il prit la serviette qui attendait près du lavabo, commença à se sécher avant de s'habiller et enfin de sortir de la salle de bain comparable à un sauna. Le miroir au dessus du lavabo était recouvert de buée ne lui permettant pas de se voir.

Il trouva ses amants attablés avec un bol de café posé devant eux. Ils ne parlaient pas. Tout de suite, Harry sentit une tension dans l'air.

Un peu réticent, il avança finalement. A peine eut-il fait trois pas dans la pièce que deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui, le stoppant dans sa progression. Oh oui, l'atmosphère était à couper au coupeau.

Respirant profondément, Harry ferma un instant les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'apprécierait pas ce qui les mettait dans cet état. Mais il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien, ni un Potter, alors prenant son courage à deux mains il reprit sa route vers ses amours qui l'attendaient en silence.

Harry embrassa chastement Draco puis Severus avant de s'asseoir avec grâce sur la chaise vide. Presque immédiatement, un bol de chocolat chaud se matérialisa devant lui. Il remercia Winky mentalement. Cette elfe était une perle, comme Dobby, même si elle avait des problèmes d'addiction à la Bièraubeurre. Harry était bien content qu'elle ne soit plus au service de Barty Croupton, même si c'était à cause de cette libération qu'elle était tombée dans la Bièraubeurre.

Il soupira de nouveau quand il remarqua qu'il essayait de gagner du temps pour finalement savoir l'inévitable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il enfin, ne supportant plus le silence pesant sur eux.

Severus posa la cuillère qu'il tenait depuis le début. La posant bien parallèlement à son bol de café vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui, lui, gardait obstinément la tête baissée vers le liquide noir.

L'homme hésita encore un instant, inconscient que son comportement inquiétait drôlement Harry qui se demandait qui était mort pour qu'ils aient des têtes d'enterrements pareilles.

- Je ne vais pas aimer la suite, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu ne vas pas du tout aimer. Mais je veux que tu saches qu'on sera là pour te soutenir et que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…

Harry fronça les sourcils face à cette phrase pour le moins surprenante, se demandant ce que pouvait être ce « mauvais moment à passer ».

Le Golden Boy se figea soudainement, une idée s'infiltrant dans son esprit. Mais… ce n'était pas possible, hein ?! Ils ne pouvaient lui demander… _ça_ ! Non ! Il ne le supporterait pas. Son sang se glaça, le froid revint dans son corps.

- Aujourd'hui, il y a le procès des Dursley, Harry. Albus nous a appris que tu devais être témoin. On est désolés mais ils doivent être punis pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Tu comprends ?

Non, il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire ça ? Il ne survivrait pas à un face à face avec son oncle. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis les vacances. Depuis qu'il avait abusé de lui, de son corps.

Le froid se transforma en glace, son souffle devint erratique.

_Merlin, faites que je cauchemarde_, supplia-t-il silencieusement. _Je vous en pris_.

Il faisait une crise d'angoisse. Ses mains devinrent moites alors qu'il frissonnait de froid. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Ses yeux vagabondaient sur les éléments de la pièce sans les voir vraiment. Il étouffait.

Puis deux mains encadrèrent son visage, encrant ses yeux troublés dans deux onyx profonds. Les pouces de Severus effacèrent les petites larmes qui venaient de tomber des deux émeraudes si semblables à ceux de feue sa meilleure amie. Il attendit un moment que son plus jeune amant se calme, sans parler, sans bouger, sans ciller.

- Je n'veux pas les voir, murmura Harry dans le silence des appartements de son professeur de potions.

- On sera là, affirma Severus d'une voix ferme.

- Ils ne te toucheront plus, ajouta Draco.

Harry les regarda un à un, lentement.

- Vous ne partirez pas ?

- Non, on reste avec toi, jusqu'au bout.

Le jeune Sauveur soupira, ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez. Il venait de prendre une décision, pas qu'il avait beaucoup le choix mais bon…

- Que devrais-je faire ?

Un micro sourire investit le visage de Severus alors qu'il relâchait le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

- Tu vas devoir témoigner.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Harry avançait avec peine dans les couloirs du ministère de la magie. Flanqué de Draco et de Severus de chaque côté, il se sentait néanmoins en sécurité. Dans plusieurs minutes, il serait face aux gens qui lui avaient pourri la vie. Et il ne voulait pas du tout s'y retrouver.

Il retint un frisson en s'imaginant en confrontation avec son oncle. Mais pourquoi était-il là, au nom de Merlin ? Il ne voulait pas les voir. Jamais. Mais il le _devait_. Pour les punir, comme lui avait dit Severus. Mais était-ce suffisant pour le pousser à les revoir ?

Devant lui, tout au bout du couloir se voyait la porte de la salle d'audience numéro 2, celle occupée pour traiter généralement des affaires des Mangemorts. C'était aussi dans cette salle qu'Harry avait été emmené pour l'histoire du patronus en cinquième année. C'était les _grands cas_ qui y étaient traités.

Harry respira un bon coup en sentant sur lui les regards de ses deux amours. S'il relevait les yeux à ce moment là, il était sûr de les voir le regarder avec inquiétude et amour. Mais il ne voulait pas croiser leurs yeux, de peur de ce qu'ils y pourraient voir, _eux_.

Il était terrifié. Pire que cela, en fait. Il était mort de trouille.

- Ça va aller, affirma la voix profonde de Severus sur sa gauche.

Mais non, ça n'allait pas aller, il le savait. Tout comme il savait qu'il devait passer par là pour pouvoir avancer. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à avoir peur de les revoir un jour. Il ne pouvait pas non plus continuer à se réveiller la nuit sans savoir où il se trouvait en hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas que Vernon le touche. Non, ça ne pouvait pas continuer. D'accord, ce procès ne changerait sûrement rien aux cauchemars récurrents, mais il espérait qu'il pourrait enfin tourner la page.

- Ils ne peuvent pas me faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sans détourner les yeux de la porte.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne sur la droite, une autre se posa sur son épaule gauche. Il sourit. Un peu.

- Nous sommes là, chuchota Draco.

Oui, ils étaient là. Ses maris, ses amours, ses amants. Avec eux, il se sentait prêt à supporter mers et marrées. Vents et ouragans. Pluies et torrents. Tout. Il traverserait toutes les épreuves si Draco et Severus étaient à ses côtés. Il pouvait même endurer ce putain de procès. Pour eux. Avec eux.

Ayant pris sa décision, Harry tendit un bras jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la poignée qu'il actionna. La porte s'ouvrit et ils avancèrent ensemble.

La salle était pleine. Les gradins qui entouraient la cour grouillaient de personnes qui discutaient entre eux à mi-voix. En contre bas, il y avait la fameuse chaise sur laquelle témoins et accusés étaient écoutés. Celle où des liens surgissaient pour s'entourer autour des poignets et des chevilles pour empêcher quiconque de s'enfuir. Il y avait aussi le banc des accusés, vide pour le moment et celui de la défense tout aussi vide.

Alors qu'ils restaient à l'entrée de la salle, Dumbledore s'avança vers eux, les traits légèrement tirés mais son éternel scintillement dans le regard.

- Bonjour mes enfants, leur dit-il d'une voix sage.

- Bonjour professeur, répondit Harry alors que Draco se contentait d'un simple « professeur » et que Severus le saluait d'un signe sec de la tête.

- Vous devriez allez vous installer, cela ne devrait pas tarder à commencer.

Tranquillement, ils allèrent prendre place sur le banc que Dumbledore venait de leur désigner d'un mouvement du bras. Et en effet, cela ne tarda pas à commencer. Leurs postérieurs venaient à peine de toucher la surface du banc que le silence se fit et qu'une voix résonna dans la salle.

- Veuillez vous lever pour les membres du Mangenmagot.

Les quatre hommes qui venaient à peine de s'asseoir se levèrent donc, suivant la totalité de la salle. La porte s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières en robes noires et avec leurs fameux chapeaux qui ressemblaient à des hauts de formes sur la tête. Tous les membres du Mangenmagot avancèrent la tête haute, près à faire régner la justice avec toute la splendeur que leur donnait leurs rangs.

Un silence presque religieux planait sur la salle d'audience, même les mouches semblaient ne pas vouloir troubler ce moment solennel.

Amélia Bones ferma la marche, portant le collier étincelant la nommant présidente de cette assemblée. La porte se referma derrière elle. Ce bruit fit sursauter Harry qui détestait ce silence. La femme s'installa à la place qui lui était réservée puis frappa de son marteau tout en déclarant :

- Asseyez-vous.

D'un même mouvement, toutes les personnes présentes se rassirent, sans pour autant briser le silence. Harry regarda autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait personne, sauf là-bas en face de lui, il y avait la famille Weasley, Remus et les professeurs de Poudlard. Aucun élève n'était présent, ils ne le savaient sûrement même pas et c'était très bien ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant.

- Au vu de ce que nous allons traiter ici, aujourd'hui et suite à une demande non ordinaire, l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans cette pièce seront soumis à un sortilège qui évitera toute fuite sur ce qui sera dit dans cette assemblée.

Des murmures de stupeurs et de curiosité s'élevèrent autour deux. Bones frappa une nouvelle fois avec le marteau, réclamant cette fois-ci le silence.

- Albus, c'est à vous, dit-elle ensuite lorsque les murmures s'éteignirent.

Harry regarda Dumbledore se lever, légèrement bouche-bée. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Un sort ? Qui empêcherait quiconque de divulguer ce qui se disait ici ? Personne ne pourrait jamais le dire ? Sa vie ne serait pas étaler dans les journaux ? Son enfer ne quitterait pas ces lieux. Merlin était de son côté. Ou plutôt, Albus Dumbledore était de son côté. Ce qui revenait à peu près au même.

Le directeur se plaça au centre de la pièce, juste devant l'endroit où Amélia Bones surplombait toute l'assemblée. Le vieux mage sortit sa baguette.

- Ce qui sera dit ici restera ici, vous ne pourrez pas divulguer les informations traitées aujourd'hui à quiconque. Si vous tentez de les dévoiler, les personnes ne vous comprendrons pas et si vous écrivez, le papier prendra immédiatement feu. Vous pourrez seulement en parler avec ceux présents aussi. Pas d'objection ?

Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore parlait ainsi de sa voix professorale, personne ne pouvait oublier qu'ils avaient en face d'eux le plus grand mage de tous les temps, qui avait vaincu Gellert Grindelwald, l'un des sorciers les plus connus de son temps mais également l'un des plus dangereux.

A cet instant, Harry en était sûr à deux cent pour cent, personne n'aurait osé protester tellement son protecteur dégageait une aura de puissance hors du commun. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand personne ne pipa mots et que certains allèrent même jusqu'à acquiescer timidement de la tête.

Quand il le vit, le vieux fou gaga des bonbons aux citrons retrouva son sourire qui avait momentanément disparu et l'étincelle vive dans ses yeux bleus. Il leva sa baguette, ferma les yeux et commença à murmurer des mots connus de lui seul.

Une vague de magie percuta tout le monde, si on devait se fier aux différents bruits qui s'élevèrent des gradins. La pièce fut éclairée un instant par une lueur jaune vif avant de s'éteindre petit-à-petit, tout doucement.

Dumbledore revint vers le trio, laissant Amélia à son devoir. Pendant que le directeur marchait vers le banc de la défense, les murmures éclatèrent dans la salle d'audience faisant se recroqueviller Harry entre ses deux amants.

Les gens se demandaient ce qui nécessitait un tel sort, pourquoi l'utilisait-on ? Surtout pour le procès du Sauveur national. Personne n'était au courant du pourquoi ils étaient là, regrouper dans cette salle. Personne ne savait que Vernon Dursley, un des hommes qui détestait le plus les sorciers, allait bientôt entrer et serait jugé pour ses terribles actes.

Non, tous ceux qui étaient ici ne voulaient assister à ce procès que parce que cela touchait le jeune Harry Potter. Tout le monde voulait savoir ce qui se passait avec le héros Potter, connaître sa vie privée. Et quoi de mieux qu'un procès pour connaître la vie privée des gens ?

Subtilement, Harry se pencha vers Severus pour lui demander doucement et tout bas :

- Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Tous ces gens, pourquoi sont-ils venus ?

Il vit dans les yeux de son plus vieil amant une lueur de désolation que personne d'autre que lui et Dray n'aurait pu voir.

- Nous n'avons pas pu avoir un procès à huit clos, Harry. Scrimgeour a refusé catégoriquement, argumentant que cela ne portait pas atteinte à la morale publique. Mais je pense que…

- Qu'il a refusé parce que je n'ai pas accepté sa médaille.

Severus hocha la tête lentement, s'attendant une réaction de la part d'Harry. Une réaction qui ne vint pas. L'espion de l'Ordre remarqua le poing serré à sans faire mal et, mu par un besoin de protection, Severus prit entre sa main celle serrée du jeune Potter. Caché dans les replis de la manche de sa robe, personne ne pouvait voir qu'ils se tenaient la main. Severus s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau quand le marteau de la présidente du Mangenmagot résonna dans la pièce, demandant le silence une fois de plus, qui vint presque immédiatement.

- Aurors, faites entrer l'accusé ! s'exclama Bones de sa voix forte.

Le public eut un mouvement commun, tous se penchant vers l'avant pour avoir la porte bien en vue. Harry, lui, regardait droit devant lui, crispé comme jamais sur le banc.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant comme si elle avait du mal à faire entrer un type comme Vernon Dursley entre ces murs. Six Aurors rentrèrent entraînant des cris étouffés venant des gradins. Autant de personnes de la justice pour un homme énorme, une femme-cheval et un cachalot ?

Kingsley et Williamson maintenaient Vernon Dursley, rouge de rage, chacun par un bras. Ils l'encadraient et le faisaient avancer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. L'oncle d'Harry insultait, vociférait, s'insurgeait.

Derrière eux, il y avait Pétunia Dursley, le teint pâle, l'air horrifié, tenue par Nymphadora Tonks. Cette dernière regardait le Moldu avec une moue dégoûtée plaquée sur son visage. A n'en pas douter, elle était au courant de tout.

L'adolescent qui ressemblait plus à un cachalot qu'à un être humain se cramponnait de toutes ses forces au bras libre de sa mère. Un autre Auror le tenait lui aussi par le bras. Pour finir, deux Aurors encadraient le petit groupe.

- LACHEZ-MOI ESPECE DE MONSTRES ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! VOUS LE REGRETTEREZ ! ANORMAUX !

Dès que cet homme – que Severus et Draco reconnurent comme l'oncle de leur amour – ouvrit la bouche, ils eurent des envies de meurtres. Cet être répugnant, abject et infâme, avait osé toucher à leur Harry. Ils avaient envie de lui faire la peau. Le tuer très, très doucement en le faisant atrocement souffrir.

D'ailleurs ce dernier n'en menait pas large sur son banc. Il tremblait comme une feuille et cela avait commencé lorsque son oncle avait commencé à hurler. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Trop de visions cauchemardesques.

Cela allait être plus dur qu'il se l'était imaginé.

- Silence, hurla Amélia Bones. Installez-le sur le siège, ordonna-t-elle aux Aurors.

Vernon se tut un instant, regarda autour de lui. Il sembla se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans une salle d'audience, entouré d'anormaux. Il pâlit considérablement.

Les Aurors le firent s'asseoir de force dans le siège. Les liens s'enroulèrent autour des énormes poignets et des chevilles de l'homme dans un claquement sec.

Draco vit, tout autour de lui, les gens parler avec leurs voisins avec humeur, en jetant des regards au Moldu et à Harry. Les discutions enflèrent jusqu'à éclater complètement. A côté de lui Harry continuait à trembler et il se doutait que le public y était pour beaucoup. Il aurait bien voulu les massacrer tous, en finissant par l'oncle qu'il aurait torturé jusqu'à la folie. Au lieu de ça, l'héritier Malfoy attrapa la main de leur joli brun et la serra, fort.

- Silence ! Ou je fais évacuer la salle, hurla Amélia Bones. Bien nous pouvons commencer, ajouta-t-elle lorsque le silence se fit progressivement.

Elle étudia attentivement de ses yeux perçants l'homme qui semblait en état de choc. Elle se racla la gorge puis commença le procès :

- Vernon Dursley, vous êtes accusez de violences sexuelles et de maltraitance contre mineur. Plus précisément contre votre neveu, Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et du Monde Moldu. Qu'avez-vous à dire ? Que plaidez-vous ?

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Dursley qui sursauta avant de se tourner vers son neveu qui n'en menait pas large. Il rougit brusquement, commença à suer alors que ses yeux de porcelets se rétrécissaient dangereusement.

- TOI ! MISÉRABLE MONSTRE ! DÉGÉNÉRÉ ! ANORMAL ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ? PETIT CON QUI NE SERT À RIEN ! NOUS AVONS ÉTÉ TA SEULE FAMILLE, ET TU NOUS FAIS ÇA ? JE VAIS TE TUER ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

L'homme se débâtit sur son siège. Le silence régnait en maître sur la salle. Personne n'osait bouger, même respirer semblait inapproprié. Un grondement sourd ranima la salle qui s'était figée. Grondement de Remus qui serrait les poings dans les gradins pour ne pas sauter sur cet immonde homme.

- Taisez-vous, fit alors Amélia Bones légèrement troublée par le discours hurlé avec tant de violence. Aurors, faîtes quelque chose !

Kingsley sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Vernon qui arrêta instantanément de bouger. Il donna un coup sec en prononçant distinctement « Silencio ». Dursley Senior ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Et mentalement, tout le monde remercia l'auror noir pour cela.

- Bien, je pense que l'accusé plaide non coupable. Répondez par un simple signe de tête si c'est cela.

Vernon hocha la tête rapidement, la bouche ouverte.

- Bon, nous allons donc écouter les différents témoignages, puis nous aviserons. L'accusé désirait se défendre lui-même. Qui est l'avocat de l'accusation ?

Le directeur de Poudlard se leva gracieusement puis énonça d'une voix calme :

- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Amélia Bones le regarda, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle fit signe au précepteur qui n'était autre que Percy Weasley de noter.

- Bien, nous demandons à Severus Snape de venir à la barre.

A ce nom, de nouveaux murmures balayèrent la salle. Harry regarda son amant se lever, le visage fermé. Qu'allait-il dire ? Severus ne savait rien à part ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Cela ne servirait à rien. Alors pourquoi son amour était témoin ?

Harry ne comprenait rien. Et il semblait un peu à la ramasse. Les mots hurlés par son oncle résonnaient à ses oreilles encore et encore. Il n'avait conscience que de la main de Draco qui serrait la sienne et de Severus qui avançait vers un deuxième siège qu'on avait disposé là.

Vernon avait été mis un peu à l'écart le temps des témoignages. Et lorsque Severus s'assit dans la chaise semblable à celle de son oncle, Harry soupira de soulagement en voyant que les liens ne se refermaient pas autour de ses poignets.

- Bien, continua Bones. Auror ! Le Veritasérum !

Un jeune homme entra à ce moment là dans la salle, tenant dans sa main la petite fiole de sérum de vérité. Il se pencha vers Severus en tremblant légèrement. L'homme tira la langue pour que l'autre dépose trois gouttes du liquide transparent.

- Déclinez votre identité, je vous pris.

- Severus Tobias Snape, espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, professeur de potions à Poudlard.

Snape parla d'une voix monocorde, les yeux dans le vide. L'effet du Veritaserum.

- Qu'avez-vous vu qui montrerait que Mr Vernon Dursley maltraitait le jeune Harry James Potter ?

- J'ai du soigner Harry, un soir. En le retournant j'ai vu son dos, mutilé et bien amoché.

- Etait-ce des traces de coups ?

- Des coups de ceintures surtout.

- Savez-vous qui à fait ces traces ?

- J'en avais une certaine idée, mais ce n'était qu'au final une hypothèse. Finalement, Harry m'a confié que son oncle le battait depuis tout petit, et que cet été avait été pire que les années précédentes.

L'assemblée retint son souffle à ce moment là. Seule la présidente osait encore bouger, avec Albus. Elle lança un regard perçant au témoin.

- Est-ce tout ?

- Non.

A la réponse de Severus, Harry se crispa des pieds à la tête. Allait-il vraiment le dire ? Ici ? Devant tout le monde ? De peur, il écrabouilla la main du Serpentard à ses côtés qui grimaça légèrement sous la poigne de son cher et tendre.

- Harry m'a aussi révélé qu'il avait été violé par cet homme…

- MENSONGES ! INEPTIES ! hurla Vernon – qui avait retrouvé la parole, on ne savait comment – en tentant de se lever de sa chaise, sans succès.

Du côté des accusés, Pétunia regardait son mari avec les yeux ronds. Elle savait qu'il battait son neveu mais pas qu'il le… violait. Il l'avait trompé avec cette… chose ? C'était sûrement ça qui faisait le plus mal pour elle. Qu'il eut couché avec ce monstre alors qu'il l'avait, elle. Pas qu'il ait pu toucher un enfant. Non, juste s'être fait tromper par ce gosse et que Vernon ait osé la toucher après cela.

- Qu'on donne l'antidote au Professeur Snape, je vous pris, demanda calmement la juge.

Le même Auror se précipita aux côtés de Severus pour lui faire boire le liquide d'une petite fiole verte. Tout de suite après, l'homme secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il rejoignit sa place aux côtés d'Harry. Il rencontra les yeux verts remplis d'inquiétude et de peurs. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Ils devaient juste attendre.

- Dumbledore, je vois ici que le second et dernier témoin est la victime. Est-ce vrai ? questionna la présidente en lisant un parchemin par-dessus ces lunettes.

- Parfaitement, Amélia, sourit le directeur de Poudlard.

- Vous n'avez que deux témoins ? N'est-ce pas trop… peu ? Et n'est-ce pas éprouvant pour la victime ?

Le sourire d'Albus se fana lentement sur ses lèvres, ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat. Il regarda la femme avec tristesse mais résignation.

- Vous avez raison, cela va être éprouvant pour Harry, mais c'est le seul moyen. Et après ce que vous allez voir, vous comprendrez que deux témoins suffisent largement.

A l'aide de son index, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, lissa sa barbe et reprit :

- Nous allons extraire les souvenirs du jeune Potter pour ensuite vous les montrer. Ainsi vous pourrez voir de vos propres yeux ce que notre jeune héros a subi.

Le vieux mage appuya bien sur le titre de son jeune protégé, insistant sur le fait qu'il avait sauvé toute la communauté sorcière. La salle était maintenant complètement silencieuse, attendant avec appréhension ce qui allait se passer.

Dumbledore s'avança alors vers le trio. Il tira sa baguette lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur. Le vieux sorcier s'excusa avec les yeux et regarda attentivement celui qu'il prenait pour son petit fils.

- Es-tu prêt, Harry ?

- Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que non, qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais Albus regrettait qu'il doive le faire. Alors, en soupirant, Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur la tempe du garçon qui ferma les yeux.

- Concentre-toi sur ce que ton oncle te faisait.

Se concentrer alors qu'il sentait parfaitement tous les regards posés sur lui. Se concentrer sur des souvenirs qu'il tentait d'oublier. Se concentrer pour que tous puissent voir l'enfer qu'il avait vécu. Sa descente dans les abysses de son âme.

Harry ne voulait pas de pitié et il ne souhaitait surtout pas que tout le monde voit ce qu'il avait vécu. Même Draco et Severus. Ses deux amours savaient par quoi il était passé mais jamais, ô grand jamais, ils ne l'avaient _vu_. Ses souvenirs allaient être montrés à tout le monde. Et lui devrait faire face encore une fois. La fois de trop peut-être ? Il n'en pouvait plus.

Dans un soupir, il garda les yeux fermés alors que les images défilaient devant ses paupières closes. Il entendit à peine la voix cristalline de Dumbledore murmurer.

Dix secondes plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux. Le directeur de Poudlard tenait entre ses mains un petit flacon où de nombreux filaments argentés tournoyaient. Le vieux barbu montra la fiole en la tenant entre son index et son pouce, s'assurant ainsi que toute l'assemblée la voyait.

- Qu'on apporte une pensine ! ordonna Bones sans quitter des yeux le flacon.

Comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que cet ordre, deux Aurors rentrèrent dans la salle tenant de leur deux bras un énorme bassin, bien différente des pensines qu'Harry avait eu la chance de voir jusque là.

Les Aurors posèrent leur fardeau devant la présidente et en même temps devant le directeur. Après un signe presque imperceptible entre eux, Dumbledore versa le contenu de la fiole dans l'eau qui tournait doucement.

Mais au lieu de plonger la tête dedans comme habituellement, il lança un sort avec sa baguette.

-_T__ribuo__S__cale_

Une formule inconnue de la plupart des personnes présentes. Mais qui se révéla être un sort qui permettait de projeter à grandeur nature ce qui se passait dans la pensine.

Tous arrêtèrent de respirer lorsque les premiers souvenirs se formèrent devant eux. Harry, pris d'une fascination morbide, ne put détacher le regard du petit lui qui se métamorphosa devant eux.

.

_L'enfant était âgé de six ans. Il ne portait qu'un misérable tee-shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui, troué et sale qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Dans ce vêtement, le petit Harry ne semblait pas faire son âge, en un coup d'œil on lui donnait difficilement quatre ans. _

_Il était beaucoup trop maigre pour son propre bien, des cernes mangeaient la moitié de son petit visage et il avait une peau pâle à faire peur. Il ne gardait aucun signe d'enfance, son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines. Il était dans un mauvais état._

_Actuellement, l'enfant se trouvait dans la cuisine, devant une plaque électrique. Il ne pouvait atteindre la casserole sur le feu qu'en utilisant une chaise sur laquelle il montait à genoux. _

_La pièce était mal éclairée, le soleil se levait à peine._

_Le petit Harry bailla allègrement, monta son poing jusqu'à son œil pour se le frotter énergiquement. Puis il se remit au travail tout de suite, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers la porte de la cuisine. Pour qu'il sache quand son oncle entrerait dans la pièce._

_Ne se préoccupant pas de la graisse du bacon qui sautillait joyeusement dans un bruit de friture insupportable et qui lui brûlait la peau de ses mains, le jeune garçon retourna les neuf morceaux. Trois pour Oncle Vernon. Trois pour Tante Pétunia. Trois pour Dudley._

_Quand il jugea que le petit-déjeuner était assez cuit, il voulu descendre de son perchoir pour mettre la table et ajouter les toasts. Il ne le put jamais._

_Alors que la pointe de son pied touchait le sol, il se prit les jambes dans son grand tee-shirt et, emporté par son élan, il bouscula la poêle qui tomba sur le carrelage blanc dans un bruit de métal._

_Légèrement sonné par sa chute, Harry ne réagit pas lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un éléphant descendre de l'étage. Il ne réagit qu'au moment où son oncle l'empoigna par le col de son tee-shirt, le tenant d'un bras à quelques centimètres de son visage rouge de colère._

-_ Espèce de monstre, hurla l'homme. Qu'as-tu fait abruti ? Tu as sali la cuisine, gâché neuf morceaux de bacon, sais-tu combien cela coûte, garçon ?_

_Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre. Il regarda seulement son oncle, en écarquillant les yeux quand il vit le poing s'abattre sur lui. S'ensuivirent des dizaines de coups, plus fort les un que les autres. _

_Quand son oncle se redressa – cinq minutes plus tard – Harry était au sol, pas encore inconscient. Son œil droit portait un coquard et était légèrement enflé, un bleu s'épanouissait sur sa mâchoire, son nez saignait un peu. _

_Sans ménagement, l'homme prit son neveu par le tee-shirt. Il l'emmena jusqu'à un placard qu'il ouvrit violemment et où il jeta Harry avant de remonter voir sa femme._

_._

_._

_._

_Harry avait huit ans. Il était allongé seul dans le placard sous l'escalier. Sur le sol plein de poussières et avec un doigt tremblant, il dessina un gâteau d'anniversaire avec huit bougies. Jamais il n'avait eu d'anniversaire et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer._

_- Joyeux anniversaire. Joyeux anniversaire. Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Joyeux anniversaire, chantonna-t-il tout bas._

_L'enfant souffla, faisant disparaître le dessin. Il se rallongea ensuite, sur le dos. Il fixa la petite ampoule pendant longtemps avant de se laisser glisser dans les bras de Morphée. _

_._

_._

_._

_- Tante Pétunia, je peux prendre à manger s'il-te-plaît ?_

_Le petit Harry de onze ans la regarda avec des grands yeux suppliants. Cela se voyait qu'il revenait de Poudlard, il s'était remplumé. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la nourriture à tous les repas, passer brutalement à aucun repas dans la journée lui faisait des crampes d'estomac._

_La femme au long cou le regarda de haut, renifla dédaigneusement. Elle détourna finalement le regard, sa bouche déformée par l'indignation._

_- Va voir ça avec ton oncle._

_Le jeune garçon, un peu réticent fini par se diriger vers son oncle qui regardait la télé, affalé dans le canapé. Comment réagirait l'homme ? Harry commença à trembler. Il s'arrêta devant l'homme énorme, se demandant encore s'il allait oser ouvrir la bouche pour demander._

_- Oncle Vernon, commença-t-il prudemment._

_L'homme se tourna vers lui, les yeux plissés de haine._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux garçon ?_

_Le ton hargneux fit sursauter Harry. Il commença à se tordre les mains, et à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, mal-à-l'aise._

_- Puis-je manger quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît._

_- Non._

_- Mais…_

_Harry fut coupé par le poing de son oncle qui s'écrasa dans son ventre. Il se plia en deux sous le choc, le souffle coupé._

_- J'ai dit non, garçon, siffla entre ses dents Vernon en reportant son attention sur la télé._

_Harry abandonna, les larmes aux yeux, le mal au ventre. Ça ne servait à rien de redemander, il irait chiper dans la poubelle quand tout le monde dormirait._

_._

_._

_._

_Cette fois, ce fut un Harry qui ressemblait à celui du présent. Il devait avoir 16 ans et ce devait être cet été. Il était assis à une table où des dizaines de plats attendaient. _

_Du rôti de porc. Des pommes de terre au four. Trois gâteaux à la crème. Du poulet rôti. Des frites. Et plusieurs autres mets, plus ou moins distingués. Il y en avait trop pour trois personnes, les Dursley invitaient des gens chez eux, le soir même. _

_Tous ces plats, c'était Harry qui les avait préparés pendant toute son après-midi. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas mangé et il ne mangerait rien ce soir. Mais à l'instant, Harry se tenait droit sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur les plats devant lui._

_Son dos lui faisait mal de se tenir droit, son ventre criait famine, ses fesses le faisaient souffrir. Cela faisait quatre bonnes heures qu'il était là. Son oncle le surveillant de loin pour être sûr qu'il ne partait pas._

_Harry trembla quand Vernon se rapprocha de lui. L'homme se pencha vers son neveu et lui chuchota à l'oreille :_

_- Les monstres ne mangent pas. Et qu'es-tu, garçon ?_

_- Je suis un monstre._

_L'homme le frappa à l'arrière de la tête._

_- Dis-le plus fort ! hurla-t-il._

_- Je suis un monstre, répéta Harry d'une voix plus haute._

_Nouveau coup, un peu plus fort que le précédent._

_- Encore ! ordonna l'homme._

_- Je suis un monstre ! cria à son tour Harry._

_Le poing de Vernon s'écrasa sur sa tempe, l'envoyant au tapis. Puis un coup de pied atterrit dans son ventre._

_- Dégage de là, garçon ! Monte dans ta chambre et ne te montre pour rien au monde._

_Harry chancela lorsqu'il se remit debout, mais il se dépêcha de monter à l'étage pour regagner sa chambre où il y resterait pour la nuit._

_._

_._

_._

_Harry était dans sa chambre. Ce n'était qu'une simple pièce, sans photos, ni décorations, parfaitement impersonnelle. Il y avait seulement un misérable lit ainsi qu'une fenêtre avec des barreaux. Le jeune homme était tourné sur le côté, allongé sur son lit._

_Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne bougea pas, faisant semblant de dormir pour que la personne qui venait d'entrer reparte aussi vite. Mais cela ne se passa pas ainsi._

_Deux mains s'insinuèrent sous son pyjama. Et il savait parfaitement qui faisait cela. Pétunia était partie voir une de ses amies qui accouchait à l'autre bout du pays, Dudley était chez un copain. Il ne restait plus que Vernon…_

_Harry se retourna pour voir son oncle, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants. Il empestait l'alcool à plein nez._

_- J'ai envie de ton corps Harry, susurra-t-il._

_Harry se débattit en donnant des coups de pieds et de poings, en se tortillant sur le matelas pour se soustraire aux mains baladeuses. _

_Son oncle lui donna une gifle qui mit Harry hors service pendant quelques secondes. Vernon en profita pour reprendre son pelotage. _

_Il monta sur le matelas défoncé. Il enleva le haut d'Harry qui recommença à se débattre. Doucement, Vernon découvrit le torse de son jeune neveu avant de pincer violemment les tétons d'Harry qui hurla de douleur en retour._

_Ce cri excita encore plus son oncle qui enleva le bas de pyjama du plus jeune. Quand il vit que son neveu voulait s'échapper, il s'énerva. Il arracha sa ceinture pour l'abattre sur Harry, encore et encore. Puis il le frappa avec toute la haine qu'il avait, encore et toujours. _

_Lorsque le petit brun ne bougea plus, à la limite de l'inconscience, Vernon défit sa braguette qui se baissa dans un « Zip ». Le bruit résonna dans la chambre, annonçant le début de la fin pour le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier._

_Sans délicatesse, Vernon s'enfonça dans les chairs inviolées d'Harry qui hurla de douleur, de honte. Vernon, ferma les yeux de bonheur, gémit puis se mit en mouvement. Violemment. Brutalement. Cruellement. Lui, prenait du plaisir. Il se délectait des cris de son neveu sous corps. De ses larmes. _

_- Arrêtes ! S'il-te-plaît ! gémit Harry._

_Pour toute réponse, Vernon le frappa une nouvelle fois. Et il continua de le violer, la tête penchée en arrière, les doigts enfoncés dans les hanches d'Harry._

_- Tu es si bon, Harry. Un cul parfait. Serré à la perfection._

_Harry gémit une nouvelle fois, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues._

_- Cris, ma petite pute, c'est tellement bon._

_Harry ferma les yeux, mais continua de hurler à l'aide. Bien sûr personne ne vint. Il était seul. Son oncle finit par se soulager au fin fond de ses entrailles, au plus profond de lui. Le marquant à jamais. Le salissant pour toujours._

_._

Doucement, les images se dissipèrent comme de la fumée. La salle était silencieuse. Seulement perturbée par les sanglots.

Les femmes pleuraient doucement sur l'épaule de leurs maris, ces derniers étaient dangereusement pâles et la plupart serrèrent les poings.

Un des sanglots venait de Molly Weasley, autoproclamée mère de substitution de la victime. Elle pleurait à grosses larmes dans les bras de son mari. A côté d'elle, Remus Lupin semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Il était pâle et avait les yeux brillants de larmes.

Un autre venait de la victime elle-même. Harry s'accrochait à Draco comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le visage caché dans le cou du blond, il pleurait. Severus lui caressait discrètement la cuisse pendant que Draco le réconfortait en dessinant des cercles dans son dos. Et Harry les remerciait mentalement pour ça.

Severus était son pilier, Draco son garde fou. Sans eux, il ne serait pas là. Sans eux, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du cou du Serpentard.

Draco et Severus massacraient du regard celui qui était l'oncle d'Harry. Tous les deux souhaitaient le voir mort et enterré. C'était un monstre de la pire espèce, à mettre presque à la même place que Voldemort.

Trop préoccupé, personne n'entendit le crépitement caractéristique d'un appareil photo. Par contre, tous tournèrent la tête lorsqu'Amélia Bones parla de nouveau.

- Bien, nous allons maintenant délibérer.

Elle se tourna vers les autres membres du magenmagot. Leur délibération dura en tout et pour tout cinq minutes. Cinq minutes où Harry ne bougea pas du cou de son amant. Il n'avait pas la force de regarder son oncle, de le voir le tuer du regard. On lui avait déjà trop demandé pour aujourd'hui.

- Il a été décidé que Vernon Dursley était coupable de violence sur mineur et maltraitance. Il sera emprisonné cinq ans à la prison de Nurmengard _"Pour le plus grand bien"_(1) de tous. Pétunia Dursley devra faire des travaux d'intérêt général, gardera la garde de son fils, mais lui comme elle devront être enfermés dans un institut spécialisé pour comprendre leurs erreurs et les faire évoluer.

Le son du marteau résonna dans la grande salle silencieuse.

- La séance est finie.

Les aurors attrapèrent par le bras Vernon qui se remit à crier des « On se reverra garçon, je te tuerais » à tout va. Pétunia disparut elle aussi par la porte avec son fils.

Harry trembla à la voix de son oncle. Il avait tellement l'habitude de l'entendre pour ensuite recevoir des coups. Jamais, plus jamais, il ne voulait revivre ça. Il pouvait encore sentir les coups récurrents et les viols lorsqu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar où Sirius disparaissait à travers le Voile.

Harry avait à peine entendu la sentence. Mais il était bien conscient que cinq ans c'était peu. Pourquoi Vernon n'était pas puni plus sévèrement ? Nurmengard ressemblait-il à Azkaban ? Vernon survivrait-il à un séjour de cinq ans ? Secrètement, Harry espérait que non. Qu'il mourrait là-bas dans une cellule froide et humide.

Harry sentit une main dans ses cheveux, mais il ne pouvait pas dire si elle venait de Sev ou de Dray. Même si, au fond de lui, il se doutait que ce devait être ce dernier parce que Severus n'était pas du genre à montrer son affection en publique.

Il ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant toujours dans le cou de Draco qui le serrait contre lui. Le nez dans les cheveux blonds, il inspira profondément, respirant l'odeur de son amant qui le calmait doucement. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'agripper la robe de sorcier pour rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

C'était sa place, la seule place où il se sentait bien. Alors pourquoi bouger ? Surtout qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler lorsqu'il se lèverait, il retardait le moment le plus possible.

- Vous devriez rentrer mes garçons, entendit-il.

Cette voix venait sans aucun doute d'Albus Dumbledore. Harry l'entendit à travers le brouhaha général qui s'était élevé dans la salle d'audience dès que les portes s'étaient refermées derrière la famille Dursley.

- Je pense qu'Harry aura besoin de récupérer. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra, vous avez carte blanche.

- Merci, monsieur le directeur, fit la voix grave de Severus.

Harry remerciait aussi le vieux fou de glucose, parce qu'à l'instant il ne voulait que se terrer dans leur appartement entouré de Draco et Severus, tellement il se sentait honteux et sali. Après tout, on venait de montrer ses pires souvenirs à des dizaines de personnes, dont ses deux amours et des inconnus. Et lui-même les avait revécus.

La main de Draco lissa ses cheveux vers l'arrière, dégageant son oreille.

- Viens Harry, on s'en va. On rentre chez nous, c'est fini. C'est fini, chuchota-t-il la main toujours dans ses cheveux.

Le brun hocha la tête doucement. Oui, c'était fini. Il avait réussi, mais à quel prix ? Se relèverait-il de ce nouvel obstacle ? Sûrement, s'il était épaulé par ses deux amours.

Lentement, il se détacha du Préfet de Serpentard, regarda autour de lui pour remarquer que toute la salle l'observait, en silence pour certains, en murmurant pour d'autres. Il trouva Mrs et Mr Weasley avec Remus qui lui sourirent de loin.

Après une crispation de la main de Severus sur son genou, Harry se leva. Ses chers et tendres firent de même et sans un regard en arrière, ni même une seule parole, ils quittèrent la salle d'audience numéro 2.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans les appartements de la terreur des cachots. Harry, les joues maculées de larmes, s'écroula dans le lit, roulé en boule.

Severus soupira puis s'avança, tout comme Draco. Cela allait être difficile.

.

* * *

.

(1) La devise de Gellert Grindelwald inscrite à l'entrée de la prison de Nurmengard.

.

TBC ! :)

Comme d'habitude je posterais mercredi prochain, le 16 juillet donc. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis que j'attends toujours avec impatience. Merci à vous tous, et bonne journée ! :)

_Prochain chapitre : Le temps_.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Le temps

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un **Threesome** (SS/DM/HP). Relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Pas d'inquiétude. Présence de **violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. Langue légèrement **vulgaire** aussi (^^), **MPREG**, personnages **OOC**.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Note d'auteur : **Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos reviews mais j'ai eu des problèmes à la fac pour mon réinscription et ma petite sœur s'est faite hospitalisée alors je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça. Mais merci à **Lilywen** (pour ses deux review ^^), **brigitte26**, **claire1663**, **hathor2**, **Alycia Panther**, **stormtrooper2**, **MailysBodin**, **Sorciere6174**, **narutoblade**, **Why Not Us**, **Chrome-chan96**, **Essaidel** (à dans deux semaines xD), **lovmusik483**, **aeka88**. Dans l'ensemble vous vous demandez pourquoi Vernon s'est fait emprisonné cinq ans (Seulement cinq ans ?) et vous aurez votre réponse dans ce chapitre. Voilà, voilà, encore désolée et on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre : )

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_.

**Bonne lecture** : )

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 4 – Le temps**

.

Harry se trouvait dans le lit de leur chambre, mi-assis mi-allongé, fixant la fenêtre qu'il avait créée. Cela faisait trois jours que le procès avait eu lieu. Trois jours où il avait gardé le silence. Trois longs jours qui avaient été un enfer. Paradoxalement, il se demandait comment s'en sortait son oncle et comment allait sa tante et son cousin. Jusqu'ici il ne se repassait que ses souvenirs pour les digérer et les intégrer pleinement.

Maintenant, il se posait plein de questions. Des questions qu'il ne s'était jamais posées avant. Comme : pourquoi Vernon l'avait-il violé ? Pourquoi avait-il été autant battu ? Quelles étaient les réelles raisons de la haine de sa famille vis-à-vis de lui ?

Mais une question revenait en boucle dans son esprit. Pourquoi Vernon n'allait-il être emprisonné que pendant cinq petites années ?

Severus, au retour du procès, lui avait expliqué que les Moldus ne pouvaient pas recevoir le baisser du Détraqueur, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être emprisonnés dans une prison Sorcière plus de cinq ans. S'ils voulaient que la justice soit vraiment faite, ils devaient porter plainte du côté moldu. Harry devait y réfléchir. Mais même en sachant cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cinq ans, par rapport à ses seize ans de souffrances, ce n'était rien.

Dans tous les cas, Harry avait beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses en tête pour son propre bien.

A côté de lui, Severus tourna la page de son livre en silence. Ils avaient l'air de se relayer avec Draco pour prendre sa « garde ». Harry n'aimait pas les bloquer ainsi dans leur vie, mais il avait douloureusement besoin de temps. Pour comprendre, accepter et reprendre une nouvelle vie. Pour pouvoir être libre, avec eux, tout simplement.

Alors que Severus allait tourner une nouvelle page, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment. Blaise et Draco entrèrent. Tout de suite, le Maître des Potions posa son livre, fronça les sourcils et regarda son amant qui tenait la Gazette dans son poing serré.

Harry observa Blaise avancer vers lui pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.

- Salut, Harry.

- Salut Blaise.

Le noir ne rajouta rien, Draco l'avait prévenu que le petit brun avait besoin de temps. Blaise s'assit donc, sur le bord du matelas, et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Ce dernier, posté au pied du lit, déplia rageusement la Gazette pour la montrer à toutes les personnes présentes.

Harry sursauta en voyant le titre et la photo qui s'étalait sur la une.

C'était bien évidemment une photo sorcière qui avait été prise assurément trois jours plus tôt. Dessus, on pouvait voir Severus fixer un point avec intensité et Harry pendu au cou de Draco qui lui murmurait à l'oreille et lui caressait le dos délicatement.

Au dessus on pouvait lire en majuscule et en gras :

« QUE NOUS CACHE-T-ON SUR LE SAUVEUR ? »

A côté d'Harry qui restait figé, Severus se releva d'un bond, arracha le journal des mains de Draco et étouffa un juron.

- Mais… mais je croyais que personne ne pouvait parler du procès ! s'exclama alors Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Blaise posa sa main sur le genou recouvert du drap du brun pour le calmer lorsqu'il vit la respiration d'Harry se faire plus courte et plus sifflante. Draco remarquant aussi l'état dans lequel se mettait son amant alla s'installer près de lui. Il lui expliqua donc :

- On ne parle pas du procès, ni de son contenu. Rita Skeeter demande juste ce qui peut bien se passer entre nous trois. Elle informe la communauté sorcière qu'il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

- On ne dit rien sur le procès ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Draco lui sourit avant de lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts.

- Non, rien sur le procès, confirma-t-il.

Le Préfet de Serpentard se pencha alors, embrassa délicatement Harry. Pour le rassurer. Pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Puis ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers Severus qui pestait en silence, les yeux rivés sur le journal.

- Que disent-ils ? demanda Harry.

- Samedi lors d'un procès concernant le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, dont nous ne parlerons pas ici, nous avons, mon équipe et moi-même, pu constater que Harry Potter, le héros National (Biographie, page 2-3) semblait bien proche de Severus Snape, ancien Mangemort et actuellement professeur de Potion à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard (Biographie, page 4) et de Draco Malfoy, fils du Mangemort Lucius Malfoy encore en fuite (Biographie, page 5). Mais que nous cache-t-on ? Quelque chose se prépare. Quelque chose de louche, mesdames et messieurs. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre journaliste préférée est sur l'affaire. Blablabla, lit Severus d'une voix froide.

Harry dévisagea son amant, les sourcils froncés. Il savait que la majorité des élèves de Poudlard étaient abonnés à la Gazette. Tout le monde saurait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux trois. Mais comment allaient-ils faire ?

Heureusement qu'avant le procès ils s'étaient lancé un sort pour masquer leurs alliances, sinon cette fouine de Rita Skeeter aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Et leur secret n'en aurait plus été un.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? questionna Draco.

D'un geste sec, Severus replia la Gazette pour la poser sur la table de chevet. Il examina ses amants, et Blaise, avant de dire :

- Rien. Nous n'allons rien faire. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'annoncer le Lien avant que cela soit nécessaire.

- Bien, acquiesça Draco.

Harry, lui, se contenta de hocher de la tête. Avant de replonger dans la contemplation du paysage, mettant fin à la discussion. Draco et Blaise repartirent quelques minutes après, laissant un Harry muet et un Severus tout aussi silencieux.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Assis contre la porte de la salle de bain, Harry se balançait d'avant en arrière. Dans sa tête tournait encore et encore les souvenirs de son oncle le souillant à jamais. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier et ne l'oublierait sûrement jamais. Qui le pourrait ? Il était voué à vivre avec. Mais Merlin c'était tellement dur.

Cependant, il devait essayer de tourner une page de sa vie. Vernon ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. Plus jamais il ne le toucherait, plus jamais il ne le verrait. C'était une dimension importante qui lui permettait de ne pas étouffer de peur. Revivre son enfance pendant le procès avait fait ressurgir beaucoup d'émotion qu'il tentait d'oublier, de nier.

Il avait tenté – Merlin qu'il avait essayé – de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais ce n'était que mensonges. Tout s'était réellement passé et jamais il ne se réveillerait de ce cauchemar.

Les membres tremblants violemment, Harry se remit sur ses pieds. Des larmes dont il n'avait jusque là pas eu conscience coulaient le long de ses joues. Quand avait-il commencé à pleurer ? Sûrement quand il avait fermé les yeux et que le souvenir d'une netteté morbide s'était mis à danser devant ses yeux clos.

Ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration était erratique. Cela lui rappelait les crises en début d'année. Et les mêmes sentiments de vide tournaient à l'intérieur de lui. Comme un désagréable retour en arrière.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement oublier ?

Pourtant, il ne demandait rien de plus. Juste vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si tout allait bien. Comme si la sensation de souillure disparaissait de lui. Comme si la vie était belle. Il avait réussi – Merlin ! – il avait réussi à nier tous les faits. Jusqu'au procès.

Quelques heures avaient fait voler en éclats toute la puissance psychique qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour combattre ces souvenirs, ces sensations, ces émotions désagréables. Et maintenant, il était tellement – tellement – fatigué.

Avec désespoir, le brun s'accrocha au lavabo. La tête baissée pour toujours éviter son reflet dans le miroir, il laissa les sanglots sortir de sa gorge. Il pleura son enfance perdue, sa virginité volée, son innocence piétinée. Il pleura l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Severus et Draco, la joie qui faisait battre son cœur autrefois si brisé quand ils le prenaient dans leur bras. Il pleura son envie de passer à autre chose, son désir de vivre pour lui, son souhait de tourner la page. Il pleura pour évacuer tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui. Et il pleura encore.

Tellement de sentiments contradictoires se battaient en lui. Tellement de rage et de désespoir. Tellement d'amour et de joie.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Avec des gestes affolés, Harry toucha du bout des doigts la lame de rasoir sur le rebord du lavabo. Ce serait tellement facile de se laisser tenter. Si libérateur de laisser la lame couler sur sa peau, fine comme du papier.

Des coups contre le battant le firent sursauter et il serra dans son poing la lame comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les sanglots continuaient à sortir de sa gorge serrée et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les retenir. Peut-être devait-il passer par là pour faire le deuil de son passer et enfin entrevoir le futur. Peut-être…

- Harry, ouvre cette porte ! ordonna une voix de baryton derrière le battant.

La lame froide dans sa paume mordit la chaire, lui tirant une grimace. Un léger filet de sang coula le long de ses doigts et Harry le regarda, hypnotisé. Rouge, chaud, il représentait la vie qui coulait dans ses veines.

- Harry ? S'il-te-plaît, ouvre la porte… supplia presque la voix de Draco.

Les yeux fermés, le visage ravagé par les pleurs et la douleur, Harry se laissa tomber au sol. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir, cette putain de porte. Parce que s'il le faisait, ses deux amants – ses deux chers amants – le verraient dans un tel état. Ils verraient sa déchéance, son mal être et sa douleur. Et il ne voulait pas qu'ils le trouvent ridicule.

- Je peux pas, gémit-il. Je peux pas…

- Harry écoute-moi, commença doucement Severus. Ne fais pas de bêtise Harry. On peut s'en sortir. On peut t'aider. On est là, d'accord ? On partira pas. Jamais. Tu es notre vie Harry et on te laissera jamais tomber. Je sais que c'est dur, que tu as mal.

Et comment pouvaient-ils le savoir ? Ils n'étaient pas lui. Personne ne l'était. Personne ne pouvait comprendre le mal qui le rongeait. Il était incompris. Aimé, choyé, mais incompris. Et c'était triste comme idée. Parce qu'il aimait ses amours de tout son corps, de toute son âme et de tout son cœur. Et ils l'aidaient. Qu'aurait-il fait sans eux ? Il serait mort, il aurait baissé les bras, il se serait laissé emporter par la Mort et se serait envolé pour redevenir un ange parmi les siens.

- Tu ne sais pas, souffla-t-il.

Un léger silence suivit sa déclaration et, pendant un instant, Harry se demanda si Severus l'avait bien entendu.

- Oui, Harry, on ne sait pas, tu as raison, reprit Draco. Mais on veut juste t'aider, d'accord ? On t'aime tellement qu'on ne supporte pas de te voir aussi mal. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, répondit Severus.

Un rire sans joie passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Non, non, il n'était pas extraordinaire. Bien au contraire. Il était ordinaire. Il _voulait_ tellement être ordinaire. Rien qu'une personne lambda qui aurait encore ses parents, qui n'aurait tué personne, qui ne se serait pas fait violer. _Juste un homme_.

- Murmure-nous tes peurs, mon amour. Chuchote-nous ta souffrance. Cris-nous ton désespoir. Hurle-nous ton chagrin. Mais s'il-te-plaît, cesse de te murer dans le silence.

Se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure, Harry laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Ses doigts serraient toujours la lame qui devint rapidement chaude contre sa paume. Et le calme que le contact engendrait avant ne venait pas cette fois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit à cette accalmie ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à apaiser sa respiration ? Pourquoi ses membres continuaient-ils de trembler ? Devait-il pousser le vice jusqu'à se couper pour avoir l'effet escompté ? Mais il décevrait tellement ses deux amants que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir.

- J'y arrive pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il voulait qu'on le sorte de là, qu'on l'aide. Mais il avait l'impression de couler à chaque fois qu'on essayait de le maintenir hors de l'eau. Comme si la mer – cette traîtresse – se faisait un plaisir de lui envoyer des vagues, l'immergeant un peu plus. Le procès était une vague. Une très grande et très dangereuse vague.

- On va t'aider, assura Severus.

- Ouvre la porte.

Doucement, Harry laissa sa tête tomber vers l'avant et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. D'une main terrifiée, il apporta le rasoir contre la peau tendre de son avant-bras. Ce serait tellement facile. Si simple de se faire mal et d'abandonner toute volonté. Mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Tout était terriblement confus. Il savait que se mutiler était mal. Que s'il cédait à la tentation, il décevrait ses amours. Et il ne voulait pas. Il désirait leur montrer qu'il était fort et qu'il se battrait pour eux.

Cependant, ses forces lui manquaient. Terriblement. A l'instar d'un vieillard au bout de sa vie.

- Harry, s'il-te-plaît…

- Je ne veux pas vous décevoir mais…

- Jamais tu ne nous décevras. Quoi que tu fasses. Quoi qu'il arrive. Tu restes le même à nos yeux, celui qu'on aime : beaux, intelligent, fort.

Fort. Bien sûr qu'il était fort. Il l'avait toujours été. C'était un battant. De ceux qui ne baissaient jamais les bras. Mais il se sentait si faible depuis le début d'année. Si faible et si vulnérable. Tel un château de carte qui s'écroulait à la moindre brise. Mais peut-être – peut-être ! – s'était-il trompé ?

- Je veux vivre, gémit-il en sentant sa tête pulsée à cause de ses pleurs.

- Et tu vas vivre, assura Severus. On fera tout pour te faire te sentir vivant. On sera là, à chacun de tes pas, t'épaulant. On te lâchera pas, Harry. Je te le jure.

La gorge serrée, le susnommé sentit son cœur battre plus fort à cette remarque. Il pourrait vivre avec Severus et Draco, ici ou ailleurs, et il ne connaîtrait que l'amour et le bonheur avec eux. Jamais ils ne l'abandonneraient, jamais ils ne le quitteraient. Ils seraient là. Encore et toujours. Dans le meilleur et dans le pire. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare et bien longtemps après encore.

L'espoir tarit ses larmes et il laissa une bouffée d'air frais envahir ses poumons, calmant sa respiration saccadée. Entre ses doigts, il joua avec la lame. Une fascination morbide l'empêchait de se détourner de ses doigts poisseux de sang, tournant encore et encore le bout de métal.

Il pouvait le faire. Et il devait montrer à tous ceux qui ne croyaient pas en lui qu'il en était capable. Il prouverait à son oncle qu'il était plus fort que lui et qu'il ne l'avait pas brisé. Seulement fissuré, cassé. Et qu'un pot cassé se réparait. Avec la bonne colle et le bon sort.

Les lèvres pincées, Harry laissa tomber le rasoir qui sembla toucher le sol dans un bruit d'explosion. Il observa un instant les gouttes écarlates qui maculaient maintenant le sol avant de se lever en chancelant et de tituber jusqu'à la porte.

Après avoir enlevé le sort qu'il avait apposé au battant, il ouvrit ce dernier avec réticence. Tout de suite, il fut emprisonné dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Draco. Il se laissa faire, enfouit son visage dans son cou et frotta son nez contre la peau sensible. Une douce main vint caresser sa chevelure hirsute.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, chuchota le blond.

Harry secoua doucement la tête quand deux bras fort s'enroulèrent autour d'eux. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa. Il était à sa place, entre ses deux amants. Il était aimé, protégé et soutenu. Et alors que les deux étreintes se raffermissaient autour de son corps tremblotant, il se dit que finalement, il arriverait peut-être à vivre avec. Il devait faire un effort, surtout ne pas craquer et laisser faire le temps.

Le temps faisait souvent la différence.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la chambre à coucher. Severus s'efforçait de ne pas le couper. Assis sur le lit, Harry se tordait nerveusement les mains et le professeur savait qu'il allait parler. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes maintenant. Enfin, il l'espérait, parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait encore tenir longtemps sans rien dire.

La souffrance du petit brun était palpable et son désespoir saturait l'air de la pièce. Et Severus se sentait tellement impuissant de ne pas pouvoir l'aider que son cœur pleurait dans sa poitrine. Son visage impassible était quand même tiré pour des yeux habitués.

Une semaine venait de passer depuis l'incident de la salle de bain. Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dormir sur ses deux oreilles, de peur de retrouver Harry mort dans la salle de bain au réveil. Il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre et il savait aussi qu'ainsi, lorsqu'Harry ou Draco faisait un cauchemar, il était là pour les rassurer. Il se rendait utile pour tenter d'empêcher le sentiment d'impuissance qui coulait dans ses veines.

Avec un soupir, Severus tourna une page du bouquin qu'il lisait. Enfin, lire était un grand mot. Il ne comprenait strictement rien mais s'en foutait comme de sa première chemise. Ce livre, il le connaissait par cœur et ce n'était qu'une excuse pour rester près du Gryffondor pendant cette énième épreuve.

- Mon oncle me battait, chuchota Harry dans le silence de la pièce.

Retenant un sourire relativement déplacé dans un tel contexte, Severus ferma doucement son livre, le gardant sur ses genoux puis leva le visage vers le plus jeune qui paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude. Installé dans un grand fauteuil, Severus savait l'importance de la discussion qui allait suivre. Pour le bien d'Harry. Alors, il devait être patient. Patient et aimant. Solidaire et empathique.

- Je sais, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Il ne m'a jamais aimé et pourtant il a touché mon corps comme le font les gens intimes. Pourquoi ?

A la question, Severus cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Que pouvait-il dire pour soulager Harry ?

- Je pense, hésita-t-il, que ton oncle avait besoin… d'emprise. Le viol c'est ça Harry. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de sexe. Le violeur cherche une emprise dominatrice, veut affirmer sa puissance sur sa victime ou tout simplement il veut la détruire. Ton oncle est un barbare qui souhaitait sûrement te soumettre à sa volonté.

- J'étais déjà soumis à lui. Dès mon plus jeune âge, je me suis rabaissé devant lui pour avoir un peu d'amour. Je n'étais qu'un gosse, je ne cherchais que ça : de la tendresse. Mais il ne me l'a jamais donnée, quoi que je fasse. J'ai pensé que si j'acceptais les coups sans broncher, il me verrait enfin et j'existerais à ses yeux.

La gorge de l'homme en noir se serra en repensant à sa propre enfance. Tobias ne l'avait jamais aimé non plus mais les coups qu'il avait reçus avaient attisé sa haine pour cet homme méprisable. Il s'était laissé faire parce qu'il savait que sinon, la correction serait pire. Bien pire. Puis il devait veiller sur sa mère. Même si ça voulait dire prendre les coups à sa place. Surtout si ça voulait dire prendre les coups à sa place.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Harry, tu étais un enfant. Un enfant qui avait vécu sans amour toute sa vie. Tu n'as rien fait qui pousserait ton oncle à te frapper ou à te violer. Tout est de la faute de ton oncle et rien que lui. Tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible.

- Je sais ça. Je crois que j'ai compris que je ne l'avais pas cherché. Je voulais juste savoir… pourquoi il avait fait ça.

- C'est bien que tu ne te sentes plus coupable pour ça.

Harry hocha doucement la tête et le silence revint dans la pièce. Severus savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça qui tracassait le Gryffondor. Tout comme il savait que c'était le procès qui avait engendré de telles remises en questions. Cependant, il se rappelait trop bien de l'état dans lequel l'avait mis sa remise de médaille et Harry n'avait jamais voulu leur en parler. Peut-être le ferait-il aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être pas.

- Mon oncle me battait, Sirius est mort, j'ai tué un homme et j'ai peur, tellement peur…

Le jeune homme éclata en sanglots. La mâchoire serrée, Severus le vit se recroqueviller sur lui-même et il se dépêcha de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas pour lui attraper tendrement la main. Tout ce qui torturait Harry tournait dans sa tête. Tué un homme ? Se culpabilisait-il de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et avait-il gardé ça pour lui ? Et puis, il avait peur de quoi ?

- Voldemort n'était pas ta faute !

- Je sais ! Blaise me l'a déjà dit mais… mais je ne peux pas oublier son visage surpris quand mon Avada a filé vers lui. Et je… je ne culpabilise plus pour ça, c'est juste… que ça tourne dans ma tête…

- C'était le premier homme que tu tuais, c'est compréhensible. Je me rappelle parfaitement du premier que j'ai tué. C'était sur un champ de bataille. Un père de famille qui tentait de protéger ses enfants. J'ai dû le tuer, sinon ma place aurait été compromise. Ce qui est risible c'est que je n'ai jamais participé à un raid avant d'être espion, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que je participe à la préparation de plusieurs potions. Mais cet homme qui tremblait comme une feuille tout en gardant la tête haute pour sa progéniture m'a chamboulé pendant des années. Je le revois parfois dans mes cauchemars.

Severus se stoppa subitement, comprenant qu'il venait de raconter un passage de sa vie qui l'avait au plus au point perturbé. Draco savait qu'il avait tué des gens – qui ne le savait pas ? – il était aussi au courant que cela pouvait perturber ses nuits, mais il n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt de s'étaler en large et en travers. Pourtant, il voulait rassurer Harry, lui montrer qu'on pouvait surpasser ça. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas oublier, mais on apprenait à faire avec.

- Tu étais obligé de le faire. C'était ta vie contre la sienne, souffla le brun en relevant la tête et en le regardant de ses yeux rougis mais secs.

- Je sais et je l'accepte. Mais toi aussi, Harry, tu étais obligé de le faire. Et là, ce n'était pas que ta vie contre la sienne, c'était la vie de tous les Moldus, Nés-Moldus et une partie des Sang-Mêlé. Cela aurait été une tuerie, un bain de sang. Tu as évité l'apocalypse. Ne te torture pas avec ça, surtout.

- J'essaye, assura le Gryffondor avec un sourire hésitant.

Hésitant, petit, faible et incertain. Mais c'était un sourire quand même. Et cela réchauffa le cœur de Severus qui serra un peu plus les doigts qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il caressa de son pouce son poignet et laissa un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as dit… que tu avais peur, reprit Severus avec hésitation. De quoi as-tu peur ?

Harry eut une pression involontaire autour de sa main avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Un voile de honte s'installa sur son visage pâle. Severus regretta un instant d'avoir posé la question. Puis, finalement, c'était un mensonge. Même si cela mettait mal à l'aise le brun, c'était une conversation nécessaire. Celle qui l'aiderait peut-être à passer outre toutes les épreuves de sa vie.

- De ne pas être à la hauteur, chuchota-t-il d'une façon audible.

- Quelle hauteur ?

Il pressa un peu plus la main dans la sienne, redoutant la réponse.

- Votre hauteur, laissa tomber Harry en tournant la tête vers lui. J'ai peur de ne pas être à votre hauteur et que vous réalisiez que je ne vaux rien.

Salazar ! Voilà ce qu'il avait redouté. Une dévalorisation totalement et complètement stupide. Si le porc qui lui servait d'oncle n'avait pas été emprisonné, il l'aurait torturé pendant des mois, se servant de lui comme cobaye pour ses potions. Il lui aurait fait regretter d'avoir brisé un enfant – parce qu'Harry avait été un enfant quand Dursley avait commencé son _matage, _un tout petit et innocent enfant.

Après s'être rapproché du jeune homme, Severus attrapa entre ses grandes mains le visage blanc comme un linge. Il prit ses joues en coupe, releva sa tête et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux si tristes, si perdus.

- Tu ne nous perdras pas, je te le jure, promit-il en caressant ses pommettes de ses pouces. Jamais. Et tu ne nous décevras pas. Parce qu'on t'aime et que l'amour est plus fort que tout.

Que c'était niais et dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Severus avait beaucoup de mal à dire des choses pareilles mais il devait prendre sur lui. Il ne regretta pas son effort quand les yeux verts se mirent à pétiller de joie et qu'un sourire plein de bonheur vint chatouiller les lèvres tentatrices du petit brun.

- Embrasse-moi, ordonna ce dernier.

Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui sentit ses lèvres s'étirer. Il n'était pas doué pour étaler ses sentiments, mais embrasser, ça, il savait faire.

Doucement, il se pencha tout en faisant glisser une de ses mains le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il agrippa tendrement. Il vit Harry se mordre la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'un petit centimètre qui les séparait.

Le Sauveur fut le premier à craquer. Subitement, il passa un bras autour de son cou et combla la distance avec désespoir. Le baiser n'eut rien de doux. Severus encaissa l'émotion qui le submergea en comprenant que, ce baiser, c'était une page qui se tournait à moitié. Que ça marquait la fin d'une partie de sa vie. Harry déversait tellement d'amour et d'espoir dans ce contact que Severus eut du mal à suivre. Sa main se crispa sur sa nuque pour le retenir de bouger si l'envie lui en prenait. Il n'avait encore jamais embrassé le brun ainsi. D'habitude, il s'efforçait d'être doux et tendre. Mais aujourd'hui toute cette tendresse s'était envolée. Et Salazar ce que c'était bon !

Quand de longues secondes plus tard ils se séparèrent, Severus remarqua les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il les essuya méticuleusement avec la paume de ses mains et pressa une dernière fois ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Il allait s'éloigner pour se réinstaller sur le fauteuil quand une main ferme se referma autour de son poignet.

- Reste avec moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Ce n'était pas dit d'une voix faible ou brisée. Juste une légère intonation de timidité. Il sourit une nouvelle fois puis s'installa, Harry venant immédiatement poser sa tête sur son torse. Tendrement, il passa un bras autour des épaules frêles et caressa du bout des doigts l'épaule dénudée.

- Toujours, Harry, toujours, chuchota-t-il en sentant la respiration auparavant erratique se faire profonde et régulière.

Severus ne savait pas de quoi leur avenir serait fait, mais il était persuadé d'une chose. Harry irait mieux. C'était sûr. Il était déjà en train de guérir. Et ça c'était le plus important.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Avec précipitation, Draco ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et souffla de soulagement en voyant Harry assit en tailleur sur le matelas, un livre entre les mains. Le jeune Malfoy posa élégamment une main sur sa poitrine où son cœur battait à toute allure. Il avait eu peur. Vraiment très peur. Et c'était sans doute stupide mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Lorsque son bracelet était devenu légèrement froid, il s'était précipité chez eux, sachant parfaitement qu'Harry était seul pour la première fois depuis le procès. Il avait eu peur de ne pas le trouver dans leur chambre mais allongé dans la salle de bain se vidant de son sang. Avec soulagement, il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, son cœur se calmant légèrement.

Harry releva la tête, la pencha sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'était la première fois qu'on te laissait seul… j'ai eu peur, avoua-t-il avec réticence.

On ne lui avait pas appris à parler de ses peurs et de ses faiblesses. Etre un Malfoy signifiait au contraire ne pas avoir de faiblesses. Les Malfoy devaient être forts, invincibles, puissants. Pas faibles, pas peureux, pas soumis, pas amoureux. Tout son contraire. Parfois Draco se demandait s'il était réellement un Malfoy.

Devant lui, Harry sourit tendrement et tapota le matelas à côté de lui. Lui aussi un sourire aux lèvres, il marcha gracieusement vers lui et monta sur le matelas après avoir ôté ses chaussures. Le brun tendit les lèvres vers lui et il s'empressa d'y déposer les siennes pour un chaste échange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il après s'être écarté.

Il passa amoureusement un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et déposa un doux baiser dans son cou, juste sous son oreille. Le Gryffondor inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de place de manœuvre.

- Je regarde l'album photo qu'Hagrid m'a donné en première année.

Draco tourna la tête, regarda par-dessus son épaule. Sa tempe reposait contre le crâne brun alors que ses yeux vagabondaient sur les deux photos qui bougeaient sur le papier glacé. Un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Harry tenait dans ses bras une magnifique jeune femme rousse. Elle était extrêmement belle. D'une beauté différente de celle de sa mère – qui était une très belle femme aussi – mais elle avait dû faire tourner toutes les têtes

- Ta mère était magnifique.

- Oui, souffla Harry avec un adorable sourire. Elle l'était.

- Tu as ses yeux.

- Seule caractéristique que j'ai héritée d'elle.

- Oui, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père.

Avec une sorte de révérence dans son geste, Harry passa le bout de ses doigts sur les photographies. Les deux adultes rirent et leur sourirent avant de danser sous un tourbillon de neige.

- C'est ce qui m'a fait tenir quand j'étais là-bas.

Draco se tendit puis resserra sa prise sur la taille fine. C'était nouveau. Avant Harry ne parlait de ces périodes de troubles que s'il y était poussé, et maintenant il en parlait presque normalement. Seul un léger tressaillement dans sa voix trahissait sa douleur à en parler. Mais il y arrivait sans pleurer, maintenant. Gros progrès.

- C'est le seul souvenir que tu as d'eux ? demanda-t-il doucement en caressant du dos de sa main libre la joue pâle de son amant.

Harry s'appuya plus largement contre la chaleur de ses doigts en fermant les yeux. Draco sourit un peu face à la confiance et à l'amour qui se dégageait de lui. Et il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Depuis le procès, ils ne s'étaient pas touchés intimement et, même s'il se retenait pour le bien d'Harry, il commençait à ressentir une certaine tension.

Il n'était pas un obsédé, ou un pervers. Juste un jeune homme en pleine possession de tous ses moyens avec deux amants absolument sublimes. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils dormaient tous ensembles, collés les uns contre les autres. Et la proximité de leurs corps chauds faisait rapidement monter la tension chez lui. Severus semblait mieux se contrôler, mais cela était peut-être lié à l'âge et à l'expérience.

_Salazar, s'il découvre que j'ai pensé ça, je suis mort_, pensa Draco en frissonnant légèrement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait compris qu'Harry ne pouvait pas encore concevoir avoir des relations intimes avec eux. Les souvenirs du procès, de son oncle et de son lui-petit l'avaient perturbé. Normal. Draco savait que de toute façon jamais il ne le forcerait à faire quoi que ce soit et il pouvait se retenir. Il n'était pas un chien en rut, non plus. Juste… que peut-être il allait devoir évacuer tout ça avec une rencontre sous la douche avec sa main droite.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en caressant le creux de son cou avec son nez.

- Moi aussi et je vous promets – je te promets – que j'irai mieux.

- Je sais, sourit Draco, heureux.

- J'ai juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps, pour me faire à l'idée et pour trier mes souvenirs. Mais bientôt je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout notre temps.

Harry se tourna vers lui, sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie, comme ils n'avaient plus pétillé depuis des mois. Il semblait se changer en une nouvelle personne. Et cela réjouissait Draco qui n'aimait pas le voir triste, nostalgique ou malheureux.

Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que le passé pourrait s'effacer en un claquement de doigts, mais cela pouvait commencer à s'estomper. _Doucement mais sûrement_. Et la plaie qu'était le corps du brun se refermerait avec le temps. Draco en était persuadé. Puis la cicatrice blanchirait jusqu'à devenir qu'un simple souvenir qui ferait partie de lui, de sa vie, de son histoire.

Draco savait aussi que c'était un long chemin. Long et tortueux. Mais ils seraient là – Severus et lui – pour aider Harry à avancer et à le rattraper s'il trébuchait. Ils seraient là et le seraient toujours.

Le temps était un baume. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'attendre.

.

* * *

.

Voilà alors comment vous avez trouvé ? Ce chapitre n'était à la base pas prévu, donc il faut maintenant compter un chapitre de plus (au total : **Un prologue, 20 chapitres et un épilogue**). Je l'ai écrit en deux jours et j'ai vraiment adoré ça. Bref, j'espère que vous avez autant apprécié que moi.

Sinon le **prochain chapitre** s'intitule « _Nouvelle »_ et il sera dans une **autre optique** que celui-là. Moins triste, moins mélancolique. Carrément moins triste et mélancolique en réalité. Harry passera à autre chose (sans oublier, bien sûr, mais il essayera de mettre tout ça de côté pour avancer.)

Une dernière chose, j'essayerai de répondre aux reviews cette semaine mais **je ne garantis rien**. Ma petite sœur restant à l'hôpital pour un nombre de jour indéterminé (et je suis sûre que vous comprendrez qu'elle passe avant tout le reste, même devant vous mes chers lecteurs…). **Désolée**. Mais je vous assure que vous aurez le chapitre en temps et en heure, soit le **23 juillet** ! : )

Voilà, voilà ! **Merci encore à tout le monde et bonne journée les gens** !


	6. Chapitre 5 - Nouvelle

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un **Threesome** (SS/DM/HP). Relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Pas d'inquiétude. Présence de **violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. Langue légèrement **vulgaire** aussi (^^), **MPREG**, personnages **OOC**.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Note d'auteur : **Bonjour, encore désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews de façon personnelle mais comme je l'avais dit cette semaine a été encore une fois assez difficile puisque ma sœur s'est fait transférée dans un hôpital plus grand et que les médecins pensaient à quelque chose d'hyper grave ! Mais réjouissez-vous (si ça vous intéresse ! ^^), elle rentre peut-être à la maison ce soir même ! \ o / Alors merci à **77Hildegard**,** Chrome-chan96 **(on va revoir Remus dans quelques chapitres),** brigitte26**,** hathor2**,** claire1663**,** Yumi**,** Sorciere6174**,** stormtrooper2**,** narutoblade**,** Julia13verseau**,** lovmusik483**. Surtout merci à celles qui ont laissé des petits messages de bon rétablissement à ma sœur et ne vous inquiétez pas, elle était bien entourée et elle ne s'est pas trop ennuyée. Sinon, on se retrouve en fin de chapitre !

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_.

**Bonne lecture** : )

.

* * *

**.**

**ATTENTION SCÈNE SEXUELLE TRÈS EXPLICITE – RELATION M/M – A RÉSERVER A UN PUBLIC AVERTI**

**.**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 5 – Nouvelles**

.

Nous étions maintenant mi-février. Un mois venait de passer depuis le procès. Harry lisait tranquillement au coin du feu dans le salon silencieux.

Il allait mieux. Beaucoup mieux même. Il se sentait plus libre, plus joyeux, plus confiant. Son oncle ne pourrait plus le toucher. En cinq ans, Vernon avait le temps de l'oublier. Et cela le mettait dans une joie sans nom.

Harry souriait de plus en plus souvent, et de plus en plus naturellement. Ces deux semaines de mutisme et de réflexions lui avaient fait du bien. Mentalement. C'était comme s'il s'était mis en deuil, en quelque sorte.

Penser à Sirius lui serrait le cœur, mais n'entraînait plus une crise de larmes. Le souvenir de cet été lui hérissait les poils, mais il arrivait à le mettre de côté comme au début d'année, avant Ash.

La seule ombre au tableau était le fait que certains Mangemorts n'avaient toujours pas été arrêtés. Et c'était le cas de Lucius et Bellatrix. Ces deux là semblaient s'être volatilisés mais Harry savait qu'ils préparaient quelque chose, qu'un beau jour ils sortiraient de leur cachette et qu'à ce moment-là ça ferait mal, très mal. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Lucius était au courant de tout. Il connaissait toutes ses faiblesses.

Harry soupira, leva la tête du livre de Défense. Demain il retournait en cours et il se sentait prêt. Le procès avait été comme un déclic dans sa tête, lui faisant tourner la page. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir vivre sa vie, sans avoir peur du passé. Mais il ne serait complètement libre que lorsque Lucius et Bellatrix seraient derrière les barreaux.

Il ferma son livre lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Draco. Le blond entra dans les appartements comme en territoire conquis. Harry se redressa dans le canapé, posa son livre à côté de lui, pour mieux dévorer son amant du regard.

Draco était vraiment beau, avec la tête haute et ces habits à la fois classes et simples. Le Serpentard portait en ce dimanche de mi-février une chemise gris perle dont les deux premiers boutons étaient détachés, montrant le haut du magnifique torse imberbe de l'héritier Malfoy. Son pantalon noir était simple, d'une coupe droite qui lui tombait sur les hanches.

Le nouveau venu s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or, faisant dans le même temps remonter sa chemise qui dévoila son bas-ventre et un début d'abdominaux parfaitement bien dessinés.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir lorsqu'il vit l'élastique du boxer de son amant et sa peau laiteuse. Oh Merlin, il avait envie de lui. Il remonta lentement les yeux, détaillant le corps de Draco pour enfin tomber dans deux perles de glaces légèrement troublés par le désir.

Harry avait envie de Dray mais ce n'était pas le seul. Cette conclusion lui tira un petit sourire satisfait. Ils se jugèrent un long moment du regard sans bouger. La tension dans la pièce s'accentua, la chaleur augmenta aussi.

Puis Harry se leva prestement. La couverture qui le recouvrait glissa le long de son corps, dévoilant son simple jean et son tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour lui.

Il s'avança vers Draco qui lui ne fit rien, se contentant d'enregistrer chaque geste, chaque courbe, chaque détail. Et enfin, le brun arriva jusqu'à lui, passa tranquillement ses bras autour de son cou pendant que les mains de Draco se posaient d'elles-mêmes sur les hanches fines, à leur place.

Harry se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds, juste un petit peu, pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis qui, tout de suite, demanda l'entrée d'un coup de langue. Harry ouvrit donc la bouche et ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Les mains du petit brun se glissèrent dans les mèches platines, appuyant sur l'arrière de son crâne pour que, même si l'idée lui venait, Draco n'arrête pas son baiser. Jamais.

Finalement ils se séparèrent tous les deux lorsque l'air commença à manquer. Draco posa son front contre celui du Gryffondor, les deux mains encadrant son doux visage. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés, le souffle court.

- Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? susurra le Préfet.

- Bien, répondit sur le même ton l'Elu.

- Bien, sourit l'autre avant de se décoller de lui et d'ouvrir les yeux. Tu as le bonjour de Blaise.

Harry, ne sachant quoi lui répondre, lui sourit simplement avant de se rediriger vers son canapé. Draco le rejoignit tout de suite, s'assit à côté et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vers son torse.

Harry se laissa faire avec joie. Il posa sa main sur le cœur de Draco juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre.

- Tu as mangé ? demanda Draco, sa voix résonnant dans son torse là où Harry avait l'oreille collée.

- Oui, Winky m'a apporté un bol de soupe et un morceau de tarte à la mélasse.

Harry avait de moins en moins de mal à avaler de la nourriture maintenant. Surtout depuis qu'il avait vu Sirius après son combat avec Voldemort et maintenant que le procès de son oncle était fini. Il se sentait plus libre.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, l'animagus lui avait dit que ce n'était pas sa faute, que rien n'était de sa faute. Il lui avait assuré qu'il trouverait un moyen de revenir pour Remus et lui, mais Harry en doutais fortement. Pourtant, rien que de l'avoir vu, ça lui avait fait du bien.

Il se pelotonna un peu plus contre Draco. Ce dernier resserra son bras autour de lui.

- Quand revient Severus ?

La main de Draco dériva vers les cheveux corbeaux où elle passa et repassa encore.

- Hum, fit-il, bientôt.

Harry sourit contre le torse de son oreiller improvisé. Parce que oui, ce soir allait être spécial. Pas dans le sens bougies, pétales de roses, huiles essentielles et tout le tintouin. Non, ce soir il s'offrirait à ses deux amours comme la première fois. Depuis le procès ils ne l'avaient pas touché et, de toute façon, Harry n'aurait pas aimé être touché tellement il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Rien de bon n'en serait sorti. Mais ce soir…

Ce soir il leur montrerait à quel point il les aimait, à quel point ils comptaient pour lui. A quel point il les désirait.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il jouait avec son alliance puis il se mit à tapoter du bout des doigts le torse sous lui. Il avait un peu peur mais il avait une confiance aveugle en Severus et Draco. Il leur confierait sa vie les yeux fermés.

Alors qu'Harry réfléchissait à ce qui allait se passer bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur le maître des lieux. L'homme entra dans un claquement de cape pour s'arrêter quelques secondes après, complètement hypnotisé par le tableau devant lui. Ces deux amours étaient là, l'attendant patiemment.

Severus s'avança vers eux, doucement, comme pour ne pas les faire fuir puis il se pencha pour embrasser Draco qui avait levé la tête docilement. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux, se laissèrent happer dans le plaisir de sentir leurs langues l'une contre l'autre.

Finalement, Severus mit fin au baiser avec son premier amant. Il prit ensuite entre ses longs doigts le menton du petit brun, le forçant à lever la tête vers lui. Puis il l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, délicatement, avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Emporté dans leur étreinte qui s'intensifiait progressivement, Harry se leva du canapé. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec Dray.

Les mains de l'homme en noir glissèrent le long des flancs du plus jeune jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il commença à malaxer sans vraiment y penser. Dans un gémissement, Harry passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, se laissant porter.

De son canapé Draco n'en perdait pas une miette, il dut même se mordre de la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir quand il vit son petit brun adoré se frotter lascivement contre la virilité bien réveillé qu'il discernait dans le pantalon de son autre amour.

Severus mit finalement fin au baiser avec le Gryffondor. Tout de suite, il posa ses yeux troublés de désir sur son premier amant qui le regardait en malmenant sa lèvre rougie, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, une petite rougeur sur les joues, les yeux brillants. Un appel à la débauche même.

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus sans s'arrêter de se frotter de haut en bas. Un mouvement lent. Excitant.

- J'ai envie de vous, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'homme qui le portait.

Severus grogna à cette phrase glissée dans son épaule. Il fit comprendre à Draco qu'ils devaient automatiquement rejoindre la chambre à coucher pour faire des choses peu catholiques.

Le blondinet ne se fit pas prier et se leva prestement à son tour du canapé, suivant Severus qui portait toujours Harry dans ses bras.

Délicatement, le maître des potions déposa le Sauveur sur le lit trois places. Instantanément, Harry se mit à se tortiller sur les draps, aguichant ses deux amants par ses gestes sensuelles.

Les deux Serpentards le regardèrent sans bouger, les pupilles dilatées, tant le désir était fort. Ils semblèrent figés au pied du lit, obnubilés par leur petit Potter qui, d'un claquement de doigt, se dévêtit entièrement. Ses mains vinrent caresser son torse, ses doigts passant encore et encore sur ses tétons dressés.

Ses yeux verts à demi-fermés ne quittèrent pas ses amants. Doucement, il descendit ses mains vers le bas, prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher à sa virilité bien éveillée. Lorsqu'il toucha l'intérieur de sa cuisse dans un touché aérien il ne put que gémir, souhaitant réveiller ses amants.

Il voulait leurs mains sur son corps, leurs lèvres sur les miennes, leurs langues sur sa peau. Tout. Il voulait tout d'eux. Il voulait qu'ils lui fassent oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux et qu'ils le fassent monter au septième ciel pour ne plus jamais redescendre.

Son bruit sembla jouer son rôle à merveille car, juste après, Draco s'approcha de lui comme d'un animal vraiment intéressant qu'on a peur de voir s'envoler. Le blondinet monta sur le matelas à quatre pattes. Il embrassa ensuite son amant déjà nu, avec passion.

Harry glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son amour puis caressa les abdominaux qui se contractèrent à son contact. Draco, lui, se mit à titiller les tétons roses. Il les pinça, les tira doucement, joua avec. Arrachant de plus en plus de soupirs de plaisir à Harry. Mais jamais il ne toucha à la verge gorgée de sang. N'accédant pas au désir que le Gryffon souhaitait de tout son cœur.

Imperceptiblement, Severus se glissa derrière Draco, l'embrassa sur la nuque. Il colla son bassin aux fesses de son premier amant puis ondula. Son sexe frottait contre le tissus de son pantalon tout comme il frottait contre le postérieur de Draco qui ne pouvait pas manquer l'excitation du plus âgé.

Bientôt, la pièce s'emplit de soupirs et de gémissements de plaisir.

Severus lécha le lobe de l'oreille de Draco tout en ondulant en rythme avec lui, d'avant en arrière. Le blond fermait les yeux, savourant le corps de Severus derrière lui, et les mains d'Harry sur son torse. Le Sauveur, lui, regardait le spectacle qui suintait la luxure que lui offraient ses deux amours.

Puis, rapidement, il lui en fallut plus. Il entreprit de défaire le bouton du jeans de Draco sans que ce dernier ne cesse son mouvement. Harry sentit une main s'incruster sur son corps, parcourant sa cuisse du bout des doigts. Il se cambra quand Severus parcouru toute la longueur de sa verge palpitante. C'était tellement bon.

Mais n'arrivant plus à se concentrer sur le pantalon de Draco, Harry claqua des doigts, déshabillant ses deux maris. Un rire cristallin chevaucha l'air de la pièce.

- Impatient, sourit Draco.

Et il ne se départit pas de son sourire lorsque Severus l'embrassa dans le cou, il se contenta de fermer les yeux, la tête légèrement en arrière, comme au paradis.

Harry massa la verge du plus jeune Serpentard à un rythme tellement lent qu'il relevait plus de la torture que du soulagement.

Soudainement Harry se redressa, se retrouvant à genoux près des deux autres hommes. Il embrassa d'abord Draco le bâillonnant de sa bouche, pendant que, discrètement, il amenait deux doigts à son entrée pour se préparer. Personne ne le remarqua.

Lorsqu'il entra un troisième doigt, il se dégagea de Draco pour embrasser Severus à en perdre haleine. Il prit l'homme par les épaules et le retourna prestement, quand il fut assez préparé. Severus se retrouva allongé sans avoir pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Et toujours sans avertissement, Harry s'empala sur la verge de la terreur des cachots.

- Harry ! cria Severus, manquant de jouir instantanément.

La tête en arrière, il grimaça de douleur sans bouger, s'habituant à la sensation. Puis il fit un nouveau de bassin qui le fit gémir. Mais il n'avait pas fini. Même si secrètement il avait peur, il s'y était préparé. Il voulait le faire. Rien qu'une fois. Une seule fois. Il en avait besoin. Tellement besoin.

Il s'allongea sur le torse en sueur de Severus qui ne comprenait pas très bien, le visage tourné vers Draco à côté d'eux.

- Je vous veux tous les deux en moi. Maintenant, dit-il sans détacher ses yeux aux perles en fusion de son serpent préféré.

Draco ne bougea, l'ordre faisant doucement son chemin dans les méandres de son esprit. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir quand il imagina lui et Sev dans le corps souple de leur joli et petit brun. Mais il avait peur de faire mal à Harry et c'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Seulement les yeux sérieux et déterminés qui le regardaient lui ordonnaient de le faire.

Alors calmement et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il se déplaça derrière le Survivant. Severus écarta les jambes pour lui laisser la place nécessaire. Il n'avait jamais fait cela mais il en rêvait comme Severus. Mais ne voulant vraiment pas faire mal à Harry, il prit sur lui et inséra un doigt salivé dans le brun en plus du sexe de Severus.

Harry se cambra face à l'intrusion.

- Oh oui… gémit-il.

Il se mit à bouger sur cette verge et ce doigt, lui arrachant un frisson. Il allait et venait sans masquer ses gémissements quand il sentit un deuxième doigt se collé au sexe de Severus. Il s'arrêta un peu, s'habituant.

- Viens maintenant, Dray, demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard. S'il-te-plaît.

Ne se faisant pas prier, le blond retira ses doigts puis se positionna devant l'entrée de son amour. Doucement, délicatement, il rentra en lui. Il dut forcer pour que cela passe mais finalement, il finit bel et bien à l'intérieur serré contre Severus.

Harry grimaça face à la douleur atroce qui l'envahit après avoir crié de plaisir et de douleur. Il se sentait écartelé par ses deux amours, étiré au maximum. Mais encore, même là déchiré par ses deux amants, le souvenir de son oncle ne vint pas le chambouler. C'était tellement différent. Ça faisait mal, oui, mais les caresses sur son dos lui montraient tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient les un pour les autres.

Trois larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, effacées par Severus qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Attendez, s'il-vous-plaît. Juste deux minutes, supplia-t-il.

Severus supprima de ses paumes les perles d'eau salée qui continuaient de couler le long des joues du Survivant. Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry ondula du bassin.

Ses deux amants crièrent de concert et Harry gémit.

Ce fut le top départ. Avec toute la tendresse qu'ils disposaient, les deux Serpentards se mirent à bouger, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, limant au passage le Gryffondor.

Les sensations étaient inouïes. Jamais ils n'avaient ressentit cela. L'impression qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Tous reliés par le corps d'Harry.

Severus bougeait difficilement mais la friction du membre de Draco et l'étroitesse d'Harry lui suffisait amplement. Il avança une main vers la verge du brun qui bougeait en rythme avec les coups de reins de Draco.

Le maître des potions le masturba énergiquement, enlevant par ce geste les dernières marques de douleur sur le visage tant aimé.

Draco modifia son angle de pénétration et enfin trouva le point qu'il cherchait tant. Le point qui envoya des étoiles à Harry.

Le Gryffondor se cambra, les mains sur le torse du corps sous lui, les yeux clos, la respiration courte. Que c'était bon.

- Oh putain, jura-t-il lorsque Draco sortit entièrement de lui pour revenir violemment en touchant en pleinement sa prostate.

Et alors, le blond se fit un devoir de toucher ce point si sensible à chaque fois qu'il entrait en lui. Et Harry ne put que crier de plaisir, de plus en plus fort.

Severus ne quittait pas des yeux son Harry alors que le plaisir montait. La friction de Draco était de plus en plus rapide et il n'y tint plus quand, dans un dernier effort avant l'orgasme, Harry serra ses chairs autour d'eux. Ils éjaculèrent au fond de lui dans un même cri. Harry jouit en même temps qu'eux, joignant son cri aux leurs.

Enfin, il s'écroula sur Severus qui l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui. Draco posa sa joue contre son dos, tous trois à la recherche de leur souffle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Préfet se dégagea du corps de son aimé et roula sur le côté, entraînant Harry avec lui grâce à sa prise sur ses hanches fines.

Ils se pelotonnèrent tous les trois, dans les bras des uns des autres.

- Je vous aime plus que tout, souffla Harry.

Les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent en réponse. Et juste avant de s'endormir complètement il entendit :

- Nous aussi, chéri.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

_Deux semaines plus tard, fin février._

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le soleil se levait à peine par la fenêtre magique. Ses deux amants dormaient encore à ses côtés. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon, entouré comme il était par Draco et Severus.

Harry se redressa dans le lit, l'estomac noué. Que se passait-il encore ? Délicatement, il défit la prise de Draco autour de sa taille.

Il se leva ensuite sur le matelas et enjamba le corps endormi de Severus. Sur le sol, sa tête se mit à tourner et son ventre se retourna. Il courut le plus vite possible à travers l'appartement pour atteindre les toilettes. Seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama vert émeraude, il se retrouva rapidement la tête dans la cuvette, vomissant le repas de la veille.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il vomissait. La première fois c'était dimanche matin. Sans comprendre il s'était retrouvé comme aujourd'hui au-dessus des toilettes. Hier rien ne s'était passé, juste de légères nausées le matin. Harry pensait simplement que c'était quelque chose qui était mal passé mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait aucune raison à vomir comme il le faisait.

Sa prise sur les WC se raffermit quand un nouveau haut-le-cœur le prit.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à ses amants. Il avait peur qu'ils s'inquiètent, ils pouvaient être de vrais mères poules par moment. Et puis, Harry était sûr que ce n'était rien de particulier. Une petite intoxication alimentaire peut-être. Au final, rien de bien important. Cela passerait. Une petite semaine tout au plus.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre la surface froide.

C'était vrai qu'en ce moment, il se sentait fatigué. Pas une grosse fatigue, mais il avait du mal certains jours à rester concentré sur le cours. Pourtant la nuit, il dormait comme une souche. Ce qui lui changeait des mois précédents. Peut-être récupérait-il des mois où il ne pouvait pas dormir ? Mais pourquoi vomissait-il ?

Il commença à frissonner de froid, le carrelage ce n'était pas très chaud lorsqu'on ne portait qu'un pantalon en toile. Il savait qu'il devait se lever mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il voulait juste dormir. Là. Maintenant.

- Harry ? le fit sursauter une voix. Tu as vomi ?

Le petit brun ouvrit les yeux et se redressa comme il put avec son estomac qui faisait des cabrioles dans son ventre. Pas très élégamment, il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main. Il regarda son amour, s'obligeant à sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Ça va Sev'. Juste quelque chose qui n'est pas passé hier.

Harry détailla son amant d'un regard. Severus se tenait à la porte de la salle de bain, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir. Tellement sexy. Son corps parfaitement musclé fit baver Harry qui ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la partie en dessous de la ceinture de son amant. Partie qui semblait se réveiller sous l'intensité de son regard.

Harry sourit puis remonta jusqu'au visage du maître des potions dont les yeux semblaient s'embraser d'une nouvelle lueur. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sensuellement, tout en avançant vers l'homme qui ne bougeait pas.

Grâce à un informulé sans baguette, il se lança un sort pour nettoyer sa bouche, lui donnant l'haleine fraîche, il n'oubliait pas qu'il venait de rendre tout ce que son estomac contenait. Il se colla presque à son amant, son souffle caressant le cou du plus âgé. Il toucha du bout des doigts le torse musclé et descendit tout doucement.

Survolant cette peau pâle dans une lenteur extrême, reconnaissant ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Il descendit toujours plus bas, se calquant sur la respiration saccadée de Severus. Les abdominaux se contractèrent lorsque ses doigts les effleurèrent, légers comme le vent.

Sa propre respiration se fit difficile. Son désir monta d'un cran. Ses doigts caressèrent le membre tendu sous le fin tissu du sous-vêtement. Severus étouffa un grognement qui électrisa Harry dont les yeux se fermèrent de leur propre initiative.

- Démon, souffla Snape.

Le Sauveur rit avant de réitérer son geste sur la verge tendue de désir. L'homme grogna une nouvelle fois puis ses mains se posèrent sur le corps d'Harry. Quand elles commencèrent à pétrir amoureusement ses fesses, le petit brun glissa ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord passionnément, leur coupant le souffle, montrant tout leur désir, puis le baiser se calma, ils y mirent tout leur amour.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, ils étaient complètement à bout de souffle mais comblés. Front contre front, ils gardèrent les yeux fermés.

- Douche ? demanda Severus dans un souffle.

- Douche, acquiesça Harry.

Les mains qui n'avaient pas quitté leur place sur le postérieur du joli brun exercèrent une assez forte pression. Comprenant le message et ne se faisant pas prier, Harry se laissa porter et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme.

Le Gryffon murmura un sort qui enleva tous leurs vêtements de nuit. Snape porta Harry jusqu'à la douche, alluma l'eau, et ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il dut attraper la bouteille de gel douche. Mais quand il se retourna vers son amant, il tomba sur une vision démoniaque.

Harry offrait son visage au jet d'eau pendant que des centaines de gouttelettes roulaient sur son corps si désirable. Son sexe fièrement dressé le narguait et les mains qui frictionnaient ses pectoraux l'hypnotisaient.

Il ne put résister.

Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le mur froid de la douche sans qu'il n'ait rien vu venir, avec un corps contre lui et une jambe entre les siennes. Severus commença à bouger, se frottant contre la hanche du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de gémir. Sa propre virilité massée par la cuisse de son amant.

Il sentit une langue jouer à cet endroit tellement sensible dans son cou. Puis une succion. Qui lui fit voir les étoiles. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à la chevelure lisse, accentuant la pression.

- Oh merlin, gémit Harry, les yeux clos, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière.

Les mouvements de bassin s'accélérèrent. La langue passa une nouvelle fois dans son cou.

- Tu aimes, Harry ? haleta-t-on près de son oreille.

- Oui, oh oui. Ne t'arrête pas… surtout ne t'arrête pas Sev' !

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, morveux.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir son gémissement mais Severus, voyant cela, embrassa délicatement son deuxième amour.

- Ne te retient pas, Harry, j'adore t'entendre gémir.

- Aah ! Ouii !

Bientôt Harry se mit lui aussi à bouger et ils se libérèrent tous les deux en criant leur bonheur.

- Oh Merlin, dit Harry en reprenant son souffle contre le torse de Severus qui avait refermé ses bras autour de lui.

- Appelle-moi Severus, ça ira très bien.

Un rire grave résonna dans la pièce. Harry se détacha, donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son homme avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- On devrait réveiller Dray, non ?

- Tu as raison, il dormait quand je suis sorti du lit pour te rejoindre.

- Tu l'as épuisé hier soir, rigola Harry.

Ils sortirent tous les deux la douche. Severus enroula le petit brun dans une grande serviette éponge blanche avant d'en prendre une pour lui.

- Et nous t'aurions épuisé si tu n'étais pas déjà si fatigué.

Harry se sécha rapidement et se prépara à sortir.

- Vous pourrez vous rattraper ce soir, dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la salle d'eau.

Il traversa les quartiers du Directeur de Serpentard emmitouflé dans la serviette. Il s'engouffra dans la chambre où Draco dormait toujours. Il prit rapidement ses vêtements et s'habilla avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Draco était là, allongé sur le ventre. Ses bras étaient repliés sous son visage et disparaissaient sous l'oreiller. Les cheveux d'or tombaient délicatement devant son visage paisible. Le Serpentard dormait complètement nu et le drap ne recouvrait que le bas de son corps, laissant à la vue de ses amours son dos gracile et le haut de ses fesses fermes.

La bouche d'Harry devint sèche. Il se pencha, posa ses lèvres sur la tempe du jeune homme et ferma les yeux se délectant de la peau douce du blond.

- Dray, murmura-t-il.

Le blond ne bougea pas sous le doux baiser, sa respiration resta profonde. Harry, toujours les yeux fermés, frotta son nez contre la pommette de l'héritier Malfoy.

- Dray, faut se lever, reprit-il un peu plus fort.

Ledit Dray se tortilla légèrement, il tourna son visage de l'autre côté. Il grogna aussi quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui ressembla fortement à « pas maintenant, laisse moi dormir ». Harry sourit avant de se pencher en avant, de sortir sa langue et de torturer comme il le devait son blondinet préféré.

Il retraça toute la colonne vertébrale découverte avec le bout de sa langue, de la naissance de ses fesses à sa nuque avant de redescendre en le couvrant de baiser.

Un gémissement échappa au Serpentard, son souffle devint court, montrant que Draco se réveillait.

- Harry, haleta-t-il.

Contre sa peau, le brun esquissa un sourire.

- Faut se lever Dray, Blaise doit nous attendre dans la Grande Salle.

- On s'en fout.

- Non, en plus Sev' doit se montrer et si on n'y va pas les gens vont jaser.

Draco se releva sur ses coudes, regarda son amant par-dessus son épaule, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Jaser ? Qui dit encore « jaser » de nos jours ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Pour toute réponse Harry lui tira la langue, en une réaction très mature. Il se leva ensuite prestement du lit et, sans un regard vers son plus jeune amant, sortit de la chambre. Dans le salon, Severus finissait de refermer sa robe noire.

Tendrement, le sourire aux lèvres, Harry le rejoignit, repoussa ses mains et ferma les derniers boutons.

- Dray arrive, dit-il.

Severus se contenta de grogner sans le quitter des yeux. Lorsque la robe noire fut fermée, Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue râpeuse de l'homme. Il commençait à s'éloigner quand une main impérieuse se posa sur sa nuque pour le maintenir en place et que Severus l'embrassa sur le front.

- J'y vais, on se voit plus tard, déclara l'homme en noir.

Harry acquiesça et, alors que Severus quittait leur appartement, se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce sur le canapé pour attendre son Serpentard blond. Ce matin, il avait réussi à dévier la conversation avec Severus. Mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas indéfiniment. Il s'étonnait même qu'il ait réussi si facilement aujourd'hui.

Une chose était sûre. Il n'irait pas à l'infirmerie. Il se sentait relativement bien à part les vomissements du matin. Il savait qu'il n'était pas malade, juste… des nausées de temps à autres et des vomissements de temps en temps. Rien de grave, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Draco le sortit de ses pensées en l'appelant. Harry se releva donc et sortit de l'appartement, suivi de près par Dray.

.

.

.

Ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard. Sans faire attention aux regards qui continuaient de les suivre même après deux mois d' « amitié » publique, ils se dirigèrent vers la table des verts et argents.

Blaise leur sourit en les voyants arriver et Harry ne put que sourire en retour. Il se glissa rapidement près de son ami et sans laisser de temps à quiconque embrassa la joue du basané. Ce dernier resta figé tout comme leur petit groupe.

Ne remarquant pas leur état, Harry salua tout le monde d'une voix guillerette. Bien sûr personne ne lui répondit. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Il regarda Théodore, Pansy, Draco puis se tourna vers Blaise, attendant une réponse.

- Tu viens de m'embrasser, répondit le Black, d'une voix blanche.

- Et… et alors ? questionna Harry, perdu.

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait en public.

Et contre toute attente, Harry éclata en sanglot. Il se cacha le visage entre ses mains, paralysant encore plus les Serpentards de sixièmes années. Draco fut le premier à se reprendre. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se rapprocher de son amant et de lui caresser le dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Harry ?

- Ba… Blai… Blaise… il… il voulait… pas que… que je l'embrasse… en… en public… et… moi je… l'ai fait… mais… c'est… mal…

Ahuri, Draco releva la tête vers son meilleur ami. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils purent lire l'un et l'autre de l'incompréhension et de l'inquiétude.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, déclara Blaise. J'ai été surpris mais tu n'as rien fait de mal.

- Vrai ? gémit le rouge et or en relevant la tête révélant un visage baigné de larmes.

- Bien sûr, sourit le basané.

Ce dernier essuya les joues grâce à ses paumes. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, Harry se tourna vers Draco, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu peux me passer un croissant, s'il-te-plaît, Dray ?

- Hum, fit l'interpellé en passant ledit croissant tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qui venait de se passer.

Harry le prit mais dès l'instant où il l'eut sous les yeux, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais le manger. Son estomac faisait des cabrioles dans son ventre. Jamais. Jamais il ne pourrait ingurgiter cette viennoiserie de beurre et de pâte. Il le reposa donc sans faire mine de prendre autre chose. Il sentait que rien ne passerait.

- Harry ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda Draco, inquiet.

- Non, ça va.

- T'es sûr ?

Harry hocha la tête, ses yeux s'égarant sur la salle. Il salua de la main Neville, Hermione et Ron qui était à l'autre bout de la salle. Puis il sourit discrètement à Severus.

- Tu fais une crise ? murmura le blond à son oreille.

- Non, je n'ai pas faim c'est tout.

- Tu disais ça aussi avant…

Sous la table, le Sauveur posa sa main sur la cuisse de son amant, lui intimant que tout allait bien, même s'il ne le croyait pas.

Draco grignota pendant que Théo parlait avec Pansy, il les écouta d'une oreille distraite, plus occupé à observer Harry tout en échangeant des œillades avec Blaise.

Le petit déjeuner se passa ainsi et se finit rapidement. Ils se levèrent tous comme un seul homme. Direction l'Histoire de la Magie. Puis ensuite Potions. Draco aurait tout son temps pour réfléchir.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

_Deux heures plus tard, cours de Potions._

Comme souvent ces derniers temps, Harry coupait les ingrédients. Il aimait bien s'appliquer à faire de fines lamelles ou des cubes de deux millimètres sur deux millimètres. Ça l'apaisait en quelque sorte. Et puis avoir Draco comme binôme aidait grandement.

Il commençait à comprendre l'art subtil des potions et il découvrait qu'il aimait bien cette matière quand Severus n'était pas constamment sur son dos.

Délicatement il finit de couper la racine de Valériane avant de se tourner vers son binôme sexy.

- Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

- Mets les tranches dans la potion et remue, s'il-te-plaît.

Harry s'exécuta, jeta les racines dans le liquide jaune puis pris la cuillère en bois et commença à remuer. La salle était comme d'habitude silencieuse. Depuis que Snape avait instauré les binômes plus aucun chaudron n'explosait.

Le joli brun plongea le nez dans son chaudron pour voir la teinte prise par le liquide. Mal lui en prit parce que les vapeurs lui retournèrent son estomac déjà fragile. Pris d'une violente nausée, il ne put qu'abandonner sa place, courir en dehors de la classe et se précipiter dans les toilettes les plus proches. Et, comme le matin, il se retrouva au dessus de la cuvette vomissant tripes et boyaux. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel à la fin ?

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Sans comprendre, Draco vit Harry se précipiter hors des cachots, un air malade sur le visage. Il échangea un regard paniqué avec Sev qui lui fit un léger signe de tête.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la classe. Pourquoi Potter était-il parti ? Snape ne disait rien ? Le cours continuait-il ?

Bande d'abrutis !

La voix sèche de Severus fit cesser le vacarme qui augmentait progressivement.

- Zabini, Granger, surveillez la classe. Malfoy venez avec moi.

Draco emboîta le pas à son amant. Dans le couloir, sans un mot, les deux Serpentards se mirent à courir vers les bruits qu'ils analysaient comme ceux d'Harry. Ils le découvrirent penché au-dessus des toilettes. Tout de suite, Draco se précipita vers le Gryffon. Il posa une main apaisante sur la nuque en sueur, une autre sur le front moite.

- Quelque chose qui est mal passé, hein ? Ne nous mens pas Harry, je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Et tu vas à l'infirmerie tout de suite. Sans protestations, assena Severus, de sa voix grave.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Sev ? demanda Draco, légèrement perdu.

La main qui quelque seconde plus tôt reposait sur le front d'Harry voyageait maintenant dans la chevelure noire.

- Il a vomi ce matin.

- Ok, direction l'infirmerie. Maintenant.

Potter junior soupira comme s'il abandonnait le combat face à la détermination de ses deux amours. Draco le prit par le coude, le releva. Après un signe de tête vers son autre amant, l'héritier des Malfoy prit la direction de l'antre de Poppy Pomfresh.

.

.

.

Dès qu'ils franchirent les portes de l'infirmerie, Pomfresh accourut vers eux. Draco revêtit son masque froid et amena Harry près d'un lit.

- Vous vous êtes battus ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non, siffla méchamment Draco en lui jetant un regard noir. Potter vient de vomir en plein cours de potions et il a aussi vomi ce matin.

- Bien.

Elle se tourna vers son patient et lui demanda d'enlever son tee-shirt. Ce qu'Harry s'empressa de faire. Au vu du nombre de visites qu'il avait effectué, il savait que Pomfresh ne le laisserait pas partir avant qu'elle ne lui ait fait un check-up complet. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette et se rapprocha du jeune homme.

Mais au dernier moment, elle se tourna vers Draco qui ne souhaitait que se faire oublier pour savoir ce que son amour avait.

- Vous pouvez retourner en cours, Monsieur Malfoy. Votre présence n'est pas requise.

- Mais…

- Maintenant ! tonna la femme.

Draco abdiqua et, en soupirant, passa la porte.

Une fois seule à seul avec son patient, Poppy Pomfresh lança un sort de diagnostic sur le fils Potter. Elle attrapa le parchemin où tous les problèmes s'inscrivirent progressivement.

Sur son lit, Harry se demanda dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré. L'infirmière fronça les sourcils et sa panique augmenta. Il n'avait rien, n'est-ce pas ? En était-il sûr ou cherchait-il à se persuader lui-même ? Ce n'était que des petits vomissements et des petites nausées. Rien de grave. N'est-ce pas ?

- Madame… commença-t-il.

- Silence Potter, le coupa la femme.

Il referma sèchement la bouche et observa son vis-à-vis qui se rapprochait de lui, baguette levée. Sans qu'il ne dise rien, elle passa sa baguette au-dessus de son ventre. Une douce lumière jaune pâle brilla.

Mais qu'avait-il à la fin ? Jamais Pomfresh lui avait lancé un tel sort et pourtant, seul Merlin savait combien de visites à l'infirmerie il avait fait tout au long de sa scolarité.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Madame ? Je suis malade ? demanda-t-il craintivement.

L'infirmière se redressa, lissa sa robe, remit droit la coiffe dans ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Elle se racla la gorge et Harry sut que la suite le laisserait sans voix.

- Harry, mon petit, vous êtes enceint.

- QUOI ? cria-t-il.

Pas si « sans voix » que ça, finalement.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! Un chapitre d'une autre tournure et qui annonce le début du **Mpreg**. Donc n'oubliez pas qu'Harry ne passe pas à autre chose en un claquement de doigt, il… disons… essaye de faire avec et vit un peu (juste un peu) dans le déni. Mais il y aura encore des hauts et des bas, pas d'inquiétude !

Sinon, une nouvelle fois, je ne sais pas si je pourrais répondre personnellement à chacune de vos reviews parce que figurez-vous que je suis moi-même malade (et j'attends mes résultats et tout et tout) bref, nous sommes une famille de désespérés ! xD Mais j'essayerai de faire tout mon possible !

Mais comme d'habitude, mon chapitre prochain arrivera **mercredi prochain**. Et il s'intitulera « _Papas ?_ ».

Bonne journée et à la prochaine les gens ! : )


	7. Chapitre 6 - Papas ?

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un **Threesome** (SS/DM/HP). Relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Pas d'inquiétude. Présence de **violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. Langue légèrement **vulgaire** aussi (^^), **MPREG**, personnages **OOC**.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_. _Et pour toutes vos reviews._

**Bonne lecture** : )

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 6 – Papas ?**

.

A la voix de l'infirmière, Harry se redressa sur le lit, violemment. Son visage perdit ses couleurs, le faisant rivaliser avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il fixait Pomfresh comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire comme les autres ? Pourquoi était-il _toujours_ différent ? Sauveur, membre d'un trio rare, enceint. Ça n'arrivait qu'à lui les choses comme celle-ci… Mais POURQUOI, au nom de Merlin.

- Vous êtes enceint, répéta calmement Poppy.

- Mais ce… ce n'est pas possible…

Il ne pouvait pas être enceint. Maintenant surtout. Certes, il n'avait plus Voldy sur le dos mais il restait quand même les pires Mangemorts qui ne cherchaient qu'à venger leur cher maître. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre l'enfant…

Oh. Grand. Merlin.

Il ne réalisa qu'à cet instant. Il portait un enfant. Un petit être se développait dans ses entrailles. Il allait avoir une vraie famille. Il allait être… papa ?

Oh Seigneur, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Trop beau mais ça faisait peur aussi. Merlin, très, très peur.

- Je suis enceint, souffla-t-il.

En face de lui, Pomfresh sourit tendrement à ce gamin qu'elle avait vu plus d'une fois entre les murs de son antre.

- Je vais être papa, sourit-il.

La femme acquiesça, toujours en souriant. Elle se racla, ensuite, la gorge et posa ses mains croisées sur ses genoux.

- Harry, mon petit, vous savez qui est l'autre père ?

L'autre père ? Oh misère, il avait complètement oublié qu'il fallait être deux pour donner la vie. Mais qui était l'autre père biologique ? Severus ou Draco ? Oh… mais… comment allaient-ils le prendre ? Peut-être que ses deux amours ne voulaient pas d'enfants. Et lui ? Voulait-il vraiment cet enfant ? Merlin, il était tellement jeune. Trop peut-être. Mais il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à cet enfant. Vraiment pas. Parce que – Wouah ! – c'était _son_ enfant.

- Je…

- Vous ne savez pas n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

Harry se tordit les mains, mal à l'aise. Il passait pour un débauché à ne pas savoir qui était le père de l'enfant mais en même temps il avait deux maris, comment savoir lequel était-ce ?

- Il existe une potion qui nous fera savoir les gènes de l'enfant. Voulez-vous la boire ?

Harry hocha la tête puis suivit du regard les mouvements de la vieille femme. Elle revint vers lui avec une fiole au liquide violet. Il hésita un long moment avant de boire la potion. Un goût acre lui brûla la gorge. Il grimaça.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre une demi-heure. Vous avez des questions ?

Harry baissa les yeux vers son ventre encore plat et posa sa main sur le bas de son ventre. Il y avait un petit être là dedans. Il portait la vie après avoir donné la mort.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait une potion pour tomber enceint. Pour les hommes, je veux dire.

Poppy fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'avez pas pris de potion ?

- Bien sûr que non, s'insurgea Harry. Je ne voulais pas tomber enceint maintenant. Pas ici.

- Oh, c'est inattendu. Je n'ai jamais entendu une chose pareille.

Harry ne répondit pas mais intérieurement il hurlait. Il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Il attirait les ennuis comme le miel attirait les abeilles. Désespérant. Un soupir las passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Je vais devoir en parler au directeur, énonça Poppy.

- Le connaissant, ce vieux fou est déjà au courant.

Contre toute attente, l'infirmière laissa échapper un rire léger en allant vers son bureau.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant mais il doit être présent lorsque je lancerais le sort pour l'identité de l'autre père. C'est obligatoire.

Elle s'engouffra dans son bureau juxtaposant la salle de soins. Harry resta seul sur son lit à réfléchir sur tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'était fou. Inimaginable. Irréel. Mais tellement fantastique. Un sourire niais s'épanouit sur son visage. Et il ne fit rien pour l'enlever. Il se sentait heureux et complet.

Le directeur arriva dix minutes plus tard aux côtés de l'infirmière. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient trop pour que cela soit naturel. Il sautillait presque de joie en s'avançant vers lui. Sa robe orange aux étoiles violettes brûlait les yeux mais Harry ne fit aucune remarque. Lui aussi avait l'air heureux.

Il n'eut cependant aucun mal à se l'imaginer frappant dans ses mains, les yeux plissés derrières ces lunettes rondes en sautillant à chaque pas qu'il effectuait en chantonnant une quelconque chanson.

- Bonjour Harry, le salua-t-il souriant.

- Professeur.

Le vieux mage s'installa sur le bord du matelas et se tourna vers la seule femme présente.

- Alors Poppy, quelle est la nouvelle que tu souhaitais m'annoncer ?

- Harry est enceint, Albus.

Le vieux fou se tourna vivement vers le petit brun.

- Merveilleux, s'exclama-t-il en frappant dans ces mains.

_Merlin, sauvez moi de lui_, pria mentalement Harry, légèrement amusé par la situation. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que se soit, Pomfresh le prit de court.

- Nous attendons pour savoir qui est l'autre père.

Dumbledore sourit et Harry, en le regardant, sut qu'il savait déjà.

- Et je me dois d'être présent.

- Exactement.

Le vieux fou à la robe orange se leva prestement, presque trop pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il fit un élégant signe du bras, laissant la place qu'il fallait pour que l'infirmière s'approche et pointe de nouveau la baguette sur son ventre. Un parchemin apparut ainsi qu'une plume verte.

Pomfresh rangea son bout de bois et ils attendirent tous que la plume ait fini de gratter sur le parchemin. Le silence était total.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'anxiété lorsqu'il vit la vieille sorcière attraper le parchemin et laisser ses yeux marrons parcourir les écrits noirs.

- Mais… mais ce n'est pas possible, balbutia-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche, dans une expression catastrophée.

Très calmement Dumbledore ramassa le parchemin qui venait de tomber. Il sourit à Poppy.

- Quoi donc, Poppy ?

- C'est marqué que l'enfant dispose des gènes de Malfoy, Snape et Potter. C'est impossible.

Le directeur laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

- C'est un bébé magique, déclara-t-il fier de lui.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus marchait d'un pas sec entre les tables de ses étudiants. Les mains derrière le dos, le menton levé. Son corps était dans les cachots mais son esprit vagabondait vers son amant brun. Harry n'était toujours pas revenu de l'infirmerie. Qu'avait donc encore ce fichu morveux ? Il le revoyait encore penché au-dessus des toilettes ce matin, puis pendant son cours.

Il était peut-être malade ? Ou comme il l'avait dit, il faisait peut-être une intoxication ? Quoi qu'il en soit si cela avait été « juste quelque chose » comme avait dit son amant, ce dernier serait déjà de retour à sa place à côté de Draco.

Ses pas claquèrent sur le sol, il jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron qu'il dépassait.

- Monsieur Finnigan, trente points en moins et une retenue ce soir avec Rusard.

Seamus ne dit rien, leva à peine la tête vers son professeur. Il en avait pris l'habitude. Severus vengeait en quelque sorte Harry pour le mal que certains Gryffondors lui avaient fait. Comme Finnigan et Thomas.

Il aurait bien aimé faire la peau à Ronald Weasley mais Harry lui avait expliqué ce que le rouquin avait connu et il avait, comme les moldus disaient, des circonstances atténuantes. Alors Severus lui enlevait seulement des points pour se défouler. Pas de retenues pour lui.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à son bureau où il fit face à la salle silencieuse et s'appuya sur la surface lisse.

Son regard fut tout de suite attiré par un point jaune presque blanc. Draco. Le Serpentard mélangeait sa potion sans grande conviction. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Tout comme lui. Et Severus savait que le seul élément qui rassurait Draco était le même qui rassurait Severus. Le bracelet. Il n'était pas froid mais chaud comme souvent ces derniers temps. C'était grâce à cela que Severus respirait normalement.

Doucement il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, quittant son poste d'observation. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne se retournerait vers lui, il se pencha. Il déposa un baiser tout léger sur la tempe de son compagnon avant de se redresser comme si de rien n'était.

- Il va bien, assura-t-il dans un murmure.

- J'ai peur pour lui, répondit le blond sur le même ton.

- Moi aussi mais concentre-toi sur la potion, tu ne voudrais pas faire perdre des points à ta maison. Il va bien, j'en suis sûr.

- Hum.

Il repartit vers l'avant, dépassant Weasley sixième du nom et Zabini qui paraissaient bien avancer dans leur préparation. Miss-je-sais-tout et Nott n'était pas beaucoup en avance sur eux. Les autres traînaient. Comme d'habitude.

Il poussa un profond soupir avant de s'appuyer de nouveau contre son bureau. Les bras croisés, il pensait aux deux semaines pendant lesquelles son petit compagnon était resté plongé dans le mutisme.

Severus avait bien cru qu'il ne se relèverait jamais du procès. Et il le comprenait très bien. Lui savait ce qu'il avait vécu mais le voir lui avait retourné l'estomac. Alors pour Harry revivre ces tortures avait dû être horrible. Mais malgré tout, ce gosse s'était relevé. Prouvant une nouvelle fois sa détermination et son sale caractère de Potter que Severus – pour le coup – remerciait.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à prier Salazar pour que Dursley oublie son petit amant pendant ces cinq ans emprisonné et surtout qu'Harry ne le recroise jamais.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par des coups contre à la porte. Tous les élèves cessèrent leur activité pour tourner leur regard vers elle. Severus grogna de se remettre au travail avant d'inviter la personne à entrer.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Harry pousser le battant et entrer avec son éternel tignasse brune en bataille. Le jeune homme lui offrit un timide sourire en guise d'excuse. Un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Même si son visage resta de glace.

- Excusez-moi Professeur, Madame Pomfresh m'a enjoint à retourner en cours.

- Faites donc Potter.

Le Gryffondor rejoignit sa place en silence, se glissa aux côtés de Draco qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Une lueur interrogative dans les yeux.

Severus dut faire un terrible effort pour ne pas les rejoindre quand il vit Harry se pencher vers son camarade pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Il vit, de son bureau, son premier amant hocher la tête. Il demanderait des explications à la fin du cours.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco, la main sur la joue, le coude posé sur la paillasse, mélangeait la potion d'un air morne. Harry n'était toujours pas revenu. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir rester avec lui à l'infirmerie. Mais non, ce dragon qui leur servait d'infirmière l'avait lâchement jeté à la porte. Il commença à souffler lorsqu'il entendit de petits coups contre la porte de la salle. Après l'éternel « entrez » glacial de Severus, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Harry. _Leur_ Harry.

Le timide sourire qui étira les lèvres du jeune homme lui serra le cœur. D'un côté, Draco avait hâte que leur relation devienne public pour affirmer à tous que ses deux hommes étaient à lui et rien qu'à lui, qu'Harry n'ait plus à se cacher et puisse sourire librement à l'un ou l'autre. Mais d'un autre côté, Draco avait peur de la réaction des autres, pas qu'il ait honte mais Harry n'était pas prêt pour des attaques psychologiques. Ou même physiques.

- Excusez-moi Professeur, Madame Pomfresh m'a enjoint à retourner en cours.

- Faites donc Potter.

Il ne quitta pas une seconde le brun qui remontait vers lui. Il se délecta de sa beauté fragile, ses joues trop pâles et trop maigres, ses yeux brillants, ses cheveux en pétards, son corps petit, maigre tout en étant finement musclé avec ses vêtements un peu trop grand qui faisait imaginer qu'un simple coup de vent le ferait s'envoler. C'était un diamant, un joyau d'une pureté sans égal. Et il était à eux.

Harry se faufila sur le tabouret à sa gauche. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Draco essaya de poser la question qui le perturbait depuis tout à l'heure à l'aide de ses yeux de glaces.

Cela dut fonctionner parce que son compagnon se pencha vers lui. Son souffle chaud caressa sa joue, lui envoyant des frissons de plaisir dans tout son corps.

- Je te le dirais plus tard, quand Sev sera avec nous.

Il acquiesça, légèrement soulagé. Il se demandait quand même ce que leur joli brun avait. Etait-il malade ? Pourtant il avait l'air bien. Peut-être avait-il une maladie moldu ? Ou pire la Dragoncelle ? Peut-être allait-il mourir comme son grand père, Abraxas Malfoy ?

Il devenait légèrement parano lorsque cela touchait aux gens qu'il aimait.

Une main se posa sur son bras. Il tourna la tête pour voir Harry qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, ça va. Je t'assure.

Le Préfet sourit et retourna à la préparation de sa potion.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Le cours passa rapidement, en silence et sans explosions. Après que chaque élève ait tout rangé et que les fioles furent sur le bureau, Severus se décida à appeler ses amants.

- Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez rester ici.

Les deux concernés attendirent donc que tous les autres aient quitté la salle avant de se rapprocher de leur professeur. Blaise les regarda longuement avant de partir à son tour. Enfin seul, Severus mit en place le sortilège d'intimité et ils laissèrent tomber leurs masques.

- Alors qu'as-tu ? demanda Draco, n'y tenant plus.

Harry sourit légèrement, se demandant comment les autres allaient réagir surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'aucun n'allait être mis de côté. Ils étaient tous les pères de l'enfant. Pères d'un bébé magique.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir, ça risque de vous faire un choc.

Un peu perplexe, Draco s'assit sur un tabouret à portée de main, mais Severus resta appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés.

- Tu es malade ? demanda de nouveau Draco.

Harry se recula pour les avoir tous les deux dans son champ de vision. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant quoi leur dire exactement. Leur annoncer comme ça, sans autre forme de procès, ou mettre des formes ? Mais c'était tellement merveilleux comme nouvelle qu'il ne pouvait mettre de formes.

- Non, je ne suis pas malade. Ni sur le point de mourir. Juste…

Il s'interrompit voulant garder la nouvelle secrète encore un peu et appréhendant la réaction de ses amours.

- Juste ? répéta Severus, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis la fin du cours.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry ferma les yeux pendant trois secondes avant de se jeter à l'eau.

- Vous allez être papas !

Le temps s'arrêta. Severus se figea, comme Draco. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Ô grand Dieu ils allaient être… papas ?

Draco fut le premier à se reprendre. Il se leva de sa place les yeux écarquillés et s'avança doucement vers Harry qui appréhendait de plus en plus. Le blond prit en coupe le visage du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Deux-Fois-Survécu. Les yeux gris scrutèrent tout son visage, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Puis il sourit. Un sourire éclatant qui illuminait son beau visage.

- Papas ? répéta-t-il à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry.

- Oui, je suis enceint.

Draco, les mains toujours sur les joues de son amour, l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne pouvait faire que cela. Harry leur offrait la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il ne s'éloigna que lorsque l'air commença à manquer.

Il glissa alors ses mains le long du corps de son amant pour les poser sur le haut de l'arrière de ses cuisses. Et sans difficulté, il le souleva. Harry posa ses mains sur ses épaules en riant, la tête levée vers le plafond. Draco le fit tournoyer dans les airs, en le regardant les yeux brillants.

- On va être papas !

Après de longues minutes, il cessa de tourner, relâcha la pression de ses mains permettant de faire glisser le corps d'Harry contre le sien. Ce dernier happa les lèvres souriantes dans un chaste baiser.

Harry se détacha du Serpentard pour se tourner vers Severus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se rapprocha doucement, la tête basse. L'euphorie quittant peu à peu son corps en remarquant le visage fermé du professeur.

- Tu n'es pas heureux, Sev ? Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ?

A ces mots, le maître des potions sursauta, comme si Harry venait de le frapper. Il soupira avant de dire d'une voix lasse :

- Je suis heureux Harry, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Mais… j'ai peur, d'accord ? J'ai peur de te perdre. Je préfère ne pas avoir d'enfant mais que tu sois sauf.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda le concerné, complètement perdu.

Severus soupira à nouveau posa, ses mains sur les épaules de son plus jeune amant. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Draco se rapprocher, les sourcils froncés.

- Les grossesses mâles sont risquées Harry. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il le serra dans ses bras à la fin de sa phrase. Il maintint la tête du Survivant contre son torse et enfouit son propre visage dans les cheveux hirsutes. Il ne pourrait pas le perdre maintenant. Il tenait à ce morveux. Merde. Comment feraient-ils, Draco et lui, si Harry les abandonnait maintenant ?

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et serrèrent.

- On va aller voir Pomfresh, qu'elle nous explique tout ce qu'i savoir sur les grossesses masculines, proposa Draco la voix douce.

Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, sans bouger, ni parler, juste pour profiter de la présence des autres.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

_Quelques minutes plus tard à l'infirmerie_.

.

Harry écoutait attentivement Pomfresh parler, confortablement installé sur les genoux de Severus. Il avait bien tenté de protester mais Severus semblait être passé en mode « protecteur » depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Ça ne le dérangeait pas mais il devait avouer qu'il était quand même gêné de cette marque de tendresse qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de la part de Severus quand ils étaient en public.

Draco, à côté d'eux, venait de poser sa main sur le ventre encore plat du Gryffondor. Harry la caressait distraitement du bout des doigts en regardant l'infirmière.

- Est-ce une grossesse à risque ? demanda Severus dans son dos.

La vieille femme semblait perturbée par la position d'Harry mais aussi que Severus soit impliqué dans cette affaire. Un professeur avec un élève. C'était inimaginable. Alors un professeur avec deux élèves. C'était impensable.

- Je ne vous cache pas qu'il y a des risques. Pour Harry et pour l'enfant. Mais…

A cette phrase, Harry sentit ses deux amants se contracter. Il accentua les caresses sur la main de Draco et il se pencha un peu en arrière pour s'appuyer sur le torse puissant de Severus.

- Mais ? répéta Harry.

- Mais comme l'enfant est un bébé magique, les risques sont divisés par deux.

- Bébé magique ? releva Draco.

- Oui, monsieur Malfoy c'est ce que j'ai dit. C'est un enfant formé grâce à la magie.

Harry sourit parce que lui le savait déjà. Il se pencha un peu plus en arrière. Fatigué par les événements, il ferma légèrement les yeux, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Severus. Il était fatigué ces derniers temps, il comprenait maintenant.

En y pensant bien, il aurait dû se douter que c'était ça qu'il avait. Nausées. Vomissements. Fatigue. Tout concordait. Plus sa petite saute d'humeur du matin.

Oui, c'était logique.

- Qui est le second père de l'enfant ?

Le torse de Severus trembla alors qu'il prenait la parole, ce mouvement et la voix grave le bercèrent légèrement. Il sourit aussi, quand il entendit la question. Ils allaient avoir un choc.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'enfant est un bébé magique. Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes tous les pères. L'enfant dispose des gènes des Potter, des Malfoy et des Snape.

- Oh !

L'exclamation venait de sa droite. Draco. Il imaginait sans mal sa réaction même si ses yeux restaient fermés.

- Et j'aimerais qu'on en revienne au déroulement de la grossesse, Poppy.

- Bien sûr, énonça ladite Poppy en se raclant la gorge. Alors une grossesse mâle dure entre sept et huit mois. Au troisième mois, nous pourrons savoir le sexe du bébé, si vous le souhaitez. Vous commencerez à voir un léger renflement au deuxième mois.

- Et il en est à combien ? demanda Severus.

- Deux semaines.

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry avait recommencé les cours. Il avait donc été « fécondé » lorsque Dray et Sev l'avaient pris ensembles, en même temps. Cette idée lui plaisait bien.

- Que devons-nous savoir de plus ?

- Harry risque d'être fatigué et instable émotionnellement. Sa libido va augmenter progressivement. Il peut manger de tout sauf des fromages à croûtes molles ou du lait cru. Sinon, pour le moment je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus.

Severus passa les bras autour de sa taille, rejoignant la main de Draco toujours sur son ventre. Il se sentait tellement en sécurité dans les bras du maître des potions. Il soupira d'aise.

- Quand devra-t-il arrêter les cours ?

- Au sixième mois. Cinquième peut-être.

Il sentit vaguement son oreiller hocher la tête.

- Quand devons nous revenir ?

- Nous allons essayer de le suivre régulièrement disons, tous les mois. Mais n'hésitez pas à revenir au moindre problème.

Ça, Harry n'en doutait pas. Aux moindres maux de ventre, il serait expédié ici. Pour son plus grand malheur. Mais il avait tellement rêvé qu'on prenne soin de lui, qu'on le protège, qu'on l'aime, que toute cette attention faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient l'infirmerie pour rejoindre les cachots.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Les cachots étaient relativement silencieux surtout dans les appartements d'une certaine chauve-souris graisseuse.

A l'intérieur de ces quartiers, deux hommes observaient un troisième endormi en buvant un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu et une tasse de thé. Sur les genoux de Draco, Harry avait posé sa tête et dormait paisiblement. Le Serpentard passa sa main dans la chevelure couleur corbeaux avant de reporter son regard sur Severus. Il sourit tendrement.

- On va avoir un enfant ! dit-il mais pas trop fort.

A son tour, en face de lui, Severus sourit. L'idée d'avoir une famille leur plaisait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Avoir un petit garçon ou une petite fille à chérir et à aimer.

- Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Lucius et Bellatrix sont toujours dans la nature.

- On le protégera, assura Draco d'une voix ferme.

Il posa sa tasse de thé maintenant vide à côté de lui pour ne pas réveiller Harry. Il profita d'avoir libéré sa main pour la poser sur le ventre de son amant. Un petit être grandissait là-dedans. Un petit être créé par leurs sangs.

- Lorsque cela se verra, comment on fera ? Je veux dire, les gens vont poser des questions. Qui est le second père ? Et autre…

- On l'annoncera. On n'aura pas le choix.

- J'ai hâte de voir son ventre enfler.

Severus poussa un profond soupir qui lui fit lever les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé vers son amour endormi.

- Pourquoi soupires-tu ?

- J'imagine déjà les sautes d'humeurs qu'on va devoir vivre.

Draco rit en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ce devait bien être le seul homme à se soucier des futures sautes d'humeurs plutôt que de se réjouir du miracle de la vie. Mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait, son Severus. Ça faisait partie de son charme.

- Pense plutôt aux problèmes de libido qu'on va devoir résoudre avec nos mains, nos bouches et nos corps.

Les yeux onyx sur mirent à briller de désir à cette pensée, ce qui fit redoubler le rire de Draco. Il fallait rester positif tout de même. Voir le bon côté à la place des « mauvais ».

L'héritier Malfoy sursauta. Une note se faufila difficilement sous la porte et vola jusqu'au canapé où ils étaient installés.

Ils s'interrogèrent du regard puis Draco attrapa la note et la déplia. L'auteur du message n'était autre que Blaise. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

- C'est de Blaise. Il demande à Harry de le rejoindre dans le parc. Je le réveille ?

Après l'approbation de son amour, Draco se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur le front de son autre amour.

- Chéri, murmura-t-il, réveille-toi.

Il frotta son nez contre celui d'Harry, tendrement, les yeux fermés. Il parsema ensuite le visage de petits baisers papillons, plus légers les uns que les autres. Il le sentit frémir sous lui puis les deux émeraudes s'ouvrirent doucement.

Il lui expliqua pour la note de Blaise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était parti.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry marchait donc, sa cape bien serrée contre son corps pour se protéger du froid mordant. Blaise avait dit dans le parc. Vague comme indication. Mais Harry savait précisément où était leur rendez-vous.

Au loin, il pouvait déjà discerner un point sombre près du lac.

Il accéléra le pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de son ami, il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Blaise le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il se sentit observé mais n'ajouta rien lui-même. Comment l'annoncer à Blaise…

- Tu as une tête bizarre.

- Merci, répondit-il ironiquement.

Blaise rit doucement à ses côtés. Harry souffla, prenant son courage à deux mains avant de faire face à son ami. Il espérait qu'il ne le rejetterait pas. Parce que si c'était le cas, il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre.

- J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, commença-t-il très sérieux.

- Quoi ? T'es enceint ? le coupa le basané.

Basané qui éclata de rire à sa blague qui n'était pas une blague. Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris de cette réaction. Comment réagirait-il quand il saurait la vérité ? Allait-il le rejeter ? Parce qu'un homme qui portait un enfant n'était pas normal…

Quand il remarqua l'absence d'hilarité chez celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, Blaise redevint sérieux comme s'il avait reçu une douche froide, encore.

- T'es enceint ? demanda-t-il, sérieux.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, il n'avait pas confiance en sa voix.

- Par Salazar faut vraiment que j'arrête d'émettre des hypothèses soi-disant improbables avec ces deux là, marmonna Zabini. (1)

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien, t'inquiète pas.

Harry baissa la tête en attendant la réaction du noir. Deux doigts se glissèrent sous son menton et on releva son visage.

- Hey ! Je suis super heureux pour toi, petit frère.

Les larmes commencèrent à tomber et Harry se jeta au cou du Serpentard. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça. Ça faisait tellement de bien de savoir qu'on était aimé autrement qu'on aime un amant. Avoir un frère.

Alors il pleura de joie, accroché au cou de Blaise. Joie d'être en vie. Joie de porter la vie. Joie d'être aimé. Joie d'aimer. Joie qu'on l'accepte. Il pleura de joie, tout simplement.

.

* * *

.

(1) Référence à un passage de Dans vos yeux (- _C'est à propos de Severus, dit-il [Draco] quand leur hilarité fut finie. - Quoi, Snape ? Tu couches avec ? répondit Blaise en riant de plus belle._)

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, surtout : )

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule « _Bébé fait des siennes_ » et il arrivera **mercredi prochain** (soit le 6 août). Voilà, bonne journée les gens et passez de bonnes vacances (oui, je sais, les vacances sont commencées depuis pas mal de temps maintenant mais j'avais oublié de vous les souhaiter ! Oo) Bye !


	8. Chapitre 7 - Bébé fait des siennes

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un **Threesome** (SS/DM/HP). Relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Pas d'inquiétude. Présence de **violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. Langue légèrement **vulgaire** aussi (^^), **MPREG**, personnages **OOC**.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_. _Et pour toutes vos reviews._

**Bonne lecture** : )

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 7 – Bébé fait des siennes**

.

_Deux mois plus tard – mi-avril_.

.

Harry s'étira comme un chat, les yeux fermés, les draps descendant sur son corps nu. Il bailla avant de se décider à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait super bien dormi après avoir fait l'amour avec Sev et Dray jusqu'à pas d'heure la veille au soir.

Il sourit doucement à ce souvenir, c'était tellement bon de se sentir aimé et aimer en retour. Rapidement, il regarda le grand lit où il était allongé. Un lit qui pouvait contenir sans difficulté trois hommes. Son sourire s'agrandit.

Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas avant de se frotter les yeux avec ses poings. On était samedi. C'était pour cela que ses amants l'avaient laissé dormir. Surtout qu'il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, sa grossesse l'épuisait. Il n'était enceint que de deux mois et deux semaines mais il se sentait éreinté. Poppy disait que c'était normal, Severus devenait de plus en plus inquiet. Il ne le montrait pas, bien sûr, mais Harry captait souvent les regards anxieux posés sur lui.

D'un geste de la main il fit venir à lui un boxer propre qu'il enfila avant de se lever. Il traversa la chambre, se demandant s'il devait s'habiller plus pour aller dans le salon. Finalement il décida que non, il était en week-end et pouvait bien profiter un peu. Il aimait bien marcher torse-nu dans leur appartement. Avant jamais il n'aurait osé à cause des cicatrices dans son dos. Maintenant ce n'était que des marques blanches propres, certes disgracieuses mais assez discrètes, grâce aux fantastiques potions et onguents de Sev.

Harry posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte avec l'intention de l'ouvrir et de rejoindre ses amants de l'autre côté. Mais, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sa tête se tourna sur le côté. Là où un miroir à pied reposait.

Il avait protesté, au départ. Pour ne pas se voir comme depuis la mort de Sirius. Mais Severus n'avait accepté aucune protestation. Peut-être était-ce pour l'aider. Quoi qu'il en fût, depuis qu'il était là, jamais Harry ne l'avait regardé.

Pourtant ce matin, sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, il rencontra son regard vert pour la première fois depuis des mois. Et pour la première fois, il put se contempler. Il avait… changé.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi rebelles, cela semblait être la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines. Il était pâle. Ses yeux verts avaient repris vie mais une lueur de détresse courait dedans de temps en temps. Il paraissait si fragile avec sa petite taille et son corps si maigre.

Ses yeux parcoururent son reflet. Puis s'écarquillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur son ventre. C'était… Oh Merlin… Vraiment ? Il avait… du ventre ?

Ne pouvant détacher les yeux de son ventre légèrement gonflé, il se mit à haleter. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il ne put que crier :

- SEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVV ! DRAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Il n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup de temps avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre en un grand fracas et que Severus entre baguette levée prêt à défendre son amant de tout danger.

- Pourquoi tu as crié, Harry ?

- Sev… je… le bébé… on le voit… J'ai du ventre…

Un soupir de soulagement passa les lèvres de l'homme en noir. Harry posa ses mains sur son ventre et se tourna sur le côté pour voir le renflement. Severus se rapprocha en fixant le miroir, il passa derrière le joli brun et glissa à son tour les bras autour de lui pour poser ses mains sur celles d'Harry.

Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur l'épaule nue du jeune homme puis remonta tout aussi doucement vers la nuque offerte. Après, il fit pivoter Harry pour qu'ils soient en face du miroir et posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

Severus s'autorisa un sourire quand il fut sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Harry se regardait bel et bien dans la surface réfléchissante. Tous ses espoirs n'avaient pas été vains. Severus avait très bien remarqué qu'Harry ne se regardait jamais dans un miroir et il savait que cela avait un rapport avec ce que son oncle lui avait fait. Toujours ce sentiment de honte et de souillure. Le Sauveur ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix mais Severus savait sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

Mais en cet instant, là, devant le miroir à pied, avec Harry dans les bras, il se dit que finalement ils avaient fait un nouveau pas en avant vers la guérison d'Harry. Oh bien sûr, le petit brun n'avait plus tenté de se faire mal, il mangeait correctement et il ne faisait plus de crise mais Severus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il avait vécu. Personne ne le pouvait. La seule chose à faire était d'essayer de faire avec. Toute sa vie.

- Tu es magnifique, chuchota-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux dans le miroir.

Il vit les deux émeraudes se remplirent de larmes et il ne put que resserrer ses bras autour de son amour. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer – qui aimerait voir celui qu'il aime pleurer ? – mais il savait que cela était nécessaire comme il avait été nécessaire, il y avait quelque mois, de parler de son oncle.

Les perles d'eau salée se mirent à couler en silence. Et entre les bras du professeur de potions, Harry se retourna, se mit sur la point des pieds, glissa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et cacha son visage ravagé par les larmes dans le creux du cou de Severus.

Ce dernier posa une main sur la hanche du plus jeune, l'autre cajolant la tête brune en se perdant dans la broussaille qui lui servait de chevelure.

- Tu es beau, amour, murmura-t-il encore une fois à son oreille.

Et les sanglots qui étaient alors silencieux, devinrent bruyants. Les bras autour de son cou se resserrèrent. Jamais Harry ne craquait comme cela sans bonne raison. Ça confirmait ce que Severus pensait. C'était un grand pas pour Harry. Se regarder dans le miroir. Se voir vraiment. Et comprendre qu'il n'était pas sale à cause de Vernon.

Quand les sanglots ralentirent et devinrent moins nombreux, Severus tourna un peu la tête et embrassa le cou d'Harry à sa portée. Il sentit le brun frotter le bout de son nez contre son propre cou.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Le Gryffondor se redressa, effaça les larmes de ses joues et lui sourit. Tendrement, il leva la tête pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur celles plus fines du Maître des potions. Presque timidement, sa langue vint caresser la bouche close de son amant qui lui accorda l'entrée sans attendre. Sa langue rencontra alors, presque immédiatement, celle de Severus. Elles entamèrent un ballet passionné.

Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, la chambre fut remplie des sons de leurs respirations saccadées.

- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Tu devrais t'habiller et aller voir Draco pour lui dire.

- Où est-il ? demanda Harry sans bouger, trop bien dans les bras de Severus.

- Au terrain de Quidditch. Il a entraînement.

A contre cœur Harry s'éloigna de l'adulte mais, avant de se détourner complètement, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Snape.

Il rejoignit la salle de bain rapidement, se lava toujours trois fois puis sortit de la douche. Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius il osa se regarder dans la glace au-dessus du lavabo. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux humides, s'habilla puis, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres, il sortit.

Il se sentait bien. Merveilleusement bien.

Dans le salon, il trouva Severus qui buvait une tasse de café, il allait sortir pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch quand la voix de son amour l'arrêta.

- Harry, prend un croissant à manger en route, s'il-te-plaît.

Il résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue et fit demi-tour pour attraper le croissant qui l'attendait bien sagement sur une petite assiette. Il croqua dedans presque immédiatement, ne réalisant que maintenant qu'il avait faim. Ça aussi ça avait changé. La faim. Celle qui vous tiraillait l'estomac quand vous loupiez un repas. Celle qu'il n'avait que trop sentit dans son enfance et qui avait disparu après cet été.

- A toute à l'heure, Sev'.

Le grognement fut étouffé par la porte qui se refermait. Sans attendre, Harry se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le terrain. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs ou alors il ne les vit pas, trop préoccupé par la vie qui grandissait en lui.

A l'intérieur de son ventre. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Un enfant. Merlin ! Cela faisait deux mois et demis qu'il le savait mais il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Trop peut-être pour lui. Surtout après ce qu'il avait traversé.

Sans vraiment y penser, sa main droite vint toucher du bout des doigts son avant bras gauche. Là où se trouvait une cicatrice d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Elle était complètement refermée depuis le temps et ce grâce aux potions de Severus, mais elle était belle et bien là. Une grande ligne blanchâtre qui courrait de son poignet à son coude. Une trace indélébile. Une de plus.

Jamais il ne pourrait les enlever, ni les effacer. Elles seraient là pour toujours, profanant son corps pour l'éternité. Parfois cela dérangeait Harry de les voir, de les avoir constamment. Puis, il se rappelait pourquoi il les avait, il se souvenait que le bonheur était éphémère. Et qu'il devait profiter au maximum, parce qu'on ne savait jamais de quoi demain serait fait.

Il croisa quelques Serdaigles qui inclinèrent la tête sur son passage pour le saluer, des Pourfsouffles qui baissèrent la leur de timidité et peu de Gryffondor – sourires désolés – et de Serpentards – attitudes indifférentes.

Rapidement, il sortit du château et traversa le parc pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Il monta dans les gradins, presque vides. En regardant sur le terrain, il remarqua que ce n'était pas encore les Serpentards mais l'équipe des rouges et ors.

L'équipe de Draco attendait, en bas, près des vestiaires, que leurs adversaires finissent. Harry chercha une bonne place où s'installer et avisa, un peu plus loin, un petit groupe d'élèves. Il hésita un long moment à les rejoindre. Puis finalement, pourquoi pas ?

Doucement, les yeux baissés pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans n'importe quoi, il s'avança et se glissa à côté d'une fille blonde, bien connue.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Luna la voix rêveuse.

- Salut Luna, comment tu vas ?

Comme à son habitude, la jeune Serdaigle ne répondit pas, un sourire léger accroché aux lèvres. Harry l'aimait bien, Luna. Elle était gentille, belle et innocente. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui, même si en début d'année elle ne lui avait pas accordé de temps. Harry se demandait pourquoi. C'était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vu le peu de fois où il était dans la Grande Salle.

- Dis-moi Luna, où étais-tu en début d'année ?

La jeune fille le regarda, une lueur douloureuse remplaçant celle rêveuse dans ses yeux bleus.

- Ma grand-mère est morte, nous avons été aux États-Unis pour son enterrement. On est restés un mois pour aider mon grand-père. Nous voulions rentrés ensuite mais Dumbledore nous à envoyé une lettre pour nous expliquer que Voldemort s'était échappé. Il avait peur que mon père comme il est le directeur du Chicaneur soit menacé. On est restés là-bas. Je suis désolé, Harry, j'aurais aimé être à tes côtés, te soutenir.

Harry lui sourit doucement. Voilà, donc, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle n'était pas au château. Si elle avait été là, jamais elle ne lui aurait tourné le dos, il aurait eu un pilier. Mais peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas fini avec Draco et Severus. Peut-être que tout se serait terminé différemment.

- Tu devais être aux côtés de ta famille, Luna, je ne t'en veux pas.

A nouveau, la jeune fille blonde lui sourit. Puis elle retourna à la contemplation du ciel.

- Bonjour Harry, le salua une nouvelle voix.

Il se pencha un peu en avant pour voir Hermione de l'autre côté de la Serdaigle. Un livre sur les genoux, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le Quidditch et, comme avant, elle assistait à l'entraînement sans vraiment être là.

- Tu ne veux pas reprendre ta place dans l'équipe, Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

Il grimaça. Il ne voulait pas être dans l'équipe qui l'avait rejeté alors qu'il allait mieux. Ron l'accepterait sûrement mais, lui, il n'était pas prêt. Et puis il y avait le bébé. C'était trop dangereux pour lui.

- Je ne veux pas. Pas pour le moment. Peut-être l'année prochaine, qui sait.

Alors que la jeune femme acquiesçait d'un sourire et replongeait dans son livre, Luna se tourna d'un seul coup vers lui – le faisant sursauter – et posa sa main sur son ventre.

- Félicitation, Harry. Il sera magnifique.

Il ? C'était un garçon ? Et puis comment Luna était-elle au courant ? Il n'avait rien dit à personne, n'avait montré aucun signe. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Harry se tourna vers la source du bruit.

Neville. Le pauvre gars se triturait les mains, ne sachant vraisemblablement pas quoi faire.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Salut, Neville. Tu veux t'asseoir ? proposa-t-il.

Le Gryffondor le remercia et s'installa. Le silence s'installa sur le petit groupe entrecoupé par les bruits des pages du grimoire d'Hermione et les bruits venants du terrain.

Harry regarda Ron, Dean, Seamus et Ginny, les derniers qui restaient sur le terrain descendre tranquillement. Ils croisèrent les Serpentards sans dire un mot. D'où il se trouvait, Harry vit que Draco s'impatientait. Le blond bouscula Dean, Blaise donna un coup d'épaule à Seamus.

Harry, dans les gradins, sourit d'indulgence face à leur attitude. Ils se vengeaient, à leur façon.

Chacun dans l'équipe enfourna son balai et décolla. Tous allèrent à leur place pendant que Draco distribuait ses ordres.

Blaise vola jusqu'à eux et plana au-dessus de Neville, se débrouillant pour avoir Harry et Luna dans son champ de vision.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il l'observa un instant. Le basané était vraiment beau. Avec sa robe de Quidditch verte au blason de sa maison, ses protèges bras et jambes, il avait vraiment la classe. Il planait au-dessus d'eux, nonchalant. Il mettait ses gants en peau de dragon, doigt par doigt.

- Alors Harry, comment tu vas ?

- Bien, sourit le brun. Tu as l'air d'aller bien, toi aussi.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point, lui répondit Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil à Luna.

Harry le regarda puis examina Luna qui fixait Blaise. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose et Harry voulait savoir quoi. Après tout c'était lui qui les avait rapprochés. Il avait le droit de savoir. Foi de Potter, il le saurait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ?

Blaise attrapa d'une main le manche de son balai et lui sourit ironiquement. Harry n'aimait pas ce sourire mais la lueur heureuse dans ses yeux caramel lui plut énormément.

- J'ai invité Luna à venir à Pré-au-Lard demain et elle a accepté, murmura-t-il au brun sur le ton du secret.

C'était génial ! Harry aurait bien sauté au cou de son ami Serpentard mais Blaise planait au-dessus du sol, il dut donc se retenir et simplement lui sourire sincèrement.

- Je suis content pour vous deux.

Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil et ouvrit la bouche pour rappliquer mais une voix cristalline fut plus rapide que lui.

- Zabini ramène tes fesses sur le terrain et cesse d'importuner Harry, tu l'ennuies, hurla Draco de l'autre côté du terrain.

Harry sourit à nouveau, les yeux tournés cette fois-ci vers le terrain pour contempler son amant dans toute sa splendeur. Des mèches blondes tombaient gracieusement sur son front alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs vers son meilleur ami.

Blaise fit descendre son balai légèrement et posa sa main sur la tête d'Harry pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux dans une provocation sans équivoque.

- Il va te tuer, Blaise, affirma malicieusement Harry.

Les yeux du basané restaient tournés vers le terrain où Draco fulminait tout seul. Blaise lui sourit avant de dire :

- Mais non, Monsieur le Jaloux n'aimerait pas que tu sois triste et ma mort t'attristerait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sans aucun doute.

Blaise rit sans enlever la main de sa tête.

- Tu devrais vraiment y aller, il va s'énerver.

- J'aime lorsqu'il s'énerve, il est tellement sexy.

Harry le fusilla du regard, lui enlevant sa main d'un mouvement sec de la tête et lui dit tout bas :

- Pas touche, Blaise.

Le ton était menaçant et plus du tout amical. Blaise ricana en s'éloignant un peu.

- Aussi jaloux et possessif les uns les autres. Bon, j'y vais avant que Dray décide que ma fin doit venir avant l'heure.

D'une légère inclinaison, le basané partit à toute allure vers les poteaux. L'entraînement commença peu après. Le souafle fusa entre les poursuiveurs et Blaise les arrêta tous. Cela dura une demi-heure. Harry les regardait faire les yeux brillants.

Lorsque Draco sonna l'heure de ranger le souafle, Blaise revint vers eux. Comme précédemment il plana au-dessus d'eux en observant les cognards et le nouveau batteur qui remplaçait Crabbe. Le capitaine l'épiait aussi puis il examina les alentours à la recherche du Vif.

- Ça ne te manque pas, Harry ? demanda Neville doucement.

Oh Merlin ! Si ! Ce que voler pouvait lui manquer. Le vent dans ses cheveux. La sensation grisante de la vitesse. Celle excitante de la hauteur. Il voulait revivre ça. Revoir le château de là-haut. Il souhaitait voler. Comme avant.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à Neville mais il ne put dire un mot. Il se sentit soudainement pris dans un tourbillon. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco volait à toute allure derrière la petite balle dorée devant lui. Il réussi à faire abstraction de la vision de Blaise avec la main dans les cheveux de son Harry pour se concentrer sur son vol. Salazar ce qu'il adorait voler. Il ne savait pas comment faisait Harry.

Finalement il tendit la main pour attraper le vif qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Concentré sur son ultime but, il vit un cognard passer à un cheveu de sa tête. Il souffla sans dévier ses yeux de la balle volante.

Il allait refermer la main dessus lorsqu'un cri lui glaça le sang et le fit s'arrêter net. Il stoppa son balai et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit.

- DRACO ! HARRY VIENT DE DISPARAITRE !

Quoi ? Mais comment avait-il fait ? Il ne pouvait pas disparaître en un claquement de doigt, si ? Premièrement on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Deuxièmement, si quelqu'un l'avait enlevé, Blaise l'aurait vu.

Et… où était-il ? Merlin, pourquoi tout tombait toujours sur lui ?

Plus vite qu'un vif, Draco traversa le terrain pour rejoindre l'endroit où avait été Harry, dix minutes auparavant. Granger et Londubat semblaient complètement paniqués. Luna souriait en regardant le ciel sans nuage. Blaise paraissait inquiet et ne cessait de passer sa main sur son crâne.

Draco observa tout autour d'eux pour trouver un hypothétique indice. Mais il n'y avait rien. Merlin ! Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite alors que l'inquiétude montait en lui. Et si on l'avait effectivement enlevé. Et si… c'était son père qui le retenait prisonnier et qu'il le torturait et le tuait et…

- Il faut prévenir le directeur, Dray !

Draco hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Oui prévenir quelqu'un pouvait être bien. Prévenir… Severus ! Il devait lui dire, son amant pourrait sûrement l'aider.

- Je vais voir Snape, toi tu vas chercher le directeur.

Sans laisser le temps à son ami de répliquer, il fila vers le château. Des milliers de pensées tournaient dans son crâne. S'ils ne retrouvaient jamais Harry ? S'il revenait mais mort ? S'il perdait leur enfant ? Oh merlin, Harry n'y survivrait pas.

Prestement, il descendit de son balai et, sans faire attention aux personnes qui se retournaient sur son passage, il prit la direction des cachots.

Lorsqu'il entra dans leur appartement, il vit tout de suite que Severus n'était pas dans le salon. Mais sans perdre de temps, il courut jusqu'au laboratoire où il rentra violemment.

Son amant sursauta puis pesta lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il venait de rater sa potion à cause de Draco. Il grogna en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique le contenu de son chaudron.

- Qu'as-tu Draco pour venir me déranger dans mon travail ?

- Harry a disparu.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry n'avait pas à proprement parler disparu. En fait il était encore à Poudlard, mais il se doutait que personne ne le trouverait avant un bon moment.

Seulement il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul. D'abord il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques inconsidérés avec le bébé. Ensuite, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour descendre.

Harry s'assit tranquillement et regarda tout autour de lui. C'était magnifique. La vue était superbe. En face de lui s'étendait le lac noir à perdre de vue. S'il tournait la tête un peu à droite, il voyait le terrain de Quidditch.

Lorsqu'il avait tranplané – d'ailleurs comment avait-il transplané ? – il s'était retrouvé ici. Sur un toit du château. Ce n'était pas plat et les tuiles glissaient mais assit comme il l'était, il n'y avait aucun risque. C'était comme voler. En moins fatiguant et moins dangereux.

Une lumière s'illumina en lui quand il comprit comment il avait atterri ici. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, posa sa main sur le renflement de son ventre.

- C'est gentil, mon ange, dit-il en caressant son ventre. Papa est content de voler à nouveau. Papa est très content, continua-t-il la voix cassée par l'émotion

Son bébé avait fait cela pour lui. Il avait souhaité voler tellement fort que l'enfant avait transplané jusqu'ici pour lui donner la même sensation. C'était tellement insensé. Mais il sentait que c'était cela et qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Souriant toujours, la main sur son ventre, il se focalisa sur ce qui l'entourait et sur le vent qui caressait son visage, profitant de ce que son enfant lui offrait et sachant parfaitement qu'on le retrouverait tôt ou tard. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, tout irait bien.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

- Calmez vous mes enfants, conseilla Dumbledore.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'on se calme, Albus, Harry a disparu bon sang !

Ils étaient tous dans le bureau du directeur – Draco, Severus, Blaise – depuis une bonne heure. Albus gardait son éternel sourire gâteux et le pétillement exaspérant dans le regard. Les trois Serpentards commençaient à vraiment perdre patience. Ils cherchaient Harry sans jamais le trouver et Dumbledore ne semblait pas vouloir aider alors qu'il savait tout dans le château.

- Il va bien, leur confia le vieux fou du glucose.

- Mais comment le savez-vous ? demanda Draco, à fleur de peau.

- Je le sais c'est tout, sourit-il.

Severus lui ferait ravaler son sourire s'ils ne retrouvaient pas son amour dans la demi-heure qui suivait. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage impassible. Où était-il, Merlin ! Il voulait retrouver Harry. Il aurait dû l'enfermer à double de tour dans leur chambre, tant qu'il était encore temps. Avant qu'il n'ait disparu. Avant qu'il ne soit blessé.

Alors qu'il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts, le chant de Fumsek s'éleva dans le bureau. Magnifique. Mélancolique. La mélodie envoya des frissons dans le corps de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Albus sourit puis caressa le crâne de son familier. L'oiseau stoppa progressivement son chant puis ferma les yeux et bougea la tête pour accentuer la caresse.

- Nous pouvons y aller maintenant, mes enfants. Harry est prêt.

- Quoi ? explosa Draco en se levant de sa chaise. Vous saviez où il était depuis tout ce temps ?

Albus, qui s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la porte de son bureau se retourna vers eux et inclina la tête sur le côté. Comme si c'était une évidence. Et Draco serra les poings et la mâchoire. Ce vieux fou devait décidément prendre sa retraite.

- Bien sûr, Draco. Mais Harry avait besoin de temps.

- Et où est-il ? demanda Severus presque calmement.

- Sur le toit.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, trois voix résonnèrent dans la pièce. Tellement synchronisées qu'on aurait pu penser que ce n'était qu'une seule et même personne qui venait de parler.

- QUOI ?

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry devait être là depuis une bonne heure. Toujours dans la même position – main sur le ventre, à califourchon sur le toit – il ne se lassait pas du tableau qui évoluait devant lui.

Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais son cœur s'illuminait lorsqu'il voyait le soleil se refléter sur les eaux calmes du lac ou qu'un oiseau virevoltait autour de lui avec une fleur – une primevère sauvage – dans son bec.

Jamais il ne remercierait assez son bébé pour le cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire. Son enfant n'était pas encore là et il l'aimait déjà inconditionnellement. Son cœur. Sa chair. Son âme. Son sang.

Il leva sa main pour cacher son bâillement. Ses fesses commençaient à lui faire mal à force de rester assis sur ce toit pointu. Et il regrettait de ne pas avoir prit sa baguette, peut-être aurait-il put faire quelque chose pour descendre de là. Severus et Draco devaient être morts d'inquiétude.

- Tu ne voudrais pas faire descendre Papa, petit ange ? demanda-t-il en regardant son ventre presque plat.

Apparemment non. Rien ne se passa. Sa demande se fit emporter par le léger vent qui soufflait. Harry soupira avant de se trémousser pour changer un peu de position. Après tout il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait rester là.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Sur le toit ? Le directeur de foutait d'eux, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Et en plus ce vieux fou glucosé osait le dire d'une voix calme, presque amusée.

Draco marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'extérieur. Severus juste devant lui, Blaise à ses côtés et le papy gâteau derrière. Il ne souhaitait plus que retrouver Harry et le serrer dans ses bras pour qu'il ne s'envole plus jamais.

Il grogna dans sa barbe inexistante. Severus gardait un visage impassible mais, en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil, il remarqua ses épaules tendues et il savait que son amant était tout aussi inquiet que lui de l'annonce du directeur.

Mais, au nom de Merlin, que faisait Harry sur le toit ? Et comment avait-il pu y arriver ? On ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Alors comment diable avait-il pu le faire ?

Des dizaines de questions tournaient dans son esprit mais Draco ne s'en préoccupa pas. D'abord Harry, ensuite les questions.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dehors, faisant fi des regards étonnés des élèves qui fixaient leur petit groupe. Ils descendirent les marches menant à la cour d'entrée et marchèrent jusqu'au viaduc. Comme toujours la cours d'entrée était déserte.

Draco leva la tête pour essayer de repérer Harry mais il ne voyait strictement rien.

- Quelqu'un le voit ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Un grognement significatif lui apprit que Severus ne le repérait pas non plus. Blaise secoua vivement la tête et Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres, tendit un doigt vers les hauteurs. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et lança un _Sonorus_.

- Harry ! appela-t-il.

Draco se boucha les oreilles sans quitter des yeux la façade de l'école. Le son résonnait encore quand une tâche sombre se pencha et fit un mouvement de la main.

Par Salazar ! C'était donc vrai ! Harry était bel et bien sur le toit.

- Sev ! Dray ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Blaise ! cria en retour Harry. Je ne sais pas comment descendre ! Vous pouvez m'aider ?

Draco le regarda, bouche bée, alors qu'à côté de lui Severus grognait de nouveau. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient l'aider, c'était quoi cette question ? Comme s'ils allaient le laisser sur le toit de Poudlard.

- Bien sûr, dit Dumbledore en retour. Es-tu prêt pour un saut en chut libre ? rigola-t-il légèrement.

Quoi ?

- Quoi ? explosèrent Severus et Draco en même temps.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire sauter ainsi, il attend un enfant par Salazar ! ajouta Severus.

Draco l'approuva de la tête, blanc comme la mort. Le directeur avait-il perdu la tête ? Harry ne pouvait pas sauter de là où il se trouvait. Cela équivalait à la mort. Et Harry ne pouvait pas mourir.

- Vous voulez que je saute ? demanda Harry du haut de son perchoir.

- Non ! cria Draco alors que papy gâteux disait « oui ».

Mais grâce au sort amplificateur, la voix de Draco n'était qu'un murmure à côté de celle de Dumbledore.

- Sans vouloir vous offensez, Professeur, êtes-vous devenu fou ? questionna très sérieusement Harry. Le sucre vous montrait-il au cerveau ?

Draco et Blaise pouffèrent malgré le sérieux de la situation. Severus s'autorisa un léger sourire ironique qu'il adressa à son supérieur. Albus rigola lui aussi, tout en gobant un bonbon au citron qu'il sortit d'une poche de sa robe.

- Je ne suis pas encore fou, Harry. Sans offense. Aies simplement confiance en moi, je sais ce que je fais.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui.

Draco ne riait plus à présent. Il se rapprocha de Severus dans l'intention de lui demander de confirmer qu'Harry ne ferait jamais une bêtise pareille. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, il vit son plus jeune amant se lever précairement sur ses jambes. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la main de Severus et serra. Fort.

- Il ne peut pas faire ça, supplia-t-il pathétiquement.

Severus aurait bien aimé lui répondre que non, décidément Harry ne pouvait pas sauter du toit de l'école. Seulement, ledit Harry se tenait debout au bord du vide et regardait en bas alors il en doutait sérieusement. Non, pour être honnête, Severus savait parfaitement que le Gryffon allait sauter, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Il retint son souffle lorsqu'il vit son amant écarter les bras. Même sans le voir, il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu qu'Harry fermait les yeux.

Puis sans avertissement préalable, le Gryffondor s'élança dans le vide. Il eut à peine conscience que sa main se faisait écraser par la poigne de Draco. Il crut même un moment que son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand il vit Harry se rapprocher du sol à une vitesse phénoménale.

Mais alors qu'il allait perdre son sang-froid et hurler à la mort, Albus Dumbledore tendit le bras et, à l'instar de la troisième année, dit d'une voix forte :

- _Aresto Momentum _!

Et devant leurs yeux à tous, Harry cessa sa course à dix centimètres du sol. Tout de suite, ils se précipitèrent vers lui, sauf Dumbledore qui souriait gaiement.

Le Gryffondor se releva, épousseta ses robes puis se tourna vers ses amants et son ami. Il se précipita vers les premiers et sauta au cou de Draco qui se trouvait le plus proche de lui. Il le serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, pas qu'il avait eu peur mais cela lui faisait du bien de les voir et de les sentir contre lui. Alors que Draco resserrait sa prise autour de son corps et enfouissait son nez dans les cheveux en bataille pour respirer son odeur, il se sentit arraché à l'étreinte.

Deux mains se verrouillèrent sur ses épaules et Harry fut maintenu à bout de bras par Severus qui regardait son visage sous toutes les coutures. Le Sauveur le laissa faire, sachant que son amant brun, bien que froid en public, tenait beaucoup à lui – comme il tenait beaucoup à Draco – et maintenant qu'il était enceint, avait constamment peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Harry sourit, indulgent. Severus et Draco avaient dû s'inquiéter. Même s'il n'y avait aucune raison. Doucement, il souleva sa main et toucha le visage de son amant le plus âgé du bout des doigts.

- Je vais très bien, Sev. Très, très bien, lui assura-t-il.

Harry vit Severus relâcher son souffle puis il fut attiré dans une étreinte puissante. Une main caressa ses cheveux, tout en maintenant sa tête contre le torse de l'homme. Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille du plus vieux et le serra lui aussi contre lui. Une autre main se posa dans le creux de ses reins, dans un geste de soutient – même s'il n'en avait pas besoin – et sans tourner la tête il savait que c'était Dray.

Qu'est-ce qu'il les aimait ces deux hommes ! Il ne se sentait bien que dans leurs bras. Il se réveillait sous leurs touchés. Il était à eux, comme eux était à lui. Et cela faisait du bien de se sentir aimé, et d'aimer en retour.

- Harry ? demanda une voix voluptueuse qui s'éleva de derrière Severus.

A contre cœur, Harry repoussa ses deux amants et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du Maître des potions.

- Blaise !

Il était content de le voir là, son ami, son frère. Le basané lui sourit, montrant toutes ses dents si blanche comparées à sa peau si noire. Sans attendre, il se précipita vers le Serpentard qui écarta les bras. Blaise encaissa le choc sans broncher et referma ses bras autour des épaules de son ami.

- Tu m'as fait peur, p'tit frère, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

Harry ne dit rien mais, honnêtement, il était flatté que Blaise se soit préoccupé de lui. C'était vrai que leur relation pouvait paraître étrange mais ils s'étaient vraiment trouvés au moment où Harry en avait eu le plus besoin.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent quelques secondes après. Le fils Zabini savait que les deux amants de son 'petit frère' étaient très jaloux, possessifs et protecteurs. Ils avaient compris que Blaise ne chercherait jamais à devenir plus qu'un ami pour Harry mais ils ne supportaient pas trop qu'on touche le petit brun plus longtemps que nécessaire, surtout depuis qu'il attendait un enfant.

Harry sourit pendant que Draco passait un bras autour de sa taille et que Severus se rapprochait. Le jeune homme se dit que décidément, jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de toutes leurs marques de protections et de possessivité.

Avec un raclement de gorge, Dumbledore attira l'attention sur lui.

- Professeur, le salua Harry.

Mais avant que le directeur ne puisse répondre, Severus lui coupa la parole.

- Comment, par Salazar, Harry a-t-il pu transplaner à l'intérieur de l'école ! Je croyais que c'était impossible, s'exclama l'homme en noir.

Le joli brun se tourna vers lui, les yeux verts brillants légèrement.

- C'est le bébé. C'est lui qui m'a fait transplaner, pour que je puisse voler une nouvelle fois.

- Que tu voles ? demanda Draco.

- Oui, il sait que le Quidditch me manque, il a dû le sentir lorsque l'on parlait avec Neville.

- Ce petit est bien le digne petit-fils des maraudeurs, rigola gaiement Dumbledore.

Sauf qu'avec cette simple phrase assez bénigne, Albus ne savait ce qu'il allait déclencher. Enfin, si, il le savait, mais il trouvait cela tellement amusant qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Car, après cette phrase toute légère, Harry disparut de nouveau.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry atterrit dans un grand hall d'entrée au papier peint à moitié décollé. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis usé. La pièce assez sombre était éclairée par des lampes à gaz ainsi que d'un lustre et d'un candélabre en forme de serpent. Il savait où il se trouvait mais…

Au bruit du transplanage, un long rideau mangé par les mites s'ouvrit brusquement. Une vieille dame coiffée d'un chapeau noir apparut, les yeux toujours clos mais la bouche déjà ouverte.

- ESPECE DE TRAITE ! SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! INFAME SANG-MÊLE ! HYBRID…

A n'en pas douter, il était bien au Square Grimmaurd. Et cette chère Walburga Black avait toujours cette même voix insupportable. Seulement, comparé à d'habitude, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux les posant directement sur lui, elle se tut. Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation.

- Harry Potter, enchantée de vous accueillir dans ma maison.

Décidément, le monde allait s'arrêter de tourner. Walburga Black était… polie ? Par Godric, rêvait-il ?

- Mrs Black ? demanda prudemment Harry.

- Je suis ravie d'ouvrir les portes de mon humble maison à un membre d'un trio au diamant rose. Comment vont vos compagnons ?

Harry se figea complètement. Comment cette vieille bique était-elle au courant de cela ? Personne n'était censé le savoir…

- Comment… ?

- Comment je le sais ? Mais cela est fort simple. Les sang-purs connaissent les légendes. Les amants au diamant rose en sont une. Mais les plus vieux peuvent le sentir. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tout sang-pur en a entendu parler au moins une fois dans sa vie – même s'il ne s'en souvient pas – mais nous, les plus anciens, pouvons les deviner.

- Oh…

Ce n'était pas très intelligent mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre. Cette vieille mégère ne l'avait jamais apprécié de part son sang mêlé et d'un coup, juste parce qu'il avait un lien avec Severus et Draco, elle lui parlait normalement ? C'était un peu surréaliste. Enfin de son point de vu.

- Excusez-moi, Mrs Black, mais savez-vous si Remus Lupin est ici ?

Le visage de la sorcière se crispa et il sut immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

- Cet _hybride_ s'est installé ici comme s'il était chez lui…

- Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça. Cet hybride comme vous dites était – est – l'âme sœur de votre fils.

- Sirius Black n'est plus mon fils, c'est une honte. Et une misérable erreur.

Harry crispa sa main dans la poche de sa robe en un poing serré. Ses dents se serrèrent et un muscle de sa mâchoire tressaillit.

- Sirius n'était pas une erreur. C'était un homme bien. Vous dites cela simplement parce qu'il n'a pas suivi vos opinions mais regardez ce qui est arrivé à Regulus. Votre cher Regulus, qui était un parfait Black pour vous. Serpentard, Mangemort, Sang-Pur. Mais vous avez vu où ça l'a mené, votre Regulus ? Il est mort. Et par la faute de Voldemort – qu'il pourrisse en enfer celui-là. Alors vos idées de demi-sang, d'hybride, de sang-pur, vous pouvez vous les mettre où je pense.

Il se détourna lorsqu'il vit Mrs Black ouvrir et fermer la bouche, légèrement plus pâle qu'avant, les larmes aux yeux. Merlin, il avait un cœur ! Même si cette femme le révulsait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'empathie pour elle, pour la perte de ses deux fils et de sa famille au grand complet. Mais alors qu'il entendait le tableau gémir « mes fils… mais qu'ai-je fait ? », les yeux douloureusement fermés, une voix surplomba le silence mortel.

- Harry ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement et il avisa son parrain de substitution devant lui. Habillé toujours de ses fameux habits marron, il ne semblait pas avoir changé. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il n'avait pas vu le loup-garou et il lui avait manqué. Beaucoup. Même s'il avait encore du mal à se remettre de son abandon pendant les anciennes vacances d'été, il avait quand même besoin de Lunard dans sa vie.

Il se rapprocha du maraudeur, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ne supportait toujours pas les contacts sauf de la part de ses amants et de Blaise.

- Bonjour Remus, le salua-t-il presque timidement.

Mais l'hybride ne fut pas de cet avis. Faisant fi des réticences de son presque-filleul, il s'avança à grand pas et le prit dans ses bras, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte tendre.

- Oh louveteau, souffla-t-il dans les cheveux noirs, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Il n'était pas à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas ça : être serré contre quelqu'un – un adulte surtout –, sentir ses bras autour de son maigre corps et être prisonnier d'une étreinte. Pourtant, il se laissa faire. Parce que c'était Remus. Son parrain de substitution. Et que lui aussi, il lui avait manqué.

De longues secondes plus tard, le loup-garou se détacha de lui et, les mains sur ses épaules, plongea son regard ambré dans le sien. Le maraudeur sourit, passa une main dans les cheveux noirs comme il l'aurait fait pour un petit enfant.

- Comment as-tu fait pour transplaner ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard ?

- J'y étais, mais Dumbledore a parlé des maraudeurs et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, au fait que tu me manquais après ces trois mois sans se voir. Et… et le bébé m'a fait transplaner jusqu'à toi, termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin, la main caressant son ventre.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Remus s'était figé et qu'il le regardait les yeux ronds. Finalement quand les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer atteints son cerveau, Harry se figea aussi. Mer…lin ! Remus ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient couché ensemble avec Severus et Draco, pas que ça le regardait mais…

- Tu… tu es enceint ? demanda Lupin, d'une voix tremblante.

Harry essaya de sourire, seulement cela devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à un vrai sourire.

- Ecoute… hum… je… Oui.

Comment allait réagir Remus ? C'était important pour lui. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il retenait son souffle en attendant la réponse de son presque-parrain. Il se força à respirer calmement.

- Ça te dérangerait qu'on aille discuter ailleurs ? demanda nerveusement Harry.

Le maraudeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de se détourner et de reprendre les escaliers qu'il venait juste de descendre. Le plus jeune le suivit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se tordre les mains d'anxiété.

Ils arrivèrent au salon rapidement et Harry vit tout de suite que cela avait changé. Sûrement Remus. C'était toujours sombre mais les lustres brillaient d'une nouvelle vie. Le vieux canapé marron avait été changé pour un nouveau rouge sang. La tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille était toujours là, avec les mêmes marques de brûlures qu'au début de la cinquième année. Les armoires vitrées contenant mille et un objets de magie noire n'étaient plus encrassées mais propres et brillantes.

Le Golden Boy s'installa sur le canapé, replia sa jambe sous lui pour se tourner vers Remus qui s'installait à côté de lui.

- Tu es enceint ? redemanda le lycan, en détachant tous les mots.

- Oui. J'en suis sûr.

Il recommença à se torde les mains, anxieux. La réponse de Remus était importante. Vraiment. C'était un peu la seule famille qui lui restait. Et il avait besoin de son approbation. S'il ne l'avait pas, il devrait lui tourner le dos. Bien sûr, il survivrait mais ce serait dur de ne plus le revoir.

- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour avoir un enfant ?

Harry le regarda, les yeux ronds. Merde… Remus était contre cette merveille ? Il allait le rejeter… Harry détourna le regard pour le poser sur la cheminée éteinte. Il avait arrêté de se tordre les mains mais il ne pouvait les empêcher de trembler.

- Tu veux quoi ? Que j'avorte ? Il en est hors de question ! Peut-être que c'est tôt. Peut-être qu'on n'est pas prêts pour cela mais… mais je ne peux pas le tuer. Il fait partie de moi, je ne… je peux pas.

Et voilà, il pleurait. Putain de Salazar, n'arrêterait-il jamais ? Il en avait marre de pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non. En plus avec les hormones, son problème n'allait pas s'arranger.

Une main se posa dans ses cheveux. Surpris, Harry recula avant de suspendre son geste quand il comprit que ce n'était que Remus.

- Tu… tu as dit que c'était peut-être tôt ? Alors pourquoi avoir pris une potion pour tomber enceint dans ce cas ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, les yeux toujours mouillés de larmes. Il le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Pomfresh.

- C'est un bébé magique Rem, pas besoin de potion. Faut bien l'avouer, ça nous a pris au dépourvu.

Il partit pendant quelques minutes dans ses pensées, sa main droite venant caresser tendrement son ventre. Pour être pris au dépourvu, ça ils l'avaient été. Ils ne s'attendaient pas un seul instant qu'il puisse tomber enceint. Surtout maintenant. Avec Lucius et Bellatrix en liberté. Le procès de son oncle qui venait de se passer. Leur scolarité à lui et à Draco, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore terminée. Le verdict les avait surpris mais ils s'étaient rapidement fait à l'idée. De toute façon, Harry ne pouvait imaginer avorter et tuer son enfant – son propre enfant. Severus et Draco l'avaient rapidement approuvé. Il n'en était pas question. Alors oui, ils avaient été pris au dépourvu, mais ils l'aimaient ce petit ange pas encore né.

- Un bébé magique ?

- Oui. Tu sais avec le lien et tout…

- Ah oui, le Lien.

Remus soupira lourdement, passa une main dans ses cheveux et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il finit par la passer sur son visage.

- Et bien, félicitations !

Harry sourit et le remercia même s'il voyait bien que son presque-parrain semblait un peu réticent à ce qu'il ait un enfant à son âge.

- Bon, j'ai été heureux de te revoir, Rem, mais je dois y aller, Sev et Dray doivent s'inquiéter.

- Comment vas-tu faire pour retourner à Poudlard ?

Harry, qui s'était levé et détourné pour sortir du salon, se retourna soudainement à la question du loup.

- Oh ! Je n'y avais pas pensé…

- Bien, laisse-moi te ramener, je devais y aller de toute façon pour parler à Albus !

L'adulte le rejoignit et ils sortirent tous les deux du salon, descendirent les marches. Remus attrapa son manteau, l'enfila et ils sortirent tous les deux de la maison qui était – faut-il le rappeler ? – sous des sorts anti-transplanage.

- Pourquoi dois-tu parler à Albus ? demanda Harry en prenant le bras que Remus lui tendit.

- Il m'a proposé le poste de défense contre les forces du mal quand votre ancien professeur est parti retrouver sa femme enceinte en Russie.

Harry n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'extasier devant cette nouvelle, il se sentit prendre dans un tuyau froid et tout ce brouilla.

Quelques instants après, ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Harry chancela. Remus le stabilisa d'une main sur son épaule. Cependant il eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant qu'Harry ne vomisse.

- HARRY !

Remus, qui essayait de soulager le fils de son meilleur ami, redressa la tête et vit – à travers la grille – Severus, Draco, Mr Zabini et Albus arriver par ici.

Celui qui venait de crier n'était autre que le blond qui semblait vouloir courir vers eux. Harry releva finalement la tête, s'essuyant du dos de la main et se retourna vers ses amants, son directeur et son ami.

Dès que ce fut possible, Draco le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Ne disparais plus !

- Oui, Dray.

Il frotta son nez contre le cou de son amour, soupirant en sentant les bras de ce dernier se resserrer autour de lui.

- Draco, laisse-le respirer.

Le blond grogna mais le lâcha quand même. Cependant, il laissa son bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor vit Severus se rapprocher d'eux, saluant d'un simple et petit signe de tête Remus avant de se pencher et d'embrasser son front. Il ferma les yeux face à tant de tendresse.

- Ah, Remus ! Comment allez-vous ?

Puis il les rouvrit en entendant le directeur parler. Dumbledore faisait face à Remus, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, les mains derrières son dos. Harry vit aussi Blaise venir vers eux. Il lui accorda un petit signe de main et un sourire resplendissant.

- Bien. Merci, Albus. Et vous ?

Ne pouvant se retenir, Harry laissa échapper un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tous ces voyages l'avaient fatigué. Sans compter son « périple » sur le toit.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna sa tête vers le côté gauche pour voir Severus le regarder, inquiet.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'appuya plus largement contre Draco.

- Bien, merci Remus. Hum, mes enfants, vous devriez ramener Harry dans vos appartements, pour qu'il puisse se reposer et se restaurer, après tout il est enceint et il a raté le repas. Monsieur Zabini, vous pouvez aller vaquer à vos occupations maintenant qu'Harry est en sécurité.

Harry rouvrit les yeux – depuis quand les avait-il fermés ? – et vit Blaise acquiescer.

- On se voit plus tard, Harry.

Et en vue du regard rêveur du basané, Harry ne se doutait pas qu'il allait rejoindre une belle blonde à la tête dans les nuages nommé Luna. Le brun sourit puis referma les yeux. Fatigué. Il voulait dormir. Juste dormir.

- Effectivement nous allons y aller.

Le Sauveur sentit des lèvres douces se poser sur sa tempe droite. Draco. Il frissonna.

- Viens on rentre, Ry. Tu dors debout.

La poigne contre sa hanche se raffermit. Il souffla mais ouvrit les yeux et accepta de suivre Draco et Severus. Il salua quand même Remus et Dumbledore avant de s'éloigner vers les cachots pour une sieste bien méritée. Son bébé l'avait crevé avec tous ses allés-retours et il comptait bien dormir un _très long_ moment. Et espérer que le bébé arrêterait de faire des siennes pendant le déroulement de sa grossesse. Harry n'était pas sûr de supporter ça très longtemps.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis : ) Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : « _Annonces_ » et arrivera **mercredi prochain**.

Bonne journée les gens : )


	9. Chapitre 8 - Annonces

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un **Threesome** (SS/DM/HP). Relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Pas d'inquiétude. Présence de **violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. Langue légèrement **vulgaire** aussi (^^), **MPREG**, personnages **OOC**.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Reviews anonymes** : ardhachip . wix ardhachip # (le lien est sur mon profil)

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_. _Et pour toutes vos reviews._

**Bonne lecture** : )

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 8 – Annonces**.

.

_Un mois plus tard – mi-mai._

.

Harry mordit le bout de sa plume sans lâcher des yeux le livre posé devant lui. On était mardi et il était à la bibliothèque. Ils venaient de passer une heure interminable en Histoire de la Magie, qu'ils partageaient – heureusement – avec les Serpentards. En ce moment, ils avaient une heure de libre avant d'avoir potion.

Autour de la table où il était assis, on retrouvait Hermione et Ron. Le Trio d'or au grand complet. Oui, pendant ces vingt-huit jours il s'était rapproché de Ron. Oh ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pendant certaines heures libres ils se rejoignaient autour d'un livre de métamorphose ou de DCFM. Personne n'avait rien dit de ce retournement de situation. Personne n'avait osé. Harry sourit légèrement. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Une personne avait osé. Un Serdaigle, si Harry s'en souvenait bien. Peu de monde le connaissait. Il avait, à ce qui paraissait, été un des premiers à suivre Ron dans sa haine contre lui. Et ce Serdaigle avait passé trois jours à l'infirmerie après être allé voir Ron pour lui demander pourquoi il reparlait à cet idiot de Potter. Et c'était qui l'idiot maintenant ? Harry en aurait presque ricané, mais ce n'était pas son genre.

Depuis, plus personne n'avait ouvert la bouche devant Ron. Parce que dans les couloirs, Harry les entendait chuchoter. Il avait juste réussi, un jour, à comprendre que deux cinquièmes années se demandaient pourquoi on s'en était pris à lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Les deux élèves avaient comparé cela à une vague de haine incontrôlable à l'encontre du Survivant. A ce moment là, Harry s'était demandé si la montre n'avait pas interféré dans tout le château… Finalement, il avait préféré arrêter d'y penser.

La bibliothèque était presque vide à cette heure-ci. Beaucoup de verts et argents, tout comme les rouges et ors, préféraient s'installaient dehors, dans le parc, que de s'enfermer dans une pièce remplie de livres poussiéreux.

Doucement, Harry se frotta l'œil droit du dos de la main en réprimant un bâillement. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient là, à bûcher sur le devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour demain et Harry en avait déjà marre. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, dormir.

En ce moment Draco devait être avec sa petite bande, dehors. Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre derrière lui, le soleil frappait la vitre de ses rayons de miel. Oui, Dray était sûrement dehors dans le parc. Il aurait tout donné pour être là-bas avec son amour mais il ne voulait pas non plus rejeter Hermione et Ron. Ils se rejoignaient seulement le mardi, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

Il reporta son regard vers le titre du texte qu'il lisait quelques minutes avant.

« _Comment transformer un être humain en animal sans le tuer._ »

Grâce à ce texte, il avait réussi à faire une vingtaine de centimètres de parchemin. Il lui en fallait vingt-cinq. En somme, il avait presque fini. Il avait bien le droit à une pause.

Il soupira, posa sa plume et s'étira longuement. Depuis peu, il avait mal au dos. Normalement il lui restait encore quatre mois de grossesse, mais il avait déjà l'impression d'être énorme et il était constamment fatigué. Pourtant, son ventre était juste un peu plus gros qu'avant.

Il ne remarqua que sa robe remontait sur son ventre que lorsqu'il vit ses amis le regarder avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés. Mince. Tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Harry se dépêcha de remettre correctement ses vêtements. Il se sentit rougir devant les regards de ses amis.

- Harry ? Tu n'aurais pas… grossi ? demanda prudemment Hermione.

Le petit brun ferma les yeux en soupirant. Bien sûr que si, il avait grossi, et ce qu'il mangeait ne devait pas aider mais c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Enfin, son bébé surtout.

- Tu es malade ? continua Hermione.

_Si elle savait_, pensa Harry. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Non, il n'était pas malade. Juste enceint. Maintenant quand il mangeait, c'était pour deux. Ah elle était loin la période où il pouvait ne pas manger pendant plusieurs jours.

- Non Hermione, je ne suis pas malade. Je vais bien.

Au regard de son amie, Harry sut qu'elle ne le croyait qu'à moitié. Et elle avait dans le regard, _l_'étincelle. Celle qu'elle avait devant un problème particulièrement difficile. Ou une énigme qu'elle voulait ab-so-lu-ment résoudre. Il était perdu.

- Tu ne serais pas atteint d'une malédiction qui te fait grossir dès que tu manges ? questionna Ron, concerné.

Harry tourna rapidement la tête vers le roux. Il… le pensait réellement ? Une malédiction ? Il fronça les sourcils.

- Mais où tu vas chercher tout ça ? Sérieux ? Une malédiction ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

- J'ai entendu des gens en parler…

Maintenant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'était plus, les gens imaginaient vraiment n'importe quoi…

Dans le silence de la bibliothèque, Harry claqua son livre, ramassa ses affaires et se leva.

- Non, je ne suis pas malade. Non, je n'ai aucune malédiction. Maintenant je vais y aller. A plus tard.

Il partit sur cette phrase mais juste avant de sortir de la bibliothèque il capta une phrase que Ron chuchota : « Ce n'est pas normal de grossir autant en aussi peu de temps ».

Etait-il si gros que ça ? Ses yeux se mirent à piquer. Oh et ces putains d'hormones qui ne le laissaient jamais tranquille. Il en avait marre. Il voulait Draco. Il voulait Severus.

Rapidement il traversa le château, sortit dans le parc. Heureusement pour lui, le groupe des Serpentards venait par ici. Celui qui le vit en premier fut Blaise.

Blaise qui tenait la main de Luna. Ils s'étaient mis en couple fin avril. Toute l'école avait été surprise mais personne n'avait rien dit. Après tout, c'était un beau couple. L'une blanche comme la neige, les cheveux blonds comme les rayons du soleil, les yeux bleus rêveurs et les tenues extravagantes. L'autre noir comme les ombres, les cheveux sombres comme les ténèbres, les yeux marrons pétillants de malice et les tenues sexy, classes mais toujours simples. Ils étaient magnifiques.

Harry voulut lui faire un sourire mais il n'arriva qu'à grimacer. Lui ne serait jamais magnifique… Il n'avait jamais été beau avant et maintenant qu'il était énorme, il ne le serait jamais. Il ne savait pas ce que Draco et Severus faisaient avec lui. C'était une tâche dans leur couple.

Cette fois-ci, les larmes commencèrent à couler toutes seules. Mais il ne faisait pas un bruit. Il pleurait mais en silence. Comme il avait appris à le faire dès ses deux ans pour ne pas réveiller la fureur de son oncle.

- Harry, tu pleures ? demanda Blaise, inquiet.

Le groupe – composé de Pansy, Théo, Blaise, Luna, Goyle et Draco – venait d'arriver à sa hauteur. Il démentit les paroles de Blaise d'un geste de la tête mais, peine perdue, les larmes continuaient encore et encore de couler. Tous le regardaient, perplexes. Mais Draco se rapprocha rapidement de lui et lui prit le bras.

- Viens, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. On vous rejoint plus tard, ajouta-t-il plus fort pour ses amis.

Harry se laissa entraîner par son amour, les larmes dégoulinants toujours sur ses joues. Ils tournèrent dans un couloir plus sombre que les autres et le Sauveur se sentit happé dans une étreinte puissante.

- Shhhhh… calme-toi Harry. Parle-moi, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Le brun resserra ses bras autour du Serpentard. Et serra, fort. Tout en pleurant. Il ne les méritait pas. Vraiment pas.

- Je suis gros et horrible. Je ne vous mérite pas. Vraiment, vraiment pas.

Tout contre lui, Harry sentit Draco se raidir avant que deux mains fermes ne se posent sur ses épaules et l'écarte de ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Draco baissa la tête et le regarda, terriblement sérieux.

- Ne dis pas ça Harry, tu nous mérites autant que nous te méritons.

Un sourire amoureux naquit sur les lèvres du blond. Délicatement, il caressa la joue d'Harry du bout des doigts.

- Et tu es beau, mon amour. Magnifique.

Le Serpentard se pencha vers lui et prit ses lèvres tendrement. Leur baiser eut un goût humide parce que les larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur les joues du plus petit. Un instant plus tard, Draco se détacha de lui, le fixa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, puis il se pencha de nouveau.

- Je t'offre mon cœur, souffla-t-il en déposant un petit baiser sur la joue gauche d'Harry.

Ce dernier resta paralysé, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il sentait que c'était important.

- Mon corps, continua Draco en embrassant cette fois-ci sa joue droite.

Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais sa gorge semblait nouée par l'émotion.

- Mon âme, finit le Serpentard en posant ses lèvres sur son front.

Harry ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de son amour soient remplacées par un front. Dès qu'il les ouvrit, il tomba à pieds joints dans deux lacs de mercure. Et alors qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux, Draco ajouta une phrase. Une seule phrase qui fit rater un battement au cœur du Gryffondor.

- Je te promets mon amour éternel.

Une délicieuse chaleur envahit tout son être. Des dizaines de papillons s'envolèrent au creux de son ventre. Un sourire éclaira son visage à travers les larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler.

- Je t'aime.

A son tour Draco sourit puis il le serra contre lui. Harry ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin il était l'heure de rejoindre les cachots pour l'heure de potion.

Le blond glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry et le tira en souriant toujours. Ils descendirent dans les cachots en prenant les couloirs sombres sans jamais se lâcher la main. Et juste avant de tourner à l'intersection qui donnait directement sur le couloir du cours de potion, Draco poussa le Gryffondor contre un mur et embrassa sa mâchoire, dériva vers son cou.

La respiration du brun se fit plus courte, plus saccadée. C'était tellement bon. Une de ses mains se posa sur la nuque blonde et la caressa tendrement. Le Serpentard frissonna. Sa deuxième main descendit le long de son dos, releva la robe noire et passa sous la chemise. Dès qu'elle fut en contact avec la peau chaude, Draco gémit dans son cou.

- Tu me rends fou, chuchota le blond contre sa peau.

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux fermés.

- On va être en retard, Dray, dit-il dans un souffle. Sev va râler…

- Il n'dira rien, rétorqua son amant en sortant sa langue pour lécher la peau tendre de son cou.

- Hm !

Harry sursauta en ouvrant instantanément les yeux vers la personne qui venait de se racler la gorge. Draco s'éloigna de lui et se tourna lui aussi vers le bout du couloir.

Là, dans ses éternelles robes austères, il y avait Severus. Il les regardait avec désir mais il semblait aussi un peu blasé.

- Vous pensiez faire quoi là ? demanda le professeur en les toisant de haut en bas.

Harry dansa d'un pied sur l'autre et regarda du coin de l'œil son plus jeune amant qui commença à ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer…

- Ferme-la Draco.

… avant de la refermer brusquement, vexé. Harry le vit rétrécir ses yeux argents.

- On arrivait Sev, assura-t-il pour désamorcer la tension entre ses deux amours.

- Pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges Harry ?

Ce fut au tour du Gryffon de fermer la bouche. Il ne voulait pas lui dire, et puis lui dire quoi d'abord ? Qu'il était faible et qu'il avait peur qu'on l'abandonne ? Que ses hormones le faisaient pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non ?

- On t'expliquera tout plus tard, on va être en retard !

Severus acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Allez ! En cours.

Harry avança vers lui, accompagné de Draco. L'homme plus âgé les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant lui. Il donna un coup sec à l'arrière du crâne de son premier amant qui poussa un petit cri pas très masculin.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Sev ? demanda Draco en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Parce que tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir être à l'heure en cours.

- Dois-je te rappeler que toi, ça ne te dérange pas que je sois en retard quand tu peux coucher avec moi ? dit faussement innocemment Draco, un sourcil levé.

- Pas besoin. Mais je tiens à te dire que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé que vous arriviez en retard si j'avais été avec vous. Je n'aime pas être mis à l'écart Draco.

Félinement, le blond se rapprocha de son amant puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

- Tu ne seras jamais mis à l'écart. On t'aime, Severus, déclara-t-il tout contre les lèvres de son amant avant de l'embrasser.

La main du plus âgé se posa sur la hanche fine du blond, le maintenant contre lui le plus longtemps possible. Harry les regarda, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient tellement beaux tous les deux. L'amour qui émanait d'eux était fantastique. Juste sublime.

Finalement Severus s'éloigna de Draco, le visage plus détendu qu'habituellement. Il glissa la main sur sa hanche jusque dans le creux de ses reins et exerça une petite pression pour le faire avancer.

- Allons en cours, déclara-t-il.

Le maître des potions déposa un petit baiser sur la tempe d'Harry dès qu'il fut à côté puis ils marchèrent vers la porte de la salle de classe.

Tous les élèves étaient déjà là lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Tous les yeux braqués sur eux firent rougir Harry, légèrement mal à l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention. D'ailleurs il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa place, vite suivi de Draco qui s'installa à côté de lui au fond de la salle.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde à daigner nous honorer de sa présence nous allons pouvoir commencer. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire des potions contre les nausées. Vous avez intérêt à les réussir sinon il vous en paiera. Au travail.

Harry, qui avait attentivement écouté le petit speech de son amant, se redressa rapidement à l'entente de la potion à préparer. C'était pour lui ! Tous les matins il vomissait tripes et boyaux, et parfois la nourriture le dégoûtait aussi, ou simplement les odeurs. L'inconvénient d'avoir un tout petit enfant dans son ventre. Du coup Harry prenait des potions contre les nausées à longueur de journée. Seulement les réserves n'étaient pas infinies et il commençait à en venir à bout. Il savait aussi que Severus n'avait pas envie de s'enfermer dans son laboratoire pour brasser des potions contre les nausées. Il préférait passer du temps avec Draco et lui, veillant sur lui depuis qu'ils étaient au courant pour le bébé. Et aujourd'hui, il allait avoir un nouveau stock de potions.

- Il va s'assurer que personne ne rate cette potion, lui chuchota le blond, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry ne lui répondit que par un sourire. Il en était sûr lui aussi. Les Gryffondors qui louperaient leur potion allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs. Ça promettait d'être amusant.

- Alors ça va mieux ?

- Oui Dray, répondit-il doucement. Mais t'es sûr que je ne suis pas gros, hein ?

Délicatement le Serpentard posa sa main sur le ventre habillé et le caressa de son pouce. Harry frissonna et retint de nouveaux les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Non, Harry, tu n'es pas gros.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, puis Draco se tourna. Il prit une racine de mandragore et la jeta dans le chaudron qui bouillonnait.

- Coupe l'écorce de sorbier veux-tu ? En lame fine, s'il-te-plaît.

Le Gryffondor attrapa l'écorce et entreprit de la couper proprement. Il préféra se concentrer sur son travail plutôt que sur la main de Dray qui était restée sur son ventre. Il ne fallait pas que ses hormones lui jouent des tours en pleine classe. Pourtant pour rien au monde il ne demanderait à son amour de l'enlever, parce qu'elle le rassurait vraiment. Ça lui faisait du bien de sentir son amour.

Parfois il avait vraiment l'impression de n'être rien, de ne servir à rien. Un peu comme _avant_. Comme quand il y avait Ash. Et cet amour, ce sentiment d'exister, c'était son rempart, son garde fou pour ne pas sombrer dans la noirceur de ses anciennes pratiques. Parce qu'on ne s'en sortait jamais vraiment. La sensation de la lame froide contre la peau chaude était tellement… grisante. Et cette envie, ce besoin de douleur restait tapi au fond de nous pour toujours. Sans jamais pouvoir s'en débarrasser. C'était une action presque vitale pour survivre. Une action qu'on devait cesser. Une nécessité qu'on devait rejeter et mettre de côté. Pour finalement vivre. Et on pouvait juste prier pour que la barrière tienne, pour ne pas plonger, pour ne pas céder.

Mais il cachait tout cela à ses amants, profitant un maximum de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir. Après tout, on ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait. De plus, toutes ses pensées, ses sensations, ses sentiments étaient exagérés par les hormones qui ne le lâchaient pas plus d'une journée.

L'autre problème était les élèves. Il suffisait d'une simple remarque pour qu'il fonde en larmes, comme précédemment avec Hermione. Personne n'était encore au courant et cela devenait dur à dissimuler. Et pour être honnête, il en avait marre de cacher son amour pour son professeur et pour le préfet des Serpentards, tout comme il en avait assez que personne ne sache pour son bébé.

- Harry… souffla Draco d'une voix inquiète en touchant son bracelet.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et ses yeux tombèrent sur son bijou. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ce bracelet n'était pas normal. A chaque fois que ses pensées tournaient vers les ténèbres, ses amants trituraient les bijoux. Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous. Il aurait pu y mettre sa main au feu.

- A quoi servent vos bracelets ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Il voulait savoir ! Il en avait le droit. Sans quitter du regard le blond, Harry se mit à réfléchir rapidement à tout ce qui s'était passé. C'était un bijou que Severus lui avait offert à Noël et depuis il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Rapidement, il avait remarqué que ses deux amours avaient les mêmes mais jusque là il ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi. Il pensait qu'ils étaient de simples mais magnifiques bijoux sans spécificité particulière. Il s'était manifestement trompé.

- Qui te dit qu'ils servent à quelque chose ? tenta Draco.

- Draco.

- D'accord, ils permettent simplement de savoir si tu vas bien ou pas, abdiqua le Serpentard.

Harry continua à le fixer. Alors comme ça ils « l'espionnaient ». Mais… pourquoi ?

- Comprend nous Harry, c'était à un moment où tu n'allais pas bien. Oui, Ash n'était plus là, mais on avait peur tu comprends ? On ne voulait pas que quelque chose t'arrive.

- On ne l'aurait pas dit, assena Harry en se remémorant une scène passée. Le soir où j'étais parti de chez vous, vous ne m'avez même pas cherché. A ce moment là vous ne saviez pas que j'étais avec Blaise et pourtant vous avez préféré faire l'amour, finit-il avec les larmes aux yeux en se rappelant la douleur qu'il avait ressentie dans le lit face à la carte.

Délicatement, Draco passa ses doigts sur sa joue, le faisant frissonner. Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il remettait ça sur le tapis et pourquoi il s'énervait ainsi. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il était souvent sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. La faute au bébé.

- On est désolés Harry. On était égoïstes et stupides. On ne pensait pas que tu étais prêt à entendre nos sentiments et on ne voulait pas être rejetés.

- Vous êtes bêtes. Et idiots. Et nuls. Et… et…

- Et égoïstes et stupides. Oui, tu as raison, sourit Draco.

Une petite larme coula sur la joue d'Harry vite effacée par sa paume. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son amour blond.

- Vous aviez peur de me dire vos sentiments, pourtant le lendemain ça ne vous a pas empêché de me mettre dans votre lit.

Draco sourit perversement et se rapprocha de lui sans faire de bruit. Heureusement ils étaient au fond de la salle, personne ne pouvait les voir à part Severus. En pensant à son deuxième amant, Harry tourna la tête vers le bureau. L'homme en noir ne les quittaient pas des yeux, même s'il surveillait la salle complète pour que toutes les potions soient réussies.

Il sursauta quand la langue du Serpentard s'enroula autour de son lobe. C'était terriblement sensuel. Harry ne put que fermer les yeux face à cette douce torture en retenant les gémissements qui menaçaient de sortir.

- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger bébé, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille. Je me rappelle encore de tes cris. Hmm… Je ne pourrais jamais oublier notre première nuit.

A contre-cœur, Harry posa sa main sur le torse finement musclé du préfet et le repoussa en douceur. Draco se détacha de lui, un merveilleux sourire ornant son magnifique visage. Rapidement, le blond posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Je t'aime.

Harry se sentit rougir, mais il sourit. Sa crise de nerfs complètement oubliée. Il reprit son découpage minutieux.

Draco l'observa tendrement. Il se détourna finalement de lui pour se tourner vers Severus qui les fixait. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un petit sourire. Puis il se re-concentra sur son chaudron, souhaitant vraiment que son amant dispose d'un maximum de potion anti-nausée.

- L'écorce, je la mets maintenant ?

- Oui, tourne trois fois vers la droite ensuite.

Harry lâcha l'ingrédient dans le liquide bouillonnant puis, suivant les indications de Draco, attrapa la cuillère et tourna. Trois fois. Il retira la cuillère, la posant sur la paillasse alors que le blond sélectionnait… des yeux de… de quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'horrifia Harry.

Le Serpentard ne se tourna pas vers lui et continua son triage. Du bout de l'index il fit rouler les yeux pour en mettre quatre à l'écart.

- Yeux de tritons, répondit nonchalamment Draco.

Il ne vit donc pas la réaction d'Harry. Ce dernier essaya au maximum de retenir un haut le cœur. Merlin ! Des yeux de tritons ? Il y en avait vraiment dans une potion anti-nausée ? Mais… mais ça servait à quoi si la potion en elle-même donnait la nausée ?

Il plaqua subitement sa main sur sa bouche. Il allait vomir. C'était sûr.

- Professeur, appela-t-il pas très sûr de lui en levant une main tremblante.

- Monsieur Potter. Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Snape de sa voix froide habituelle mais les yeux brillant d'inquiétude.

- Je… Puis-je sortir professeur ?

Seulement il n'attendit pas la réponse, il se leva brusquement manquant de faire tomber son tabouret. Il se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à toute volée sans faire attention au cri de son amant.

Il voulut rejoindre les toilettes les plus proches mais il n'en eut malheureusement pas le temps. Au tournant d'un couloir, son estomac se rebella plus fortement que jamais. Harry ne put que se plier en deux et se retenir d'une main posée à plat sur le mur.

Vomissant tripes et boyaux, il maudissait ses deux amours. Oh il était fou amoureux d'eux et heureux d'avoir un enfant mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester vomir, avoir des nausées et être prisonnier de ses hormones.

- Harry ?

Le susnommé ferma les yeux. Il connaissait la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Il n'y avait aucun risque.

- Ça va ?

Le Gryffondor essuya sa bouche du dos de la main et se redressa doucement en caressant son ventre discrètement. Ensuite il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix.

- Bonjour Remus.

Cela faisait un mois que Remus avait accepté la place de DCFM, tous les élèves avaient apprécié ce nouveau professeur que la plupart connaissait déjà. Les cours étaient intéressants, passionnants, et les jeunes sorciers ne pouvaient qu'apprécier ce nouveau professeur, bien plus compétent que le dernier en date. Le loup semblait aussi plus épanoui que pendant ces derniers mois. Sûrement le fait de vivre à Poudlard, là où des milliers de souvenirs des maraudeurs virevoltaient à chaque couloir.

Harry était content de côtoyer le lycanthrope même si il ne pourrait jamais, jamais oublier ce qui s'était passé pendant l'été. Il comprenait, maintenant. Il l'acceptait, difficilement, mais il l'acceptait. Et il était prêt pour faire table rase. Donc oui, il était content que Remus soit là.

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

- Je… commença Harry en se passant une main lasse sur son visage pâle. Je suis un peu fatigué. Et tu as raison je devrais être en cours mais j'étais en potion. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'on peut mettre dans la potion anti-nausée, ajouta-t-il en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

Remus se mit à rire doucement en cachant sa bouche de son poing. Ses yeux ambrés brillaient d'amusement.

- Je suis ravi de te faire rire Rem' !

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, je t'assure. Je trouve ça plutôt cocasse que tu aies des nausées et que tu vomisses en confectionnant une potion _contre _les nausées.

- Ouais je trouve ça ironique aussi, gloussa Harry en s'adossant contre le mur.

Le professeur de DCFM sortit sa baguette et nettoya d'un simple « evanesco » les traces de son méfait. Il posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de son élève.

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, suis-moi.

Docilement, la tête lui tournant légèrement, Harry le suivit jusque dans l'infirmerie où Pomfresh lui sauta pratiquement dessus pour l'installer dans un lit. Il refusa calmement mais le dragon qui leur servait d'infirmière n'en démordait pas.

- Mais madame Pom…

- Non, Harry, mon garçon, installez-vous tout de suite. Enlevez votre robe, votre pull et votre tee-shirt, je veux vérifier si tout va bien pour le bébé.

- Mais…

- Taisez-vous et faites ce que je vous dis.

En soupirant profondément, Harry enleva sa robe puis ses vêtements. Il alla s'installer sur le lit le plus proche. Une fois installé, il se tourna vers Remus qui le regardait à la fois amusé et inquiet. Pomfresh se rapprocha de lui, sa baguette en main.

- Où avez-vous mal ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas mal, je suis simplement fatigué. Et la tête me tourne un peu.

- Ce qu'il ne vous dit pas Poppy, c'est qu'il vient juste de vomir dans le couloir.

Harry le fusilla du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de dire cela ? Il n'allait pas pouvoir sortir d'ici maintenant.

La vieille femme se tut en promenant sa baguette sur son ventre. Une belle lueur jaune s'éclaira pendant qu'un petit sourire s'épanouissait sur le visage de Pomfresh. Finalement la lumière s'éteignit mais elle laissa sa baguette au dessus de son corps, le scannant. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'examen était terminé.

- Bien, s'exclama l'infirmière. Le bébé va bien, mais il semble vous pomper beaucoup d'énergie. C'est pour cela que vous êtes fatigué. Mangez-vous assez ?

- Hum… Je mange oui mais je vomis presque tout après.

A ces mots, la vieille sorcière se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant. Remus se rapprocha de lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Severus et Draco sont au courant ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Avec une petite moue contrariée, Harry lui fit signe que non d'un mouvement de tête. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, déjà qu'ils savaient qu'il ingurgitait potion anti-nausée sur potion anti-nausée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter Rem' ! Ils savent déjà que j'ai de nombreuses nausées tout au long de la journée, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que je vomis régulièrement.

- Je crois que tu te trompes Harry. Tu dois leur dire.

Oui, il le savait. Il n'aimait pas mentir à ses maris, mais au final aucun des deux ne lui avait jamais rien demandé explicitement donc il n'avait pas menti, il avait simplement omis de leur dire certaines choses.

- Et comment faisais-tu pour le leur cacher ?

- Oh ! Le matin ils pensent que c'est tout à fait normal quand on est enceint, le midi j'arrive à manger correctement et le soir je ne mange presque rien.

Avisant le regard noir de son presque-parrain et de Pomfresh il ajouta :

- Je n'ai généralement pas faim le soir.

- Bien. Vous allez vous reposer pendant quelques temps ici, de toute manière nous avions rendez-vous pour connaître le sexe de l'enfant.

- On attend Severus et Draco.

- Oui. Bien sûr que oui.

Elle se détourna, attrapa un flacon de potion et revint vers lui.

- Ceci, indiqua-t-elle en montrant le liquide, est une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve. Une petite dose qui durera une petite heure, le temps que les cours se terminent et que le Professeur Snape et monsieur Malfoy nous rejoignent. On découvrira le sexe du bébé mais vous leur direz aussi pour les vomissements. Ils doivent savoir pour vous aider. D'accord ?

- Oui, madame.

- Bien, buvez maintenant.

Elle lui pressa la surface froide contre ses lèvres. Il but le liquide avec une petite grimace de dégoût, sachant que ce n'était pas la pire des potions. La brume du sommeil l'atteignit presque immédiatement. Il eut vaguement conscience qu'on plaçait une couverture sur son corps toujours dénudé puis il entendit de loin, très loin, un faible « je vais les prévenir » avant de sombrer totalement dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

.

.

.

Ce furent des voix qui le réveillèrent. Des voix qu'il connaissait bien et qui lui tirèrent un sourire fatigué. Harry n'avait pas encore la force d'ouvrir les yeux alors il resta immobile et écouta.

- Il a l'air pâle, non ?

- Draco arrête s'il-te-plaît, il va bien, Poppy nous l'a assuré.

- Mais Sev…

- Oui je sais que tu es inquiet pour lui, moi aussi tu sais ? Mais on s'inquiétera quand il y aura matière à s'inquiéter.

Harry se mit subitement à gigoter alors que le sommeil le quittait complètement. Il ouvrit les yeux, doucement, mais remarqua bien vite qu'on lui avait retiré ses lunettes. Le matelas se creusa du côté droit.

- Harry ? Comment vas-tu ? demanda Draco.

- Ça va. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir mes lunettes, s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Severus sur sa gauche.

Un instant plus tard, il retrouvait la vue et sourit franchement à ses deux amants. Draco semblait soucieux alors que Severus gardait un visage fermé. D'une main câline, le blond remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Madame Pomfresh nous a dit que tu devais nous annoncer quelque chose.

Harry soupira. Il allait devoir le leur dire mais il avait peur de leur réaction. Il ne voulait pas les voir s'inquiéter encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

- Ce n'est rien de grave. Promettez moi que vous ne râlerez pas, ni ne vous inquiéterez.

- On promet, annonça Draco immédiatement.

- Ce n'est vraiment rien d'accord ? Simplement il faut que vous sachiez que je ne vomis pas que le matin, je le fais presque à chaque fois que je mange. Pas tout le temps, hein ? Juste… souvent. Madame Pomfresh dit que le bébé pompe un peu mon énergie et que c'est pour cela que je suis fatigué.

- Oui et il doit y avoir un stress important aussi, claqua la voix de l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Severus fronça les sourcils face à l'affirmation de Poppy. Un stress ? Quel stress ?

- Et surtout Severus ne me le demandez pas, je n'ai aucune idée de quel stress. Peut-être le bébé ?

- J'en ai marre que tout le monde me regarde sans comprendre, reprit Harry. Ils pensent que je suis sous une malédiction qui me fait grossir ou tout plein d'autres mensonges de ce genre. J'en ai assez, ajouta-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Severus posa une main ferme sur son épaule et serra. Draco, lui, lui attrapa la main et la caressa de son pouce.

- Il est temps je crois, affirma Severus, de l'annoncer à toute l'école. Tu as raison Harry, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

- Vrai ? demanda le brun, la voix pleine d'espoir.

- Oui, vrai.

Harry sourit, les larmes toujours au bord des yeux. Il pencha légèrement la tête, touchant ainsi de sa joue l'avant-bras du directeur de Serpentard, et il serra la main de Draco. L'infirmière frappa ensuite dans ses mains, l'air plus enjoué.

- Vous devez juste faire attention et prendre bien garde à ce qu'il mange correctement vu qu'il est, semble-t-il, incapable de le faire lui-même. Ne plus devoir se cacher lui fera aussi le plus grand bien. Sinon, passons à l'échographie.

Draco la regarda sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que finalement ça fasse tilt dans sa tête et qu'il se lève sans lâcher la main de son amant.

- On va savoir le sexe du bébé ?

- Oui, monsieur Malfoy. Maintenant poussez-vous un peu sur le côté, nous allons commencer.

Excité, Draco contourna le lit, se posta à côté de Severus en lui prenant la main. Comme à son habitude, le visage du professeur ne laissait rien filtrer, mais Draco voyait parfaitement que lui aussi attendait ce moment avec impatience.

L'infirmière lança un sort complexe à mi-voix. Severus et Draco ne la quittaient pas des yeux, prêts à intervenir à n'importe quel moment. Finalement, au bout de cinq longues minutes, et alors que tous les gens présents ne s'y attendaient plus, une forme se matérialisa au dessus du ventre d'Harry.

Devant eux se trouvait leur enfant, nageant dans un liquide invisible. On le voyait recroquevillé un peu sur lui-même comme tous les bébés dans les ventres de leur mère. Draco se rapprocha sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, gardant la main du directeur de Serpentard dans la sienne. Il avança sa main libre vers le fœtus flottant mais elle traversa l'image, la faisant grésiller doucement.

- Ce n'est qu'une projection, souffla l'infirmière un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans quitter l'image une seule minute. C'était juste fabuleux. Cet enfant, il l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur. Et à cet instant, devant l'image de leur bébé, Harry se promit une seule et unique chose. Celle de protéger à tout prix ce petit ange, même si pour cela il devait y laisser la vie. Jamais rien n'arriverait à ce petit. Ou cette petite. Harry fronça les sourcils. D'ailleurs…

- Madame peut-on savoir son sexe ?

- Oh ! Oui bien sûr. Où ai-je la tête !

Pomfresh se rapprocha et tourna autour du lit jusqu'à avoir un bon point de vue. Elle observa pendant quelque seconde puis sourit de nouveau et les regarda tour à tour.

- Félicitations, c'est un garçon !

C'était sûrement encore les hormones ou l'émotion du moment mais quoi qu'il en soit Harry fondit en larmes. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains pour pleurer librement.

- Je vais vous laisser, entendit-il. Mais j'aimerais vous voir tout à l'heure pour vous expliquer ce que j'ai pour le moment passé sous silence.

- Merci Poppy.

Harry eut vaguement conscience des bruits de tissus avant qu'on écarte tendrement mais fermement ses poignets. Il releva alors son visage pour plonger dans deux lacs de mercure en fusion. Le visage de Draco était à quelques centimètres du sien et il éclatait littéralement de joie et de fierté.

- On va avoir un fils, mon amour. C'est fantastique.

Et il l'embrassa. Juste comme ça. Parce qu'ils étaient heureux. Tout simplement. Le blond posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et la caressa du pouce. Ils ne se lâchèrent que lorsqu'ils furent en manque d'air.

Le Serpentard s'éloigna de lui, se retourna, caressant au passage son visage du bout des doigts et alla serrer Severus dans ses bras. Le plus vieux lui rendit son étreinte, fermant les yeux. De longues secondes plus tard, eux aussi se détachèrent et Severus s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement avec toute la douceur et l'amour qu'il ressentait.

- Tu ne dis rien ? demanda Harry tout bas.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. C'est juste merveilleux.

Harry se sentit sourire niaisement. Il lui tardait de tenir son fils dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui, de l'aimer de tout son cœur. Tout ce que lui n'avait pas eu. Il avait juste peur. Peur de devenir comme son oncle.

- Tu feras un très bon père Harry, le rassura Severus en dégageant une mèche de son front.

- Mais avec mon oncle…

- Tu ne seras pas comme ton oncle Harry. Tu aimeras cet enfant de tout ton cœur, tu joueras les stupides Gryffondors pour lui, le protégeras de ta vie et le soutiendras tout au long de la sienne. Tu ne lui nuiras pas. Parce que tu l'aimes.

Le Gryffondor mordit fortement sa lèvre inférieure. C'était vrai. Il l'aimait déjà mais…

- Et si ça ne te suffit pas, tu ne lui feras rien parce que nous on sera là et qu'on le protégera aussi.

Un doux sourire vint se former sur le visage de Draco, un peu à l'écart. Un de ces sourires qui rassurait Harry bien plus que les mots eux-mêmes. Le blond vint lui prendre la main et glissa son autre bras autour de la taille de Severus.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Les mots n'avaient aucune importance, ils auraient même tout détruit. Leur amour transpirait par tous leurs pores, ils suintaient la joie à des kilomètres. Oui, vraiment, il valait mieux les laisser enfermés et rester dans le silence.

L'infirmière brisa leur moment en se raclant la gorge. Ils se séparèrent alors, Severus retrouvant son visage froid, Draco se fermant complètement. Seul Harry resta fidèle à lui-même, les yeux brillants, le visage ouvert comme un livre.

- Désolée de vous déranger mais je voulais juste vous prévenir que le déjeuner est presque terminé et que je dois vous parler avant de vous laissez partir.

- On vous écoute Poppy.

- Bien, alors à partir de maintenant, Harry peut ressentir des douleurs aux niveaux de l'aine lors des déplacements ou changements de positions, tout cela est normal, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Il y a aussi le problème de la vessie. La poche magique qui contient le bébé va grandir encore plus et elle risque d'appuyer sur ta vessie. Tu devras donc te soulager plus souvent, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le Gryffondor.

Harry grimaça un peu en entendant cela. L'infirmière lui offrit un sourire contrit.

- Normalement au cours du quatrième mois, mais sûrement avant, ton bébé va bouger. Tu le sentiras de plus en plus souvent et c'est à partir de ce stade là qu'il va falloir te reposer le plus possible. Je pense qu'au cinquième mois il faudra ralentir les heures de cours pour que tu puisses plus facilement détendre ton dos qui va commencer à te faire mal également, tout comme les muscles de tes jambes qui vont te tirer. Tu auras besoin de t'asseoir et de t'allonger régulièrement. Au sixième mois toute activité physique te laissera essoufflé et un acte banal te semblera difficile. Et finalement au septième mois, Monsieur Malfoy et Severus se feront un plaisir, j'en suis sûre, de te faire des massages pour soulager ton dos et tes jambes, afin d'éviter les œdèmes et les contractures. Et comme on ne sait pas si tu accoucheras au cours du septième mois ou au huitième, on restera prudents à ce moment là.

Tous acquiescèrent les explications de la médicomage après l'avoir écoutée attentivement. Les mois qui allaient suivre n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Les nausées et les vomissements devraient cesser progressivement. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il faut qu'Harry mange, donc mon petit, tu manges ce que tu veux, ce qui te donne envie. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces. D'accord ?

- Oui madame.

- Des questions ?

- Je me demandais comment… Enfin comment le bébé allait…

- Sortir ? compléta Pomfresh.

Harry rougit, l'air gêné. Après tout, il n'avait pas de vagin comme les femmes pour faire sortir le bébé.

- C'est une bonne question. Le moment venu on effectuera une césarienne pour extraire le bébé de sa bulle magique. Tu seras sous anesthésiant normalement et tout se passera bien.

Elle lui sourit puis commença à partir avant de se raviser.

- Ah, j'allais oublier. Tes besoins sexuels vont augmenter aussi au cours de la deuxième partie de la grossesse. Mais je suis sûre que monsieur Malfoy et le professeur Snape se feront un plaisir de t'aider avec tes hormones Harry.

Devant elle, le petit brun rougit violemment alors que les deux autres semblaient mal à l'aise. Elle gloussa doucement en s'éloignant pour de bon cette fois. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle n'avait pas été choquée d'apprendre que Severus avait des relations sexuelles avec Draco et Harry, deux élèves. Mais après en avoir parlé avec Albus et que ce dernier lui avait expliqué le Lien, elle l'avait compris. Et puis, tant que son habitué était heureux c'était le principal. Et entre Severus et Malfoy fils, Harry était bien entouré et protégé.

Une fois l'infirmière partie, le professeur de potion se racla la gorge. Il regarda ses deux amants avant de les embrasser chacun leur tour.

- J'ai cours dans vingt minutes. Comme l'a dit Poppy, on a raté le déjeuner. Je vous prierais donc d'appeler un elfe de maison pour vous restaurer. Je sais que vous n'avez pas cours cet après-midi, Harry profites-en pour te reposer d'accord ?

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête. Même s'il venait de dormir pendant une heure, il se sentait encore fatigué. Il n'allait certainement pas cracher sur des heures de repos.

- Draco je compte sur toi pour veiller sur lui, continua Severus.

- Hey ! protesta Harry, je suis là tu sais.

- N'oubliez pas non plus, fit le plus vieux comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'interruption d'Harry, que ce soir on l'annonce à toute l'école. Je risque de ne pas être là de l'après midi, il faut que j'aille prévenir Albus. On se rejoint ce soir dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Une nouvelle fois, le professeur le plus détesté de tout Poudlard se pencha vers Harry, toujours allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il lui happa délicieusement ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans un baiser qui laissa le plus jeune pantelant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond, l'attrapa par les hanches et l'embrassa avec passion. Puis, juste avant de partir, il murmura à l'oreille de Draco :

- Fais attention à lui, et à toi.

Et il disparut dans un grand mouvement de cape, laissant seuls les deux plus jeunes. Alors que la porte se refermait derrière le maître des potions, Harry se redressa sur le lit, attrapa ses vêtements et s'en revêtit.

- Alors, que fait-on cet après-midi ?

- On va dans ma chambre de préfet, si tu veux, et on demandera à Winky de venir nous apporter un déjeuner.

- Ça me paraît bien, sourit Harry.

Il s'approcha de Draco, un sourire en coin, et en se mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

- Allons-y dans ce cas.

Le Serpentard passa un bras tendre et possessif autour de la taille fine pour le serrer contre lui. C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, prenant la direction de la salle commune des verts et argents.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

_Grande Salle au dîner._

.

La salle était en effervescence alors qu'il manquait quatre personnes. Tous les élèves chuchotaient entre eux pour savoir pourquoi Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy et Potter n'étaient pas là et, surtout, savoir pourquoi les plats n'apparaissaient pas.

Parce que des élèves absents c'étaient monnaie courante mais que le directeur et un directeur adjoint ne soient pas là éveillait la curiosité de beaucoup personnes.

De plus, Mcgonagall et les autres professeurs ne semblaient pas être au courant.

Les élèves commençaient à faire des hypothèses plus farfelues les unes des autres. Voldemort avait ressuscité et venait demander vengeance. Potter avait finalement explosé après avoir mangé trop de tarte à la mélasse. Les Serpentards s'étaient retournés contre leur prince et Malfoy était en train de se morfondre, complètement défiguré. Un chaudron avait sauté au visage de Snape qui s'était cogné la tête contre le coin de son bureau en s'évanouissant. Dumbledore était à Sainte-Mangouste parce qu'il s'était étouffé en mangeant un bonbon au citron. Ou peut-être tout ça en même temps.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent alors soudainement, arrêtant dans le même temps coup les insupportables chuchotis. Là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, se trouvaient les quatre personnes manquantes. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt puis commencèrent à avancer vers le devant de la salle.

Dumbledore menait le groupe. Un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants, il avançait la démarche fière dans sa robe violette. Il saluait, parfois, quelques élèves d'un signe de la tête.

Snape marchait aux côtés du directeur mais un peu en arrière. Il toisait, comme à son habitude, tous les élèves de son regard noir. Ses robes volaient derrière lui alors qu'il avançait, conquérant.

Ensuite il y avait Malfoy et Potter, suivant les deux adultes. Le Gryffondor paraissait fixer le dos de Snape pendant que le Serpentard lançait des regards froids à tout va, semblant aviser toute menace.

Le silence était assourdissant et les pas des quatre personnes résonnaient dans la salle. Dumbledore fit face aux élèves et commença à parler.

- Si nous vous avons fait attendre ainsi, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que nous devons vous révéler une nouvelle importante.

Harry, qui se rapprochait de Draco de plus en plus comme pour se protéger, laissa ses yeux verts balayer les tables. Tous ses camarades étaient pendus aux lèvres de son directeur. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il redoutait la suite. Parce que oui, il était content de ne plus avoir à se cacher, mais il savait que leur relation ne serait pas acceptée par tout le monde et qu'un grand nombre allaient leur cracher dessus.

Draco, qui avait lui aussi bien compris ce qui allait probablement se passer, glissa discrètement sa main dans celle du Gryffondor et la serra tendrement. Lui et Severus n'en avaient rien à faire de toutes les médisances prononcées à leur propos, mais ils redoutaient la réaction de leur amant. Ce dernier était beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus fragile qu'eux, que ce fut physiquement ou mentalement.

- Ce qui sera dit ici ne quittera jamais ce château et pour nous en assurer je vais jeter un petit sort de confidentialité, s'exclama le vieux mage d'un ton jovial tout en sortant sa baguette.

En profitant que les élèves et les professeurs soient choqués, il lança le sort. Une minute plus tard, il rangeait sa baguette. Il lança un petit coup d'œil à Severus qui inclina la tête pour lui intimer de continuer.

- Bien. Alors nous voulions vous annoncer que pour la première fois depuis un siècle nous avons l'honneur d'avoir vu apparaître un trio d'amants au diamant rose.

Le silence suivit la petite tirade du directeur. Amants au diamant rose ? C'était quoi ça ? La plupart des élèves ne connaissait pas ce lien. Généralement c'était une histoire que les parents Sang-Purs racontaient à leurs enfants. A l'instar du lien avec un Veela. Mais, contrairement à ce dernier, les gens l'avaient peu à peu oublié. Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, cela faisait un siècle qu'on n'avait plus vu ce phénomène. C'était une histoire qui était tombée dans l'oubli. Ou presque.

- Comme vous l'avez sans aucun doute compris, le professeur Snape, monsieur Malfoy et monsieur Potter forment ce trio depuis quelque mois déjà.

Personne ne disait rien, le silence devenait de plus en plus assourdissant et tendu. La respiration d'Harry se fit plus rapide, plus courte aussi, alors qu'il voyait tous les élèves les regarder avec des yeux exorbités. Allait-il être rejeté comme au début d'année ? Allait-il encore souffrir de la différence et de l'intolérance ? Surtout que le directeur n'avait toujours pas dit pour le bébé. Douloureusement, il ferma les yeux en se cramponnant à la main de Draco.

Le silence s'éternisait. Il détestait ça.

- Mais Albus… commença le professeur Mcgonagall.

Le vieux mage leva simplement la main pour la faire taire. Ses yeux pétillants passèrent sur chaque table en face de lui.

- De plus, vous devez savoir, jeunes gens, que si nous vous l'annonçons maintenant c'est pour que vous soyez au courant de la condition de monsieur Potter. Il en va de sa sécurité. Et de celle de son enfant.

Harry sursauta, serrant fortement la main de son amant. Il n'y avait pas idée de l'annoncer comme ça. Harry se demanda, un instant, si le directeur ne se faisait pas vieux car il manquait cruellement de tact.

- Ça va aller, souffla le Serpentard à ses côtés.

Mais il le savait, rien n'irait. Tous les élèves ne pourraient pas accepter leur relation et sa grossesse.

- Albus, cela veut dire que… ?

- Effectivement Minerva, monsieur Potter est enceint. De trois mois exactement, répliqua Dumbledore.

Le professeur de métamorphose resta bouche bée, le teint extrêmement pâle. Anxieux du manque de réaction de la part des autres, Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Le silence de mort ou les injures. Après mure réflexion, les injures devaient être le pire.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne vit pas un élève se lever. Par contre il entendit parfaitement les applaudissements, d'abord lents, puis de plus en plus rapides.

Perplexe, le Gryffondor releva la tête et chercha des yeux l'investigateur de ce bruit. Il n'eut pas à le chercher beaucoup. Parce que là, debout, il y avait un élève. Un seul. Ron ne le quittait pas de ses yeux bleus et frappait dans ses mains, un petit sourire en coin.

Puis, comme si le roux était le déclic qu'il attendait, Blaise se joignit à lui, se levant également. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Harry qui lui sourit doucement. Il fut vite suivi par Luna – qui lui offrit un petit signe de la main –, Théo, Pansy et Hermione. Ses amis. L'intégralité des Serpentards se leva et applaudit plus ou moins avec enthousiasme.

Une bonne partie des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles ainsi que des Gryffondors se leva également, beaucoup moins enthousiastes mais faisant un effort quand même.

Harry fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Goyle l'observer avec une lueur calculatrice dans le regard.

- Dray regarde Goyle il… murmura-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers Draco.

- NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADES ? coupa une voix qui fit se tendre Harry.

Lentement, presque au ralentit, le brun reporta son attention sur la table des rouges et ors alors que les applaudissements cessaient d'un seul coup. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra subitement. Il sentit son sang quitter son visage et une goutte de sueur froide couler le long de son échine.

Celui qui venait de crier n'était autre que Seamus Finnigan. Sa peau semblait transparente tant il était blême.

- C'est anormal et complètement monstrueux ! hurla-t-il en les pointant du doigt.

Du coin de l'œil Harry remarqua Severus se rapprocher de lui, comme pour le protéger. Il serrait tellement fort la main de Draco que ses jointures étaient blanches. Il devait certainement lui faire mal mais à l'instant il s'en fichait royalement. Seuls les mots de Seamus tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Anormal ! Monstrueux ! Comme… comme oncle Vernon.

- Je… je suis un monstre, chuchota-t-il, figé.

Depuis que son oncle était enfermé, il n'y avait plus pensé. Il avait été heureux, touchant le bonheur du bout des doigts. Il avait oublié son passé pour se concentrer sur son présent. Sur son amour pour Severus et Draco. Sur son bébé, qui grandissait en lui. Il avait momentanément rayé ces horribles moments. Mais la vérité le rattrapait.

Il était un monstre.

Severus, qui s'était beaucoup rapproché, l'entendit et se tendit dangereusement. Une simple phrase ne pouvait pas briser des mois de rétablissement, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile et aussi dévastateur. Oubliant qu'il était en public et devant toute l'école, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et serra.

- Harry ? appela-t-il doucement. On en a déjà parlé tu te rappelles ?

Le jeune homme le regardait, les yeux troubles comme s'il ne le voyait pas réellement. Il ne répondit pas. Anormal. Il sentait encore la douleur des coups de son enfance. Des paroles destructrices. De la haine. Du mépris. De son…viol. Monstre. Etait-il vraiment un monstre ? Normalement un homme ne pouvait pas tomber enceint. Mais on était dans le monde de la magie, tout n'était-il pas possible ?

- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu n'es pas anormal. Harry, tu m'entends ? demanda Severus d'une voix douce.

- Tais-toi Seamus ! claqua la voix de Ron. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Dans le monde sorcier l'homosexualité est monnaie courante. Et les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants grâce à une potion, c'est tout-à-fait banal. De plus, tu ne connais pas le Lien au diamant rose puisque tu es un sang-mêlé, mais c'est très rare. L'amour qui les relie est tellement pur qu'il est béni par la Magie elle-même.

Les paroles du rouquin s'infiltrèrent dans l'esprit embrumé d'Harry. Il papillonna des paupières, tangua un instant avant d'être rattraper par Draco, complètement inquiet. Il leva le visage vers Severus.

- On t'aime Harry, souffla le professeur tellement bas que seuls Harry et Draco l'entendirent.

Le Gryffondor lui sourit – d'un sourire triste – et reporta son attention vers la table des rouges et ors. Ron et Seamus s'affrontaient du regard et ils seraient sans doute rester longtemps si Albus ne les avait pas interrompus.

- Monsieur Finnigan, vous viendrez dans mon bureau à la fin du repas. Maintenant que vous êtes tous au courant, bon appétit !

Le mage se tourna vers le trio d'amants, un air soucieux sur le visage. Il se rapprocha.

- Nous allons manger dans mes appartements Albus, si ça ne dérange pas.

- Non, bien sûr que non, sourit tristement Dumbledore. Allez-y et reposez-vous bien, mes enfants.

Sans attendre, Severus et Draco menèrent Harry vers la porte derrière la table des professeurs. Le Survivant ne fit rien pour les en empêcher, les suivant dans un état second. Ils traversèrent le château rapidement jusqu'à atteindre les cachots.

Dès qu'ils furent chez eux, Draco mena le brun vers le canapé et l'y installa avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il caressa les cheveux en soufflant des mots doux et réconfortants.

Severus vint vers eux, s'accroupit en face d'Harry et posa sa main sur le genou du brun.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je suis pas un monstre, hein ? demanda Harry d'une voix enfantine.

Draco, le nez dans les cheveux en bataille, ferma douloureusement les yeux. Son amour avait été tellement brisé qu'il regrettait que ses tortionnaires soient enfermés. A cet instant, il aurait aimé les torturer encore et encore.

- Non, répondit simplement Severus en secouant la tête. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

- C'est ce qu'_il_ disait quand…

Le Maître des potions exerça une petite pression sur le genou de son jeune amant.

- Je sais.

- Mais c'est _lui_ le monstre, dit avec hargne Harry.

- C'est ça, chéri, c'est lui, pas toi.

Draco dessina des arabesques invisibles dans son dos, la joue contre son cuir chevelu.

- Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça.

Et alors que jusqu'à maintenant ils parlaient de Vernon, cette fois Severus en était sûr ils avaient changé de sujet.

- Non, il n'avait pas le droit, tu as raison. Finnigan est un idiot, il ne connaît rien. Et tout ce qu'il dira ne sera que du vent qu'il ne faudra pas écouter. D'accord ?

- Oui. Et puis de toute façon on s'aime ?

Harry l'avait dit avec l'intonation d'une question, cherchant à être rassuré.

- Oui, on s'aime, on s'en fout des autres, assura Draco en le serrant plus dans ses bras.

Severus se pencha en avant et déposa un doux baiser sur le front du plus jeune, puis embrassa tendrement Draco.

- On va manger, puis on ira se reposer.

Tous acquiescèrent puis Winky fut appelée. Ils mangèrent dans un silence presque religieux et se glissèrent dans leur lit. Il était tôt mais ils en avaient besoin, la fatigue les écrasant lamentablement. Ce fut dans les bras des uns, des autres, que la nuit les accueillit. Et ils se jetèrent dans les bras de Morphée avec joie et félicité.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! Je sais que ce chapitre intriguait pas mal de monde, alors ? Dumbledore annonce à toute l'école que Severus, Draco et Harry sont en couples et que ce dernier attend un enfant. Pomfresh annonce aux trois papas qu'ils attendent un petit garçon. Que d'annonces ! x)

En relisant le chapitre, j'ai remarqué un ou deux passages horriblement niais… Je m'excuse pour ça… Oo (juste pour préciser que le début de l'histoire a été écrit il y a plus d'un an, si « Sans vous » n'ait publié que maintenant c'est parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le milieu de l'histoire, la fin bizarrement est venue toute seule)… Bref, je digresse…

J'espère que ça vous a plu et je suis vous dis à **mercredi prochain** pour le prochain chapitre qui s'intitule « _Possessif _».

Bonne journée les gens.


	10. Chapitre 9 – Possessif

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un **Threesome** (SS/DM/HP). Relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Pas d'inquiétude. Présence de **violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. Langue légèrement **vulgaire** aussi (^^), **MPREG**, personnages **OOC**.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Reviews anonymes** : ardhachip . wix ardhachip # (le lien est sur mon profil)

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_. _Et pour toutes vos reviews._

**Bonne lecture** : )

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 9 – Possessif**

.

- Je ne veux pas y aller !

Harry était assis dans le canapé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas bouger d'ici. Les élèves lui faisaient peur, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant de sa condition. Il est vrai qu'il ne voulait plus vivre caché mais, après les regards d'hier, il ne voulait pas sortir des appartements de Severus.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je serai là. Je te protégerai.

Devant lui, Draco le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il avait sur les lèvres une petite moue de contrariété qui fit fondre Harry. Il était tellement… craquant comme ça.

- Allez Harry, on va être en retard !

- Mais tu ne seras pas tout le temps là ! plaida le susnommé.

Draco soupira, ferma les yeux. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Severus sortit du laboratoire, une fiole à la main. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt mais se reprit rapidement et s'avança pour tendre la potion à Harry.

- Contre les nausées de ce midi, annonça-t-il simplement.

Harry sourit, heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait manger correctement au déjeuner, puis attrapa le flacon avant de le glisser dans sa poche.

- Harry, tu viens maintenant ?

- Mais je veux pas, ils vont tous me regarder bizarrement.

Il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût de certaines personnes ou entendre les murmures sur son passage comme en début d'année. Il avait assez donné. Ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était la paix. Qu'on le laisse vivre avec ses deux amours, son bébé. C'était simple comme souhait, non ? Et pourtant… Il soupira.

- Harry, tu vas en cours maintenant.

- Sev…

- Harry, il y aura Draco avec toi, et Blaise. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Oui, mais ce sont des Serpentards. Ils n'ont pas tous leurs cours avec moi. Parfois je vais être seul et…

- Weasley te protégera, coupa Draco.

Il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il devait aller en cours, supporter les regards et les murmures. Il devait voir les regards pleins de dégoût se fixer sur lui.

En boudant légèrement, il se leva et se fit attraper le poignet par un Serpentard blond qui fulminait dans sa barbe inexistante.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'embrasser Severus qu'il se retrouva dans le couloir. Par Merlin, Draco avait une sacrée poigne.

- Draco, on ne commence pas par le même cours.

L'effet fut immédiat, le Serpentard s'arrêta net et se retourna. Harry le fixa dans les yeux, se délectant de leur couleur qu'il aimait tant. C'était un peu comme un ciel gris. Complètement différents des yeux de Lucius.

Cette pensée lui tira un frisson. Il n'y avait plus pensé depuis quelques temps déjà. Les Aurors ne les avaient pas retrouvés. Ni Lucius. Ni Bellatrix. Harry se doutait qu'ils préparaient un plan mais il ne savait pas qui serait la cible. Lui. Draco. Severus. Ils avaient l'embarras du choix. Et n'importe quelle victime ferait du mal aux deux autres. A moins qu'ils s'attaquent au…

- Tu commences par quoi ?

… bébé. Harry vacilla en y pensant. Sa main libre vint se poser sur son ventre comme une protection. Non ! Ils ne pouvaient s'en prendre à son fils ! C'était impossible ! Et comment vivrait-il si on touchait à la chair de sa chair ? Comment ferait-il pour mettre un pied devant l'autre sans s'écrouler si son bébé lui était enlevé ? Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux et dévalèrent ses joues.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Draco, inquiet.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le bébé… gémit-t-il.

Devant lui, le Serpentard pâlit dangereusement et le secoua légèrement.

- Quoi le bébé ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Mais parle, au nom de Merlin !

- Ils vont l'attaquer, sanglota Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Il était complètement perdu. Que lui racontait Harry ? C'était quoi ces histoires d'attaques sur le bébé ? Et de qui parlait-il ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

- Qui ? demanda-t-il.

- Mais Lucius et Bellatrix.

Harry semblait si désespéré que le cœur de Draco se serra. Le Gryffondor venait de réaliser ce qui pouvait se passer alors que lui et Severus y avait pensé dès le départ. Peut-être auraient-ils dû le prévenir et le mettre en garde. Mais ils ne voulaient pas qu'Harry panique, surtout pas maintenant. Tant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ou dans toute autre propriété protégée, tout irait bien.

Il attira le brun à lui, referma ses bras puissants autour du corps tremblant de son amant. Harry plongea son visage dans son cou et il posa sa joue contre les cheveux rebelles. Il caressa lentement de haut en bas le dos du plus petit.

- Ça va aller. On ne les laissera pas lui faire de mal.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête sans bouger de place. Draco ferma les yeux et inspira profondément l'odeur de son amour. Il frotta sa joue contre la tête brune. Et sourit malicieusement.

- J'espère que notre fils n'héritera pas de tes cheveux.

- J'espère que notre fils n'héritera pas de ton sale caractère, répondit Harry du tac-o-tac en s'éloignant.

Faussement vexé, Draco releva le nez et posa une main sur sa propre poitrine.

- Sale caractère ? Moi ? Tu blesses mon amour propre. Les Malfoy n'ont pas de sale caractère. Et je suis un Malfoy.

- Un Malfoy-Snape-Potter.

- Le sale caractère doit venir de Severus alors.

Harry gloussa derrière sa main. La crise de larmes était terminée. Les hormones allaient tous les rendre fou. Maintenant, les yeux verts pétillaient de malice et un petit sourire éclaira le visage du brun. Draco le trouva beau. L'innocence même. La pureté incarnée.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Draco leva son bras et de sa main caressa la joue de son vis-à-vis. Harry ferma les yeux.

- On va être en retard.

Ce qu'il se détestait pour briser un tel moment. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas arriver en retard après la révélation d'hier. Ils attireraient trop l'attention, pas que ça dérange Draco mais il savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas ça.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Tu as sortilège, c'est ça ? questionna Harry.

- Mmh, acquiesça-t-il. On se retrouve pour la défense ?

- Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure.

Tendrement, le brun se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa chastement le Serpentard. Puis il tourna les talons, pas pressé pour deux noises mais ne souhaitant pas arriver en retard en métamorphose.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva dans le couloir qui menait à sa salle de cours, il remarqua que McGonagall fermait la porte. Heureusement pour lui, elle le remarqua et attendit.

- Allez vous installer, Potter.

Il fit un petit signe de la tête, entra et, sans un regard pour qui que se fut, se dirigea vers la table du fond. Depuis qu'il avait été rejeté de sa propre maison lorsqu'il avait eu le plus besoin d'amis, Harry préférait se mettre un peu à l'écart.

Il n'oubliait pas que certains avaient vraiment été abjects avec lui, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qui aurait cautionné ce comportement. Comme Severus lui avait dit un jour : « c'était inadmissible. ». Alors maintenant, il préférait être seul.

Il n'avait plus confiance qu'en peu de personne dont Severus, Draco, Blaise, Remus et parfois Dumbledore. Mais ce dernier était un personnage complexe. Harry avait du mal à se forger une véritable opinion sur son compte. Un coup il l'abandonnait sans remord, le suivant il le ramenait d'entre les morts. Il savait juste que le vieux mage était loin de l'image du papy gâteau qu'on lui donnait. C'était un personnage vicieux et légèrement manipulateur, mais au fond il n'était pas méchant.

D'ailleurs il n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir, seul à seul. Pourtant il avait quelques questions pour le directeur. Mais cela pourrait attendre. L'occasion se présenterait au moment venu.

- Aujourd'hui vous allez essayer d'amener la poupée devant vous à la vie. C'est très compliqué et peu de personnes y arriveront…

Harry baissa le regard vers la petite poupée sur sa table. Elle était l'exacte réplique de l'image qu'il se faisait d'une poupée vaudou. Cela lui tira un petit frisson.

Doucement, il se redressa et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le dos des élèves. Il capta certains regards qui se détournaient dès qu'ils se faisaient remarquer. Ils le fixaient soit avec dégoût, soit avec convoitise, soit avec jalousie.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le dégoût il pouvait comprendre. Cela venait particulièrement des sorciers ou sorcières nés Moldus. C'était de notoriété publique que chez ces derniers l'homosexualité n'était pas bien perçue. Et c'était un doux euphémisme. Les Dursley auraient été les premiers à le haïr encore plus.

Penser aux Dursley le fit fermer les yeux. Merlin, comment réagirait sa « famille » s'ils venaient à être au courant ? Oh et puis pourquoi il pensait à ça. Peut-être parce que s'ils étaient au courant pour son fils, Vernon s'en prendrait à lui. Peut-être qu'il le frapperait ou pire, il le…

NON ! Personne ne devait toucher son fils, ni Vernon, ni Lucius, ni Bellatrix, ni personne d'autre. Et surtout, son bébé ne connaîtrait pas ce que lui avait connu. Jamais. Son précieux enfant, il le protégerait de sa vie.

Sa main vint se poser sur son ventre comme souvent ces derniers temps. Ça le rassurait un peu de voir que son enfant était protégé par son corps, bien en sécurité dans son propre ventre. Tant qu'il serait là, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Normalement.

- Répétez après moi… _Vitæ spirant_ !

- _Vitæ spirant_, reprit en cœur toute la salle.

- Bien, ensuite il vous faut…

Harry décrocha de ce que disait sa directrice de maison et réprima un bâillement. Sa main toujours posée sur son ventre, il réfléchit un instant à sa situation actuelle.

Il attendait un enfant alors qu'il allait sur ses dix-sept ans. C'était horriblement jeune pour tomber enceint et pour avoir un bébé. Mais ce n'était pas voulu. Comme il l'avait expliqué à Remus, il n'avait pas pris de potion, c'était simplement la magie qui en avait décidé ainsi.

Ce qui était certain c'était qu'il aimait déjà cet enfant, mais serait-il capable de l'éduquer correctement ? Après tout, il était encore jeune. Draco aussi. Il aurait dû se protéger pour éviter que cela arrive… Mais maintenant c'était trop tard.

Enfin, après avoir vécu les sévices de son oncle, la possession d'Ash, le meurtre de Voldemort et le procès de sa pseudo-famille, il pourrait facilement survivre à un enfant. A son enfant.

Les yeux dans le vague, Harry sourit. Oui, il survivrait et mieux encore, il vivrait avec une vraie famille qu'il aimerait et qui l'aimerait en retour. C'était une bonne résolution.

- …souvenez vous, vous dessinez un jolie huit allongé en prononçant distinctement la formule, finit McGonagall.

Se sortant de ses pensées, le brun attrapa sa baguette d'une main pendant qu'il maintenait debout la poupée de l'autre. Il souffla un bon coup avant de se lancer.

- _Vitæ spirant_, dit-il en faisant le mouvement qu'il fallait.

Un rayon bleu pastel sortit de sa baguette, frappa la poupée qui se fit entourer par une petite sphère de la même couleur. Harry maintint le sort aussi longtemps qu'il le put, soit une dizaine de minutes avant que la poupée ne bouge un bras.

Prestement, le Gryffondor effectua un petit mouvement du poignet pour couper le sort. Il se sentait horriblement fatigué. Il ferma les yeux alors que la poupée commençait à marcher, en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite pour regarder autour d'elle.

Il lâcha sa baguette sur son plan de travail et se prit le visage entre les mains. Un début de migraine vint s'immiscer sous son crâne, un petit vertige le saisit. Il était vraiment fatigué. Vraiment, vraiment fatigué. Alors que cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il venait de se réveiller.

- Monsieur Potter, vous vous sentez bien ? lui demanda la voix de son professeur, juste derrière lui.

- Juste un peu fatigué mais ça va, Professeur, répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Dans les tous cas, félicitations pour votre poupée. Elle ne peut pas encore parler, ni faire des actions plus compliquer que marcher ou tourner la tête mais c'est déjà du beau travail. Vingt points pour Gryffondor.

Harry lui offrit un léger, très léger sourire avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne vers d'autres tables. Il regarda la poupée avancer vers lui, tendre les bras, puis tourner la tête. Harry suivit le mouvement et remarqua que Ron ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il semblait inquiet. Le brun le salua de la main, pour le rassurer.

Le temps que la moitié de la classe y arrive, les deux heures furent écoulées. Tous se ruèrent vers la sortie.

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous voir un instant ?

Le susnommé acquiesça en faisant signe à Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient de rejoindre la prochaine salle de cours. Il ne voulait pas les retarder.

Une fois que tous les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles furent sortis, Harry avança vers le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose.

La vieille femme leva les yeux vers lui et entrecroisa ses doigts.

- Monsieur Potter, je voulais savoir si tout ce qui a été dit au dîner d'hier était vrai.

Le Sauveur sursauta puis se tendit. Même les professeurs se posaient des questions ? Dumbledore ne leur avait pas expliqué plus en détail ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Surtout que là, maintenant, il était seul. Sans Draco. Sans Severus. Il souffla un bon coup. Merlin qu'il était dépendant de ses deux amants…

- Oui, Professeur. Tout n'était que stricte vérité.

- Alors vous êtes… hum…

- Enceint ? Oui.

Les yeux de McGonagall se rétrécirent, le scrutant sans arrêt. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour attendre un enfant. Vous auriez pu attendre quelques années pour prendre la potion…

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, Madame. Je n'ai pas pris de potion. Ce bébé, nous l'aimons tous les trois mais il n'était pas voulu dans l'immédiat. C'est un enfant magique. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

Le professeur inclina la tête sur le côté, une expression de surprise peinte sur son visage ridé. Elle se cessait de cligner des yeux, la bouche un peu ouverte.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Qu'il est bénit par la magie elle-même, compléta Harry, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oh !

La femme semblait à court de mots. Harry la comprenait, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours, ce genre de situation. A cet instant, il ne put que penser que toutes les choses bizarres n'arrivaient qu'à lui. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était une bonne chose. Il portait la vie quand même, ce n'était pas rien.

- Et le père de l'enfant est… ?

- Draco et Severus, répondit le brun, calmement.

La directrice des rouges et ors sursauta, haussant les sourcils. Sa bouche formant un 'o' presque parfait. Cela aurait pu être hilarant. Si la situation s'y était prêtée.

- Les… les deux ?

- Oui, Professeur.

McGonagall détourna le regard, clignant rapidement des paupières. Elle paraissait… perdue. Complètement perdue. Et légèrement gênée.

- Bien, vous pouvez aller en cours.

- Merci professeur.

Harry récupéra son sac, salua son professeur et sortit de la pièce. Les couloirs du château étaient déserts. Le silence, assourdissant. Il avait cinq bonnes minutes de retard à son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Remus ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Il n'aurait qu'à expliquer que McGo l'avait retardé pour lui parler. De plus, il était encore fatigué du cours de Métamorphose, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter de lancer ne serait-ce qu'un petit sortilège de défense.

Tranquillement, il remonta les couloirs, ses pas résonnants entres les murs en pierres. Il n'était plus très loin de sa salle de cours. Un instant le brun hésita à siffloter, mais il se retint au moment où d'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir perpendiculaire.

Il tourna dans ce couloir sans faire attention, pensant que la personne qui se trouvait là était encore loin de lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en rentrant dans ladite personne au détour du couloir. On le retint fermement par les bras, lui évitant la chute.

- Désolé, s'excusa Harry, immédiatement.

D'un geste expert, il remit en place ses lunettes qui étaient de travers après sa rencontre avec l'autre personne. Il n'eut pas à relever la tête de beaucoup pour découvrir l'identité de son vis-à-vis.

- C'est pas grave Harry, répondit Colin Crivey, un sourire éblouissant son visage, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

Le plus jeune ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Pendant les vacances d'été le Gryffondor avait légèrement grandi, lui permettant de dépasser Harry d'à peine cinq centimètres. Sa carrure s'était développée. Face à lui, Harry se sentait horriblement petit et frêle. Pourquoi lui ne pouvait pas grandir comme tous les adolescents de son âge ? Tout ça à cause de ses tuteurs. Ce qu'il pouvait les maudire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Colin ?

- Oh, je n'ai pas cours alors je me promenais.

Harry fronça les sourcils en avisant les mains du plus jeune toujours verrouillées à ses bras. Pourquoi ne le lâchait-il pas ? Et puis, c'était quoi ce regard ? Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Un mauvais pressentiment lui plombait l'estomac.

- Colin pourrais-tu me lâcher, s'il-te-plaît ? Je suis en retard pour mon cours.

Il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de l'autre mais peine perdue, la poigne de Colin semblait être faite de fer. De plus, il ne pouvait atteindre sa baguette dans sa poche.

Subitement, et sans comprendre vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, Harry se retrouva acculé contre un mur froid, Colin le collant à lui sans le lâcher. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, entravé par le corps du Gryffondor. Il se débattit faiblement, fatigué du sort de Métamorphose. Que lui voulait Colin à la fin ?

- On peut parler, non ? Cela fait longtemps, je trouve. Et ça me manque Harry.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais été proches. Pendant des années, Colin l'avait suivi pour prendre diverses photos de lui et en cinquième année – avec l'AD – ils s'étaient rapprochés. Un peu. Mais jamais le jeune rouge et or n'avait eu ce type de comportement vis-à-vis de lui. Et Harry détestait qu'on le touche, qu'on le colle et surtout, il détestait être impuissant face à un potentiel danger.

- Colin, tu me fais peur.

Le photographe rit tendrement avant de lâcher un de ses bras. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre Harry pour l'empêcher d'attraper sa baguette. Il leva sa main libre et ramena une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

Harry déglutit fortement. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ? Pourquoi les ennuis venaient-ils à lui ainsi ? Il n'avait rien demandé, rien fait pour que quoi que ce soit se fasse. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de ce Destin qui lui mettait toujours des bâtons dans les roues.

- C'est vrai que tu sors avec Snape et Malfoy ? Je suis déçu Harry, ils ne te méritent pas ces salops de Serpents. Tu mérites une personne qui t'aime depuis des années, qui prendrait soin de toi, te protégerait à tout moment. Quelqu'un comme moi, Harry.

Au fur et à mesure du petit discours de son camarade, Harry pâlit et ouvrit grand les yeux. Colin était complètement cinglé.

- Je t'aime depuis des années Harry. Tu es mon idole, mon héros. Je te chérirais toute ma vie et te protégerais. Je te ferais l'amour avec respect.

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir le couloir complètement vide. Personne ne pourrait venir l'aider. Il était seul avec Colin. Il réfléchit un instant puis décida qu'il devait gagner du temps pour qu'on vienne le sauver ou qu'il arrive à atteindre sa baguette.

- Tu m'as abandonné comme tous les autres, en début d'année.

Le visage de Colin se ferma, devenant soudainement grave. Il se pencha un peu et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue. Harry cacha du mieux qu'il put une grimace de dégoût. Les seules lèvres qu'il supportait sur sa peau étaient celles de Severus et de Draco.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Harry. Je n'voulais pas faire ça mais on m'a menacé ! Comprends-moi, si je restais avec toi j'aurais été un paria pour toute l'école. Ron nous avait promis qu'on ne serait pas tranquilles si on t'approchait. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, se lamenta le Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme châtain fit glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de sa tempe. Harry, lui, réfléchissait à ce que l'autre venait de dire. C'était donc pour ça, que tout le monde l'évitait et ne lui adressait plus la parole. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi beaucoup étaient revenus vers lui sans problème. Finalement, il n'était pas si seul que cela.

- Mais imagine Harry, maintenant on peut s'aimer tranquillement. En plus d'après ce que j'ai compris hier, tu peux attendre des enfants. Je serais heureux que tu portes le mien. Qu'on fonde une famille. Ensemble. Et même si le bébé que tu portes en ce moment est celui de Snape et de Malfoy, je veux bien l'intégrer à notre famille.

- TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE COLIN, hurla finalement Harry, qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les chimères de son agresseur.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, assura son vis-à-vis.

- Non, j'aime Draco et Severus. Et personne d'autre.

_Pitié Merlin, venez moi en aide_, pria mentalement le brun, les yeux fermés. _Que quelqu'un vienne me chercher_. Il ne voulait pas imaginer la suite possible des événements. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas concevoir sans se laisser aller à son désespoir.

Le souffle chaud du Gryffondor caressait maintenant les lèvres d'Harry. Il allait l'embrasser alors qu'il ne voulait pas. Il voulait simplement Draco et Severus. Rien d'autre. Les larmes refoulées depuis un moment glissèrent sur ses joues.

- Il ne faut pas pleurer, Harry, murmura Colin encore plus près que tout à l'heure.

- Colin, arrête, s'il-te-plaît.

Le cinquième année se rapprocha encore un peu, s'arrêtant à cinq minuscules centimètres de sa bouche. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, dangereusement. Ce fut pour cela qu'il n'entendit pas les pas précipités qui se rapprochaient d'eux.

- CRIVEY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS FAIRE LÀ ?

Dès que la voix retentit dans le couloir, Colin se détacha de lui et recula d'un pas, le corps tourné vers les nouveaux arrivants. Harry attrapa tout de suite sa baguette. Il la pointa vers le Gryffondor, la main tremblante.

Colin avait faillit le… l'embrasser. Et peut-être même plus, si on ne l'avait pas arrêté. Harry ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Il voulait un enfant de lui, créer une famille. Et il était prêt à tout pour cela. Ça lui faisait peur.

Harry ne pourrait jamais supporter une autre 'attaque' comme celle-ci. Il allait mieux psychologiquement après que son oncle se soit fait enfermer et depuis que ses amants l'aidaient mais ce n'était pas une raison. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pourrait revivre ça. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Sa baguette pointée toujours sur Colin qui levait les deux mains, Harry ne remarqua pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était trop focalisé sur le Gryffondor qui voulait le séparer des hommes de sa vie. Il ne le laisserait pas faire.

- Ron, va chercher Dumbledore s'il-te-plaît.

Cette voix calme, Harry la connaissait, mais il ne pouvait pas détacher le regard de Colin qui n'en menait pas large.

- Monsieur Zabini, pouvez-vous vous occuper de Monsieur Crivey le temps que le directeur arrive ?

- Oui professeur.

Blaise. Blaise était là, dans ce couloir. Près de lui. Il n'était plus seul. Merlin merci !

- Draco, je pense que vous savez ce que vous devez faire.

Personne ne répondit à la voix que le brun savait être celle de Remus. Il entendit simplement des pas de se rapprocher de lui.

- Harry, ça va ?

La personne qui venait de parler avait une voix douce, cristalline. Il en frissonna. Draco. S'il ne tenait pas en respect Crivey, il en aurait pleuré de joie.

- Blaise va s'occuper de ce crétin de Crivey. Tu peux baisser ta baguette, tu es en sécurité, continua son amant en se rapprochant encore un peu.

- Il… Il voulait… m-me séparer de v-vous… et-et… avoir un-un enfant…

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule, le coupant dans son bégaiement. Une autre glissa le long de son bras tendu et l'abaissa tout doucement. Il sentit le corps du Serpentard se coller au sien, l'épousant parfaitement.

- Shhhhht… c'est fini maintenant.

Les bras de Draco se refermèrent autour de son corps encore tremblant. Sa respiration contre sa nuque lui fit avoir la chair de poule. Deux lèvres se posèrent derrière son oreille puis dérivèrent dans son cou.

Face à cette douce torture, Harry se calma progressivement jusqu'à se retourner complètement et se jeter sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Une longue main pâle se posa sur sa joue alors qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, Malfoy, hurla une voix derrière eux. Éloigne-toi de lui !

Draco brisa leur échange, serrant les lèvres. La main sur sa joue se crispa alors qu'il posait son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Les yeux d'Harry étaient toujours fermés.

- La ferme Crivey. Harry est à moi. Il est à _nous_. C'est toi qui n'avais pas le droit de le toucher.

Le Serpentard n'avait pas un instant élevé la voix, parlant avec une froideur qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Harry détestait l'entendre mais tant qu'elle ne lui était pas adressée, il pouvait aisément la supporter.

- Monsieur Crivey, vous feriez mieux de vous taire jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore arrive, déclara Remus d'une voix sourde.

Et comme s'il n'attendait que ça pour apparaître, le directeur arriva à cet instant accompagné de Ron visiblement essoufflé. Le vieux mage regarda tour à tour chaque personne présente, analysant la scène. Les yeux bleus, qui ne pétillaient plus, s'attardèrent sur son protégé et Crivey. Il eut un soupir presque imperceptible tout en fermant les yeux une demi-seconde.

- Bien, monsieur Crivey vous allez me suivre dans mon bureau, nous devons discuter. Harry ça va aller ? demanda-t-il doucement. Veux-tu que j'appelle Severus ? ajouta-t-il quand le brun hocha la tête.

- Non, monsieur le directeur, je ne veux pas le déranger il a une classe en ce moment.

Dumbledore sourit de bienveillance.

- Dans ce cas, Remus vous pouvez retourner en cours avec tous ces messieurs. Je vous verrais plus tard. Bonne matinée.

Il tourna les talons, inclina la tête sur le côté et demanda silencieusement à Colin de le suivre. Se pelotant contre le corps chaud de Draco, Harry le regarda partir pensivement. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait advenir de Colin. C'était vrai qu'il avait eu peur sur le moment, surtout avec la lueur de folie dans le regard du châtain mais il ne voulait pas le faire renvoyer ou autre.

Colin n'avait jamais été méchant avec lui. Collant, envahissant, mais pas méchant. Et puis Harry n'aimait pas que les autres soient « punis » durement à causes de lui, à part pour les Dursley, Voldemort, Lucius et Bellatrix. Eux étaient des cas particuliers. Très, très particuliers.

Draco passa son bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'un frisson le prenait en pensant à eux. Son amant le ramena plus près de lui, et déposa un petit baiser à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Viens, allons en Défense.

Harry acquiesça, fixant toujours le bout du couloir où le directeur avait disparu. Il se laissa emporter par son amant.

- Harry, comment tu te sens ? demanda Remus en se tournant vers eux.

- Bien, Rem, juste un peu chamboulé.

- Tu vas t'asseoir et ça ira mieux, lui assura le professeur.

- Sûrement, acquiesça-t-il.

Distraitement, il attrapa la main de Draco qui gardait son bras autour de son cou. Ron et Blaise restaient un peu en retrait, silencieux.

Et alors qu'ils remontaient les couloirs, Harry réfléchit. Il réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer. A son incapacité à se défendre. A sa vulnérabilité. Au danger qu'encourait le bébé à cause de lui. Il avait beau avoir appris la magie sans baguette l'année dernière, cela fonctionnait pour de simple sort comme le « Tempus », le « Lumos » pas pour des sorts d'attaque ou de défense.

Enfin, lui n'arrivait pas à les utiliser. Cela devait être possible, mais pas pour lui. Ou alors il faudrait qu'il travaille plus. Sauf qu'avec son bébé il n'aurait jamais assez de forces pour le faire. Donc il ne pourrait pas protéger cet enfant.

- Sans baguette, on est rien, chuchota-t-il.

- Qu'as-tu dit, amour ?

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, marchant toujours. Les yeux gris l'observaient avec inquiétude et, même si Draco avait les traits froids, sa peau légèrement plus pâles que d'habitude démontrait son angoisse.

Harry lui sourit, essayant de le rassurer, même si lui-même était anxieux. Sous ses airs froids et arrogants, le Serpentard était quelqu'un de tendre, affectueux et protecteur. Et Harry adorait ça, se sentir aimé et protégé. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant.

Négligé par sa famille quand il était petit, torturé par la suite. Il avait connu un semblant d'affection au fur et à mesure de ses années à Poudlard entre ses amis, le directeur et Sirius. Mais Sirius était mort, ses amis lui avaient tournés le dos peu de temps après, et le directeur avait disparu.

D'ailleurs où était-il parti ? Il devrait le lui demander un de ces jours.

Créer le lien au diamant rose avait été la bouffé d'air frais dont il avait eu besoin alors qu'il suffoquait. Sa lumière dans les ténèbres. L'aide, l'amour et le soutient de Severus et Draco l'avaient sauvé. Littéralement. Il avait besoin d'eux, comme, il l'espérait, ils avaient besoin de lui.

- Je ne peux pas protéger notre garçon. Sans baguette, je ne peux pas.

Le blond répondit par un sourire triste. Lui aussi ressentait une frayeur sourde bourdonner en lui. Il ne serait pas toujours là, il le savait. Tout comme Severus. Déjà à la vision de Crivey coinçant Harry contre un mur, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Et ce n'était que Crivey, un petit Gryffondor presque inoffensif.

Qu'est-ce que ce serait face à son père ou à sa tante ? Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry pouvait se défendre, il en avait la puissance magique. Seulement… Si on lui prenait sa baguette, Harry redevenait ce qu'il était : un jeune homme fragile et sans défense. Surtout maintenant, avec le bébé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sev et moi on veille sur vous deux, rassura Draco en posant une main tendre sur le ventre bien rebondi. Rien ne vous arrivera. Je te le promets.

- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras peut-être pas tenir Dray. Ne le fais pas. Ne fais pas comme Remus, je t'en supplie.

La gorge du Serpentard se noua en entendant la dernière partie. Les promesses étaient un concept presque sacré pour Harry. En ne venant pas le chercher chez son oncle, Remus avait brisé ce serment et même si le brun reparlait au lycan, ils n'avaient plus la même complicité qu'en troisième année.

Draco ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver dans cette situation, perdre la confiance qu'Harry plaçait en lui, et tout le reste.

- Ok, mais on ferra tout pour que rien ne vous arrive.

Harry lui sourit amoureusement. Il avait confiance en eux. Ils lui avaient sauvé la vie. Et maintenant ils détenaient son cœur dans le creux de leurs mains. Sans eux, il n'était rien. Strictement rien.

- Je te crois, confirma-t-il.

Il se pencha ensuite vers lui pour lui murmurer tout bas un « je t'aime » afin que seul lui puisse l'entendre.

- Moi aussi.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la salle de classe où les autres élèves attendaient bien sagement, même si Hermione paraissait légèrement stressée et inquiète, tout comme Neville, Pansy et Théo.

- Bien, messieurs, installez-vous. Et reprenons le travail. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les sortilèges de guérison ?

Harry sortit un parchemin et une plume. Il écouta les explications en prenant des notes tout en pensant avec une hâte toute particulière au moment où il pourrait voir Severus.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

- SEV ! hurla Harry dès qu'il vit son amant.

Le couloir était désert et le Gryffondor en profita pour serrer le professeur de potion contre lui. Ce dernier se tendit un instant, avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Draco arriva par derrière et prit ses deux amours entre ses bras. Leur câlin dura une grosse minute avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent les uns des les autres.

Severus passa une main tendre entre les mèches couleur corbeau, les lissant légèrement en arrière pour dégager son visage.

- J'ai appris pour Crivey, Albus me l'a dit. Tu vas bien ?

S'il avait été un chat, pas de doute qu'Harry aurait ronronné face aux caresses de son amant. Il attrapa la main de Draco dans la sienne et enroula l'autre autour du poignet de Severus. Il hocha la tête.

- Je vais bien, j'ai juste pris conscience que notre bébé n'est pas en sécurité avec moi.

Severus échangea un regard avec le Préfet de Serpentard avant de reporter son attention sur le petit brun devant lui.

- Tant qu'il est dans ton ventre, bien au chaud, tout ira bien. Notre enfant est en sécurité avec toi, et avec nous.

Harry savait que c'était faux, et Severus savait qu'il savait. Mais ils se sourirent doucement sans dire un mot. Ils firent semblant de croire ce que le maître des potions venait d'énoncer. Rêvant tout éveillé.

Severus se pencha, happa les lèvres tentatrices du Sauveur du Monde Magique. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry était pantelant avec la respiration hachée. L'homme en noir se redressa ensuite et embrassa à son tour Draco resté silencieux pendant l'échange.

- Bien, allons déjeuner, décida Severus en se détachant du blond. On se retrouve plus tard. Veillez l'un sur l'autre.

Après une nouvelle marque de tendresse, l'ancien espion tourna les talons en direction de la Grande Salle. Juste avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir il se tourna vers eux et lança :

- Draco, surveille Harry, rappelle-toi ce que l'infirmière a dit : il faut qu'il mange. Je compte sur toi.

- Hey ! dit à son tour le brun. Je suis là, tu sais ? Arrête de faire comme si je ne t'entendais pas. Et je peux prendre soin de moi, sans avoir de nounou.

- Et bien prouve-le nous, répliqua Draco en pressant son épaule.

Harry se renfrogna, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. C'était vrai qu'il s'était laissé mourir en début d'année mais c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Maintenant il en avait trois. Severus. Draco. Le bébé.

D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'ils trouvent le prénom de leur fils. Ils avaient encore quatre ou cinq mois avant la naissance mais quand même, il faudrait qu'ils y pensent.

- Dray ? On devrait bientôt chercher des prénoms pour le bébé, tu ne penses pas ?

Ledit Dray secoua la tête, amusé qu'il passe d'un sujet à un autre en un claquement de doigts.

- Ouais, t'as raison, on en parlera à Severus. Mais on a le temps.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte ouverte de la Grande Salle. Harry commença à trembler à la vue des élèves tranquillement assis à leur table. Il n'avait rencontré que quelques personnes depuis l'annonce de la veille. Là, il serait confronté à _tout_ le monde.

Sa main se crispa en un poing, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume. Même s'il ne se mutilait plus, la douleur l'aidait toujours. C'était… comme une amie, fidèle et loyale.

Une main douce vint détendre son poing avant d'entrecroiser leurs doigts. Une légère pression.

- Ne te préoccupe pas des autres. Viens manger.

- D'accord.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et, sans faire attention aux murmures qui s'étaient élevés à leur entrée, se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentards. Harry se concentra sur la main chaude du blond dans la sienne et sur Blaise qui lui offrait un sourire resplendissant.

Il essayait de se faire croire qu'il se fichait des opinions des autres, mais c'était faux. Le regard des autres lui avait toujours fait peur. Le jugement d'autrui le stressait. A onze ans on lui avait appris qu'il était « Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu » et qu'en tant que tel, il devait être un exemple. Tous ses faits et gestes étaient retranscrits dans la Gazette, tout le monde avait un avis sur le Survivant. Harry détestait ça.

Surtout après le viol de son oncle. Ça avait été, juste, trop. Et maintenant c'était pareil. Il ne souhaitait qu'une vie libre et normale. Rien de bien compliqué…

Il secoua la tête pour revenir au présent. En s'installant sur le banc entre Draco et Blaise, Harry regarda les plats autour d'eux. Rien ne l'attirait. Cela lui donnait plus la nausée qu'autre chose. Le gigot d'agneaux le dégoûtait tellement il flottait dans la sauce. Les pommes de terre brillaient de graisse. Le gratin de brocolis sentait trop fort. Merlin ! Son ventre se rebellait déjà rien qu'en regardant. Il ne pourrait jamais manger quoi que ce soit.

- Harry, tu as entendu Sev, tu dois manger comme l'infirmière l'a dit.

- Je sais mais…

En face de lui Théo et Pansy se prenaient le bec, une nouvelle fois. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles ils n'arrêtaient pas de se prendre la tête pour des détails, mais ils s'aimaient comme des fous, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Ils se comportaient juste comme un vieux couple, un peu comme Ron et Hermione. A cette pensée, les coins des lèvres d'Harry se relevèrent. Mais quand il vit Théo prendre un morceau de bœuf dans sa bouche, un haut-le-cœur lui fit ravaler son sourire.

- Harry… l'avertit Draco, les sourcils froncés.

_Tu dois manger_, finit le Gryffondor mentalement. Il le savait parfaitement. Ce n'était bon ni pour lui, ni pour le bonhomme en lui. Mais il ne contrôlait pas ses nausées, ni ses haut-le-cœur. Il sentait sur lui les regards de Severus et de Pomfresh.

Avec un soupir, il laissa sa tête tomber sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'appuie sur l'épaule de Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe p'tit frère ? demanda le basané, d'une voix douce.

Harry sourit à l'entente du surnom. Il adorait ça. Blaise pouvait le répéter encore et toujours, jamais il ne s'en lasserait.

- Il faut que je mange mais mon estomac n'est pas d'accord… Et c'est pas bon pour notre petit gars que je ne mange pas.

- C'est un garçon ? questionna Blaise.

Autour d'eux les conversations s'étaient tues. Même Théo et Pansy avaient arrêté de se chamailler. Tous étaient attentifs à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Effectivement, coupa Draco de sa voix traînante. Ça n'empêche qu'Harry doit manger.

- Je sais Dray, soupira le Gryffondor.

- Je suis vraiment contente pour vous, enchaîna Pansy presque instantanément.

Les Serpentards avaient très bien accueilli Harry. Quand on les connaissait bien, le petit groupe était très sympathique et ils avaient un cœur d'or, en privé. Maintenant qu'Harry passait beaucoup de temps avec Draco dans la salle commune des verts et argents, Pansy, Théo et Blaise étaient devenus de bons amis qui arrivaient à faire rire le Gryffondor.

Pansy, sous ses airs de garce, était d'une bonté effarante avec ses amis. Elle lançait des sarcasmes de temps en temps mais elle se tempérait toujours avec Harry. Théo, lui, parlait que très rarement. Il observait plutôt les comportements des autres, mais le peu de conversations qu'ils avaient eues, lui et Harry, avaient été très intéressantes.

La seule « tâche » – si Harry pouvait le dire ainsi – était Goyle. Le jeune homme n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis que Crabbe avait été enfermé à Azkaban. Il restait toujours en retrait, les yeux dans le vague. Harry ne l'avait vu que très rarement se mêler à leur groupe.

Mais depuis peu, Grégory le regardait avec des yeux noirs et inexpressifs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Dans tous les cas, trouver des amis à Serpentard lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

- Merci Pansy, sourit-il en direction de la jeune fille qui lui répondit d'un simple signe de tête.

Draco arracha presque son assiette et la remplie d'un ragoût qui avait l'air particulièrement horrible. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent en voyant la nourriture alors que son estomac se tordait. Précipitamment, il mit sa main devant sa bouche.

- Draco, je ne peux pas manger ça, se plaignit-il.

- Il faut que tu manges, répliqua le blond d'une voix ferme.

D'accord. Donc, il devait manger mais rien ne l'intéressait sur la table. Pourtant il avait faim. Mais d'autre chose. Donc il ne restait plus qu'à demander à…

- Winky !

L'elfe se matérialisa derrière lui. Elle s'inclina et lui demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui.

- Serait-il possible que tu m'emmènes un sandwich avec des sardines, du beurre de cacahouètes et du chocolat liquide ?

- Bien sûr Monsieur Malfoy-Snape-Potter.

- Merci.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la table, il rencontra quatre paires d'yeux écarquillés. Quoi ? Qu'avait-il fait, _encore_ ? L'infirmière lui avait dit de manger ce qui lui faisait envie. Et il avait envie d'un casse-croûte aux sardines, beurre de cacahouètes et chocolat. Et alors ? Au moins il mangerait.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de leur demander quel était le problème qu'un elfe de maison qu'il connaissait bien apparut.

- Monsieur Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Dobby a apporté le repas du Grand Sorcier qu'est Monsieur Potter.

- Oh Dobby merci beaucoup.

- Dobby est honoré de servir le Grand Sorcier Harry Potter. Monsieur Dumbledore a autorisé Dobby à rentrer aux services de Monsieur Harry Potter, si Monsieur Harry Potter le veut bien ?

- J'en serais très fier Dobby. Si tu le veux bien sûr.

- Dobby veut, Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur. Monsieur Harry Potter n'a qu'à appeler Dobby si besoin, Monsieur.

Harry lui sourit et prit l'assiette des mains du petit être. Après l'avoir remercié une nouvelle fois, Dobby disparut. Tout heureux, le brun posa son assiette devant lui et releva les yeux. Draco le fixait, une grimace de dégoût sur les lèvres.

- Tu ne vas pas manger _ça_ quand même, cracha-t-il.

- Et bien, si. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu veux goûter ?

- Sans. Façon.

- Tu as tort, répondit Harry tout sourire en croquant dans son casse-croûte.

Divin. Il gémit tellement cela lui faisait du bien et tellement c'était bon. Il en ferma les yeux, il ne vit donc pas les élèves qui se tournèrent vers lui.

Mais Draco les remarquèrent, lui. Il distingua parfaitement les lueurs de désir qui éclairaient les regards de certaines filles et de garçons. Cela le fit bouillir. Comment ces larves pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce que poser leurs yeux sur lui avec cette lueur de luxure ? Il avait envie de tous les massacrer.

Subitement, il se leva, attirant tous les regards avec son mouvement brusque. Un masque froid sur le visage, il dévisagea tous les élèves et commença à parler d'une voix forte, ferme et froide.

- Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris ce que le directeur a dit hier soir, Harry est à nous. Alors le premier qui le touche, je le tue.

Puis il se rassit. Purement et simplement. Et recommença à manger. Comme si de rien n'était. Harry, qui avait lâché son repas, le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Se demandant ce qui venait de se passer exactement pour en venir à de telles extrémités.

- L'instinct de protection et possessivité des Malfoy, le retour, le taquina Blaise, en rigolant tout bas.

Pour toute réponse, Draco grogna avant de passer un bras protecteur autour de la taille d'Harry qui le regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était tellement _mignon_ comme ça, protecteur, possessif. Draco ne devait jamais, _jamais_ savoir qu'il avait pensé qu'il était mignon, sinon il le tuerait c'était certain.

- Tu peux parler Blaise, grogna-t-il avant de prendre une bouchée de rôti.

- Je pense que tous les Serpentards sont possessifs et protecteurs, c'est dans nos gènes, expliqua Pansy très pensivement.

- Vrai, approuva Théo sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

_Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, bien au contraire_, se dit Harry dans sa tête. Il n'avait aucun problème à être choyé, protégé et chouchouté. Il ne l'avait pas été assez pendant son enfance pour cracher dessus maintenant.

- Au fait Blaise, enchaîna Harry en se tournant vers le Serpentard. Comment va Luna ?

A cette simple question, le visage du basané s'éclaira. Ses yeux chocolats se tournèrent vers la table des Serdaigles où la jolie blonde, le nez en l'air, regardait le plafond qui représentait un beau ciel bleu.

- Elle va bien. Elle est merveilleuse, s'extasia-t-il.

Le groupe de verts et argents rigola, se moquant ouvertement de leur ami qui gardait les yeux sur Luna. Il semblait totalement submergé par la jeune Serdaigle.

- Mon ami, tu vires Poufsouffle, sourit narquoisement Draco.

- Tu…

Mais Blaise fut coupé par le directeur qui demandait le silence. Debout à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore portait toujours sa robe orange. En le regardant, Harry se dit qu'il aimerait beaucoup voir la garde-robe complète de son mentor. Cela devait être… coloré.

- Mes chères élèves. Vous devez tous vous demander pourquoi Monsieur Crivey n'est pas présent à la table de sa maison. Vous devez savoir qu'un événement particulier s'est passé ce matin. Harry Potter a été harcelé par Colin Crivey. Par conséquence, Monsieur Crivey a été expulsé de l'école pour une durée de deux semaines.

Des chuchotis s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle, venant surtout des Gryffondors. Tous se demandaient ce que Colin avait fait pour se faire expulser. Seuls ceux qui se trouvaient dans le couloir à ce moment là ne disaient rien. Même si Théo, Pansy et Goyle n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé précisément, ils ne posèrent pas de questions. Et Harry leur en était reconnaissant, voulant oublier qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de son 'agresseur'.

- Et même si monsieur Malfoy m'a légèrement devancé, lança-t-il en se tournant vers eux, les yeux pétillants. Je voulais vous rappeler que vous devez laisser tranquille monsieur Potter. Je n'hésiterais pas à sévir. Sur ce, bon après-midi.

Les élèves restèrent là en silence pendant quelques secondes, toujours tournés vers le directeur qui quittait la table des professeurs. Puis tout sembla reprendre vie et tous se levèrent presque d'un seul homme.

Harry resta assis comme les Serpentards de sixième année. Il regarda vers Severus et rencontra les onyx de son amant. Il lui sourit, fit un mouvement de la main. Assurant par ce simple geste qu'il avait mangé et qu'il allait bien. Severus comprit et lui répondit en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Bien sûr le professeur de potions aurait pu lui sourire comme il le faisait souvent entre les murs de leur appartement mais, en public, il ne devait pas casser le mythe du 'terrible professeur de potions'.

Ça ne le dérangeait. Ce presque double jeu. Harry aimait le Severus de la maison comme il aimait le Severus froid. C'était une seule et même personne qu'il appréciait plus que de raison. Il avait quand même une petite préférence pour le Severus gentil et tendre. Se faire chouchouter par le directeur de Serpentard c'était juste le paradis. Ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Parce que le vrai paradis c'était quand Draco et Severus s'occupaient de lui. Là il pouvait mourir heureux.

- Une mornille pour tes pensées, susurra une voix à son oreille.

- Je t'aime, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Il ne cessait de les répéter, ces trois petits mots. Ces trois mots qu'on ne lui avait plus dits après ses un an. Ces trois mots qui avaient disparu après un rayon vert. Et qui avaient creusé un trou de solitude en lui. Trois mots qui étaient durs à prononcer mais qui étaient nécessaires. Parce que sans ces trois mots nous n'étions rien. Il n'était rien. Rien qu'une coquille vide.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Et Severus aussi, ajouta le brun en souriant.

Draco lui rendit son sourire et lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

- Et Severus aussi, répéta le Serpentard.

Le ton du blond fit frissonner le Survivant. Ça promettait tellement de choses…

- Ce soir… ?

- Oh oui, ce soir, confirma Draco.

Les yeux gris brillaient de désir et d'amour. Harry observa le visage si parfait. Il ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds, sa peau sans défaut et ses yeux acier.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en pensant à tout ce qui allait se passer ce soir à l'abri dans leur chambre à coucher avec Severus. Hmm… Oui, son imagination tournait à plein régime.

- Bon, les tourtereaux, levez vos fesses on va dans la Salle Commune, le coupa Blaise dans ses pensées pas très catholiques.

Harry leva les yeux vers Blaise qui le fixait également avec un sourire en coin. Lui aussi il était beau. Son grand frère. Son ami. C'était un confident. Son confident. Même… même s'il ne savait pas tout, il l'aidait et l'avait aidé pendant ses moments de troubles.

Blaise. Harry se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de la perle qu'il représentait.

Parfois, il remercierait presque Voldemort d'avoir ensorcelé la montre de Ron. Parce que sans lui, il n'aurait jamais connu Draco, Severus, Blaise et les autres Serpentards. Et il aurait vraiment raté quelque chose.

- Tu viens Harry ? l'appela Draco. On a toute l'après-midi de libre. Ensuite on rejoindra Sev…

Harry se leva prestement et suivit le groupe de verts et argents. En chemin, il attrapa la main de son amant. Pour le moment tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il avait déjà oublié le petit incident de ce matin. Et il espérait que cela continuerait, encore longtemps. Les mauvaises expériences étaient passées. Tout allait pour le mieux maintenant.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! Je suis désolée si vous avez reçu plusieurs mails pour montrer que le chapitre était posté mais il y a eu des problèmes avec le site alors j'ai du le supprimer et le reposter, désolée pour la gène occasionnée.

Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à **mercredi prochain** pour le prochain chapitre qui s'intitule « _Doloris ?_ ». (Je vous laisse à vos suppositions ! xD)

Bonne journée les gens. : )


	11. Chapitre 10 - Doloris ?

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un **Threesome** (SS/DM/HP). Relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Pas d'inquiétude. Présence de **violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. Langue légèrement **vulgaire** aussi (^^), **MPREG**, personnages **OOC**.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_. _Et pour toutes vos reviews._

**Bonne lecture** : )

.

* * *

**.**

**ATTENTION SCÈNE SEXUELLE EXPLICITE – RELATION M/M – RÉSERVER A UN PUBLIC AVERTI**

**.**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 10 – Doloris ?**

.

_Deux semaines plus tard, début juin_.

.

Harry se réveilla avec l'horrible envie d'aller soulager sa vessie. Pourtant, entouré de ses deux amants, bien au chaud sous la couette, il ne voulait pas se lever. Hélas, sa vessie menaçait d'exploser. Il se redressa dans le lit, doucement, en se frottant les yeux. Cette nuit il avait dormi un peu plus de onze heures. Et il était encore fatigué. C'était de pire en pire.

Depuis l'incident avec Colin – deux semaines plus tôt – son énergie n'avait fait que décroître. Comme sa magie. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, ne voulant pas inquiéter ses compagnons et ses amis. Seulement le plus petit sort lui prenait toute son énergie, le fatiguant un peu plus à chaque fois. Le bébé semblait drainer ses forces.

Il souffla légèrement avant de repousser les couvertures le plus délicatement possible. Tout aussi doucement, il essaya de sortir du lit sans déranger les deux Serpentards. Ce qui n'était pas du tout facile parce que Severus le tenait étroitement par la taille et Draco avait emmêlé ses jambes aux siennes comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il s'envole.

Harry gesticula pour se dégager de leurs prises. Sans succès.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, presque violemment, tellement le besoin d'aller aux toilettes se faisait pressant.

Alors, n'en pouvant plus, il attrapa le poignet de Severus, le serra puis essaya de le faire lâcher prise.

- Arrête de bouger, marmonna le directeur de Serpentard.

Bien sûr, après toutes ces années en tant que Mangemort, il avait le sommeil léger et il avait dû se réveiller à l'instant même où Harry avait essayé de se soustraire à leur étreinte. Cependant il garda les yeux fermés, comme s'il voulait se rendormir.

- J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, murmura Harry.

Ça ne servait à rien que Draco se réveille, même s'il serait bientôt l'heure de se lever. La main de Severus glissa sur la rondeur de son ventre. Il était enceint de trois mois et demi et son ventre avait horriblement grossi en quelques semaines. Poppy les rassurait, arguant que le bébé dans une grossesse masculine prenait plus de place que lors d'une grossesse normale. De plus, si le ventre grossissait, c'était parce que le bébé allait bien. Ça l'apaisait vraiment. Il se développait bien, surtout maintenant qu'Harry mangeait ce qu'il voulait grâce à Dobby.

Ses amants aimaient de plus en plus toucher, caresser ses rondeurs. Cela faisait toujours sourire le Gryffondor, qui adorait ces moments.

A ses côtés, Severus s'assit dans le lit, parfaitement réveillé. Il se tourna vers lui et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il le prit dans ses bras, façon mariée.

- Je peux marcher, tu sais ? Je suis enceint, pas handicapé.

La froideur de la chambre le fit frissonner, ne portant qu'un boxer pour la nuit. Heureusement que le corps de Severus était une importante source de chaleur. Avec un soupir de bonheur, il se pelota contre les pectoraux du maître des potions. Il posa sa main au niveau de son cœur et sentit les pulsations.

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid.

Harry rigola devant l'excuse de son amour. Pitoyable. Mais ça lui allait. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras protecteurs, au chaud. Tellement différent des brèves étreintes de ses amis, avant. Cette plénitude qu'il connaissait quand il était dans leurs bras représentait complètement l'inverse de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la salle de bain. Severus le déposa au sol et l'attendit le temps qu'il se soulage.

Quand il sortit, Harry ne put qu'observer son vis-à-vis. Pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bain, Severus s'était reculé jusqu'à la partie cuisine. Il était adossé à la table en bois, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Lui aussi ne portait qu'un simple boxer noir. Sa peau blanche et son corps musclé faisait penser aux sculptures grecques en marbre blanc. Les cheveux lisses et noirs glissaient sur ses épaules, lui donnant envie de passer ses mains dedans encore et encore. Ils n'étaient plus gras puisque Severus passait moins de temps au dessus des chaudrons.

Il s'avança d'un pas félin vers lui et posa sa main sur sa hanche. Harry plaça ses bras autour de son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Un peu gêné par la protubérance de son ventre, il rapprocha Severus de lui d'une légère pression. Les deux bouches se rencontrèrent d'abord doucement, puis plus passionnément. Il caressa du bout de sa langue les lèvres fines pour demander l'accès et le plus âgé le lui autorisa d'un soupir. Timide, la langue d'Harry toucha celle Severus puis elles s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre.

Sans prévenir, le maître des potions entoura de ses deux bras la taille du petit brun et le souleva, sans un instant briser le baiser. Les jambes fines se placèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de la taille du plus âgé. Ses mains glissèrent entre les longues mèches brunes. Il se délecta de la douceur de ses cheveux, comparable à celle de ses lèvres.

Quelques temps plus tard, Severus déposait son précieux fardeau sur le matelas. L'embrassant toujours. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui, entre les jambes indécemment écartées. Il laissa une de ses mains dériver sur le torse du plus jeune, tirant à ce dernier des soupirs de plaisir. Le touché, tellement aérien, créa une délicieuse chair de poule sur ses bras.

Tranquillement sa bouche dériva vers la mâchoire d'Harry, puis vers son cou, pendant que sa main qui ne le soutenait pas descendait toujours, toujours plus bas.

Harry ne resta pas inactif longtemps. Il remonta ses propres mains le long de ses flancs jusqu'à sa nuque. Lorsque la langue et les dents du plus âgé vinrent titiller son téton droit, il griffa les omoplates de son amant en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Son boxer disparut, dévoilant son sexe gorgé de sang pendant que ses mains descendaient vers les fesses fermes de l'homme qui le surplombait. Une main froide caressa sa verge et commença un long et lent va-et-vient. Merlin que c'était bon. Trop bon. Horriblement bon.

- Putain, se fit entendre une voix rauque à travers le brouillard de la jouissance. Vous êtes terriblement excitant.

Dans son cou, Severus rit doucement avant de se redresser. Il tourna la tête vers la voix et Harry suivit son geste.

Draco les regardait, le corps tourné vers eux, un bras soutenant sa tête, les yeux assombris par le désir. Le drap ne cachait rien de son torse imberbe et finement musclé. La luxure incarnée.

Le maître des potions enjamba le genou d'Harry, la main toujours sur son sexe et se rapprocha de Draco pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. D'un coup sec, il tira sur le drap qui couvrait les hanches du blond, dévoilant son excitation.

Tout comme avec Harry, Severus enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe. D'un mouvement synchrone, il masturba ses deux compagnons. D'abord lentement, il fit descendre et monter ses mains. Puis il accéléra ses mouvements. Il vit, le sourire aux lèvres, ses deux amours fermer les yeux, leurs têtes bougeant de droite à gauche sans arrêt. Leurs cris envahirent la chambre.

Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, Harry tendit la main. Il attrapa celle de Draco, entremêla leur doigt et serra fort. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent encore, devenant presque brutaux. Mais tellement jouissifs. Harry fut le premier à se libérer, suivi rapidement par Draco.

Le brun ferma les yeux juste un instant et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il tomba directement sur Severus, assis sur ses genoux, le sexe toujours tendu sous le tissu de son boxer.

Il se lécha les lèvres sensuellement sans quitter des yeux la verge de son amant qui, sous son regard, sembla grossir un peu plus.

Harry se redressa en même temps que Draco et, sans qu'ils n'aient à se concerter, ils poussèrent Severus pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos.

Le professeur de potion se laissa faire, complètement excité, se demandant ce que ses deux amants avaient prévu pour lui. Il eut sa réponse quand, langoureusement, les deux plus jeunes s'embrassèrent au dessus de son corps tendu. Il ne put détacher les yeux de cette vision remplie de luxure. Se fut à son tour d'avoir le souffle erratique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux se détachèrent, les yeux brillants. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre comme s'ils se parlaient mentalement.

Severus se sut perdu à l'instant même où ils s'écartèrent. Draco, tel un prédateur, se rapprocha à quatre pattes de lui, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il se trouva à deux centimètres de sa bouche. Mélangeant leurs souffles sans jamais toucher ses lèvres. Un véritable démon. Severus avait beau se redresser pour l'embrasser Draco se reculait toujours, maintenant une distance qu'il ne comblait jamais.

Pendant ce temps Harry caressait du bout des doigts les abdominaux qui se contractaient sous son toucher, aussi léger que le vent. Il joua un instant avec l'élastique du boxer, Draco s'amusant toujours avec les nerfs de leur professeur préféré.

Doucement, presque vicieusement, il fit descendre le morceau de tissu le long des jambes de son amant qui releva, inconsciemment, les hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche. Quand le boxer disparut, il revint effleurer les cuisses dénudées, les écartant un peu.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, d'un doigt inquisiteur, vint titiller les testicules avant de les prendre bien en main et de les masser tendrement. Son amant se cambra sous la douce torture d'Harry et de Draco qui malmenait ses tétons.

Après de longues minutes, Harry toucha simplement le flanc du blond qui comprit le message et abandonna les petites boules de chaires dressées et maintenant humides. Tout en caressant le torse de Severus de ses deux mains, il descendit le long de son corps jusqu'à la verge gorgée de sang.

Chacun d'un côté du corps passif, ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et se baissèrent en même temps. Draco prit la base du pénis, le positionnant mieux, et ils sortirent leurs langues, s'embrassant tout en caressant le gland de Severus.

Ce dernier les regarda, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, et il serra les draps dans ses poings tellement ce qu'il voyait lui envoyait des éclairs de plaisir dans les reins. Ses grognements résonnèrent dans la chambre.

Finalement, les deux plus jeunes se séparèrent. Harry embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses musclées, Draco prit en entier la verge dans sa bouche puis exerça de rapides vas-et-viens.

Severus ne put retenir un cri quand son sexe buta contre la gorge du blond.

Harry, voyant que leur amant ne tiendrait plus longtemps face à leur traitement, faufila un doigt jusqu'à l'entrée de son corps et, délicatement, l'enfonça. Severus ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Par contre il le remarqua quand soudainement il trouva sa prostate.

Le directeur des verts et argents se tendit, rejeta sa tête en arrière et se libéra dans un grognement difficilement contenu.

Quand il revint sur terre et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, se fut pour tomber sur ses deux compagnons s'embrassant à pleine bouche, mélangeant sûrement sa semence.

Puis, tranquillement, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de participer à une scène particulièrement érotique, ils s'allongèrent chacun contre un des flancs de Severus, le souffle court, complètement repus. Leur tête sur le torse recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, ils fermèrent les yeux quelques minutes.

Délicatement, le plus âgé passa ses mains dans les chevelures brune et blonde.

- Vous m'avez tué, souffla-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Les deux démons ricanèrent contre sa peau. En rouvrant les yeux, il vit Harry tendre la main et caresser amoureusement la joue de Draco.

Ils étaient tellement bien, tous les trois. Enfin ils se sentaient complets. Et Severus ne put que se demander si cela allait encore durer longtemps.

Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans ses deux amours et que c'était réciproque. Mais la paix qui s'installait dans leur vie, combien de temps durerait-elle ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il le savait.

D'abord, Harry survivait à Ash, il tuait ensuite le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il surmontait le procès de son oncle et maintenant ? Rien, ils vivaient heureux, attendaient un enfant. C'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai. Un évènement se préparait. Le calme avant la tempête, comme disaient les Moldus. Il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas un ouragan qui leur tomberait dessus.

Harry était un aimant à problèmes, c'était de notoriété publique. Pourtant Severus ne pouvait que prier Merlin pour que rien n'arrive au Gryffondor. Il avait traversé beaucoup trop de mauvaises choses tout au long de sa vie. Serait-il capable de passer outre une énième épreuve ? Avait-il le moral pour cela ?

Severus en doutait. Fortement. Il espérait quand même se tromper puisque que Lucius était toujours dans la nature et qu'il voudrait se venger sur le petit brun. A tous les coups les malheurs d'Harry étaient loin d'être finis… Mais Draco et lui seraient là, ils ramasseraient les pots cassés et les reconstruiraient, avec du temps et tout leur amour.

Il ne fallait tout simplement pas que leur enfant soit touché. Ce serait sûrement le pire qui pourrait survenir. Harry se laisserait certainement mourir et Draco s'écroulerait. Lui, ne serait pas mieux. Leur bonheur éclaterait en morceaux et ne pourrait jamais se reconstituer.

C'était tellement fragile, le bonheur.

Une main vint se poser sur son ventre et des doigts commencèrent à tapoter ses abdominaux.

Ce petit geste le figea complètement. Ça lui rappelait trop le début d'année. Harry qui tapait encore et encore sur la table avec son doigt. Les crises qui suivaient. Le sang.

Jamais. Jamais, il ne pourrait oublier ce moment dans leur vie. Même si au final ils s'étaient mis ensemble grâce à cela.

Severus savait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas totalement guérir. Que derrière tous les sourires qui illuminaient de plus en plus son visage, les ténèbres restaient tapies au fond du joli brun. Harry allait mieux, beaucoup mieux, mais il ne pourrait jamais aller bien.

Un simple coup de vent et le château de carte s'écroulerait.

- On commence par trois heures de Défense aujourd'hui ? demanda Draco, à mi-voix.

- Ouais, je me demande ce qu'a prévenu Remus…

- Sûrement comme d'habitude.

Severus effleura les épaules de ses amants et se redressa dans le lit. Les deux plus jeunes bougonnèrent mais acceptèrent de se lever. Même s'ils ne voulaient pas y aller, ils devaient rejoindre leur classe de DCFM. Après tout l'année prochaine ils devraient passer leurs ASPICs, autant être bien préparés.

Le premier qui alla à la douche fut Severus. Ils auraient bien sûr pu la prendre ensemble, mais ils auraient forcément été en retard. Les deux Serpentards semblaient ne pas pouvoir se retenir quand ils voyaient le ventre rond d'Harry. Ils finissaient à coup sûr par se sauter dessus.

Puis Harry se glissa dans la salle de bain pendant que les deux autres mangeaient leur petit déjeuner, en silence. C'était toujours comme ça le matin. A table personne ne parlait avant que les deux verts et argents aient bu leur premier bol de café. Une sorte de tradition.

Harry habillé de son uniforme obligatoire et de sa robe de sorcier sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard. Draco se dépêcha de prendre sa place, se précipitant vers la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

Harry le regarda faire avec un sourire indulgent avant de marcher vers Severus qui le détaillait de haut en bas comme plus tôt dans la matinée. Inconsciemment, il porta sa main droite sous son ventre, comme pour le retenir un peu, puis s'installa sur les genoux de son amant.

D'un geste distrait, il attrapa un croissant et le coupa grâce à ses doigts. Depuis qu'il avait recommencé à manger avec l'aide de Draco et Severus, Harry ne mangeait que ça le matin. Un croissant. C'était peu, il le savait, mais les autres le laissaient faire en voyant qu'il mangeait quand même.

Le visage de Severus se posa sur son épaule, son nez caressa sa joue. Harry ferma les yeux, appréciant la proximité de son amour. Une main vint effleurer les rondeurs de son ventre, presque avec dévotion.

- Tu ne forces pas trop en DCFM, d'accord ?

Harry soupira. Severus, tout comme Draco, était surprotecteur. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il se blesse ou qu'il s'épuise. Pourtant, ils ne voyaient pas qu'il fatiguait au moindre petit sort et qu'il était constamment éreinté. Ils pensaient que c'était normal pour un homme enceint de dormir à dix-neuf heures pour se réveiller seulement à huit heures le lendemain matin. Et après tout, peut-être que ça l'était, normal. Mais Harry sentait qu'il y avait autre chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je gère.

Et c'était vrai. Il gérait. A sa façon. Tant qu'il pouvait tenir debout, il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait. Il ne voulait pas, de nouveau, être un cas à part et ne pas faire comme les autres. Pendant toute sa vie il avait été le héros, celui qui devait sauver le monde. Il avait été spécial dès ses un an. Et maintenant qu'il était« normal » – autant qu'on pouvait être normal en attendant un enfant alors qu'on était un homme – il ferait tout pour le rester.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'hésites pas à le dire à Lupin ou à Draco.

Pour toute réponse, Harry tourna la tête et embrassa son amant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Seulement, ce n'était pas au goût du directeur des Serpentards. Harry sentit une main se refermer sur sa nuque et le tirer vers sa bouche.

Le baiser laissa le Gryffondor complètement haletant et pantois. Il eut du mal à retrouver son souffle. Ce qu'il pouvait adorer quand ses amants l'embrassaient comme ça. Et dans ces cas là, il se laissait complètement faire, subissant avec plaisir les sentiments de possessivités et d'amour qu'ils arrivaient à lui faire passer.

- Harry, tu devrais finir de manger, sinon on va être en retard, le fit sursauter une voix traînante.

Draco avait finalement abandonné la chaleur de la douche pour les rejoindre. Lui aussi était prêt. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'Harry remarqua qu'ils n'attendaient que lui. Rapidement, il engouffra la fin de son croissant, se leva et lissa sa robe. Action difficile avec son ventre rebondi.

Délicatement et chastement, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Severus avant de se tourner vers le blond, l'embrassant sur la joue lisse et prenant son bras pour le tirer vers la sortie.

- On se revoit plus tard Sev ! cria Draco en passant la porte.

Dans le couloir, le blond fit glisser sa main dans celle du Gryffondor, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il se pencha un peu et embrassa la tempe brune avant de sourire tendrement.

Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant pour leur relation, leur vie était plus facile. Ils pouvaient par exemple se tenir la main sans que les gens ne se posent mille et une questions. Ou s'embrasser sans crainte des retombées.

- J'ai hâte d'être demain soir… soupira Harry en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule musclée.

En tournant la tête, Draco déposa un petit baiser dans les mèches brunes avant de demander pourquoi.

- Tout simplement parce que demain on est vendredi et qu'après c'est le week-end. J'ai envie de rester au lit et dormir.

Le rire de Draco envahit le couloir, résonnant entre les murs de pierres. Harry ne se lassait jamais de ce son. Il était tellement pur, clair et joli.

Les élèves qu'ils croisèrent fixaient tous le ventre rond qui se voyait à travers la robe. Et Draco les remarquait bien, ces regards. D'ailleurs, ils l'énervaient beaucoup. Comme tous les Serpentards, il était jaloux et possessif, il n'aimait pas du tout quand on regardait de trop près son amour rouge et or.

Il lâcha soudainement la main qu'il tenait puis passa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry pour réaffirmer devant les élèves de ne pas toucher, ni regarder son brun.

- Je n'aime pas tous ces regards vers toi, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de l'autre.

Harry rit doucement, se serra un peu plus contre le corps du Serpentard et posa une main légère sur son torse.

- Je ne les remarque même pas. Il n'y a que vous, et il n'y aura jamais que vous.

Le cœur de Draco se réchauffa à cette déclaration. Oh bien sûr il savait qu'Harry les aimait comme eux l'aimaient, mais ça faisait toujours plaisir quand il le leur rappelait.

A proximité du Gryffondor, les deux Serpentards se transformaient en véritable Poufsouffles. Ça ne les gênait pas particulièrement, surtout que ce n'était que dans l'intimité de leurs appartements. Sinon, en dehors, il n'y avait que Draco et Harry qui se permettaient de faire des gestes d'affection.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle de classe. Ils entrèrent par la porte ouverte pour finalement voir que personne n'était encore arrivé. Seul Lupin était là, assit à son bureau, une plume dans les mains, corrigeant des copies.

Il releva la tête quand il les entendit entrer.

- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Draco. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour Remus, répondit le brun en se séparant de son amant et en allant embrasser son presque-parrain. On va bien, merci.

Draco se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête avant d'aller s'installer à leur table. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Lupin, au contraire, il trouvait que c'était un professeur très correct et très pédagogue même s'il faudrait le torturer pour qu'il le dise à voix haute. Seulement, contrairement à son brun d'amant, il n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête que si Harry avait connu l'enfer avec son oncle, c'était un peu à cause de lui.

Alors, pour ne pas blesser son amant, il ne disait rien et restait poli face à lui mais il ne poussait jamais plus loin de la courtoisie.

Harry vint le rejoindre quand d'autres élèves arrivèrent. Quand Hermione et Ron passèrent la porte, ils firent un petit geste de main vers le brun, ne cherchant pas à venir.

Là aussi Draco ne leur accorda qu'un petit regard. Il savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de Weasley ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans l'année, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que tous les autres avaient tournés le dos à Harry quand ce dernier n'allait pas bien.

Et même si son amour leur avait un peu pardonné, lui ne comprenait pas comment il faisait. Personnellement, jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne leur aurait à nouveau adressé la parole. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était totalement abject et ne pouvait pas s'oublier en un claquement de doigts. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment Harry faisait pour rester sympathique avec eux.

Sûrement sa trop grande bonté d'âme.

De son côté, Harry répondit rapidement à Hermione et Ron avant de se frotter les yeux qui piquaient de fatigue et de retenir un bâillement. Il venait à peine de se lever, mais déjà il était crevé. Oui, il était sûr qu'il avait un truc qui clochait. Il espérait juste que le bébé n'avait rien. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller voir Pomfresh. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Il verrait. Plus tard. Un autre jour.

- Salut beau gosse, susurra une voix grave près de son oreille.

Une voix qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il aimait beaucoup. Un sourire étira ses lèvres d'une oreille à l'autre avant qu'il ne se tourne vers la personne.

- Salut, Blaise, répondit-il en embrassant tendrement la joue du noir. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien. Très, très bien.

- Luna va bien aussi ?

- Oui. Très, très bien.

A côté d'eux, un grognement moqueur retentit. Ils se tournèrent vers Draco qui les regardait, un sourcil levé.

- Déjà Blaise, tu t'écartes d'Harry. Ensuite, change un peu de vocabulaire.

Avec un sourire insolent, le black passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Ce dernier savait parfaitement qu'il le faisait pour faire enrager le blond, comme il aimait le faire la plupart du temps, et lui trouvait ça drôle de voir son amant non pas marcher mais courir dans les provocations de son ami.

- Blaise dégage de là ! grogna-t-il. Et lâche-le !

Harry se demanda comment, en grognant, il avait l'air toujours aussi classe qu'habituellement. C'était impressionnant. Lui, quand il grognait, il avait l'air d'un enfant boudeur qui n'avait pas eu le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il voulait. C'était en partie pour cela que jamais il ne grognait. Ou alors en solitaire.

- Je fais ce que je veux, ami. Si je veux tenir Harry dans mes bras, je le fais.

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, Blaise se glissa derrière le brun et passa ses bras autour du corps frêle. Bien qu'Harry acceptait les contacts physiques avec le Serpentard, il se trouvait quand même mieux dans les bras de Severus et Draco. Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, il se tendit entre les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère avant de se relaxer en fermant les yeux et en soupirant légèrement.

- Zabini, si tu ne veux pas finir avec ta tête sur le bout d'une pique tu ferais mieux de dégager, susurra Draco d'une voix basse, dangereusement basse.

Blaise lui sourit simplement, puis embrassa le haut du crâne de son ''frère'' et partit vite, très vite vers sa place un peu plus loin. Draco le fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Harry qu'il trouva un peu pâle. Il fronça les sourcils, tout de suite inquiet.

- Ça va ?

Le Sauveur se tourna vers lui et sourit. Tout petit sourire. Mais sourire quand même. Il était toujours pâle mais ça avait l'air d'aller.

- Oui, bien.

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait le croire ou pas. Harry leur avait déjà menti dans le passé, surtout quand ça touchait à sa santé et ses émotions. Pourquoi ne recommencerait-il pas ? Depuis qu'il attendait un enfant, il semblait aller bien, comme si toutes les mauvaises épreuves qu'il avait connu n'avaient jamais existé. Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment oublier mais, depuis quelques mois, c'était tout comme.

Mais peut-être qu'ils s'étaient – lui et Severus – complètement voilés la face. Peut-être qu'Harry n'allait pas bien du tout et qu'un jour ils le retrouveraient baignant dans son propre sang. Jamais la peur qu'ils avaient connue ne disparaîtrait complètement. A chaque fois qu'ils rentreraient à la maison après le travail et qu'Harry aurait du retard, une peur inconsidérée leur tordrait l'estomac et leur glacerait le sang.

Une main dans ses cheveux blonds le tira de ses pensées.

- Hey ! dit le brun doucement. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien, vraiment. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. D'accord, Dray ?

C'était pour ça qu'Harry ne voulait pas leur dire qu'il était aussi fatigué. Ses deux maris n'arrêtaient pas de s'inquiéter au moindre problème. Ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout, bien au contraire, vu qu'il n'avait jamais été choyé pendant son enfance. Il aimait le fait de pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un et d'être aimé quoi qu'il fasse.

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent plus que nécessaire et qu'ils se disent que finalement ils n'auraient pas dû se marier avec un boulet comme lui. C'était peut-être égoïste mais il ne voulait pas être de nouveau seul, sans soutien, sans amour, sans amis. Il avait besoin d'eux comme on avait besoin du soleil. C'était…vital pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous asseoir, dicta Remus en claquant dans ses mains. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire des duels. Levez-vous tous et poussez les tables.

Toute la salle se leva comme un seul homme et suivit les directives du professeur. Les tables furent sur les côtés de la pièce en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour dire « Quidditch ». Tous semblèrent excités par le programme d'aujourd'hui.

Bien sûr ils avaient déjà fait des duels mais avec Lupin c'était toujours bien, pédagogique et intéressant. Ils se demandaient aussi avec qui chacun allait tomber.

D'un coup de baguette, Remus fit apparaître une extrade comme celle que Severus et Lockart avait utilisé en deuxième année.

- Contrairement à d'habitude nous allons faire des duels un par un. Je choisis les duos. Dès que j'énoncerai votre nom, vous monterez là-haut et vous commencerez le duel jusqu'à-ce que l'un des deux combattants déclare forfait. Je vous arrêterais si jamais vous allez trop loin. Je veux aussi que vous utilisiez tous les sorts que vous connaissez, à part ceux de magie noire, dit-il en dardant son regard sur les Serpentards vers la fin.

Le silence se fit un long moment après les paroles de Remus. Ça allait être un cours excellent. Même si tout le monde ne participait pas, rien que regarder serait très instructif.

- Bien. Alors installez-vous tous de chaque côté de l'estrade. Nous allons commencer. Draco Malfoy-Seamus Finnigan.

Un sourire méprisant se dessina sur les lèvres du blond avant qu'il ne se lève d'un seul coup et monte sur l'estrade d'un bond félin. Il allait tout faire pour que Finnigan n'en sorte pas indemne. Pour se venger de toutes les paroles qu'il avait eues contre Harry. Pour toutes ses actions passées. Il allait beaucoup s'amuser.

Comme l'exigeaient les règles, ils se mirent face à face et se saluèrent d'un simple signe de tête. Ensuite, ils levèrent leur baguette en position de combat réglementaire.

- A trois, vous commencerez le duel. Je vous rappelle que vous ne chercherez pas à tuer votre adversaire, et pas de magie noire. Un… Deux… Trois…

Lupin venait à peine finir sa phrase que déjà Draco, dans toute sa classe de Malfoy, brandit sa baguette par-dessus son épaule et dit distinctement :

- _Stupefix_ !

- _Protego_ ! s'écria à son tour Seamus. _Impedimenta_ !

Légèrement surpris, Draco se fit toucher par le rayon bleu qui l'entrava pendant un court – très court – moment. Dénotant le peu de puissance de son adversaire. Un masque froid sur le visage, il lança un sortilège de découpe qui toucha le Gryffondor au bras gauche.

S'en suivit un long duel ponctué par les « oh ! » et les « ah ! » des élèves qui les regardaient. Les deux combattants enchaînaient maléfices sur maléfices sans se préoccuper de la fatigue qui les envahissait peu à peu.

Finalement se fut Draco qui remporta le duel par un simple « Crache-Limace ». Seamus avait abandonné à ce moment là. Quand il avait commencé à vomir des limaces, le visage vert, Draco lui lança un regard méprisant comme s'il n'était qu'un misérable insecte.

D'un pas tranquille, le blond descendit de l'estrade et s'écroula à côté d'Harry qui se jeta sur lui pour voir s'il n'était pas trop blessé. Il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal avec une plaie sur la cuisse et une autre sur son torse. Rien d'autre. Lupin lui donna un flacon de potion pour que les blessures se referment tout en le félicitant pour sa victoire.

Seamus, qui crachait toujours des limaces, se retrouva au fond de la salle avec un saut dans les mains.

Lupin monta de nouveau sur l'estrade et embrassa sa salle de classe d'un regard.

- Bien, nous allons faire un deuxième duel. Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela professeur, Harry est enceint, c'est trop dangereux, s'exclama Draco en se levant d'un bond pour bien appuyer ses propos.

- Harry est puissant, il saura se défendre.

De sa place, le brun n'en était pas si sûr. Il se sentait tellement fatigué qu'il se demanda pendant un instant s'il allait pouvoir rester debout sur l'estrade. Mais il ne pouvait assurément pas demander de passer son tour au risque d'être encore une « anomalie ». Ce fut donc déterminé qu'il se leva.

- T'inquiète, Dray, je ne lui ferai rien, assura Blaise en aidant le Sauveur à monter sur l'estrade, action difficile avec son ventre.

Comme les combattants précédents, ils se mirent face à face puis se saluèrent, en se souriant doucement cette fois-ci. Le noir fit un clin d'œil avant que le professeur de DCFM ne compte jusqu'à trois.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! s'exclama Blaise.

Même avant que celui qu'il considérait comme son frère ait prononcé le sort de désarmement, Harry savait qu'un rayon rouge sortirait de sa baguette. Il avait parfaitement anticipé le sort et c'était pour cela que le brun leva sa baguette magique et s'écria bien avant que le sort ne l'atteigne :

- _Protego_ !

Ce bouclier, il savait le faire depuis longuement, plus particulièrement depuis sa quatrième année pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il savait le faire. Vraiment.

Pourtant rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Le bouclier normalement solide n'apparut même pas, laissant le rayon rouge percuter de plein fouet le Sauveur du monde Sorcier. Harry fut éjecté à l'autre bout de l'estrade sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Il entendit Draco hurler alors qu'il atterrissait lourdement sept mètres plus loin.

Allongé de tout son long, il cligna des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Une main se posa sur sa joue, une autre serra sa main. Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux, inquiets, de son amant.

- Harry ! Ça va ?

Le susnommé ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais seul un petit gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Ce qui ne sembla pas rassurer son amour. Alors il serra d'une pression la main de Draco pour lui dire que ça allait.

- Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse ce stupide duel ! Harry est enceint et regardez ce qui s'est passé !

- Draco, calme-toi. Tout le monde dehors sauf Messieurs Malfoy, Zabini et Potter. Tout de suite.

Comme si Harry allait se lever et gambader vers la sortie. Bien sûr qu'il allait rester là. Doucement, il se redressa avec l'aide de Draco. Il leva sa main vers sa tête qui pulsait dangereusement. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Une première.

- Je suis désolé, Ry. Je pensais que tu allais l'arrêter.

- Moi aussi, gémit-il sans jeter un regard vers Blaise.

Draco le mit sur ses pieds doucement, sans jamais le lâcher, le maintenant tout contre son corps. Il passa une main tremblante sur son ventre gonflé comme pour se rassurer qu'il était bien là.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va. Le bébé va bien aussi.

Il lui sourit doucement avant de s'appuyer sur le corps plus grand de Draco. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, ressentant des courbatures un peu partout avant de soupirer en sentant la poigne sur sa hanche de serrer.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer. Ton sort était parfait Harry. Bonne prononciation, bon geste, bon timing. Vraiment parfait. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

En tournant la tête vers Remus, Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'air un peu paniqué. Pas beaucoup. Juste un peu. Il devait s'en vouloir une nouvelle fois de le faire souffrir, même si Harry se sentait bien.

- Ce n'est pas normal. On devrait retenter. Je lancerai un sort de faible – très faible – puissance et tu essayeras de l'arrêter. Je te préviendrai, ainsi tu ne seras pas pris par surprise. Je vais aussi mettre des matelas un peu partout pour que tu ne te fasses pas mal. Ce n'était pas normal, on doit savoir ce qui se passe. D'accord ? Tu veux bien le faire Harry ?

- NON ! hurlèrent en même temps Blaise et Draco d'une même voix.

- D'accord, accepta Harry sans faire attention à eux.

Il sentit sur lui les regards noirs des deux Serpentards et il commença à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il avait quand même voix au chapitre, non ? C'était de sa protection dont on parlait. Lui aussi voulait bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. S'il n'était même plus capable de lancer un simple « _Protego_ » comment pourrait-il protéger son enfant ? Lucius et Bellatrix restaient encore en liberté, préparant sûrement un plan contre lui.

- Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pense au bébé ! s'exclama Draco en le repoussant et en le tenant à bout de bras.

- Mais justement j'y pense Draco, craqua à son tour le brun. J'y pense tout le temps, merde ! Dehors il y a Lucius et Bellatrix qui attendent le moment propice pour probablement m'attaquer et je ne peux même pas me défendre avec un bouclier pour éviter leurs sorts ! Tu te rends compte ? Qu'est-ce que ça serait si Lestrange voulait me mettre sous Doloris ? Tu y as pensé ? Je ne pourrais rien faire et le bébé ne supporterait pas. Ce n'est qu'un simple _Expelliarmus_, j'y survivrai, comme le bébé, surtout si Remus ne met pas toute sa puissance et recouvre toute la surface de matelas. Fais-moi confiance. Je fais ça pour le bébé. Rien que pour lui.

Draco serra les mâchoires sans détourner les yeux. Il comprenait pourquoi Harry voulait faire ça. Il savait aussi qu'il devait le faire, pour le bébé justement. Mais le cœur du Prince des Serpentards se serrait douloureusement. Parce que si le brun faisait ça, ce n'était pas pour lui, pour se protéger. Non c'était pour le bébé, et rien que pour lui.

Harry s'en ficherait de finir face à son père ou sa tante sans pouvoir se défendre s'il n'y avait pas leur bébé. Il se laisserait torturer et mourir, s'il n'y avait pas l'enfant. Comme si… comme s'il pensait ne pas compter dans leur vie.

C'était ça qui faisait mal.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il dans un souffle. Pour ta sécurité et celle du bébé. Pour toi.

- Merci, Dray.

Harry se blottit contre le torse du blond et sourit de soulagement. Surtout quand il sentit ses bras rassurants se refermer autour de lui. Un baiser fut posé sur le haut de son crâne.

- Pour toi, souffla une nouvelle fois Draco en resserrant sa prise autour de lui.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, amour.

Un raclement de gorge fit éclater leur petite bulle de bonheur. A regret, Harry se détacha de son amant avant de se tourner vers son presque-parrain qui l'attendait à l'autre bout de l'estrade.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, Harry.

- Si, je dois le faire, Blaise. Pour lui, répondit-il en posa sa main sur son ventre.

- Pour toi aussi, ajouta Draco, d'une voix un peu brisée.

- Pour moi aussi.

Il monta difficilement sur l'estrade. Heureusement, Draco l'aida, puis il se mit en face du loup garou et attendit.

- Je ne le ferai que quand tu te sentiras prêt, Harry.

- Vas-y.

Remus lui fit un petit signe de tête, leva sa baguette et lança l'_Expelliarmus_ d'un petit coup de poignet. Comme précédemment, Harry leva sa baguette et dit :

- Prote…

Seulement, avant qu'il ne finisse sa formule magique, un bouclier violet vint l'entourer le protégeant tel un rempart. Le rayon rouge le toucha et se fit aspirer dans le bouclier qui oscilla un peu avant de redevenir lisse.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant cet étrange phénomène. Harry, au centre de cette bulle violette, se sentait bien, protégé comme jamais. Comme si les ondes négatives ou les sombres pensées n'avaient pas leur place ici.

Il eut l'impression que deux petites lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur sa joue avant que tout s'évanouisse et que le bouclier se rétrécisse jusqu'à disparaître dans son ventre.

Il resta un moment figé avant de lever la main jusqu'à sa joue. Avait-il rêvé ? Il avait sentit un baiser, tout doux, tout mignon. Qui était-ce ?

Une petite seconde plus tard il se retrouva dans une étreinte à l'étouffer. Draco. Se détendant entre les bras de son amour, il réalisa qu'il tremblait un peu.

- Le bébé, chuchota le blond. Le bébé t'a protégé. Il t'a protégé.

Draco n'y croyait pas. Ce petit bout de chou pas encore né, qui grandissait encore, avait protégé Harry d'un puissant bouclier. Merveilleux. Fantastique. Harry serait protégé à tout instant, il n'y avait plus à s'inquiéter.

- Mais, hésita une voix derrière eux. Pourquoi le bouclier ne s'est-il pas mis en place quand j'ai lancé le sort un peu plus tôt ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais on va le découvrir.

Doucement, Draco commença à caresser les cheveux noirs en bataille de son mari. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de soupirer de soulagement. Ils allaient bien, leur fils et Harry. Tout allait pour le mieux.

- Ça va ? murmura-t-il dans la chevelure brune.

- Bien. Très bien même.

- Génial, souffla-t-il.

Derrière eux, Blaise et Remus continuaient de parlementer sur ce qui venait de se passer. Aucun des deux garçons ne s'en préoccupa, ils se concentraient sur eux, leur étreinte et l'amour qu'ils ressentaient.

- Harry, tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie. Je vais prévenir Dumbledore et Severus.

Sur ces mots, Remus sortit de la salle de classe laissant seuls les trois élèves. Élèves qui partirent immédiatement vers l'infirmerie pour se rassurer. Harry se sentait peut-être bien, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le bébé n'avait rien. Peut-être que le choc avait fait exploser la poche à l'intérieur du brun. Peut-être qu'à l'instant même où ils marchaient, le bébé mourait.

Draco, complètement horrifié parce qu'il venait de penser, arrêta son meilleur ami et son compagnon et se pencha, prenant ce dernier dans ses bras.

- Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Mais je peux marcher !

- Je sais, mais le choc de l'_Expelliarmus_ a peut-être affecté le bébé.

- Mais… non, le bébé va bien !

Draco ne répondit pas, se remettant à marcher en portant Harry dans ses bras façon mariée. Le brun avait beau manger plus qu'en début d'année, il restait mince si on ne faisait pas attention à son ventre proéminent. Beaucoup trop mince.

D'ailleurs, entre ses bras, c'était comme s'il ne pesait rien. Anormal pour un garçon de son âge. Même s'il était assez petit, il n'aurait pas dû pas être ainsi. Quand il était nu, on pouvait compter ses côtes rien qu'en caressant ses flancs de la main alors qu'avant on les _voyait_.

Il y avait du progrès, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

Draco haïssait un peu plus les Dursley pour ça. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait faire ça à un enfant. Même son père, qui pourtant n'était pas un tendre, ne l'avait jamais torturé comme Harry l'avait été.

Il resserra sa prise autour du corps qu'il portait en échangeant un regard avec Blaise. Ce dernier s'en voulait. Pourtant ce n'était pas sa faute. Non, vraiment pas sa faute. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'Harry ne pourrait pas se protéger. Seulement, il ne trouvait rien à dire à son ami pour le rassurer, surtout avec le brun dans ses bras. Il lui parlerait après, quand ils seraient tous les deux.

Ce fut comme ça qu'ils passèrent les portes de l'infirmerie. En silence, Harry dans les bras de Draco et Blaise à leurs côtés, les yeux baissés.

Pomfresh se précipita vers eux et installa le Gryffondor dans un lit blanc. Elle ne demanda même pas pourquoi ils étaient là, elle l'examina directement, se concentrant très rapidement sur le ventre de son patient.

Pendant l'examen, Draco prit la main de son amant et la caressa de son pouce. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, attendant anxieux ce qu'elle allait leur apprendre sur le bébé.

- Tout va bien, soupira-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard. Le bébé va bien, par contre il prend un peu plus d'énergie que je le pensais. Tu vas sûrement devoir arrêter les cours plus rapidement que prévu.

- Il y a un quelconque risque, madame ? demanda Draco en ne quittant pas du regard son amant.

- Je ne sais pas si sur le long terme cette prise d'énergie peut devenir dangereuse. Mais je pense, dit-elle prudemment, qu'on devra surveiller cela de plus près. Beaucoup plus près.

Aucune personne de la pièce ne répondit. Tous avaient compris. Effectivement, il y avait un risque. Même si Pomfresh n'osait pas le dire, même si elle ne savait exactement ce qu'Harry risquait, il y aurait sûrement un problème dans les prochaines semaines.

Ça ne rassurait pas du tout Draco qui resserra sa prise sur la main du brun. Dans son esprit tournaient tout un tas de scénarios. Harry qui perdait sa magie. Harry qui mourait d'épuisement. Harry qui dépérissait de l'intérieur à cause du bébé. Et ce même bébé qui pouvait à tout moment décéder et disparaître de leur vie comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. Comme la fin d'un rêve particulièrement parfait.

Et comment pourraient-ils, Severus et lui, vivre si quoi que se soit arrivait à l'émeraude de leur vie ? Comment pourraient-ils avancer pas après pas, si leur amour n'était plus à leur côté ? Parler, aimer, rire deviendraient des actes impossibles. Respirer ? Vivre ? Illusoire. Automatique. Ils ne seraient plus eux. Ne seraient plus jamais complets.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, le fit sursauter. Rapidement, il se retourna vers celle-ci pour voir qui entrait dans l'infirmerie. Dumbledore. Lupin. Severus.

Les trois membres du corps professoral paraissaient inquiets. Surtout le professeur de potion qui se dépêcha de rejoindre ses deux amants. Il ne jeta qu'un bref regard à Blaise dans un coin avant de poser une main dans les cheveux blonds et une sur l'avant bras du Gryffondor.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui semblait détachée mais où on pouvait difficilement distinguer une once d'inquiétude.

- Rien Sev, soupira Harry, tout va bi…

- Non, tout ne va pas bien. Le bébé prend trop d'énergie. Harry ne peut plus faire de magie et pourtant, quelque fois, il peut créer un bouclier super puissant sans qu'il n'ait lancé un sortilège. Tout ne va pas bien.

Le silence suivit les paroles de Draco. Severus fronça les sourcils en regardant Harry qui, penaud, baissa la tête, les yeux rivés sur son ventre. Que se passait-il encore ? Et pourquoi le brun ne les avait pas prévenus qu'il avait du mal avec sa magie ? Parce que, Severus le savait, ne plus pouvoir faire de magie ça n'arrivait pas du jour au lendemain. C'était progressif.

- Depuis combien de temps, Harry ? dit-il plus durement qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Mal à l'aise face au ton qu'avait employé Severus, Harry se tortilla un peu sur le matelas. Maintenant – et en y repensant bien – il trouvait ça absurde de ne pas les avoir prévenus. Ils auraient été sûrement moins inquiets qu'à cet instant. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que ça s'empirerait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir en faire.

- Depuis un mois. Je… J'ai commencé par être fatigué au moindre petit sort puis ça devenait de plus en plus dur de les lancer.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter…

- Et bien c'est raté, laissa échapper Draco.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, stoppant leur petit échange. Ils se retournèrent vers Dumbledore qui avait perdu son regard scintillant. A cet instant, les mains croisées dans le dos, il les observait attentivement, un air fatigué sur le visage.

- D'après ce que Remus m'a raconté, prit-il la parole. Ce qui s'est passé en Défense est une sorte d'effet secondaire des bébés magiques. En réalité, le bébé sent les ondes magiques qui entour le porteur et ressent aussi les effets des sorts sur son parent. Ainsi il sait ce qui est bon ou mauvais.

Albus laissa le silence planer un instant, faisant bien attention que tout le monde l'écoutait avec intention.

- Quand Harry a reçu l'_Expelliarmus_ et qu'il a volé à l'autre bout de la pièce, le bébé a sentit que son porteur a eu mal. Il a donc associé les ondes du sort à la douleur d'Harry. Donc quand Remus a lancé une nouvelle fois ce sort, le bébé a créé une barrière qui à complètement absorbé le rayon.

Cette fois, Albus ne fit pas exprès de laisser la pièce dans le silence. Personne ne semblait enclin à prendre la parole après ce qu'il venait de leur apprendre. Cela dura longtemps. Très, très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Draco se lève tout doucement et avance vers le directeur, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Attendez, pourquoi ne peut-il plus faire de magie ?

- Je crois que je vais laisser Poppy vous expliquer cette partie là.

- Au final c'est très simple, enchaîna Pomfresh. Le bébé puise dans la magie de son père pour maintenir la bulle qui le protège et pour se développer correctement. Puisque vous êtes tous les trois de puissants sorciers, votre enfant deviendra un des plus puissants, voir le plus puissant sorcier du monde. Il a cinq fois plus besoin de la magie de son père et de son énergie qu'un enfant dit lambda.

- Mais si l'enfant continut à aspirer sa magie, Harry ne risque-t-il pas de finir Cracmol ? demanda Blaise franchement perplexe.

Devant les regards que lui lancèrent Severus, Draco, Blaise et Remus, Poppy sentit ses mains devenir moites. Avoir trois Serpentards contre elle, plus le dernier des maraudeurs, avait de quoi donner des sueurs froides à n'importe qui.

- Effectivement, il y a un risque…

- QUOI ? hurla Draco.

Harry ne pouvait pas devenir Cracmol à cause de l'enfant, c'était impensable. Harry était un des plus puissants sorciers du monde et un enfant ne pouvait pas l'abaisser au rang de Moldu.

- Monsieur Malfoy laisser Poppy finir, râla gentiment Dumbledore.

- Je disais donc qu'effectivement il y a un risque, mais qu'avec un peu d'aide tout devrait bien se passer. Une potion toutes les deux semaines pour renouveler sa source de magie. Et ça devrait aller.

Harry, qui toujours allongé somnolait à moitié, adressa un petit sourire à l'infirmière tout en reprenant la main de Draco. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il voulait juste dormir. Il sentait qu'il pourrait dormir dix heures d'affilé.

- Donc, commença Severus de sa voix doucereuse. Si je résume bien, Harry ne peut plus se protéger seul et le bébé peut le sauver en créant une barrière magique si, et seulement si, il connaît déjà le sort ?

- Exactement Severus, confirma Albus.

Remus réfléchissait à toute vitesse à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne quittait pas du regard Harry qui fermait de temps en temps les yeux. Une des mains de Severus se perdait dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

En les voyants, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois qu'il avait vu le brun après les grandes vacances. Lorsque Lucius se trouvait dans la tête de son presque filleul et que ce dernier ne comprenait plus un seul mot, juste avant la dernière étape. Quand le Gryffondor s'était allongé sur les genoux de Severus et s'était finalement endormi avec la main du plus vieux dans ses cheveux.

Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, de les avoir trouvés mignons, même si Harry n'était pas vraiment Harry à ce moment là. Et maintenant, ils restaient mignons, surtout avec Draco qui ne lâchait pas la main du petit brun.

Et depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Harry, Remus s'était promis que jamais rien ne lui arriverait. Seulement, maintenant, il comprenait que cette promesse fait à lui-même, il ne pourrait jamais la tenir.

- Il faut qu'on lui lance le Doloris, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque.

- Tu es complètement malade, Lupin ! s'énerva Severus en le fusillant du regard. Jamais on ne lancera le Doloris sur Harry.

- J'approuve Sev, intervint Draco sans lâcher des yeux le brun qui somnolait toujours.

- Mais réfléchissez ! Lucius et Lestrange cherchent sûrement à se venger sur Harry de la mort de leur Maître et je ne crois pas qu'ils utilisent des petits sorts de désarmement. Il vaut mieux que se soit un de nous qui le lance pendant une petite seconde plutôt que ce soit ces deux Mangemorts pendant de longues et douloureuses minutes.

- Mais il est enceint par Salazar ! On peut pas lui faire ça… asséna durement Draco.

Harry se réveilla rapidement en entendant le ton qu'avaient utilisé ses deux amants, il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'ils avaient dit après l'explication du directeur et de l'infirmière. Il ne savait donc pas pourquoi ses maris semblaient si énervés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur chaque personnes présentes.

- Le professeur Lupin proposait pour ta sécurité de te lancer un Doloris pour que ton enfant puisse te protéger si Lucius, ou Bellatrix, venait à t'en lancer un. Le professeur Snape et Dray sont contre. Voilà tu sais tout, lui résuma Blaise.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, en réfléchissant attentivement. Il allait souffrir. Comme avant avec les _Nexudoloris_ que lui lançait parfois Bellatrix ou tout autre mangemort. Comme avec son oncle, ce ne serait pas la même douleur mais la souffrance serait quand même là.

Mais il préférait recevoir un Doloris de la part d'une des personnes présentes dans la pièce plutôt que du père de Draco ou Lestrange.

- Notre enfant ne supportera peut-être pas d'être sous Doloris, c'est trop risqué.

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête pour voir Severus qui paraissait un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Peut-être parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer.

- Je resterais là pour surveiller si tout va bien et intervenir si besoin, leur apprit Poppy.

Ça ne sembla pas rassurer ses deux amants. Pas du tout.

- Je… je suis d'accord.

- Harry, gémit Draco. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, si tu ne veux pas…

- Seulement, continua-t-il comme si le blond n'avait rien dit. Je veux que ce soit Severus qui me le lance.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda ce dernier.

- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, répondit-t-il simplement avant d'ajouter tout doucement : parce que je t'aime.

Severus soupira, presque imperceptiblement. Il abdiquait. Même s'il n'était pas heureux de le faire, il pouvait comprendre qu'Harry voulait que ce soit lui. Il se sentirait plus en confiance et ne lui en voudrait pas de lui avoir fait mal.

- D'accord, je vais le faire. Mais je veux que Lupin et M. Zabini sortent de la pièce, ils n'ont pas besoin de voir ça.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour protester, voulant rester là pour soutenir son frère, mais déjà son professeur de Défense le prenait par le bras en lui lançant un regard qui le dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit. Il sortit donc de l'infirmerie, se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et soupira.

Harry resterait sûrement le reste de la journée dans l'antre de Pomfresh. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vaquer à ses occupations. Direction la salle des Sortilèges pour retrouver sa Luna.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'infirmerie, tous restaient silencieux en attendant le moment venu. Severus hésitait encore à lancer le sort jusqu'au moment où il retint sa respiration en prenant sa baguette. Il devait le faire. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il. Devait. Le. Faire.

- Je suis désolé Harry.

Le brun lui sourit simplement, resserra sa prise sur la main de Draco avant de fermer les yeux en attendant que le sort le touche.

- _Endoloris_, chuchota Severus en se concentrant sur toute la colère qui ressentait envers les Dursley et son propre père pour pouvoir lancer le sort de souffrance.

Le rayon toucha Harry pendant une petite seconde. Le corps mince du brun se tortilla dans tous les sens pendant de longues, très longues secondes. Ses lèvres serrées un maximum pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri horrible. La douleur lui déchirait les organes et lui explosait la tête.

Severus se rapprocha, vit Poppy examiner Harry avec sa baguette puis s'éloigner du lit en disant que tout allait pour le mieux. Il entendit vaguement le directeur murmurer « Laissons-les tranquille » avant que la porte de l'infirmerie se ferme derrière eux.

Le professeur de potions agrandit le lit d'un mouvement de baguette puis se glissa à côté du brun, toujours tremblant, pendant que Draco faisait de même de l'autre côté.

- Merci, souffla Harry les yeux toujours fermés.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Severus en attirant le Gryffondor contre lui.

Dès qu'Harry posa sa tête sur son épaule, il lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne puis attrapa la main de Draco pour la caresser doucement.

Dans son cou, la respiration profonde et régulière chatouilla sa peau sensible et lui apprit que le Sauveur s'était endormi. Il avait bien raison. Le monde des rêves était beaucoup plus tranquille que la réalité.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il disait vrai.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Dans le couloir, près de la porte l'infirmerie, une ombre jubilait des explications qu'elle venait d'entendre. Enfin. Enfin elle aurait sa vengeance. Bientôt. Très bientôt. Harry Potter connaîtrait un enfer.

Vengeance. Douce Vengeance.

Avec un sourire sadique, l'ombre s'éloigna rapidement quand il entendit le Vieux Fou se diriger vers la sortie. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse attraper avant que le soi-disant Sauveur n'ait payé pour ce qu'il avait fait.

La personne à la chevelure brune partit d'un pas léger et s'enfonça dans les méandres du château. Une seule idée en tête : se préparer pour sa vengeance.

.

* * *

.

**To be continued**…

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitule « _Nouvelle menace_ » et arrivera **mercredi prochain** (peut-être plus tard dans la journée cependant…). Merci pour vos reviews et bonne journée les gens. : )


	12. Chapitre 11 - Nouvelle menace

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un **Threesome** (SS/DM/HP). Relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Pas d'inquiétude. Présence de **violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. Langue légèrement **vulgaire** aussi (^^), **MPREG**, personnages **OOC**.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Reviews anonymes** : ardhachip . wix ardhachip # (le lien est sur mon profil)

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_. _Et pour toutes vos reviews._

**Bonne lecture** : )

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 11 – Nouvelle menace**

.

_**Deux semaines plus tard – mi-juin**_.

.

_Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux gazouillaient dans les arbres, le vent qui soufflait doucement apportait une brise agréable, pas un nuage ne venait gâcher cette merveilleuse journée d'été._

_Harry était assis sur une chaise longue, se revigorant du silence qui l'entourait. Il regardait le _loch _face à lui avec des étincelles dans les yeux. D'où il se trouvait, ses pieds touchaient l'eau turquoise. Tout autour de lui, les montages se dressaient telles une muraille naturelle entre lui et la vie extérieure._

_Harry se délectait de la vue. Magnifique. Vraiment magnifique. Ça avait toujours été son rêve d'être coupé du monde comme ça. Etre simplement lui et la nature. Plus personne pour lui dicter sa vie, plus personne pour le faire souffrir. Juste lui, les oiseaux, le soleil et…_

_- Harry !_

_Avec un sourire de bonheur, il bascula la tête en arrière, accordant aux rayons du soleil de lui chatouiller le visage. Ici, il pouvait tout oublier. Pas de Vernon. Pas d'Ash. Pas de Mangemort. Il se sentait tellement bien._

_Un doux baiser se posa sur son front. Paresseusement, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage à l'envers de son ange blond. En levant une main, Harry caressa la mâchoire de Draco. Il était tellement beau. Même à l'envers. _

_- Je t'aime, sourit-il en ne quittant pas Draco des yeux._

_Ce dernier eut un sourire attendrit avant de se pencher et d'embrasser sa bouche, tendrement. Harry sourit. Tout était parfait. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Il avait la paix, l'amour et il était en vie. _

_- Où est Sev ? demanda-t-il, voulant que son bonheur soit complet._

_- Dans le chalet. Il s'occupe du microbe, plaisanta l'homme blond._

_Harry rit tout en suivant des yeux Draco qui vint s'accroupir à côté de lui et capturer sa main. Harry la serra, heureux. Merlin ! Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il souhaitait que cela dure pendant l'éternité et que rien ne vienne entacher cet havre de paix. Son havre de paix._

_- T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais beau quand tu riais ? demanda Draco en l'observant._

_- Une bonne dizaine de fois._

_Soudain un rire cristallin retentit derrière eux, brisant le silence d'Ecosse. Et en entendant ce rire, Harry ne put que se figer complètement. C'était… impossible. Le son était à la fois familier et étranger. Il…_

_- Allez microbe, va dehors !_

_La voix baryton de Severus le fit frissonner. Un nouveau rire répondit à son amant, faisant monter les larmes aux yeux du brun. Il passa sa main sur son ventre plat. Plat. Etait-ce ? Ce rire, était-ce… ? Oh Salazar !_

_Une caresse dans ses cheveux le fit sursauter, il se tourna partiellement vers Severus qui se pencha pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres avant de faire pareil avec Draco. Enfin réunis dans la paix et l'amour._

_- Papa !_

_Papa ? Papa ? Oh par Godric… Papa ! C'était… son enfant. « Microbe ». Son fils. Son petit cœur, sa vie. Fébrile, Harry lâcha la main de Draco pour se retourner. Il voulait le voir. Il _devait_ le voir. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler, son cœur s'excita. Il… il… son fils ! SON FILS ! Le petit bout de chou sortit en courant du chalet et…_

_._

_._

_._

Une douce caresse sur son torse dénudé le réveilla. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter le pays des songes. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il allait voir son fils. Son rêve était tellement parfait qu'il ne souhaitait pas que tout éclate. Il voulait repartir près du _loch_. Retrouver son havre de paix, ses amours, son enfant.

- Noooon, gémit-il en se tournant sur le côté.

Il aurait bien aimé se mettre sur le ventre mais justement le sien était trop gros pour que se soit possible. Il ramena l'oreiller contre son visage comme si cela suffisait pour arrêter l'importun qui venait de le réveiller.

Ce qu'il voulait c'était juste retourner dans le chalet. Avec ses deux amours et son enfant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas retrouver son merveilleux rêve ? Pourquoi devait-il se réveiller ?

- Mon ange, susurra une voix près de son oreille.

Une langue curieuse vient titiller son oreille avant que des dents ne mordillent son lobe. Il ne put que gémir. Mais il ne voulait pas de sexe. Trop fatigué. Beaucoup trop fatigué. Surtout qu'hier soir, ses deux amants avaient pris plaisir à régler son problème de libido, à se demander comment il pourrait encore se lever ce matin. Il ressentait un horrible mal en bas de son dos. Ils n'y étaient vraiment pas allés de mains mortes.

- Je veux pas m'lever… 'Suis fatigué.

Un doux rire résonna à sa gauche avant que deux lèvres se posent sur sa joue. Douces. Tendres. Harry garda hermétiquement clos ses paupières, parce qu'il savait que dès qu'il ouvrirait vraiment les yeux il pourrait réellement dire adieu à son rêve. Après tout, il pouvait toujours espérer repartir au pied de ces montagnes s'il arrivait à se rendormir. Il pouvait toujours rêver, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

- Je le sais ça, bébé, mais on doit aller en cours.

Et puis d'abord pourquoi devait-il aller en cours ? Il venait de finir son quatrième mois de grossesse et d'entamer son cinquième, il était peut-être temps qu'il paresse au lit à manger des tonnes de fraises au chocolat. Mais son estomac se rebellerait à coup sûr, tout comme Severus qui ne verrait pas d'un bon œil de le voir rester dans leur appartement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept.

Une main se perdit dans ses cheveux bruns et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il tendit le cou pour accentuer la caresse. Finalement, rien ne pourrait le renvoyer dans le pays des songes. Tant pis. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer repartir dans son magnifique rêve le soir même.

Doucement, Harry se tourna, faisant attention à ne pas écraser son amour qui se décala sur le côté. Puis il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans deux perles de mercures.

- Salut, sourit Draco. Alors, bien dormi ?

A son tour Harry sourit paresseusement puis effleura la joue pâle du bout des doigts. Se réveiller avec ses deux maris était le plus beau des réveils. Et n'importe quel rêve ne rivalisait pas avec ça. Même s'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se lever, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point. Je faisais un magnifique rêve et…

- J'espère qu'on était là, le coupa le Serpentard, une lueur de désir dans le regard.

Harry le frappa à l'épaule.

- Pervers ! C'est moi normalement qui suis insatiable, avec les hormones, et c'est _vous_ qui passez votre temps à faire des allusions ou a bander à tout va…

- Est-ce notre faute si notre mari est complètement bandant avec son ventre rond ?

_Ils vont finir par me tuer_, pensa alors le brun avant de fermer les yeux. Son corps ne supporterait pas de faire l'amour avant quelques jours. Voir quelques semaines. S'il le fallait vraiment, il dirait aux deux autres de se satisfaire mutuellement, mais lui ne pourrait pas les aider.

- Où est Sev ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, souhaitant changer de sujet.

Draco se baissa légèrement et embrassa tendrement, doucement, la mâchoire d'Harry puis descendit dans son cou continuant encore sa douce torture.

- Dans son labo, il arrive bientôt, soupira le blond entre deux baisers.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Hum… six heures et demie…

Quoi ?

- Quoi ? Tu me réveilles à six heures et demie alors que j'aurais pu dormir jusqu'à au moins sept heures trente ! Pourquoi ?

Draco sentit au ton qu'il venait d'employer que ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne chose à faire à un homme enceint. Eviter de le priver de ses heures de sommeils. A noter pour la prochaine fois. Il se redressa pour s'éloigner de la furie qu'il venait de réveiller.

- Tu me tires d'un magnifique rêve, tu m'enlèves une heure complète de sommeil et tu veux me sauter encore alors que j'ai encore mal de la séance d'hier ! Et je veux savoir pourquoi Draco Lucius Malfoy-Snape-Potter !

C'était dans ces cas là que Draco réalisait le travail qu'ils avaient tous accomplis. Au début d'année Harry n'aurait jamais hurlé, ni même n'aurait osé lever le ton contre lui. Ou contre quiconque, d'ailleurs.

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, Draco aurait répliqué sarcastiquement avec sa froideur et sa voix traînante habituelle. Mais que ça ait été Harry, bizarrement, ça le rendait heureux. Enfin un minimum. Parce que se faire hurler dessus, ce n'était pas agréable. Même si c'était son amour.

Draco regarda le Gryffondor, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Oh oui, qu'Harry s'énervait le réjouissait. Ça voulait dire qu'Ash n'avait pas réussi à le détruire. Que son oncle n'avait pas fait disparaître le Harry des premières années de collège.

Avec le temps Harry réussirait à s'affirmer, même s'il resterait toujours fragile et timide après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait connues. On ne pouvait simplement pas en ressortir sans dommages.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda le brun, un peu plus calmement.

- Parce que.

Depuis plusieurs mois, Harry se comportait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si rien n'avait existé. Vivait-il dans le déni ou avait-il tourné la page ? Draco se demandait si tourner la page était envisageable après ce qu'il avait connu…

Pouvait-on passer outre le fait de s'être fait violer, et frapper ? Pouvait-on oublier ne jamais avoir été aimé par sa famille ?

Ça semblait complètement impossible. Et pourtant… Pourtant, Draco espérait que se fut ça et pas une phase de déni. Parce que la retombée serait dix milles fois pire. Et, à ce moment là, ils auraient beaucoup de mal à l'aider.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, s'indigna l'homme de ses pensées.

- Bien sûr que si.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit derrière eux. En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Draco, Harry vit Severus s'adosser contre le chambranle de la porte. Le plus vieux portait déjà un pantalon et une chemise noirs. Il n'avait pas encore revêtu ses imposantes robes et cape noires.

- B'jour Sev ! s'exclama Harry.

Il lui offrit un doux sourire qui fit fondre – intérieurement – Severus. Bien sûr il ne montra rien, mais ses yeux brillèrent d'une tendresse qui parla pour lui.

- Bonjour Harry, dit-il en se détachant de la porte.

Draco roula sur le côté, se soutenant d'une main contre sa tempe. Severus tendit une fiole au contenu blanc qu'Harry prit sans poser de questions, puisqu'il savait que le premier lui expliquerait ce que c'était avant qu'il ne la boive.

- C'est la potion dont Poppy nous a parlé. Pour ton énergie.

Ah oui, la fameuse potion pour éviter qu'il devienne un Cracmol. Ce fut sûrement pour ça qu'il déboucha rapidement le flacon et le but sans hésiter. Qui voudrait devenir Cracmol et manquer de mourir en tuant en plus son enfant ? Il n'avait même pas à réfléchir.

Le liquide âcre envahit sa gorge, lui tirant une grimace écœurée. C'était… horrible. Pire que toutes les potions qu'il avait prises au cours de sa vie. Même le polynectar n'avait pas ce goût infect.

Le petit rire de Draco raisonna dans la chambre puis un doigt fin vint lisser la petite ride qui venait d'apparaître avec sa grimace de dégoût. Harry ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche en déglutissant, tentant de faire enlever l'horrible goût qui persistait.

- C'est vraiment dégueulasse…

- Langage, Potter ! claqua Severus en lui enlevant le flacon des mains pour le poser sur la table de nuit.

- Malfoy-Snape-Potter ! répliqua Draco avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Severus grogna pour la forme. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Draco aimait avoir le dernier mot. Lui aussi mais il ne souhaitait pas se disputer avec lui aujourd'hui, même si les réconciliations étaient toujours torrides.

D'un petit geste, il fit signe à Harry de se bouger un peu, puisqu'il s'étalait de tout son long sur le matelas, pour qu'il puisse s'installer avec eux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un petit moment rien que tous les trois.

Les seules fois où c'était possible, Harry finissait inlassablement par s'endormir. Severus comprenait que la survie de l'enfant et de leur mari dépendait justement du repos que prenait ce dernier mais, pour tout avouer, leurs petites pauses tendresses ou leurs discussions manquaient parfois à Severus. Souvent.

En réprimant un soupir, le professeur de potion s'installa à la place libre. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant qu'Harry ne se coule contre son flanc, posant tendrement sa tête brune sur son épaule. Il passa un bras ferme autour de ses épaules, puis caressa du bout des doigts l'épaule nue de l'homme enceint et posa à son tour sa joue contre le haut de son crâne.

En silence – et après avoir vu ses amants s'installer tranquillement – Draco se rallongea en descendant d'un cran dans le lit. Il se retrouva donc la tête sur le ventre rebondi d'Harry. Il adorait toucher son ventre où grandissait leur enfant. C'était tellement beau de se dire qu'à l'intérieur il y avait un petit être qui serait un parfait mélange d'eux trois.

En fermant les yeux, il se concentra comme s'il lui était possible d'entendre à travers la peau tendue. De sa main, il toucha doucement le bas-ventre dur avec révérence. Salazar, c'était tellement magique.

Draco avait hâte que ce petit bout-de-chou naisse. Cependant, il avait peur aussi. Parce que son père n'était pas un exemple et qu'il ne savait pas comment devait se comporter un vrai père. Il ne voulait pas ressembler au sien. Après tout il avait grandi pour devenir un Mangemort, mais pas n'importe quel Mangemort. Non, il devait être le digne fils du bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son enfance avait été rythmée par les Doloris qu'il recevait de la part de son père et les cours de maintien à la Malfoy. Pas très joyeux.

Pourrait-il être un bon père pour cet enfant ? Pourrait-il être le père qu'il aurait aimé avoir ? Il ferait tout pour que ce soit le cas. Merlin seul savait à quel point il aimait déjà son fils. Et même la peur de mal faire ne pouvait pas changer ce fait.

Affectueusement, Draco déposa un petit baiser juste au-dessus du nombril d'Harry.

En y réfléchissant bien, Severus et Harry devaient avoir peur aussi. Il savait que le premier n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, Draco savait. Pas précisément. Mais globalement. Il savait que son père Moldu, Tobias Snape, avait la main leste et adorait la boisson. La mort de sa mère, Eileen Snape née Prince, restait pour le moins suspect. Lui aussi devait se poser des questions sur sa façon d'être père prochainement.

Et ne parlons même pas d'Harry. Lui devait être inquiet, anxieux, effrayé. Parce que ce qu'il avait connu était bien pire que leurs enfances. Mais ce serait sûrement lui qui aimerait le plus cet enfant. Draco était sûr qu'il l'aimerait inconditionnellement.

Parfois, en y pensant, le blond se surprenait à être jaloux. C'était vrai ça ! Qui pourrait lui assurer qu'Harry les aimerait autant après la venue de ce petit ? Hein, qui ? Personne. Personne ne le pouvait parce que le futur restait flou pour tout le monde. Même pour les Voyants, puisque la vie était faite de choix et qu'on ne pouvait pas connaître le contexte dans lequel on devait les faire, ces fameux choix.

Draco avait confiance en Harry. Là n'était pas la question. Mais il se demandait si leur enfant ne s'immiscerait pas dans leur relation jusqu'à la faire totalement exploser. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Severus, Harry ou leur fils. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Des doigts passèrent dans sa chevelure. Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna le visage pour voir Harry qui lui souriait en parsemant de temps en temps le torse de Severus de petit baiser. Après avoir vu ce dernier respirer tendrement l'odeur du Gryffondor, le nez dans les cheveux hirsutes, Draco reprit sa place initiale, profitant des doigts qui s'emmêlaient dans ses mèches blondes.

- Coucou bébé, murmura-t-il tout contre la peau du ventre d'Harry. Tu sais qu'on t'attend tous ici. Tes papas et moi on a hâte de te voir, de te prendre dans nos bras et de te chérir, petit bébé…

Il tapota le ventre du bout de ses doigts, délicatement, comme pour ne pas faire de mal à leur fils.

- J'espère que tout se passe bien là-dedans. Ça doit être bien de se prélasser dans le ventre de son papa mais je t'assure qu'ici aussi tu seras bien. On t'aime déjà petit bébé.

De nouveau il embrassa le ventre, à défaut de pouvoir embrasser son fils. Derrière lui, Harry était ému. Terriblement ému. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Draco puisse se comporter comme cela. Touchant. Vraiment.

Pendant un instant, il ne bougea plus ses doigts tellement il était submergé par le petit discours chuchoté par un de ses amours. Harry sentait aussi que Severus regardait fixement le blond, lui aussi touché.

Les hormones lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Même si elles s'étaient calmées depuis peu de temps, il leur arrivait parfois de revenir en force. Cet instant représentait pour Harry le moment familial par excellence.

Ils étaient tous les trois, tranquillement installés les uns contre les autres, montrant tendrement leur amour réciproque. Et que Draco parle ainsi à leur fils serrait la gorge du brun. Son père avait-il fait cela quand sa mère avait été enceinte ? Il pouvait facilement se les imaginer, allongés dans leur chambre à la maison de Godric's Hollow, son père la tête sur le ventre rond de sa mère, comme Draco à cet instant, lui parlant des Maraudeurs et de sa mère et de Poudlard. Vraiment fantastique.

Harry sursauta violemment quand Draco se redressa brusquement.

- Draco ? demanda Severus, plus tendu que précédemment.

- Il a bougé, répondit l'autre dans un souffle.

- Quoi ? demanda l'homme en noir, incrédule.

Les yeux orages pétillèrent de joie alors qu'un magnifique sourire étirait ses lèvres. Et il devait être contagieux puisqu'Harry ne put que lui répondre. Il ne se lassait pas de voir le blond sourire et être heureux.

- Le bébé, s'écria-t-il en posant brusquement les deux mains sur son ventre. Il a bougé ! Il m'a donné un coup de pied dans la joue. Il…

Il ne put même pas finir sa phrase que Severus tendait la main pour la poser à côté de celle du plus jeune Serpentard. Il tâta pendant un moment, cherchant à sentir les mouvements de leur fils. Pourtant, il ne sentait rien. Draco avait-il halluciné ?

- Je ne sens rien, souffla-t-il en essayant de ne pas montrer sa tristesse.

Pris un peu de pitié, Draco attrapa la main de son amour et la posa là où il venait de sentir le coup de pied. Il voulait vraiment que Severus puisse le sentir. C'était tellement merveilleux. Tout de suite, cela faisait plus réel.

Alors qu'ils désespéraient tous les deux de sentir un mouvement et allaient enlever leurs mains, le petit bout-de-chou choisit ce moment pour bouger. Son petit pied frappa directement dans la paume de Severus qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder le ventre gonflé avec émerveillement.

- Je l'ai senti, s'extasia-t-il en souriant un peu.

Et le ton était tellement, _tellement_ troublé, que les larmes qu'Harry tentait de retenir au mieux se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Satanées hormones ! Pourquoi devait-il pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non ? Il se sentait tellement faible dans ces cas là. Pire qu'une fille.

Il essuya discrètement les perles d'eau salée avant de passer ses doigts dans les chevelures de ses deux amours qui s'étaient installés contre son ventre.

Doucement, il sourit en soupirant imperceptiblement. Il était heureux. Plus que tout au monde. Jamais il n'aurait échangé sa place. Il avait tellement rêvé de ça quand il était petit. D'aimer et d'être aimé. D'avoir une famille et des personnes à chérir.

Cependant il savait qu'il était un aimant un problèmes. On le lui avait assez souvent répété. Surtout que cela semblait être caractéristique des Potter. Alors en sachant cela, Harry ne pouvait que se demander si les ennuis lui retomberaient encore dessus.

En regardant le plafond de leur chambre, écoutant brièvement Severus et Draco parler à leur fils, Harry se dit que finalement il préférait subir les pires horreurs tant que ses deux maris et leur enfant restaient sains et saufs.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco tenait tendrement la main d'Harry qui regardait avec un petit sourire Luna sautiller autour de Blaise. Pansy s'accrochait comme une forcenée au bras de Théo pendant que ce dernier lui parlait doucement.

Ils venaient de sortir des trois heures de DCFM où la Serdaigle était venue les rejoindre. Maintenant ils marchaient en direction de la Grande Salle pour se restaurer. L'ambiance était au beau fixe. D'après tout le monde, c'était une parfaite journée d'été. Même si, théoriquement, l'été ne commençait que dans une bonne semaine.

Harry observait toujours son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse arrêter par le bras puissant de Blaise avant que ce dernier ne se penche et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Harry sourit un peu plus en serrant la main de son petit ami.

Un tendre bisou se posa contre sa tempe, remplacé rapidement par un nez fin qui vint caresser sa peau.

- Ils sont mignons, murmura Harry sans quitter le couple des yeux.

Blaise venait de passer son bras autour des épaules de sa copine, la maintenant contre son corps puissant tout en déposant un baiser dans la chevelure blonde par-ci, par-là.

Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques et respiraient le bonheur. Le Gryffondor ne pouvait qu'être heureux face à cette vision. Surtout qu'au début personne n'aurait pu prédire qu'ils finiraient ensembles.

En vérité, et en y réfléchissant bien, personne n'aurait pu prédire que Luna et Blaise finiraient ensembles mais surtout qu'Harry, Draco et Severus se marieraient. Non, vraiment personne n'y aurait pensé. Pas même les principaux concernés.

- J'avoue, assura Draco. Même si j'ai un peu de mal avec Lufo – Lovegood, elle rend heureux Blaise et il n'y a que ça qui importe.

Harry sourit puis détacha son regard de ses amis pour reporter son attention sur son amour et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Draco.

- Tu as raison, peu importe la personne qui rend heureux Blaise. Je suis content qu'il ait réussi à séduire Luna. J'aime voir mes deux amis heureux.

- Merci petit frère, retentit soudainement la voix grave du black derrière lui.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, cette famille peu commune. En début d'année jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer rencontrer des personnes telles que Blaise. Il pensait vraiment que les Serpentards étaient des gens égoïstes et sans cœurs. Finalement il s'était bien trompé. Ils avaient même plus de cœur que certains Gryffondors.

Harry fut sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude, ils allèrent s'installer à la table des verts et argents, sauf Luna qui alla rejoindre sa table. Aucun regard, ni chuchotis ne suivirent leur cheminement jusqu'à leur place.

Contrairement au début de leur relation, les choses semblaient s'être tassées. La nouveauté de leur trio ainsi que l'annonce de la grossesse d'Harry paraissaient être passée de mode puisque plus personne ne les embêtait avec ça. Sauf pour…

- Salut Harry !

Le susnommé venait juste de s'installer quand la voix fluette le fit sursauter. En fronçant les sourcils, Harry se tourna vers la personne qui venait de le saluer pour savoir ce qu'on lui voulait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Lavande Brown debout à côté de lui qui se tortillait les doigts en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

- Hum… Salut Lavande.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Brown ? demanda Draco, agressif.

Elle ne fit pas attention à lui, ses yeux restant fixés sur Harry. Harry qui, il devait bien l'avouer, commençait à être sérieusement mal à l'aise devant un tel regard. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ? Il ne demandait rien à personne.

Il sentit parfaitement Blaise et Draco se rapprocher de lui, se collant presque à son corps tels deux chiens de gardes. Même si, il en était sûr, les deux Serpentards n'aimeraient pas être comparés à des chiens.

- Je voulais savoir si tu souhaitais que je porte ton sac. Ça ne doit pas être facile avec ton ventre, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry leva les sourcils tellement haut qu'ils disparurent sous les mèches folles qui tombaient sur son front. C'était… C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, si ? Il était enceint, pas alité par Merlin ! Et puis, il n'était pas si gros que ça…

- Ça ira Lavande, je peux me débrouiller seul, dit-il sèchement.

Non mais oh ! Elle se prenait pour qui ? Bien sûr, ça partait d'une bonne intention mais quand même. Elle faisait partie des gens qui s'extasiaient devant son ventre et qui essayaient de le toucher dès que c'était possible. Exaspérant.

- Mais…

- Dégage Brown ! Il n'a pas besoin de ton aide, asséna Draco en lui tournant le dos comme si elle était une moins que rien.

Harry ne fit pas attention au ton employé, se concentrant sur son futur repas. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir prendre ? Hum… Question cruciale… La ratatouille lui plaisait bien. Si on lui avait dit au début d'année qu'il remangerait autant un jour, il en aurait rit. Même si, à cette époque, il ne riait plus.

- Blaise est-ce qu… commença-t-il pour demander le plat qu'il souhaitait.

- Je peux toucher ton ventre ?

Il en lâcha sa fourchette. Au ralenti, il se tourna vers Lavande qui n'avait pas bougé. Avait-elle _vraiment_ demandé ça ? Ça ne se faisait pas du tout, du moins du point de vue d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas que Lavande Brown le touche. Il n'acceptait les étreintes que de quatre personnes : Dray, Sev, Blaise et Remus. Il fallait remercier son oncle pour cela. Depuis son viol, il exécrait les contacts physiques.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

C'était Draco qui venait de parler. D'un ton froid et méprisant. Il avait été plus rapide qu'Harry sur ce coup là. Mais heureusement, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à prendre cette voix là. Et aux tremblements de Lavande, Harry comprit qu'elle ne l'embêterait plus de si tôt.

- Je… je voulais… hum… savoir si je pouvais toucher le… ventre d'Harry.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû répéter sa requête. Jamais. Parce qu'à l'instant même où elle finit sa phrase, Draco se leva très, très lentement suivi de près par Blaise. Seulement Harry était incapable de dire si ce dernier se levait pour soutenir le blond ou pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

- Dégage de là, Sang-mêlé, avant de le regretter.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Harry remarqua le silence de la Grande-Salle. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Harry se rapetissa sur le banc en rougissant légèrement. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr être le centre de l'attention. Des fois il aurait juste aimé disparaître, devenir invisible.

- Lavande ! Viens par ici chérie, cria une voix masculine à l'autre bout de la salle.

Harry se tourna rapidement vers la provenance du son et vit Seamus, les yeux lançant des éclairs, debout près de la table des rouges et ors. Alors ces deux là sortaient ensembles. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient allés au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ensembles mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé qu'ils formeraient un couple maintenant.

Ses yeux verts furent attirés par une personne juste à côté de Seamus. Colin. Un frisson le parcourut. Cela faisait deux semaines que le fils Crivey était revenu à Poudlard. Deux semaines qu'à tous les repas il ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. Deux semaines que le Sauveur s'efforçait de ne jamais rester seul avec lui.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir près de la DCFM. Surtout qu'il avait toujours considéré Colin comme un ami. Il se sentait trahi. Et il n'aimait pas du tout la lueur dans les yeux de l'autre.

La brune regarda un instant son petit ami avant de vriller ses yeux bleus sur son ventre rebondi. Puis son regard se remplit de larmes et elle partit en courant vers son petit-ami qui la serra dans ses bras.

Draco et Blaise se rassirent alors comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils se servirent à manger en silence pendant que les conversations éclataient de nouveau dans la Grande Salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Ry ? demanda Blaise.

- Ah ! Euh oui, est-ce que tu peux me passer le plat de ratatouille, s'il-te-plaît ?

Blaise le lui passa puis Harry, une fois servi, suivit l'exemple de son mari en commençant à manger en silence. Pendant qu'il portait la fourchette à sa bouche, il pensa à la manie que toutes les filles avaient de vouloir toucher son ventre. Ce n'était pas extraordinaire. Il était enceint, oui, bon et après ? Il n'était pas une bête de foire, bordel !

La sensation d'être observé le fit se figer complètement. Doucement, il releva la tête et chercha parmi les élèves celui qui le regardait de façon si persistante. Mais la sensation s'évanouit presque aussitôt.

En prenant sa fourchette de nouveau, il vit Goyle qui poussait ses légumes sur le côté sans les manger. Il paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude. Beaucoup plus pâle. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le Serpentard.

- Ça ne va pas Gregory ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Il s'était beaucoup rapproché avec les amis de Draco mais il gardait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment avec Goyle. Peut-être était-ce les yeux noirs troublés qui le regardaient quand ils se parlaient, ou encore le fait que le vert et argent ne répondait qu'avec des monosyllabes quand il lui adressait la parole. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec lui.

Goyle releva la tête, croisa son regard un millième de seconde et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

- Ouais, ça va.

- T'es sûr Greg ? questionna à son tour Draco. T'es tout pâle.

- Non, je vous assure ça va.

Draco haussa les épaules et se détourna pour parler des vacances d'été avec Blaise. Harry regarda le garçon encore un peu avant de s'occuper de la conversation de son amour.

- … où aller ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Severus préférerait qu'on aille chez lui. Le Manoir Prince est assez protégé pour Harry et notre enfant. Et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille aller au Manoir Malfoy. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Délicatement, il mit sa main sur le bras de Draco qui se retourna vers lui. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire.

- Effectivement, je préfère allez chez Sev, mais seulement si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On en reparlera ce soir avec lui.

- Hey Ry ! Je compte sur toi pour venir me voir, s'exclama Blaise avec un clin d'œil.

Harry lui sourit simplement en hochant la tête. Bien sûr qu'il viendrait voir Blaise. Il ne passerait pas deux mois sans le voir. Même si, à bien y réfléchir, se serait plutôt au black de venir.

- Harry devra sûrement se reposer alors, si tu veux le voir, tu viendras au Manoir Prince.

Draco semblait lire dans ses pensées. Blaise répondit qu'il comprenait et qu'il viendrait si sa mère acceptait – ce qu'elle ferait, d'après lui.

Le reste du repas passa rapidement et dans la bonne humeur. Pendant le dessert, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence. Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard noir du professeur de potions. Il sourit et fit un petit mouvement de la main. Severus inclina légèrement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait vu et aussi qu'il était heureux qu'il mange correctement. Le Gryffondor reporta son attention sur le directeur qui écarta les bras pour que tout le monde l'écoute.

- J'espère que vous avez bien mangé et que vous ne vous endormirez pas en cours…

Quelques élèves rigolèrent. Harry, pour sa part, se concentra sur son dessert. Pomme au chocolat liquide. Une tuerie. A côté de lui, Draco le regardait avec un rictus amusé sur les lèvres. A la table des professeurs, Severus aussi l'observait.

- Je voulais juste vous prévenir que le professeur Chourave sera absente cet après-midi et, sûrement, pour le reste de la semaine. Bon après-midi à tous !

Comme si tout le monde n'attendait que cela, à la fin de son annonce, tous les élèves se levèrent dans un seul mouvement. Sauf Harry et les Serpentards. Tout simplement parce que le Gryffondor n'avait pas fini sa pomme et que Draco ne voulait pas qu'il parte sans avoir fini.

Le blond se pencha vers son amour et posa ses lèvres sur la joue du brun. Il sourit quand il vit les yeux verts remplis d'amour se tourner vers lui. Il se retint d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines de chocolats. Parce que s'il commençait il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Du coup, nous n'avons pas cours là, maintenant ?

- C'est cela Blaise.

- On va à la bibliothèque ?

Blaise ne semblait pas vouloir y aller. Et Harry pouvait le comprendre, puisque le soleil brillait dehors. Pourquoi s'enfermer alors que l'été était là ? Rien ne valait l'air libre et la sensation du vent qui caressait son visage.

- On verra ça. Dans tous les cas, j'accompagne Harry en sortilège. Et pas de protestation. Je n'ai pas confiance depuis que Crivey est revenu. De plus je ne te verrai pas avant le dîner alors je profite de toi un maximum.

A ces mots, Harry rougit violemment. Ils tenaient à lui. Jamais il ne s'y habituerait. C'était une notion nouvelle pour lui. Son oncle et sa tante ne l'avaient jamais apprécié. Et même si ses parents l'aimaient, lui ne s'en souvenait pas.

Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il était en trio avec les deux Serpentards, mais déjà ils lui faisaient se sentir beau et important. Et peu importait ce que lui pouvait penser, entre leur bras, il vivait enfin.

- Allez viens, allons en cours.

Draco se leva et lui tendit la main. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de la saisir et de suivre le blond. Dans les couloirs, ils ne se lâchèrent pas un instant. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fallu de toutes manières ? L'homosexualité était acceptée dans le monde magique mais en plus, eux, ils étaient les amants au diamant rose. Pourquoi devraient-ils se cacher ? S'ils n'étaient pas démonstratifs en public avec Severus c'était uniquement parce que ce dernier n'aimait pas ça. Il avait une réputation à tenir, qu'il disait.

Harry avait néanmoins découvert que Draco n'était pas contre. Qu'il acceptait de le tenir par la main ou de l'embrasser. Et qu'il s'en foutait des « qu'en dira-t-on », des murmures ou des œillades qu'ils recevaient quand ils étaient ensembles. Il semblait même aimer ça.

Ah mais oui ! Draco a-do-rait être le centre de l'attention. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Pendant les six dernières années, il n'avait eu de cesse d'attirer les regards vers lui et de contrôler tout ce qu'il faisait pour être le meilleur.

- Un gallion pour tes pensées, susurra le Serpentard à son oreille.

- Je pensais juste que j'avais de la chance de vous avoir.

Le blond sourit avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne lâcha pas sa main, la gardant serrer dans la sienne et rapprochèrent leur corps subtilement. Ensuite, il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux bruns et lui chuchota :

- C'est nous qui avons de la chance.

Il n'en était pas si sûr mais il préféra garder le silence pour ne pas contrarier Draco. Severus et lui n'aimaient pas quand il se sous-estimait mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Depuis toujours on lui avait répété qu'il n'était rien. C'était étrange que d'un seul coup on lui dise qu'il était important.

- On est arrivés, dit soudainement le Serpentard.

Oh ! Harry ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Mais effectivement, ils étaient déjà devant la salle de sortilège. Flitwick n'était pas encore là. Gryffondors et Serdaigles envahissaient le couloir en face de la salle. Ils ne se mélangeaient pas, les rouges et ors se trouvant d'un côté, les bleus et bronzes de l'autre.

Harry remarqua rapidement Ron et Hermione qui parlaient avec Neville. Juste à côté, Seamus tenait par la taille Lavande qui s'appliquait à l'embrasser dans le cou alors que le blond parlait à Dean, ne semblant pas se préoccuper de Brown.

Ridicule.

Jamais, pendant tous ces années, Harry aurait pensé que son camarade de dortoir se comportait de façon si machiste. Il le pensait gentil et ouvert d'esprit mais de ce qu'il avait finalement compris, il était dominateur avec sa petite amie – ne supportant pas qu'elle ne fasse pas ce qu'il voulait – et n'aimait pas les gays, les trouvant dégénérés et anormaux. Des monstres.

Comme son oncle le disait.

Merlin, il y avait tellement de ressemblances avec Vernon qu'Harry en avait la chair de poule. Comment n'avait-il pas vu cela avant ? Comment avait-il pu être ami avec un type pareil ?

Aveugle. Il avait été aveugle toutes ces années.

Oh bien sûr, il savait que les homophobes existaient. Son oncle, sa tante, son cousin et ses amis l'étaient mais lui avait toujours été tolérant. Même si il n'avait pas été gay, il ne les aurait pas trouvés différents.

L'amour n'avait pas de sexe.

Et peut-être avait-il pensé que tous les Gryffondors – honnêtes, courageux et gentils Gryffons – avaient les mêmes pensées que lui. Comme il s'était bien trompé. Elle était partout cette intolérance. Partout et complètement injustifiée.

Draco relâcha sa main et fit glisser la sienne le long de son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit posée dans le creux de ses reins. Il le poussa légèrement pour qu'il avance vers le groupe de Gryffondor.

Et même si Harry gardait à l'esprit ce qui s'était passé et qu'il préférait être seul, au moment même où Colin l'avait attaqué, il avait compris qu'il valait mieux pour la sécurité de leur fils qu'il ne reste pas seul. Alors il restait avec Ron, Hermione et Neville. Il ne parlait pas souvent, restait distant, mais ils assuraient sa sûreté puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à faire de magie.

- Salut, dit-il pour montrer sa présence.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers lui en souriant légèrement. Eux non plus n'arrivaient pas à oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait en début d'année. Ils culpabilisaient, même si maintenant ils pouvaient le voir heureux. Ça n'effaçait pas ce qui s'était passé.

- Salut Harry, Draco, sourit Hermione.

Le blond lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Si les anciens amis d'Harry faisaient des efforts, lui se contentait du minimum : un geste par-ci, une parole par là. Il essayait simplement de ne pas parler trop froidement et évitait les insultes.

- Bon, on se retrouve ce soir dans la Grande Salle, d'accord ? dit Draco ne se préoccupant pas de Granger. Bon après-midi.

Il se pencha ensuite pour embrasser délicatement les lèvres vermeilles du plus petit, ne faisant pas attention aux exclamations autour d'eux. Lorsqu'il s'écarta Harry se retrouva pantelant, se raccrochant comme il le pouvait à ses épaules. Il sourit tendrement avant d'assassiner du regard Finnigan qui émit un « beurk » dégoûté.

Pour faire bonne figure, et pour faire enrager l'autre crétin, Draco déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, chastement cette fois. Puis il laissa son mari retrouver ses esprits en s'adossant contre le mur de pierre.

Avant de tourner les talons, le vert et argent se rapprocha de Weasley et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, Severus et moi on te tue. Il lui manque ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu et tu auras à faire à nous. Je peux faire de ta vie un enfer, n'en doute pas un instant, Weasel.

Et il tourna les talons laissant derrière lui un Weasley bien pâle. Ses tâches de rousseurs ressortaient sur son visage blanc alors qu'il regardait s'éloigner le Prince des Serpentards. Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Flitwick.

Harry suivit les autres puis, comme d'habitude, il s'installa dans le fond où personne ne venait jamais l'embêter. C'était mieux ainsi.

- Bien le bonjour à tous, commença le petit professeur de sa voix fluette, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler le sortilège d'Amnésie, quelqu'un pourrait-il me donner sa formule ?

Bien sûr, Harry vit Hermione presque en lévitation sur son siège tellement sa main était haute.

En réprimant un soupir, il passa une main lasse devant ses yeux.

Merlin que la journée allait être longue.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Le bruit des grattements des plumes contre les parchemins emplissait la bibliothèque. A cette heure, elle était presque vide, la plupart des élèves se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour manger le succulent dîner préparé par les elfes de maisons.

Seules deux tables étaient occupée, par des élèves qui finissaient pour certains des devoirs de dernières minutes, pour d'autres des recherches avancées. L'une d'elle regroupait Ron, Hermione, et Harry. L'autre semblait être utilisé par un petit groupe de Serdaigles.

- J'ai faim, se plaignit Ron en brisant le silence sacré de ce lieu.

Harry releva légèrement le visage vers son ex-meilleur-ami et le vit grimacer en se massant la nuque. Personne ne lui répondit, tous préoccupés par leurs devoirs. D'ailleurs Harry replongea dedans immédiatement.

- Travaille Ronald, ce devoir de potions est pour demain, le gronda Hermione sans relever ses yeux du livre de Sortilège qu'elle lisait.

Bien sûr, elle avait fini depuis quelques jours déjà son devoir de potion. Comme d'habitude, Ron venait à peine de le commencer. Contrairement aux années précédentes, Harry l'avait presque terminé aussi. Draco mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs en avance.

Puisqu'Harry avait du mal avec les potions, il s'y prenait tôt pour avoir le temps de faire des recherches nécessaires.

Ce fut pour cela que le brun mit un point final à ses trois parchemins quelques minutes après la remarque de Ronald. Fier de lui, il relut rapidement pour chercher des hypothétiques fautes.

Satisfait, il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se permit de souffler un peu en essayant de décontracter son dos douloureux.

- Tu as fini Harry ? demanda la brunette en relevant le nez de son gros livre.

Il répondit à sa question stupide par un simple hochement de tête. Bien sûr que oui il avait terminé, sinon il n'aurait pas rangé ses affaires. Il serait encore plongé dans ses recherches.

- Veux-tu que je vérifie ton devoir ?

- Non merci, répondit-il sèchement.

Trop sèchement peut-être. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au début d'année où elle ne se préoccupait pas de savoir s'il finissait ses devoirs. Elle se foutait même de sa santé, alors d'un devoir ? Il savait aussi qu'il était injuste avec elle, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Vraiment pas.

- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, enchaîna-t-il. Ensuite, j'irai directement dans la Grande Salle rejoindre Draco. Bon dîner et bonne soirée.

Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Seulement, avant d'atteindre les portes de la bibliothèque, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tendit violemment et se tourna rapidement vers son agresseur un bras devant son visage, l'autre protégeant son ventre.

Anciens réflexes.

Dès qu'on le prenait par surprise ou que le geste était trop brusque il se protégeait comme il s'était toujours protégé chez son oncle. Le visage d'abord. Pour éviter les marques visibles et donc les questions qui allaient de paire.

Maintenant, et depuis peu, il se protégeait aussi le ventre. Mettant à l'abri son enfant comme il le pouvait. Il semblait que leur bébé n'était pas encore assez développé pour créer un bouclier dès que son père se sentait en danger.

Quand il comprit qu'aucun coup ne tomberait sur lui, il baissa craintivement les bras et leva les yeux. Il tomba dans deux orbes bleus qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne jusque la Grande Salle ? demanda Ron. J'ai promis à Malfoy de te protéger.

C'était dans des cas comme celui-ci qu'Harry se disait qu'il était un boulet. Un gros boulet que tout le monde traînait à ses pieds. Un poids qui ne servait pas à grand-chose et qui entravait les autres. Ce qu'il détestait ressentir ça.

- Ça va aller Ron. Je vais aux toilettes et après je vais dans la Grande Salle. Je ne ferai pas de détours. Promis. Rien ne peut m'arriver ici, surtout que j'ai quand même peu de route à faire, tu ne crois pas ?

Le rouquin sembla réfléchir, pesant sûrement le pour et le contre. De longues secondes plus tard, il devait avoir trouvé sa réponse puisqu'il acquiesça de la tête.

- Tu ne traînes pas dans les couloirs, d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferai vite, promis.

- Bon appétit dans ce cas.

- Toi aussi.

Harry se détourna et partit d'un pas assuré. Il ne dandinait pas encore mais si son ventre continuait de grossir aussi vite bientôt il ne pourrait plus marcher normalement.

Il respira un bon coup quand la porte derrière lui se referma. Le couloir vide lui paraissait soudainement moins accueillant que dans ses premières années. Alors qu'à l'époque il trouvait que les couloirs en pierre étaient classes, aujourd'hui il ne pouvait que les trouver glauques.

Il frissonna avant de se traiter mentalement de froussard et de mettre de côté son mauvais pressentiment pour avancer jusque les toilettes pour garçons.

Son instinct lui jouait sûrement des tours ces temps-ci.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Ron regarda la porte de la bibliothèque se refermer silencieusement derrière le meilleur ami qu'il avait trahi. Ce qu'il pouvait regretter tout ce qu'il avait fait sous l'emprise de cette fichue montre.

Il se souvenait d'absolument tout : des paroles et des gestes méchants. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Il avait assisté bien malgré lui à la déchéance d'Harry. Il l'avait vu se décomposer, devenir l'ombre de lui-même.

Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion pour que le véritable plan, celui qui briserait le Sauveur, puisse marcher. Mais la culpabilité le rongeait.

Il avait préféré que ses parents ne soient pas mis au courant. Il ne voulait pas lire la pitié dans leurs yeux alors qu'il ne la méritait pas. Comment aurait-il pu alors qu'il avait participé à la destruction de la vie de son frère ?

Il se sentait tellement mal. Par moment, il se haïssait même.

Mais heureusement il avait Hermione. Elle le soutenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et restait près de lui, l'aidant au quotidien. Sans elle, jamais il n'aurait pu surmonter cette épreuve.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait rapidement accepté la relation d'Harry avec Snape et Malfoy – même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Sans eux, Merlin seul était capable de dire ce qui se serait passé pour le Golden Boy.

Si lui, qui n'avait été qu'un seul acteur, ressentait ça et qu'il peinait à avancer, il n'osait pas imaginer comment Harry vivait cette épreuve.

En soupirant, Ron retourna vers sa table où sa petite amie venait de mettre de côté son livre. Elle le regarda de ses yeux noisettes avant de lui caresser le bras quand il fut installé.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Madame Pince.

- Qu'il rejoindrait Malfoy à la Grande Salle sans faire de détour.

Elle hocha la tête en silence sans enlever sa main de son avant-bras. Elle sembla hésiter un long moment avant de regarder autour d'elle, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les écouter, et de se pencher vers lui.

- Tu as vu comment il s'est protégé quand tu l'as touché par surprise ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Oui, répondit Ron en regardant vers la porte close de la bibliothèque. Comme si… Comme si je…

- Comme si tu allais le frapper, oui.

Ils se regardèrent un petit instant, paniqué par ce qu'ils venaient de comprendre. Ou plutôt parce qu'ils avaient peur de comprendre et d'avoir vu juste. Etait-il possible que… ? Ils… ils l'auraient vu, non ?

- Seuls les gens qui en ont l'habitude réagissent de la sorte, souleva Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu penses que, qu'il aurait été frappé ?

- Je pense que oui, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui…

Ron n'arrivait pas à y croire. Qui avait osé faire une chose pareille ? Sa famille ? Un élève ? Un Mangemort ? Snape ? Malfoy ? Serait-il possible qu'Harry soit battu par ses deux maris ? Ce pourrait-il que personne n'ait rien vu et que tout le monde pense qu'ils vivaient le grand amour ?

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être… Snape et Malfoy ? demanda-t-il.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Mais je ne pense pas… je n'espère pas…

- On devrait aller voir quelqu'un.

Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Un adulte pourrait les aider, mais qui ? Et alors qu'ils cherchaient mentalement qui était le mieux placé pour écouter leurs soupçons, la réponse leur vint d'un seul coup.

- REMUS ! s'écrièrent-t-ils en même temps, brisant par là même le silence de la bibliothèque.

Ils ne firent pas attention au regard noir de Madame Pince et ramassèrent rapidement leurs affaires comme s'ils avaient Voldemort à leurs trousses. En courant, ils sortirent du paradis des livres puis ils prirent la direction des appartements de leur professeur de DFCM, s'éloignant du chemin vers la Grande Salle.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry sortit des toilettes pour garçons en essuyant ses mains qu'il venait de laver sur sa robe de sorcier. Son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, il regarda à droite et à gauche pour se rendre compte que le couloir était désert et que pas un seul bruit ne se faisait entendre.

Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder, Harry prit vers la droite en direction de la Grande Salle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été seul dans un couloir de Poudlard. Ça lui rappelait des bons et des mauvais souvenirs.

Mais ne voulant pas penser à ça, souhaitant laisser le passé dans le passé et se concentrer sur le présent, Harry se força à réfléchir à autre chose. Comme par exemple le prochain match de Quidditch qui se jouerait le dimanche suivant – soit dans trois jours – et qui opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard.

Bien sûr, il ne jouait pas et cela depuis un certain temps. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire et que cela aurait été trop dangereux pour lui avec Ash. Maintenant – et bien qu'il adorait toujours voler et que cela lui manquait terriblement – il ne pouvait toujours pas mais cette fois-ci pour la sécurité du bébé.

Peut-être que l'année prochaine il pourrait réintégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor. En tous cas, lui aimerait beaucoup. Mais probablement qu'à ce moment là, son fils lui prendrait tout son temps libre. Il voudrait profiter et s'occuper de lui dès qu'il le pourrait.

Adieu le Quidditch, bonjour les couches-culottes.

Seul dans le couloir, Harry ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire à cette pensée. Ensuite, il passa tendrement sa main sur son ventre.

Finalement, ça ne le dérangeait pas de ne pas pouvoir voler. Il aimait bien aussi rester dans les gradins pour regarder Draco jouer. Il était tellement beau quand le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux et qu'il rougissait sa peau. Tellement sexy.

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans le couloir. Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, tourna au détour d'un couloir. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la Grande Salle. Il pouvait déjà entendre les conversations et le chahut qui y régnait. Désirant arriver le plus vite possible et retrouver les Serpentards, il accéléra le pas.

Seulement, il ne remarqua pas qu'il y avait une personne qui l'observait. Il ne vit pas non plus que cette ombre souriait d'un air narquois et qu'elle leva sa baguette. Il ne perçut nullement le rayon de couleur noir qui le percuta de plein fouet.

Cependant, Harry ressentit une douleur aiguë. La pire douleur qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Son dos le fit horriblement souffrir, comme après les raclées de son oncle. Ses avant-bras le brûlèrent. Sa cuisse lâcha sous son poids et il ne dut qu'au mur près de lui de ne pas finir à terre. Son visage chauffa.

Etourdi, il baissa le visage et se figea devant ce qu'il découvrit. Du sang. Du sang partout. Du sang qui gouttait au sol. Qui ruisselait le long de ses membres, de son corps. Qui imbibait ses vêtements.

Une multitude de gouttelettes écarlates tombait sur le sol en pierres du couloir dans des « ploc » abominables qui lui vrillaient le cœur. Il avait mal. Seigneur ce qu'il avait mal. Que lui arrivait-il ?

La tête commença à lui tourner dangereusement. Rapidement, il porta sa main droite à son visage mais alors que ses doigts touchèrent sa tempe, il avisa le sang qui les poissait aussi.

Pourquoi saignait-il ? Il n'avait rien fait pour ça par Merlin ! Il ne s'était plus mutilé depuis qu'Ash avait disparu de sa tête, ça ne pouvait pas venir de ça.

Pourtant… pourtant, il ressentait la même souffrance sur les avant-bras. Comme s'il venait de passer une lame de rasoir sur sa fine peau.

Severus et Draco. Il devait les prévenir. Eux pourraient l'aider.

Déterminé, il fit deux pas vers la Grande Salle avant de s'écrouler. Sans force. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang en trop peu de temps. Une immense flaque écarlate s'étalait à ses pieds.

Il allait mourir.

Ici, dans ce couloir.

Il allait tuer son enfant.

Allongé sur le sol froid, Harry tendit avec ses dernières forces son bras vers la Grande Salle. Il devait faire quelque chose. _N'importe quoi_. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, sans rien faire, alors que leur fils allait mourir en même temps que lui.

Que feraient Severus et Draco ? Il ne pouvait décidément pas les laisser seuls. Peut-être que Poppy pourrait sauver leur enfant. Il l'espérait. Fortement.

_Merlin et les quatre fondateurs, faites en sorte que mon bébé vive_, pria-t-il mentalement.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne sente son cœur ralentir et sa respiration se faire plus difficile.

Puis tout devint noir.

.

* * *

.

**TBC**…

… Non, non, non, on ne tue pas l'auteur. Déjà parce que ce n'est pas bien, ni très poli et puis sinon, vous n'aurez pas le prochain chapitre, ce serait con quand même… xD

Sinon merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir et j'attends avec impatience vos réactions pour ce chapitre. Le prochain arrivera **mercredi prochain** et s'intitulera « _Sang_ » (ce qui est assez logique en y réfléchissant bien).

J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes rentrées où que vous soyez et je vous souhaite une bonne journée les gens : )


	13. Chapitre 12 - Sang

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un **Threesome** (SS/DM/HP). Relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Pas d'inquiétude. Présence de **violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. Langue légèrement **vulgaire** aussi (^^), **MPREG**, personnages **OOC**.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Note d'auteur : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu à vos magnifiques reviews mais je suis en plein marathon de _Supernatural_ avec ma bêta (9 saisons en 11 jours, je vous assure que c'est très, très chaud mais bon). Je n'avais donc pas le temps de vous répondre. Désolée pour ça. Mais je tenais quand même à remercier tous mes fidèles lecteurs qui sans eux, cette histoire ne vivrait pas. Notre super marathon finissant vendredi, je vous promets de répondre à tous vos commentaires pour la semaine prochaine. Donc, encore merci et bonne lecture : )

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_. _Et pour toutes vos reviews._

**Bonne lecture** : )

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 12 – Sang**

.

Pansy Parkinson n'était pas le genre de filles à perdre son sang-froid facilement. Elevée en Sang-Pur, elle savait garder un masque calme en toutes circonstances. Elle ne paniquait jamais, ne criait jamais, ne pleurait que rarement. Elle savait gérer n'importe quelle situation avec un détachement sans borne.

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, on l'avait élevée pour qu'elle soit une parfaite maîtresse de maison, une épouse modèle qui dirigerait royalement sa prochaine demeure, commandant les elfes de maisons, organisant les bals et les réceptions. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours.

Son père lui avait répété les principes des Parkinson une bonne centaine de fois, s'assurant qu'ils restent ancrés en elle jusqu'à sa mort. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée, elle restait froide avec elle, lui montrant comment les dames de haut rang devaient se tenir.

Et elle avait tenu. Sans verser une larme, sans s'apitoyer sur son sort. Comme récompense elle avait intégré Serpentard avec tous ses amis, qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle portait des couches-culottes. Ça avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Le deuxième plus beau jour fut quand elle sortit avec Théo. Bien que son père avait déjà trouvé le « mari idéal », elle avait fait fi de toutes protestations et avait retrouvé Théo qui avait lui-même élu domicile chez Blaise, puisque sa famille était neutre. Ils avaient tous refusé la marque. Trois jours plus tard, son père et sa mère étaient retrouvés morts.

Étrangement, ça n'avait pas réussi à la perturber outre mesure. Elle avait encaissé la nouvelle comme elle l'aurait fait si on lui avait annoncé que son hibou avait trépassé. Elle n'avait pas flanché, n'avait pas versé de larmes.

_Ne pas être faible._

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans les couloirs vides à cette heure. Tout le monde devait se trouver dans la grande salle, mangeant à leur faim, discutant de la journée qui venait de se dérouler. Elle-même avait hâte de retrouver ses camarades.

Petite déjà, elle n'aimait pas être seule, ça lui rappelait peut-être trop toutes les heures où elle avait été enfermée seule dans sa chambre. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard elle faisait toujours en sorte d'avoir quelqu'un avec elle.

Et puis, elle avait envie de voir Harry. C'était étrange de se dire que le Gryffondor lui avait manqué dans la journée. Puisqu'il ne faisait pas partie des verts et argents il ne pouvait pas être en permanence avec eux, mais Pansy avait pris l'habitude de le voir les accompagner depuis que Draco sortait avec lui. Secrètement, elle appréciait beaucoup Harry. Cependant, elle nierait jusqu'à sa mort avoir pensé ça.

D'un pas traînant, elle tourna à gauche tout en chantonnant une musique des _Bizarr' Sisters_. Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout était le ventre rebondi du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Encore-Survécu. Se dire qu'un petit bébé grandissait à l'intérieur de lui la réjouissait étrangement. Depuis ces quelques mois, elle avait pu voir le sourire éblouissant d'Harry et ce devait être ce fait qui la réjouissait.

Comme tous les autres, elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé en début d'année. Du jour au lendemain Harry s'était retrouvé à manger sur leur table alors qu'ils étaient censés le détester, Draco s'était mis à s'inquiéter pour lui alors que Draco ne s'inquiétait pour personne. Mais quand Pansy regardait dans les yeux verts elle réalisait toujours que, finalement, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Ils étaient tellement hantés, tellement ternes. Tellement tristes. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi triste, bien que maintenant, il semblait aller mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Et comme le bonheur d'Harry allait de paire avec le bonheur de Draco, elle pouvait plus facilement voir les sourires éclairer le visage si froid de son ami.

Maintenant que la guerre était finie, tous les Serpentard paraissaient être heureux. Draco avec Harry et le professeur Snape, Blaise grâce à sa si précieuse Loufoca et elle-même avec Théo. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Sauf… sauf peut-être pour Goyle. Depuis que Crabbe croupissait à Azkaban, le Serpentard n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne parlait plus, ne riait plus. Il restait là, avec eux ou seul dans sa chambre, paraissant dans ses pensées à tout moment de la journée. Perdant du poids rapidement, ne s'alimentant plus. C'était bizarre de le voir ainsi.

Mais ce devait être le contrecoup d'apprendre que Vincent avait la marque qui profanait son avant bras gauche et qu'il avait aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Pansy ne s'inquiétait pas trop, bientôt Grégory irait mieux.

D'un pas léger, Pansy tourna à droite à un couloir. Déjà, elle pouvait entendre les conversations qui résonnaient entre les murs. Bientôt elle se retrouverait dans les bras de son petit ami, mangerait un bon dîner chaud, s'extasierait – intérieurement – sur le ventre rebondi d'Harry et narguerait Blaise qui devenait de plus en plus Poufsouffle au contact de Luna.

Cependant, une marque sur le mur la figea complètement. Ce n'était qu'une simple marque de main. Cela aurait été tout à fait banal si elle n'avait pas été faite avec du _sang_ encore frais qui coulait vers le bas, déformant complètement la forme.

En fronçant les sourcils, elle remarqua des multitudes de petites gouttes écarlates qui maculaient le sol. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle marcha plus rapidement, suivant les traces d'hémoglobine.

Et alors qu'elle se demandait _qui_ pouvait bien être blessé ainsi et surtout se demandait _pourquoi_ il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, Pansy _le_ vit. Allongé au milieu du couloir, la main tendue vers la porte de la Grande Salle non loin de là, _il_ semblait dormir paisiblement. Mais le sang qui l'entourait démentait cette idée.

Les yeux écarquillés, Pansy s'avança à pas lents vers l'élève. Autour d'elle, l'odeur devenait de plus en plus saturée, ça sentait le fer à plein nez, l'empêchant de respirer calmement. Doucement, sous le choc, la Serpentarde s'accroupit à côté de lui, se fichant royalement de maculer sa robe du liquide vital.

Elle fut prise de violents tremblements, ses yeux furent envahit de larmes. D'une main tremblante, elle dégagea les cheveux bruns qui barraient le visage d'un blanc cadavérique. Ce n'était pas possible ! Que s'était-il passé ?

- Harry, appela-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Harry réveille-toi.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas un instant. Ses paupières restèrent closes. Mais… Mais Harry ne pouvait pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Draco et Snape ? Et son enfant ? _Salazar nous vienne en aide !_

Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. A tâtons, elle posa deux doigts sur la carotide du brun. Elle fut soulager de trouver un pouls. Mais tellement faible que son soulagement fit rapidement place à l'inquiétude.

- Je reviens Harry, ne meurs pas d'accord ?

Elle se trouvait particulièrement stupide mais elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, elle avait peur. Elle avait peur et était terriblement dépassée par les évènements.

Elle se mit à courir vers la Grande Salle, elle devait trouver quelqu'un, aider Harry. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Non, non, non. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il devait vivre. Vivre et être heureux. Salazar que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que courir encore et encore ? Elle avait conscience qu'elle tenait la vie du Gryffondor entre ses mains. Et elle ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser mourir. Pas maintenant.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Ron et Hermione couraient à en perdre haleine jusqu'aux appartements de leur professeur de DCFM. Devant le tableau, ils s'arrêtèrent et demandèrent poliment au portrait de prévenir Remus qu'ils voudraient le voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lupin ouvrit la peinture et regarda sans comprendre les deux étudiants devant lui.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda-t-il.

Il savait que les deux amis d'Harry ne seraient pas venus le déranger si ça n'avait pas été important. De plus, ils avaient de la chance de l'avoir trouvé ici alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

- Oui professeur, commença la brunette. C'est… c'est un peu compliqué à demander mais… on voulait savoir si… si…

- Snape et Malfoy battent Harry, finit Ron.

Il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes. Jetant un regard noir à Hermione, il se massa douloureusement le flanc. Par Godric, cette fille était cinglée, même s'il l'aimait quand même. Il voulait simplement l'aider et qu'est-ce qu'il avait en retour ? Un coup pour remerciement. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir aider sans qu'on le lui demande.

- Pardon ? demanda Lupin, ahuri.

- Vous avez parfaitement compris professeur. Le professeur Snape et Malfoy battent-ils Harry ?

- Et qu'est-ci qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Tout à l'heure, il a eu une réaction qui nous a perturbés. Une réaction que seules les personnes maltraitées et battues ont. Ça ne peut être que ça, s'écria Hermione. Vous devez les arrêter professeur ! Harry n'est pas en sécurité avec eux.

A la fin de sa phrase, Remus sourit tristement à la jeune fille. Si elle savait… Harry était bien plus en sécurité avec ses deux maris qu'avec quiconque sur Terre. Il aurait bien aimé leur avouer mais ce n'était pas à lui de leur dire qu'Harry s'était fait battre et violé par son oncle. Ils n'avaient pas à le savoir, surtout si le Sauveur National ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire mais sachez que Severus et Draco ne feraient jamais de mal à Harry. Ils l'aiment, n'en doutez jamais. Harry est heureux avec eux, rien d'autre n'importe.

Deux regards septiques lui répondirent. D'accord, il n'était pas sorti du chaudron avec ces deux là. Pourtant, il ne _pouvait_ rien dire de plus. Déjà à cause du sort d'Albus lancé lors du procès, ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de leur dire sans l'accord du principal concerné.

- Écoutez, je ne vous dirai rien. Harry va bien, il est aimé, protégé et choyé, soyez-en assurés. Je vous promets que rien ne lui arrivera de mal avec eux. Ils ne le battent pas et ne le feront jamais. Harry a connu bien des choses dans sa vie et souvent des choses horribles mais c'est du passé maintenant. Enfin j'espère… soupira-t-il.

- Mais…

- Rien Ron, discussion terminée. Allons au dîner, maintenant.

Le ventre du rouquin se fit entendre avant que le Gryffondor ne rougisse. La tête baissée, il fut le premier qui prit la route de la Grande Salle, vite suivi par sa petite amie qui lui attrapa la main, Remus sur leurs talons.

- Nous aurons le fin mot de cette histoire, dit Hermione, déterminée.

Ron hocha simplement de la tête tout en avançant vers la salle. Ce qu'ils virent premièrement fut les grandes portes ouvertes. Ils froncèrent les sourcils. Les portes de la Grande Salle n'étaient jamais ouvertes pendant le dîner. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir à quel point ils avaient raison.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco regardait pensivement la place vide à ses côtés. Assis dans la Grande Salle, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Blaise depuis tout à l'heure. Il se demandait où se trouvait Harry.

Il ne l'avait pas vu de toute l'après-midi, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Oh bien sûr il savait qu'il était avec Weasel et, bien que ça lui arrachait la bouche de le dire, il savait qu'il était en sécurité avec le rouquin. Et comme la belette n'était pas encore arrivée, il se força à écouter son meilleur ami. Harry devait être avec le rouquin et tout allait bien.

- … Tu m'écoutes ?

- Non.

Aristocratiquement, il leva sa fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Severus à la table des professeurs. Ce dernier ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça. Il mangeait en fusillant du regard les Gryffondors qui braillaient comme des hippogriffes. Comme d'habitude en somme. Avait-il seulement remarqué l'absence de leur amour ? Question stupide, bien sûr que Severus l'avait remarquée, il remarquait tout. Absolument tout.

A côté de lui, Draco entendit un soupir venant de Blaise. Il se retourna vers lui lentement, un sourcil levé.

- Je m'en doutais, souffla le noir, une petite moue sur les lèvres.

- Pardon ?

- Je savais que tu ne m'écoutais pas. Tant qu'Harry ne sera pas revenu, ça ne sert à rien que je t'adresse la parole. Mes mots te font autant d'effet que le vent.

Draco sourit un peu devant l'air désespéré de son meilleur ami. C'était vrai que lorsque le brun n'était pas dans son champ de vision, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose, au grand dam de ses professeurs.

En détournant les yeux, il tomba sur le visage neutre de Théo. Pour lui qui le connaissait depuis longtemps, il était facile de voir que ça n'allait pas.

- Théo ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet pour son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh rien, juste…

- Hm ?

- Un mauvais pressentiment.

L'héritier Malfoy fronça les sourcils en observant la place libre près de Nott. Pansy n'était toujours pas revenue ? Mais que faisait-elle ? Elle devait simplement aller aux toilettes. Toilettes qui n'étaient pas loin de la Grande Salle. Elle aurait déjà dû se trouver avec eux. Mais Pansy était une Serpentarde, elle savait parfaitement se défendre, ils ne devaient donc pas trop s'inquiéter.

- Pansy ne…

Draco ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment – sûrement aidées par une bonne dose de magie – laissant place à la fameuse Pansy qui, blanche comme un mort, pleurait. Elle reprit difficilement sa respiration, ses yeux marrons zigzaguant sur les visages qui la regardaient sans comprendre.

- VENEZ L'AIDER ! IL A BESOIN D'AIDE ! hurla-t-elle finalement.

Elle cacha ensuite son visage entre ses mains. Draco, comme tous les autres, paraissait figé à l'annonce vague de la fille Parkinson. Et alors que le silence devenait de plus en plus bruyant, Dumbledore se leva doucement de sa place.

- Qui, Miss Parkinson ? demanda-t-il. Qui a besoin d'aide ?

- HARRY ! HARRY A BESOIN D'AIDE !

A ces mots, Draco sentit tout son sang quitter son visage, le froid s'empara de lui. Figé, complètement figé. Que se passait-il ? Par Salazar où était Harry ? Et pourquoi avait-il besoin d'aide ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop préoccupait, trop inquiet. Il entendit qu'on l'appelait mais il ne pouvait pas répondre, ses yeux refusant de quitter la silhouette sanglotante de Pansy.

- IL EST EN TRAIN DE MOURIR !

A peine venait-elle de finir sa phrase qu'elle tomba à genoux devant toutes les tables. Ce fut à ce moment là que Théo se leva et courut jusqu'à sa moitié. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement, caressant ses cheveux bruns, lui murmurant des mots doux et apaisants.

Draco regardait cette scène dans un état second. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, espérant rêver. Il se réveillerait bientôt, obligatoirement. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Un cauchemar éveillé.

Dans le coin de son champ de vision, il vit une silhouette noire se lever et remonter le long des tables. Severus. Alors, c'était vrai ? Tout était réel ? Harry… Harry était vraiment en train de mourir.

- Draco réveille-toi, Harry a besoin de toi ! entendit-il à côté de lui.

Oui. Oui Blaise avait raison. Si… c'était vrai alors Harry allait avoir besoin de lui. D'eux. Sans un mot, il se leva à son tour et partit, dépassant Pansy et Théo toujours au sol. En regardant à droite à gauche, il aperçut la cape de Serveurs disparaître au coin d'un couloir.

Il courut alors le plus vite possible dans cette direction mais se figea rapidement quand il vit leur Gryffondor allongé dans une marre de sang et Severus à ses côtés.

Salazar, Harry semblait tellement… transparent. Ce qui marqua Draco en premier, ce fut ses lèvres bleues. Elles devaient aussi être froides. Froides comme la mort.

- Sev, gémit-il lamentablement.

Il avait tellement mal de voir un de ses amours ainsi, à l'article de la mort. Son cœur se brisait doucement en réalisant qu'il allait peut-être le perdre mais qu'en plus, son enfant ne verrait jamais la lumière jour.

Severus releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux onyx troublés, le visage plus pâle que d'habitude, les lèvres serrées.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça Draco. Harry vit. Difficilement mais il vit. On doit l'aider et l'emmener à l'infirmerie, Poppy doit déjà y être à nous attendre. Mais…

Le professeur potion paraissait perdu. Et si Severus était perdu, la fin du monde approchait. Ce fut sûrement ce constat qui permit à Draco d'avancer pas après pas vers ses deux amours. Il devait faire quelque chose. _N'importe quoi_. Mais il ne savait pas comment aider. Il n'était pas médicomage par Merlin, seulement un simple étudiant. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à ça auparavant. Même quand Harry était au plus mal.

- J'ai déjà essayé de refermer les blessures mais ça ne marche pas. Je vais poser un sort de stagne, après on pourra le faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

D'un petit mouvement du poignet Severus apposa le sort de stagne sur le corps d'Harry. Il était paniqué, même si ça ne se voyait pas. Voir Harry baignant dans son propre sang lui faisait froid dans le dos. Trop de mauvais souvenirs ressortaient à la surface. Et tout ce sang qui maculait le sol, il y en avait trop. Beaucoup trop. Comment cela était-il arrivé ?

Avec un petit soupir, Severus se releva, ne se préoccupant pas du sang sur ses mains et sur ses robes. Ensuite il sortit sa baguette et visa le corps immobile de son amour.

- _Levicorpus_, souffla-t-il doucement.

Il n'avait pas la force de le dire plus fort. Surtout, il n'avait pas confiance en sa voix, ayant peur qu'elle ne flanche sous le coup de l'émotion. Il devait se montrer fort. Être fort. Derrière lui, Draco ne semblait pas être capable de raisonner normalement alors il devait lui apporter le soutien qu'il méritait. Il était le plus âgé, celui sur qui ses deux amours pouvaient s'appuyer à tout moment. Il ne devait en aucun cas céder à la panique.

Le corps d'Harry se mit à flotter à un mètre du sol, les bras en croix pendant dans le vide. Le sang qui coula ne venait plus des blessures ouvertes mais des vêtements complètement imbibés. Le « ploc » répétitif fut le seul son qu'on put entendre dans le couloir alors que les trois amants prenaient le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Draco se rapprocha de son plus ancien amour et glissa sa main tremblante dans celle – plus ferme – de Severus. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son pire cauchemar venait de prendre vie devant lui. Retrouver Harry, mourant, baignant dans son propre sang. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé en sueur dans son lit après avoir rêvé de cela ? Combien de fois s'était-il tourné vers le Gryffondor pour vérifier que tout allait bien ? Un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Sev… Comment… Il n'a pas pu se… se mutiler, n'est-ce pas ? Il… Il n'a pas fait cela délibérément, hein ? Il… n'a pas voulu… mourir ? Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas voulu nous abandonner.

Draco ne bégayait jamais. Ou alors dans tout son début de vie, il ne l'avait fait que deux ou trois fois. Un Malfoy ne bégaye pas. Un Malfoy est toujours maître de ses émotions. Au Diable les règles des Malfoy ! Il avait le droit de paniquer. Il en avait plus que le droit.

Harry était en train de mourir.

Le bébé était…

Oh Merlin.

Le bébé était en train de mourir.

- Sev ! Le bébé, il…

- Je sais Draco, je le sais. Mais pour le moment on ne peut rien faire de plus, il faut espérer que Poppy pourra faire quelque chose pour aider Harry et le bébé. Je… je ne pense pas qu'Harry, enchaîna le professeur de potion en se forçant à respirer calmement, se soit mutilé. Il y a beaucoup trop de plaies, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Et il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il tient trop au bébé et à… nous ! Il ne ferait pas cela. D'accord ? reprit Severus en se tournant vers le blond. Ne doutes pas de lui, Draco. Ne fais pas cela.

Il avait raison. Merlin seul savait à quel point il avait raison. Harry n'aurait jamais voulu faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu nuire à la santé de leur fils. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Donc Harry ne s'était pas mutilé. Soit. Mais… alors comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment pouvait-il avoir toutes ces plaies qui profanaient son corps ?

Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, Draco sentit ses yeux s'embrumer de larmes. Son amour ne pouvait-il pas vivre sans danger ? Maintenant que Voldemort mangeait les mandragores par la racine, ils auraient dû être en paix, non ? Pourquoi le Destin s'acharnait-il sur eux ainsi ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ?

- Je ne doute pas, assura le blond en serrant un peu plus fort la main de Severus.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, dans un état second, ne quittant pas un instant le corps flottant d'Harry. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. A l'intérieur ils retrouvèrent Pansy qui dormait dans un lit, Théo à son chevet lui tenant tendrement la main alors que Blaise discutait avec Madame Pomfresh.

Le Black se retourna à l'instant même où les portes s'ouvrirent et s'écarta rapidement pour laisser passer l'infirmière. Severus déposa délicatement son brun d'amant dans un lit et expliqua tout à Poppy. Blaise rejoignit son meilleur ami qui ne lâchait pas la main du professeur de potions, comme s'il avait peur que lui aussi ne finisse dans un lit d'hôpital. Il posa la main sur l'épaule du fils Malfoy qui sursauta et détourna le regard d'Harry pour le poser sur lui.

- Ça va aller, Dray, assura Blaise d'une voix calme.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Il est fort. Il survivra. Il survit toujours, sourit-il tristement.

Draco ne put que fermer les yeux, soudainement las. Oui, tout était vrai. Harry survivait toujours. La preuve, lors du combat avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était mort. Draco l'avait tenu contre lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Et pourtant… pourtant il s'était réveillé ensuite. Il était revenu. Il avait survécu. Alors il pourrait encore le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait encore survivre.

Draco lâcha la main de Severus quand ce dernier suivit Madame Pomfresh près du lit du Sauveur. Il resta près de Blaise, sachant que sa présence gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Il vit alors l'infirmière lancer divers sorts vers le corps presque sans vie de son amant. Il dut fermer les yeux quand elle devint pâle et qu'elle porta une main à sa bouche.

Ce ne pouvait qu'être de mauvais augure. Si même Poppy paniquait, comment Harry pourrait-il survivre ? Salazar leur vienne en aide.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda une voix près de lui.

- Mal. Et Pansy ? s'efforça-t-il de demander à Théo qui avait quitté le chevet de sa petite amie pour venir vers eux.

- Madame Pomfresh lui a donné une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêves. Elle paniquait trop et n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Putain… Sans Pansy, Harry serait mort. A n'en pas douter, personne ne serait passé par là et le brun se serait littéralement vidé de son sang. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Harry était dans ce couloir, seul ? Où étaient Weaslaid et Granger ? S'il les retrouvait, il leur arracherait les dents et les leur ferait bouffer. Les torturerait longtemps avant de les tuer tout doucement…

- Il… il est dans le coma, annonça doucement Pomfresh.

Presque au ralentit, il vit Severus tomber sur une chaise près du lit d'Harry. Le professeur prit sa main dans la sienne, la porta à sa bouche et l'embrassa pendant un long moment. Draco serra les mâchoires.

- A-t-il une chance de s'en sortir ? demanda Blaise.

Et Draco détesta qu'il pose la question. Parce que – par Salazar ! – il avait tellement peur de la réponse. Parce qu'aussi bien, Harry ne survivrait pas et leur enfant non plus. Severus et lui se retrouveraient seuls et détruits par cette perte énorme.

- Il… ce n'est pas un coma habituel. C'est un coma qui a été entraîné par la magie noire. Alors… Je ne sais pas s'il va s'en sortir. Idem pour le bébé, annonça Poppy d'une voix tremblante, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai simplement réussi à refermer tant bien que mal les plaies. Je suis désolée.

Le silence suivit sa réplique. Un silence pesant et lourd. Tout le monde se demandait qui avait pu laisser un tel sort sur Harry. Quelqu'un qui voulait se venger ? Mais qui en voudrait à Harry ? Colin ? Seamus ? Un Serdaigle ? Un Gryffondor ? Un… Serpentard ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de sa propre maison. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Harry les avait libérés de l'emprise du mégalomane qu'était Voldemort. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Les Poufsouffles étaient eux aussi exclus. Trop gentils. Trop loyaux.

- Je vais aller prévenir le directeur, dit-elle avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

Draco ne fit pas grand cas d'elle, les yeux fixés sur Severus et Harry. Par les Fondateurs, ce dernier avait l'air tellement transparent. Allait-il mourir ? Oh… non. Tout mais pas cela. Comment feraient-ils sans lui ? Comment pourraient-ils vivre ? Comment pourraient-ils ne serait-ce que respirer ?

Severus ferma les yeux et mena la main inerte de leur amour à son front. Il refusait de laisser tomber les larmes qui envahissaient pourtant ses yeux. Il était Severus Snape, au nom de Merlin ! Il n'allait pas pleurer devant des gens. Même… même si Harry était mourant.

- Nous abandonne pas, murmura-t-il tellement doucement que personne d'autre ne l'entendit. Je t'en prie. Ne meurs pas.

Severus ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait pu se passer. Surtout dans une école telle que Poudlard. Albus n'avait-il rien vu ? Ne s'était-il douté de rien ? Pourtant Albus voyait tout ici. Il lui avait dit lui-même en début d'année : « _Voyons, Severus je sais tout ce qui se passe dans mon château. En temps que Directeur j'ai ce devoir._ » C'était au moment où Dumbledore ne cessait de quitter l'école pour aller faire il ne savait quoi dehors pendant que lui devait s'occuper de la « _petite dépression_ » d'Harry.

Albus aurait dû le voir comme il aurait dû savoir ce qui se passait chez les Dursley. Il devait tout savoir puisque selon ses dires on pouvait penser qu'il était omniscient. Omniscient que dalle. Albus restait un homme.

- Draco, retentit la voix de Zabini avant qu'une porte ne se claque.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête s'attendant à croiser les yeux orage de son amant. Mais Draco n'était plus là. Ne restait dans l'infirmerie que Zabini et Nott qui s'étaient rassis aux côtés de Miss Parkinson. Où était le blond ? Où était-il parti alors qu'Harry avait besoin de lui ? D'eux ?

En refermant les yeux, le professeur de potion emprisonna la main froide d'Harry entre ses deux propres mains. Il se sentait tellement las. Et tellement impuissant. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger son fils et son amour. Pourtant, il était le plus vieux, c'était son rôle de protéger ses deux amants.

Il avait échoué.

- Severus ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Sans lâcher la main de son amant, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et se détendit en avisant Albus. Son supérieur semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un seul coup et il fixait Harry, le visage pâle. Derrière lui, Severus vit trois hommes portant des robes noires avec des écussons du Ministère de la Magie.

- Dumbledore, tonna Scrimgeour, pourquoi ma présence est-elle requise ? Ainsi que celle de deux Aurors ?

Albus exerça une pression sur son épaule avant de se retourner vers le Ministre.

- Et bien Monsieur le Ministre, vous êtes ici, à Poudlard, parce qu'il y a eu un incident grave. Bien que d'habitude je ne souhaite pas que le Ministère s'immisce dans les affaires de l'école, aujourd'hui il y a eu une tentative d'assassinat sur la jeune personne d'Harry Potter. Tentative d'assassinat par la magie noire.

- Magie noire ? s'inquiéta Scrimgeour en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout à fait Monsieur Ministre. Vous comprenez que cela ne relève plus de Poudlard.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, acquiesça le Ministre en faisant signe aux deux Aurors. Cherchez le responsable, nous devons le trouver à tout prix.

Le Ministre ne souhaitait pas que le peuple le lynche pour le meurtre du Survivant. Les deux Aurors inclinèrent la tête, demandèrent qui avait retrouvé le corps – ce qui fit grogner Severus qui ne supportait pas qu'on parle d'Harry comme s'il était déjà mort – et parlèrent avec Dumbledore quand ils apprirent que Pansy dormait.

- Pouvez-vous, professeur, regrouper l'école au grand complet dans la Grande Salle ?

- Cela sera fait, messieurs.

Dumbledore jeta un regard vers le lit, serra une nouvelle fois l'épaule de Severus, fit un signe de tête vers les Aurors et partit vers le bureau de Poppy, accompagné de Scrimgeour.

Blaise, qui s'était fait tout petit depuis que le Ministre était arrivé, hésita un long moment avant de suivre Draco qui avait quand même quitté l'infirmerie très énervé. Sous le coup de la colère, son meilleur ami pouvait faire n'importe quoi.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Avec rage et désespoir, Draco marcha rapidement jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il cherchait Wealsey. Ce rouquin de ses deux allait regretter d'avoir laissé Harry seul. Il allait le tuer lentement et douloureusement. Le torturer. L'écorcher vif. Le démembrer.

Il se délecterait de ses cris de souffrance et jouirait de le voir se vider de son sang. Comme son amour quelques minutes plus tôt. Salazar qu'il avait mal, là, à l'intérieur. Harry avait l'air tellement mort quand ils l'avaient retrouvé. Tellement sans vie, qu'il avait déjà l'impression qu'il était mort. Et que jamais – jamais – il ne le reverrait sourire.

Il avait mal. Son cœur se serrait, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Mais il les rejetait de toutes ses forces parce que – _merde !_ – quelqu'un devait payer. Pour tous les malheurs qu'ils connaissaient. C'était vrai ça ! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre tranquillement leur petite vie. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose pourtant : juste vivre tous ensembles avec leur enfant. Juste ça. C'était trop demander ?

Dans une vie antérieure, ils avaient sûrement été des êtres méprisables. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour souffrir autant aujourd'hui ? Harry était, sans hésiter, le pire de tous. Il avait dû faire un véritable massacre. Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Harry était beaucoup trop bon pour ça.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Draco eut un faible sourire. Le brun était un amas de bonté et d'amour. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Et il était dans le coma.

Le monstre de la haine lui vrillait le ventre alors qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle, le visage fermé. Personne ne fit particulièrement attention à lui. Ils discutaient tous entre eux de ce qui venait de se passer.

_« Harry Potter est en train de mourir ? »_

_« Comment c'est possible ? »_

_« Qui a fait ça ?_ _»_

Draco serra les mâchoires en les entendant. Connards ! Ils ne cherchaient que des ragots à colporter. Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il y avait une vie en jeu ? Que l'assassin se trouvait sûrement parmi eux ?

D'ailleurs si Draco lui mettait la main dessus, il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. Il l'expédierait manger des Mandragores par la racine après avoir fait couler beaucoup – beaucoup – de sang.

S'arrêtant un instant aux portes de la Grande Salle, le blond laissa ses yeux gris vagabonder sur tous les visages jusqu'à se fixer sur _la_ personne qu'il cherchait. Il sortit sa baguette et marcha à grands pas vers la belette qui, debout, discutait avec Londubat.

Arrivé derrière le Gryffon, Draco ne perdit pas de temps. Il l'attrapa par le col, le tira en arrière et le poussa contre le mur non loin de lui. Les yeux étincelants de rage, le blond enfonça sa baguette dans le cou du rouquin qui pâlit brusquement et tenta de fuir en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Pitoyable.

Draco allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Parce que pendant que Weasley faisait il ne savait quoi, Harry se mourait dans un couloir. Tout cela était de sa faute. Ça devait être de sa faute. Sinon il n'avait personne sur qui la rejeter et alors quoi ? Il déprimerait en se sentant horriblement coupable. Parce que… parce que merde, il aurait dû être là. Il aurait dû le protéger, veiller sur lui.

Autour d'eux il y eut des cris de surprise et de peur. Mais Draco s'en fichait comme de son premier vif. Tout ce qui comptait était le rouquin qu'il tenait en respect avec sa baguette et qui tremblait des pieds à la tête.

- Malfoy… gémit-il en sentant la baguette s'enfoncer plus fortement dans la peau de son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Rappelle-moi ce que je t'avais dit avant de partir. Dis-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix aussi froide que la banquise.

Il y avait tellement de rage à l'intérieur de lui. Tellement de colère qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Il se sentait prêt à le tuer sur place, si Ronald était toujours de ce monde ce n'était que grâce à son self-control.

- Je…

- Je vais te le rappeler moi, le coupa Draco. Je t'avais dit que je pouvais faire de ta vie un enfer. Que s'il ne lui manquait qu'un seul cheveu, je te tuerais purement et simplement. Tu t'en rappelles ? ajouta-il dans un murmure.

Sa voix presque tendre contredisait ses dents serrées et son ton froid. Ron trembla un peu plus, jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et acquiesça doucement.

- Bien sûr que tu t'en rappelles. Alors dis-moi _pourquoi_ Harry se retrouve à l'infirmerie, plus mort que vif, plongé dans un coma duquel il ne sortira peut-être jamais. Dis-moi _pourquoi_ tu n'étais pas avec lui quand on a tenté de l'assassiner. Donne-moi _une_ raison de te laisser en vie alors que j'ai terriblement envie de te tuer comme la misérable larve que tu es. DIS-MOI !

Cependant, Ron était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Tout était de sa faute. Il était coupable. Merlin ! Harry n'aurait pas dû être seul dans ce couloir. Si seulement, ils avaient quittés la bibliothèque quand son ancien meilleur avait décidé de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas laissé seul. Pourtant sa mission était simple. Le protéger quand Malfoy ne le pouvait pas.

Il l'avait abandonné en début d'année quand le brun avait eu besoin d'aide. Il n'avait pas été là alors qu'il aurait dû. Quel meilleur ami il faisait. Et même s'il était sous l'emprise d'un sort, il aurait dû luter plus durement que ce qu'il avait fait. Lui faire un signe, lui montrer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Harry l'aurait sûrement aidé, s'il avait pu.

Et comment faisait-il pour regagner sa confiance ? Il l'abandonnait à son sort, le laissant seul et démuni. Mettant en danger son enfant. Il se sentait tellement mal maintenant qu'il se fichait royalement que Malfoy le tue. Il le méritait. Que Merlin lui pardonne !

- Je devrais t…

- Draco, l'appela une voix calme. Harry n'aimerait pas ça, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais le rejoindre, il aura sûrement besoin de toi.

Le susnommé déglutit difficilement et jeta un regard rageur par-dessus de son épaule. Remus ne le quittait pas de ses yeux ambrés, les deux mains levées comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace.

- Laisse Ronald, il n'a rien à voir avec ce qui vient de se passer. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, hum ?

Et il avait l'air tellement calme – tellement… bien – que Draco fronça les sourcils. Remus ne tenait-il pas à Harry, ne devait-il pas flipper de son sort ? Avoir peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais ? Ne devait-il pas être détruit par cette hypothétique perte ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi fort alors que lui avait l'impression de couler dans les profondeurs des abysses de la souffrance.

Le souffle court, les yeux fuyants, Draco laissa tomber sa baguette au sol, complètement perdu. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Ce sentiment si puissant qui poussait n'importe quel bloc de granite à sangloter, recroquevillé dans un coin d'une pièce sombre. La détresse. La souffrance.

Impuissant, il ne put retenir une longue plainte de s'échapper de ses lèvres normalement closes. Tout ça lui échappait. Jamais il n'avait même imaginé que l'on puisse ressentir ça.

Harry…

- Harry… gémit-il en fermant les yeux.

Il avait mal. Tellement mal. Et il avait peur. Salazar seul savait à quel point. Comment pourraient-ils vivre sans Harry ? Severus et lui se perdraient à coup sûr. Bien sûr qu'ils s'aimaient comme des fous mais une telle perte ne pourrait jamais vraiment s'effacer. Ils vivraient, jour après jour, avec un fantôme. Le fantôme de leur amour perdu.

- Ça va aller, Draco, assura la voix de son professeur de Défense.

- Comment vous faîtes… comment vous faîtes pour… pour rester aussi calme alors… alors qu'il est en train de mourir ? Comment vous arrivez encore à rester debout alors que le monde s'écroule soudainement ? dit-il d'une voix tremblante en ouvrant les yeux.

Un sourire triste vint s'installer sur les lèvres du lycanthrope et son regard s'adoucit encore un peu plus. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et serra un peu. Draco ne le quitta pas des yeux, attendant une réponse. Il en avait tellement besoin que ça en devenait douloureux. On ne lui avait pas appris à ressentir ça, ni à y faire face. Tout cela le dépassait.

- Harry ne voudrait pas que tu souffres, il voudrait que tu sois fort. Il n'aimerait pas te voir t'écrouler, il aimerait te voir avancer. Si ton monde s'écroule, tu dois en reconstruire un nouveau. Je ne te dis pas de l'oublier, bien sûr que non, jamais je ne dirais ça. Mais Harry est vivant pour le moment, dans le coma certes, mais vivant. Comment je fais pour rester aussi calme ? J'essaie au maximum d'aider. En calmant les élèves, en faisant de mon mieux, mais ainsi je me sens utile. Aide les Aurors, Draco. Aide-les à trouver celui qui a fait ça. Harry sera très fier de toi.

Draco souffla doucement, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Lupin avait raison, il devait être fort. Et il pouvait aider les Aurors. Mieux que n'importe qui. Il ferait cela pendant qu'Harry essaierait de survivre. Severus resterait à ses côtés, il en était certain. Lui ne pouvait pas, il devait s'occuper pour ne pas devenir fou. Pour ne pas penser.

- Je… je peux pas y retourner, il est trop… trop…

- Je sais, assura Remus. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Fermant les yeux une demi-seconde, Draco réussit à se reprendre. Dédaigneux, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir que presque tous les élèves l'observaient. Il les toisa comme il savait si bien le faire et déclara d'une voix forte, de sa voix de préfet :

- Vous n'avez donc rien de mieux à faire ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis tous se mirent en mouvement pour réintégrer leur place. Draco les regarda faire, bien conscient de la main qui restait sur son épaule comme point d'encrage. En silence, il fixa un long moment la belette réconforter Granger. Le rouquin baissa la tête dès qu'il rencontra ses prunelles grises et murmura des mots doux à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Lui-même détourna le regard, de dégoût. Ce qu'il le détestait ce rouquin qui n'avait pas été capable de protéger son amour. Comme il pouvait le haïr presque aussi fort que l'assassin qui se baladait en liberté dans le château.

- Dray ?

Doucement il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et, avisant Blaise, se dégagea de la poigne du professeur de Défense après l'avoir remercié du regard. Il se rapprocha de son meilleur ami à pas lents. Il aurait bien aimé se réfugier avec lui dans sa chambre de préfet et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais il devait être fort. Pour Harry. Pour leur enfant. Pour Severus. Pour lui.

- Je vais aider les Aurors, annonça-t-il en maîtrisant le trémolo de sa voix. Pour arrêter ce connard. Tu… ?

- Bien sûr que je vais t'accompagner, sourit le basané en se rapprochant un peu de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais je pensais que tu resterais à l'infirmerie.

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit, il abattit son bras sur les épaules du blond et le mena vers la sortie. Draco se laissa faire de bonne grâce, trop faible pour lui résister et désirant aussi être un peu seul pour ne plus sentir sur lui les regards pesant de ses camarades. Son éducation l'empêchait de craquer devant tout le monde mais, s'il restait dans la Grande Salle, il allait pleurer. Parce qu'Harry était dans le coma. Parce qu'il allait peut-être mourir. Et leur enfant aussi.

Parce que la vie était une chienne.

Sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Les nerfs, sûrement. Blaise le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta longtemps. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des mois de ça. Depuis la mort d'Harry et Voldemort, en réalité.

_L'histoire est un perpétuel recommencement_ (1), disait-on.

Et on ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point on avait raison.

.

* * *

.

(1) : Citation de Thucydide, homme politique et historien athénien.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos réactions. Le prochain chapitre se nomme « _Ash _» (Vous l'aviez oublié celui-là, n'est-ce pas ? xDD) et il arrivera comme d'habitude **mercredi prochain** (peut-être un peu plus tard qu'aujourd'hui puisque je reprends les cours !)

Bonne journée les gens et à la semaine prochaine.


	14. Chapitre 13 – Ash

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un **Threesome** (SS/DM/HP). Relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Pas d'inquiétude. Présence de **violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. Langue légèrement **vulgaire** aussi (^^), **MPREG**, personnages **OOC**.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Reviews anonymes** : Merci à **Guest** pour sa review !

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_. _Et pour toutes vos reviews._

**Bonne lecture** : )

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 13 – Ash**

.

Harry avançait à tâtons, ne voyant absolument rien dans cette pièce sombre comme le goudron. Les bras en avant, il essayait tant bien que mal de se repérer. Où était-il ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Son esprit était totalement vide de tous souvenirs. Le trou noir total. Il avait la désagréable impression que son corps entier brûlait mais, en touchant ses membres, il ne distinguait rien d'anormal. Comme si… comme si tout se passait dans sa tête.

Harry fronça les sourcils en continuant d'avancer. Son pied décrivit un arc de cercle sur le sol pour tâter le terrain. Mais il n'y avait rien. Un petit vent froid se mit à souffler doucement. Le sorcier ferma un instant les yeux, appréciant la sensation. Puis le vent se transforma en bourrasque. La bourrasque en tempête.

Le brun se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même quand il sentit des objets non identifiés lui fouetter le visage. Où était-il par Merlin ? Il voulait tellement savoir. Dans son corps, une sensation de manque prit possession de lui. Quelque chose lui manquait. Quelqu'un lui manquait. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Absolument de rien.

Un bras cachant ses yeux pour ne pas se blesser, l'autre tendu en avant, il continua à avancer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il devait bouger d'ici, quelqu'un devait l'attendre.

Il se souvenait d'avoir… d'avoir été heureux. Aimé. Il ne l'avait pas été souvent dans sa vie mais les derniers mois qu'il avait vécus avaient été merveilleux. Il s'en rappelait. Vaguement. Mais quand même. C'était ancré en lui. Telle une lumière dans les ténèbres, l'espoir allégeait son cœur. Il ne savait plus pourquoi mais tous ces sentiments étaient bien réels, il en était certain. C'était cela qui lui donnait la force d'avancer malgré ce vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort, lui donnant presque l'impression qu'il voulait le gêner.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand ses doigts rencontrèrent un mur. Le cœur battant la chamade, Harry laissa sa main sur la surface lisse, respirant un moment. Le vent s'était brusquement tu. Trop soudainement pour que cela soit réel. Mais Harry ne le remarqua pas, plus fatigué que jamais, il ferma les yeux…

Qu'il rouvrit rapidement.

Il sentait couler sur sa main un liquide. Visqueux. Epais. Chaud. Une odeur de fer s'éleva rapidement, le forçant à couvrir son nez à l'aide de sa manche gauche. Ça… Ça sentait la mort. Le sang. Le Gryffondor eut subitement envie de vomir. Il retira violemment sa main, mais ses doigts restèrent poisseux.

_« Tu es pitoyable. »_

La voix le fit sursauter. Harry se retourna pour tenter de distinguer qui venait de parler. Mouvement illusoire dans cette épaisse obscurité. Et puis cette voix familière venait de partout. On pouvait encore entendre l'écho tout autour de lui. Le Sauveur fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler à qui elle appartenait.

_«_ _Tu es lamentable_. _»_

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le sorcier se força à ne rien dire, bien qu'il voulait hurler que ce n'était pas vrai. Que qui que ce soit, cette voix avait tort. Qu'il n'était ni pitoyable, ni lamentable. Et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de lui dire tout cela.

_«_ _Tu es seul_. _»_

- C'est faux, hurla-t-il enfin au noir devant lui.

Il serra les poings le long de son corps, sentant des gouttes s'échapper de sa main droite pour s'écraser au sol dans un « ploc » écœurant. Il tourna sur lui-même pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Peine perdue. Ici, tout était plus sombre que les abysses les plus profondes.

Un rire qui le figea complètement retentit autour de lui, se répercutant dans les tréfonds de son âme. Ce rire… il l'avait déjà entendu.

_« __Tu es un monstre incapable et pitoyable. »_

Doucement et essayant de son mieux de faire fi des mots qui le meurtrissaient à l'intérieur, Harry monta ses mains à son front et tenta de se concentrer. Il devait se rappeler. Ce ne devait pas être compliqué. Quel était son dernier souvenir ? Il… oui, il marchait vers… La Grande Salle ! Il se trouvait à Poudlard et pour une fois il était seul. Il se souvenait maintenant. Après être parti de la bibliothèque et, alors qu'il marchait vers la salle pour prendre son dîner, il avait eu soudainement mal. Le sang s'était mis à couler. Il se rappelait qu'il avait supplié parce que… parce qu'il attendait un enfant, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt à cause de lui. Il avait aussi pensé à ses deux amours. Draco et Severus. Puis tout était devenu noir.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, cria-t-il alors que les larmes commençaient à s'agglutiner dans ses yeux.

Etait-il mort ? Peut-être que c'était ça l'enfer… Il l'imaginait avec plus de flammes. Ça ne pouvait décidément pas être le paradis. Cela voulait-il dire que son enfant aussi était mort ? Avaient-ils abandonné Severus et Draco alors qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux ? Avait-il été égoïste pour mourir aussi stupidement ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, d'un seul coup, il avait commencé à saigner. Il n'avait rien fait pour ça. Oh non, jamais il n'aurait fait ça à Severus et Draco. Il les aimait tellement.

_« __Tu n'as pas le droit d'être aimé, aimer c'est pour les faibles. Et tu ne le mérites même pas, tout est de ta faute._»

Une lumière aveuglante s'alluma soudainement, forçant Harry à fermer les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tenta doucement de les ouvrir et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité brutale.

Bizarrement, la pièce était d'un blanc immaculé. En se tournant, il découvrit que le mur qu'il touchait précédemment était recouvert de sang qui coulait sans fin comme une fontaine. Harry grimaça. C'était horrible. D'où provenait tout ce sang ? Il ne savait pas s'il voulait réellement avoir une réponse ou pas.

Il se tourna sur la gauche, ne prenant pas garde aux larmes qui avaient quitté ses yeux pour dégouliner sur ses joues. En avisant de grands tableaux, il s'avança à pas tremblant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui réservait, mais il voulait savoir où il avait atterri.

Trébuchant deux fois, il arriva finalement devant le mur maculé de tableaux. Son souffle se coupa quand il vit ce qu'ils représentaient. Dans les deux premiers et les deux plus grands, on pouvait voir ses deux amants. Seuls, solennels. Ils étaient terriblement beaux.

Oui, les tableaux seraient magnifiques, si leurs visages impassibles n'étaient barrés d'aucunes marques de sang. Harry plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier en voyant le liquide écarlate dégouliner le long de chacun des portraits.

_« Tu amènes la mort sur ton passage, parce que tu es Harry Potter_. »

La vue troublée par les larmes, Harry ne put que baisser les yeux. Finalement, cette voix avait peut-être raison. Dans un geste de protection, il enroula ses bras autour de son torse. Il avait tellement mal. A l'intérieur. Ça se propageait en lui comme un serpent particulièrement vicieux. Un mal singulièrement douloureux.

- _Harry… Harry… Harry…_

Le susnommé se retourna vers la provenance de la voix. Il hoqueta quand il vit l'être en face de lui. Horrible aurait été un euphémisme pour décrire la monstruosité qui lui faisait face. Cela ressemblait à Lucius Malfoy sans toute fois lui être identique. L'être en face de lui possédait les mêmes longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, du père de son amant. Le visage ne ressemblait en rien au visage fin de Lucius. La peau partait en lambeaux par endroits, laissant les nerfs à vifs. Harry nota l'absence de nez. A l'instar de Voldemort. Il y avait aussi les yeux gris comme le mercure en fusion, zébré de rouge carmin. Son corps dégingandé était habillé de fragments de vêtements tachés de sang.

Il le regardait, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Harry eut un mouvement de recul.

- Ash, dit-il dans un souffle.

Le sourire de l'autre s'accentua alors qu'il avançait difficilement vers lui.

- _Harry… Harry… Harry…_

Ce qu'il pouvait détester entendre son nom dans cette bouche sans lèvres. Les intonations qu'il y distinguait lui foutaient les jetons. Le jeune sorcier se recula pendant que l'autre avançait d'un pas.

- Tu as été détruit. C'est impossible, jeta-t-il en murmurant.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ash n'existait plus. Et cela depuis quelques temps déjà. Severus avait fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus revenir. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait sellé son esprit pour l'en empêcher. Alors pourquoi était-il face à lui maintenant ? Harry avait envie de hurler que ce n'était pas juste. N'avait-il pas assez souffert ? Ash avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

Bientôt le Gryffondor fut acculé contre un mur, sans moyen possible d'évasion. L'être mi-Lucius, mi-Voldemort se pressa contre son corps.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux, tourna la tête sur le côté. L'haleine putride du demi-homme toucha sa joue. Même les yeux fermés, le brun pouvait presque deviner le sourire grognard d'Ash. Un sanglot quitta la barrière de ses lèvres quand une langue lécha le lobe de son oreille.

- S'il-vous-plaît… non…

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'échapper à ce monstre. Peine perdue. Il paraissait partout. Dégoûté, Harry ne put que pleurer pendant qu'une main pleine de sang vint caresser la peau tendre de son cou.

_- Tu es tellement beau quand tu agonises._

_La phrase lui fut murmurée à l'oreille. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, menaçant de se faire la malle. Il battait si fort que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier n'entendit plus rien à part ce sang qui pulsait dans ses tempes. Il chercha à se débattre mais une force invisible le maintenait en place. Il était complètement à la merci de son ennemi, ne pouvant rien faire. _

_- __Tu ne vaux rien, toi et ton sang mêlé. Ton corps infect, souillé, sale et disgracieux. Tu ne sers à rien, personne ne te veux. Tu es un déchet qu'on n'arrive pas à jeter. Ta place est six pieds sous terre, __lui susurra Ash en posant son front sur la tempe du jeune homme._

_Cela aurait pu passer pour un moment de tendresse s'il n'y avait pas eu les mots plus meurtriers qu'un poignard en plein cœur. Ces derniers fissurèrent les barrières qu'Harry avait réussi à construire avec Severus et Draco. _

_- __Vas-y Harry. Maintenant tu es seul, vraiment seul. Laisse-toi aller_.

L'être se recula, des étoiles maléfiques brillant dans ses yeux aciers. Un petit sourire cruel aux lèvres, il le regarda s'écrouler. Visiblement heureux, il s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme, posa une main décharnée sur le genou tremblant.

- _Tu es un con, Potter. Un misérable et pitoyable con. Tu es inutile. _

_Harry enfouit son visage dans ses genoux relevés contre sa poitrine. Une douleur à la jambe lui fit relever la tête. L'être enfonçait ses doigts dans son genou, attendant visiblement une réponse._

_- Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_

Les larmes dégoulinant des yeux, Harry hocha doucement de la tête. Les mots s'imprimèrent dans son esprit, torturèrent son cœur fragile et labourèrent ses faibles forces. Il avait tellement mal. La douleur était telle qu'il avait du mal à respirer, ses mains tremblaient. Comme avant. Lorsqu'il avait une crise et qu'il devait… devait… se mutiler pour aller mieux.

- _Tu es un minable insignifiant qui ne sert à rien Harry, mais tu es tellement drôle quand tu as mal. _

_La réplique fut suivie d'un rire glauque qui obligea le jeune sorcier à se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même. Ça lui rappelait tellement de mauvais souvenirs. Il se rappela avec une précision mortelle les mois qu'il avait vécu avec Ash dans la tête. Les crises qui l'avaient assailli. La désagréable impression de n'être rien, d'être seul. Le mal qui le rongeait, la douleur qui lui tordait le ventre. Le sentiment d'être vulnérable, insignifiant. Le mal, toujours, qui dictait sa vie. La douleur, encore, qui l'empêchait de vivre. La culpabilité qui l'empêchait de dormir. Et la peur qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment. Même encore maintenant._

- Je sais, dit-il doucement en baissant les yeux.

- _Tu baisses les yeux en signe de soumission. Tu as compris que les garçons s'écrasaient devant les hommes. C'est bien, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu._

Une main presque douce vint caresser les contours de son visage. Puis la caresse s'évanouit à l'instar du vent. Harry regarda tout autour de lui pour remarquer qu'Ash n'était plus en vue. Et que la pièce blanche s'était métamorphosée en petite salle sombre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule source de lumière. Au centre. Qui éclairait une petite table.

Difficilement, Harry se remit sur ses jambes tremblantes et avança à petits pas vers cette dernière. Il faillit s'écrouler de désespoir quand il avisa, sur la surface, une lame de rasoir. Il prit place, sans aucune grâce, sur la chaise qui émit une plainte sous son poids. Sans jamais la toucher, il ne quitta pas des yeux la lame qui brillait sous la lumière.

Une présence se forma dans son dos. On se pencha sur son épaule, inspira son odeur. Il frissonna de nouveau, ferma les yeux.

- _Vas-y Harry. Tu aimes ça. Tu aimes ressentir le froid du métal sur ta peau laiteuse. Tu aimes voir ton sang couler doucement le long de ton bras. Tu es trop faible pour pouvoir résister à cet appel. La douleur, Harry. Rappelle-toi la sensation que te procure la douleur. Le bien-être qui te saisit quand tu ressens cette souffrance. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas ressenti, Harry ? Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas senti vivant ? _

_Le sorcier ne retint pas longtemps un nouveau sanglot. Il se rappelait. Merlin ! Il se rappelait parfaitement du moment où Ash lui avait déjà dit cela, quelque temps auparavant. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait ensuite. Comme il savait ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. _

_Avec une main tremblante, il prit entre ses doigts la lame, la retourna avant de la plaquer contre la peau douce de son avant bras. Il hésita un long moment avant d'appuyer et de la laisser glisser le long de sa peau. Le sang se mit rapidement à couler, entraînant sans beaucoup de surprise une légère brûlure ainsi que la fin de ses tremblements. Une sorte de béatitude le prit. Il se délecta_ du liquide écarlate qui tomba au sol dans une douce litanie. Merlin que cela faisait longtemps ! Que cela lui avait manqué !

_- C'est bien_.

Il avait tellement honte. Tellement mal. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Severus et Draco croyaient en lui, non ? Ou était-il de nouveau seul ? Comme avant ? L'avaient-ils laissé en s'apercevant du monstre qu'il était ? Avaient-ils eu honte de lui ?

Le sang continuait de couler dans un flot continu. Le liquide écarlate forma rapidement une flaque à ses pieds. La lame s'échappa de sa main lâche. Ses forces le quittèrent progressivement. Il avait appuyé trop fort. Encore en fois.

Sa tête se mit à tourner dangereusement, il entendit en arrière plan un rire de victoire. Tout lui semblait loin. Léthargique, Harry ne sentit rapidement plus son corps. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls mais il ne chercha pas à les en empêcher.

Son visage rencontra bientôt la surface lisse de la table. Il ferma les yeux.

Tout était fini maintenant.

Peut-être aurait-il enfin la paix.

Après tout, il ne voulait que ça.

Sur un dernier soupir, Harry ferma les yeux.

Définitivement.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco Malfoy désespérait. Jamais avant il n'avait désespéré ainsi. C'était une première dont il se serait bien passé. Le désespoir était une émotion qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir. Elle le rendait irritable – plus qu'il ne l'était déjà –, l'empêchait de dormir, lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Il tentait tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle de lui-même, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur au fil des jours qui passaient. Cela faisait trois jours qu'Harry avait été retrouvé dans le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle. Trois jours que Draco, avec Blaise, aidait les Aurors à trouver le coupable. Pour le moment, l'enquête n'avançait nullement.

Depuis ce jour fatidique, il n'avait pas une seule fois été à l'infirmerie pour voir Harry. Il avait laissé ce dernier aux bons soins de Severus qui veillait sur lui, il en était certain. Ne dormant presque pas, Draco préférait imaginer les pires tortures pour le connard qui avait fait cela à son amour.

- Nous devons interroger tous les élèves, interrompit un des deux Aurors, Hooks.

L'autre, Williamson, soupira avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Draco pouvait le comprendre. Interroger tous les élèves allait prendre des jours. Ils en avaient déjà interrogé quelques uns, mais personne n'avaient vu quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu les aider. C'était en partie pourquoi Draco était aussi désespéré.

- Ne pourrions-nous pas avoir l'autorisation d'utiliser le Véritasérum ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Il avait bien l'intention de trouver ce sale rat pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait. Tous les moyens étaient bons. Et si les Aurors refusaient, le Serpentard était prêt à brasser lui-même cette fichue potion et à aller interroger lui-même les élèves. Il pourrait même aller chercher dans les réserves de Severus, il était sûr qu'il en avait, comme en cinquième année.

Williamson releva rapidement la tête et regarda le blond, fixement. Draco se retint de grogner. Qu'il dise quelque chose au lieu de rester à le regarder ainsi ! D'habitude il aimait avoir l'attention tournée vers lui mais là, tout de suite, il s'en serait bien passé.

- Alors ? les pressa-t-il.

Il voulait voir le coupable enfermé à Azkaban. Il voulait qu'il souffre, qu'il supplie pour sa vie. Qu'il pleure à ses pieds. Il réclamait vengeance. Tout son être le réclamait. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines en repensant à l'état d'Harry. Leur pauvre petit brun. En pensant à Harry, il sentit sa gorge se serrer violemment. Il ne voulait pas pleurer de nouveau, parce que – merde – ce n'était tellement pas lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour leur amour. Et puis, comment Severus s'en sortait-il ? Avait-il peur lui aussi ? Sans doute. Qui n'aurait pas peur face à cette incertitude de ne jamais revoir un proche vivant ?

- Nous pourrions… demander à Shacklebolt, non ? tenta Hooks en observant son collège.

Williamson hocha lentement la tête, l'air de dire : « putain mais pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ? ». Draco retint difficilement une grimace. Bande d'incapables. Même lui faisait mieux leur travail. Ils devraient tous être renvoyés de leur poste, ils ne servaient à rien. Connards.

Le fils Malfoy savait parfaitement que c'était la colère et l'inquiétude qui le faisaient penser ainsi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa haine, même s'il ne pouvait le faire qu'en pensées, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Hooks sauta sur ses pieds et alla trouver le directeur pour utiliser sa cheminée. Restés seuls, Williamson et Draco refirent rapidement la liste des personnes qui auraient pu vouloir du mal à Harry.

Colin Crivey était le premier sur la liste, bien qu'il n'ait plus tenté quoi que ce soit depuis sa précédente agression. Puis venait les enfants des Mangemorts, là encore ce n'était pas évident parce que, bien qu'il y en avait beaucoup, personne ne se montrait ouvertement hostile face au Sauveur. Ils semblaient même heureux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait disparu. Il y avait aussi Seamus Finnigan, ce Gryffondor de mes deux qui en voulait personnellement à Harry. Dean Thomas faisait aussi partie des suspects, il avait montré qu'il se trouvait du côté de Finnigan à plusieurs reprises.

Ce qui était le plus dur pour Draco et les Aurors était de trouver les hypothétiques agresseurs. Tout le monde pouvait cacher son jeu derrière un masque après tout, ils sortaient d'une guerre, ils avaient tous joué un rôle. Voilà pourquoi Hooks proposait d'interroger tous les élèves. C'était une solution extrême mais la seule solution pour le moment.

L'Auror revint dans le bureau mis à leur disposition, le souffle court après avoir couru à travers tout le château. Il avait dans la main un parchemin qu'il tendit en l'air, victorieux.

- On a l'autorisation, clama-t-il.

Et Draco sourit.

Il sourit pour la première fois depuis trois jours.

Enfin. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir avancer.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

L'infirmerie était déserte. Et calme. Elle l'était depuis trois jours. Bizarrement, aucun élève n'avait eu de problème. Pas d'entorses. Pas de rhumes. Pas de sorts ratés. Pas de potions ratées. Pas de bagarres.

Ce calme commençait à être insupportable pour Severus qui n'avait pas quitté un instant le chevet d'Harry. Installé sur le lit, caché aux hypothétiques regards indiscrets par des draps suspendus, il serrait le corps mou du Gryffondor dans ses bras. Le nez dans les cheveux en batailles, il caressait doucement le ventre rond de son amour.

- Tu nous manques Harry, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Severus n'avait pas pleuré. Pas une seule larme n'avait passé la barrière de ses yeux onyx. Ils étaient restés secs. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer. _C'était pour les faibles_, disait son père. Toute sa vie, à n'importe quel moment, jamais une goutte d'eau salée n'avait dévalé ses joues. Sauf, le jour où sa mère était morte. Là, il avait pleuré. A l'abri des regards, seul dans son lit. Cela avait duré une toute petite minute et jamais il ne l'avait refait.

Et pourtant. Salazar seul savait à quel point il avait failli rendre les armes pendant ces trois jours à rester seul avec son amour mourant. Mais à chaque fois, il avait tenu. Se mordant l'intérieur des joues, levant les yeux au ciel, frappant les murs. Tout était bon pour ne pas craquer.

- S'il-te-plaît, reviens. On a besoin de toi, Harry.

Il avait l'impression de se répéter. Trois jours déjà qu'il ne cessait de le supplier, de l'implorer pour qu'il revienne parmi eux. Il ne pouvait faire que cela. En fermant les yeux, Severus embrassa la tempe à sa portée avant de repositionner sa tête sur l'oreiller blanc et d'inspirer la douce odeur de son amant.

Ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que ça ferait aussi mal, de voir une personne inerte entre les draps blancs. Jamais il n'avait connu ce sentiment d'impuissance qui vrillait son ventre. L'impression de ne servir à rien.

Le pire était sûrement l'absence de Draco. Severus savait bien que le blond enquêtait et aidait les Aurors. Que c'était une façon ne pas penser à Harry, plus mort que vivant. Mais le professeur de potions ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal d'être seul dans ce silence pesant. La présence de Draco leur aurait permis de se soutenir dans cette éprouvante épreuve. Peut-être ainsi ne se serait-il pas senti si dépassé par les évènements.

- Je t'aime.

Albus et Blaise passaient régulièrement. Le dernier venait prendre des nouvelles pour sûrement les transmettre à Draco. Le directeur, lui, passait pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il tenait le coup, et voir si Harry guérissait. Il essayait de lui parler, mais Severus refusait catégoriquement d'ouvrir la bouche pour un autre que ses amants. Il parlait à Harry, pour le faire revenir, le sauver, mais il ne trouvait pas la force de le faire avec Albus ou Poppy.

Faire comme si tout allait bien alors que rien n'allait, quelle foutaise ! Comment pourrait-il prendre un thé avec Dumbledore alors que son amour s'était reculé dans un coin de son esprit et ne semblait pas revenir ? Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant pendant que son monde s'écroulait. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Severus se mit sur un coude pour regarder son amant endormi. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la joue pâle avant de descendre le long de sa mâchoire et de venir effleurer les lèvres bleuies. Un léger souffle s'en échappait. Le professeur eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres fines sur celles inertes d'Harry.

Chaste.

Tendre.

Doux.

Une caresse aussi légère que le vent.

Une prière délicate.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Severus se recula, posa son front contre la tempe à sa portée. Son nez se frotta doucement contre la peau douce du Gryffon qui ne bougea pas un instant. Telle une poupée de porcelaine.

- S'il-te-plaît…

Il descendit d'un cran sur le matelas, passa difficilement un bras sous le corps d'Harry et le ramena vers lui. La tête brune se retrouva dans son cou, son souffle presque inexistant touchant agréablement son cou. Severus commença à somnoler, bercer par la respiration de son amant.

Il fut réveillé par un mauvais pressentiment. En alerte, il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de distinguer ce qui n'allait pas. Comme d'habitude l'infirmerie était silencieuse, même Poppy ne se faisait pas entendre. Le soleil éclairait la vaste salle, les oiseaux chantaient derrière les vitres. Tout paraissait aller pour le mieux.

Le professeur de potions fronça les sourcils avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux, désireux de se rendormir. Quand soudain, il comprit ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Harry ne respirait plus.

Plus vite qu'un serpent, il se leva du matelas, retourna le brun sur le dos et se pencha pour coller sa joue contre la bouche bleuie de son amant.

Aucun souffle.

Aucune vie.

- Non, non, non, psalmodia-t-il. Tu peux pas faire ça. T'as pas le droit de nous abandonner ! Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ? Ne meurs pas.

Il s'assit rapidement sur les hanches du plus petit et commença à exercer des pressions sur la poitrine qui ne bougeait plus.

- Fais pas ça, Harry. Je t'en supplie.

Il continua encore et encore. Son souffle saccadé montrait son effort. Mais il ne voulait pas arrêter. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Ils avaient besoin de lui, au nom de Salazar.

- POPPY ! hurla-t-il dans l'infirmerie.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus sentit les larmes dégouliner le long de ses joues.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

- Quel est votre nom ? demanda Hooks.

Draco regarda, indifférent, Colin Crivey qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Le blond venait de prendre le sérum de vérité. Assis droit sur sa chaise, il regardait dans le vague, effet secondaire de la potion.

- Colin Crivey, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde.

- Quel est votre date de naissance ?

- 20 mai 1981.

Williamson et Hooks échangèrent un regard de convenance. La potion marchait parfaitement. Draco se retint de commencer l'interrogatoire. Sans doute aurait-il été écarté s'il prenait la place des Aurors et il ne pouvait se permettre cela.

- Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé avec Harry Potter ?

- On a tenté de l'assassiner.

Draco serra les mâchoires.

- Savez-vous qui a tenté de l'assassiner ?

- Non.

Le blond ferma les yeux, épuisé. Le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir et toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait mettaient ses nerfs en pelotes. Il voulait juste trouver qui avait fait cela. Etait-ce si compliqué ?

- Où étiez-vous lorsque cela s'est passé ?

- Dans la Grande Salle. Je mangeais avec les gens de ma maison.

Un léger silence envahit le bureau.

- Il dit vrai, souffla le Serpentard en s'insurgeant du fait qu'il n'y avait pas pensé lui-même.

Si Crivey était dans la Grande Salle, il ne pouvait pas en même temps être dans les couloirs et assassiner Harry. C'était d'une logique impayable. Et pourtant il n'y avait pas pensé. Ils auraient du faire une liste des personnes qui ne se trouvaient pas au dîner.

- Serait-il possible que vous ayez demandé à quelqu'un de le faire pour vous ? Vouliez-vous du mal à Harry Potter ?

- Non, je n'ai payé personne pour faire quoi que ce soit à Harry. Et je ne lui veux aucun mal. Je l'aime. Je l'aime depuis longtemps déjà et je voudrais l'enfermer dans une pièce pour le garder toujours avec moi. Même son enfant, je peux l'accepter. Il sera tellement mieux avec moi qu'avec ces deux serpents. Ils ne le méritent pas. Harry est un diamant qu'il faut tailler et garder précieusement. Je l'aime et je ne lui veux aucun mal, répéta-t-il, les yeux toujours dans le vague et la voix monocorde.

Draco serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles percent sa peau. Il se retint difficilement de sauter par-dessus le bureau pour frapper ce petit morveux. Aucun mal ? Mais bien sûr. Ne venait-il pas juste de dire qu'il voulait l'enfermer quelque part ? Connard.

Williamson leva les deux sourcils face aux paroles du Gryffondor, s'éclaira la gorge.

- Bien, euh… il n'a rien avoir avec notre affaire. Donne-lui l'antidote Andreas, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Draco. Si ce petit harcèle votre… mari, hésita-t-il, dans le futur, vous pouvez faire appelle à moi. Il est malade ce gosse.

- Merci, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Ils virèrent Colin du bureau avant qu'il ne reprenne totalement ses esprits. Tous les trois, ils vinrent se pencher sur la surface lisse pour jeter un coup d'œil à la liste qu'ils avaient fait précédemment.

- Nous pouvons barrer la plupart des noms, ils étaient tous au dîner, le soir où _ça_ s'est passé.

Hooks secoua la tête en passant sa grosse main sur son menton.

- Non, ils peuvent avoir un complice qui fait leur salle besogne. Pour le moment tous les élèves sont suspects.

- Et les professeurs, ajouta Williamson.

Draco haussa un sourcil en regardant l'Auror de travers.

- Les professeurs ? Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? Aucun professeur ne voudrait du mal à Harry.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est Harry Potter, nom de Salazar ! C'est quoi votre problème ?

Aucun professeur n'aurait ne fut-ce que pensé à agresser Harry Potter. Tous étaient sains d'esprit et il fallait être fou pour toucher à un seul cheveu du Sauveur, surtout quand on voyait qui étaient ses maris.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est Harry Potter que rien ne peut lui arriver. Il suffit de voir ce qui s'est passé. Potter n'est pas un surhomme et n'est pas immunisé contre les attentats. Harry Potter n'est qu'un simple nom, assena Williamson, violemment.

Draco recula d'un pas. Bien sûr qu'il savait que tout pouvait arriver à Harry, il suffisait d'aller voir à l'infirmerie pour le savoir. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui jeter en pleine face ainsi. L'Auror avait raison, Harry Potter n'était qu'un nom et il existait une personne derrière. Une merveilleuse personne. Harry était une personne en or, plein de douceur, d'amour et de gentillesse. Mais quand même, où allait le monde si on agressait _le_ Harry Potter ?

- Voldemort aussi n'était qu'un nom et pourtant vous tremblez quand je le prononce, dit-il bravement retenant lui aussi un frisson quand il dit le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! tonna Williamson.

- Et pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas un surhomme, comme vous le dites. Il est mort, vous savez ? Tué par Harry, dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Je le sais mais…

- Arrêtez. Tous les deux, les coupa Hooks en posant une main sur le torse de son collège.

Draco et Williamson se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant un long moment, faisant soupirer Andreas.

- Si tu as des doutes, Matthew, je te laisse l'annoncer à Dumbledore. Tu t'occupes des professeurs pendant que moi et Monsieur Malfoy nous interrogeons les élèves. Comme ça tous le monde est content, dit-il tout sourire.

En le voyant, Draco était sûr que cet Andreas pouvait taper rapidement sur les nerfs avec sa bonne humeur. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait que le remercier pour avoir trouver ce compromis.

Les deux Aurors se fusillèrent du regard un moment avant que Williamson attrape rageusement la cape qu'il avait déposée sur une chaise, l'attache puis parte vers la porte la tête haute.

- Très bien. J'y vais, tu me pré…

Cependant, il ne finit jamais sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrir en grand sur Remus Lupin. Un Remus Lupin bien différent d'il y avait une semaine. Il ne semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des lustres. En faisant un rapide calcul mental, Draco remarqua que la pleine lune était hier. Et vu sa façon de se tenir, il avait encore mal partout. Le blond aurait presque eu pitié de lui. Presque.

Il remarqua rapidement que ses yeux ambres brillaient de larmes et que ces dernières dégoulinaient sans honte sur ses joues. Que se passait-il encore ?

Malfoy se figea.

_Pitié faîtes que ce ne soit pas Harry. Pas Harry. Pas encore._

- Il est mort.

Draco cligna une fois des paupières. Deux fois. Trois fois.

- Harry est mort, répéta Lupin.

Un cri retentit dans les oreilles de Draco. Un cri qui sortait de sa propre gorge. Ce n'était pas possible. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir. Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Ne. Pouvait. Pas. Mourir.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Les sanglots serraient sa gorge tels un étau de fer. Sa vue se troubla. Une envie de vomir le prit violemment.

Et dans sa tête se mit à tourner une seule et même pensée.

Harry était parti.

Pour toujours.

Draco sentit ses forces le lâcher.

Tout devint noir.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus regardait impuissant Poppy se démener sur le corps maintenant sans vie d'Harry. Il n'arrivait plus à arrêter le flot de larmes qui avait commencé à couler le long de ses joues depuis qu'il avait compris qu'Harry ne respirait plus.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela était en train de se passer. Comment tout avait-il pu déraper à ce point ? Il y avait encore quatre jours, ils faisaient des projets. Harry souriait, illuminant les cachots par son rire cristallin. Draco le taquinait à propos de son ventre énorme. Et lui, Severus, regardait tout cela d'un œil tendre, prenant de temps en temps l'un ou l'autre de ses amants pour un petit câlin plein de tendresse. Le soir, ils faisaient l'amour comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Tout était merveilleux.

Comment tout cela avait-il pu tourner en cauchemar en un seul claquement de doigts ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Harry était mort.

Doucement, le professeur baissa la tête, cachant son visage ravagé par les larmes à l'aide de ses cheveux raides. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit comme cela. Si… démuni. Si… impuissant.

Harry était mort.

Cette vérité, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Tout son être la rejetait en bloc. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible et pourtant, son bracelet – celui-là même qui avait été neutralisé par le sort de magie noire, les empêchant de venir au secours de leur amour – brûlait sa peau de part sa froideur, cassant toutes ses illusions. Il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Que se passerait-il si Harry était vraiment mort ? Qu'adviendrait-il de Draco et lui ? Comment pourraient-ils survivre à une telle épreuve ?

- Severus ? demanda une voix douce derrière lui.

Le susnommé n'eut nullement besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'Albus se trouvait là. Sûrement triste. Mais personne ne pouvait être plus triste que lui. Draco peut-être. Ils allaient tout perdre, aujourd'hui et maintenant : un amant, un amour, un enfant. Leur vie entière allait être perdue. Il ne resterait que sur cette terre, l'ombre des deux Serpentard qui tenteraient, comme ils le pouvaient, de survivre.

- Faites-le revenir… pria-t-il à son mentor.

Derrière lui, Albus baissa lui aussi la tête. Il la secoua, tentant de se reprendre.

- Je ne le peux, Severus.

Le professeur de potions serra les poings. Pourtant, le directeur l'avait fait quand Harry avait combattu Voldemort et qu'il était bien mort dans leur bras. Il l'avait fait alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le faire une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, il promettait tout ce qu'il possédait, qu'il ferait tout – absolument tout – pour protéger Harry.

- La dernière fois était… compliquée.

Tout était tout le temps compliqué avec Dumbledore. Pourtant, aujourd'hui c'était très simple. Harry Potter était mort. Et ils devaient faire quelque chose pour lui. Le sauver, le ressusciter, l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas simplement rester là, à regarder leur amour quitter cette vie. Il ne voulait pas. Ne le permettait pas.

- Si cela avait été en mon pouvoir, je l'aurais fait.

Un rire amer passa la barrière des lèvres de Severus. Il releva la tête après s'être discrètement essuyé les yeux et fusilla son mentor de son regard le plus noir. Même si Albus paraissait misérable et incroyablement vieux, cela ne calma pas la fureur du professeur qui s'avança vers le directeur, d'un pas menaçant.

- Je doute de plus en plus de vous, Albus, cracha-t-il amèrement. Après tout, n'avez-vous pas abandonné Harry en début d'année ? Ne l'avez-vous pas laissé se débrouiller seul alors qu'il se _mutilait_ et qu'un taré avait pris possession de son esprit ? Vous ne lui avez pas expliqué vos absences répétées, vous l'avez abandonné avec _moi_ qui à cette époque le méprisais. Il avait pourtant confiance en vous, Dumbledore.

Albus, bien que surpris des mots de son employé, recula face à leur impact. Il savait qu'il avait fait des erreurs et il les regrettait. Cependant, ses allés-venues entre l'école et l'extérieur étaient justifiés. Plus que justifiés, même. Néanmoins, il aurait dû expliquer le pourquoi à Harry. Lui dire la vérité, sans aucun mensonge. Rattraper un peu le désastre de sa cinquième année. Mais il avait encore échoué. Et maintenant son protégé était mort.

- Severus, je…

Il se fit couper par la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand, laissant place à un loup-garou courbaturé et fatigué et un jeune homme blond évanoui dans les bras du premier. Severus se retourna et resta figé un moment. Que… que s'était-il passé encore ? Draco était-il… lui aussi ? Non ! Non ça ne pouvait être cela. Il évoluait en plein cauchemar.

Il se précipita vers Lupin qui pleurait en silence, le regard ambré rivé sur le lit où Poppy s'acharnait toujours sur Harry.

- Que s'était-il passé ? Il est blessé ? Il est… ?

- Non, pleura Remus en tendant les bras pour qu'il le prenne. Il s'est évanoui en apprenant la nouvelle.

Severus remonta Draco contre sa poitrine, un bras sous les genoux, l'autre autour de ses épaules. La tête blonde roula sur son épaule, son souffle chaud caressant son cou. Severus faillit lâcher prise quand il la sentit, cette respiration chaude. Harry… Harry aussi avait fait cela avant de…

- Tu lui as dit, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Délicatement, il le déposa sur le lit le plus proche. Passant une main tremblante sur son front, il dégagea le magnifique visage de son amour de ses mèches de cheveux. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose que Lupin le lui ait appris. Sans doute aurait-il dû le lui dire lui-même. La nouvelle aurait été la même mais il aurait pu le soutenir.

Il s'assit sur le matelas et attrapa la main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Dans un geste déjà effectuer des jours avant avec le brun. Du pouce, il caressa doucement la peau douce de Draco en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Ces trois jours étaient, sans hésitation possibles, les pires de sa vie.

- Allez, revenez avec moi Potter, grogna Poppy en lançant divers sort sur le corps inanimé du Gryffon.

- Poppy, ne faudrait-il pas prononcer l'heure du décès ? demanda Dumbledore dans un souffle.

Severus ferma les yeux en entendant la plainte déchirante de Lupin. Il se pencha, embrassa la main de Draco et la maintint entre les siennes, contre son front.

- Au diable l'heure du décès. Potter ne mourra pas dans mon infirmerie si j'ai mon mot à dire, s'entêta Pomfresh.

L'homme en noir ne savait pas s'il devait remercier l'infirmière pour son acharnement ou lui crier de s'arrêter, que ça ne servait à rien d'autre qu'entretenir leur espoir. Doucement, Severus colla la main du blond contre sa joue, lui donnant le courage nécessaire pour soutenir son amant quand il se réveillera. Il devait être fort. Pour Draco.

- Ne devriez vous pas tenter de sauver leur enfant ? demanda une nouvelle fois le directeur.

Severus releva les yeux rapidement. Leur enfant ? Elle pouvait peut-être le sauver ? Peut-être que Draco serait moins détruit si leur enfant survivait. Lui-même trouverait peut-être une raison de se lever le matin en dehors du blond. Ils auraient une nouvelle raison de vivre. Ainsi, ils seraient obligés d'avancer pour élever leur enfant au lieu de se laisser dépérir par la perte d'Harry. Severus était sûr que c'était ce que leur amant aurait voulu.

- Encore deux minutes, les derniers fragments de magie agissent encore autour de l'enfant pour le maintenir en vie. Si dans deux minutes, je n'ai pas réussi à faire repartir son cœur, j'ouvrirais pour sortir le bébé.

Il ne savait pas si cela lui donnait envie de pleurer encore plus ou de soulager un petit peu son cœur meurtri. L'idée que leur enfant survive le réjouissait, dans la limite du possible. Mais en même temps, ce petit bout de chou serait un parfait mélange d'eux trois. Arriveraient-ils à vivre avec lui, à l'élever, à l'aimer alors que Harry n'avait pas survécu ? Cela serait probablement dur, mais ils y arriveraient, pour le bien du petit. Severus en faisait la promesse.

Délicatement, il embrassa du bout des lèvres le poignet du blond, tentant de se réconforter par la même occasion. Aujourd'hui était décidément la pire journée de sa vie. L'enfer complet. Sans les flammes. Sans le sang. Sans les cris. Sans Satan.

Le professeur de potions ferma les yeux. Peut-être pourrait-il se réveiller. Sortir de se rêve où Harry était mort suite à un sort de magie noire, où Draco ne les évitait pas et où il ne finissait pas évanoui. La vraie vie où Severus n'avait pas pleuré depuis son enfance, où il aimait ses deux amours et son enfant.

Il sursauta et ouvrit violemment les yeux.

Un énorme son de respiration retentit dans l'infirmerie.

Et avec lui, l'espoir revint dans les cœurs de chaque personne présente.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, l'air rentrant goulûment dans ses poumons. Sa gorge le brûlait de façon très désagréable. Comme si… il n'avait pas respiré depuis longtemps. Douloureusement, il porta sa main à sa gorge. Enfin, il essaya, parce qu'il n'avait plus aucunes forces. Il était désorienté aussi.

Où était-il ? Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se poser sur quoi que ce soit. Tout était flou. Où était-il par Merlin ? La panique l'envahit. Et il savait qu'il serait fichu s'il ne se calmait pas. Mais tout cela était impossible pour lui. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien les rires, les paroles, la présence d'Ash. Il se remémorait facilement la sensation qui l'avait saisi quand il avait plaqué la lame contre son bras avant de se couper avec violence et passion. Comment pourrait-il oublier la sensation qui avait suivi ? Le désir de paix, la honte en pensant à Severus et Draco.

- Harry ? appela une voix rauque près de lui.

Remus. Remus était là, près de lui. Il n'était plus seul, plus comme dans cette pièce avec les tableaux. Remus était là et peut-être que Severus et Draco aussi. Peut-être que ses deux amours n'étaient pas morts et qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas. Pour avoir craqué.

- Sev… verus… Dra… co.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux à lui faire cracher ses poumons douloureux. Il ressentait tellement le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider comme ils l'avaient fait quelques mois plus tôt.

Autour de lui, il y eut du mouvement, une voix grave grogna avant qu'une main froide attrape la sienne. Un pouce caressa l'intérieur de son poignet dans un mouvement qui calma presque immédiatement sa respiration erratique.

- Je suis là, Harry. On est là, chuchota la voix de Severus à son oreille.

Oh, Severus. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres alors qu'un soupir fatigué passait leur barrière. Il se sentait si extérieur à tout cela. Comme un étranger qui ne savait pas trop où il allait et ce qu'il faisait là. L'esprit embrouillé, il sentit son visage tourner de droite à gauche sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Harry ! appela Severus avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

- Il a besoin de repos, annonça alors la voix de Poppy. Je vais lui donner une potion, poussez vous Severus.

_Non. Non. Reste avec moi Sev_, eut-il envie d'hurler, mais la force lui manquait. Il ne voulait pas dormir en sachant qu'Ash allait revenir. Il allait le hanter, le torturer mentalement. Il ne voulait plus connaître ce sentiment de détresse, la sensation de n'être qu'un faible.

_Severus, je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas dormir_, gémit-il dans sa tête. Mais déjà une surface lisse et froide fut pressée contre ses lèvres et il ne put qu'avaler le liquide âcre qui se déversa dans sa gorge. Dans une dernière tentative pour convaincre son mari, il serra le plus fort qu'il put la main dans la sienne.

- Dors, mon amour, chuchota Severus avant de déposer un tendre et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ne pouvant lutter contre la potion, Harry dut abandonner rapidement la faible bataille pour rester éveillé. Stressé et angoissé, il laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il hésita un long moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Un mal de crâne lui vrillait la tête et il se doutait que la lumière qui devait l'entourer n'arrangerait rien à ses affaires. Où était-il ? Il ne se rappelait plus ce qui s'était passé. Mais la dureté du matelas lui apprit qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre avec ses deux amours. Il grimaça en bougeant un peu son corps douloureux. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

A sa droite il perçut un mouvement, mais sa tête trop douloureuse l'empêchait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux. En fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il avait mal ainsi. Il porta une main lourde jusqu'à son front. Salazar, qu'il avait mal.

- Draco ? demanda une voix grave à sa droite.

Cette voix, il la connaissait pour l'avoir entendue des centaines de fois. Il l'aimait, douce et tendre, gémissante et rauque de plaisir. Mais elle était aussi capable d'être froide comme la glace et grondante comme l'orage.

- Sev ? chuchota-t-il en essayant un maximum de ne pas gémir.

Doucement il ouvrit un œil et, avisant que la douleur n'augmentait pas, il tenta de soulever la deuxième paupière. Severus était là, à sa droite, assis sur une chaise simple en bois, le dos droit. Le coin de ses lèvres se releva un peu, assez pour que Draco le remarque sans problème. Détournant son regard, il regarda tout autour de lui pour savoir où il se trouvait.

Autour de lui tout était blanc. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Que faisait-il à l'infirmerie ? Il se souvenait qu'il était avec les Aurors, à rechercher l'assassin qui avait tenté de tuer Harry quand… quand Remus était venu le trouver pour lui annoncer…

Un froid terrible prit possession de son être, il se tendit violemment et se tourna lentement vers Severus, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Salazar ! Ce ne pouvait être vrai…

- Harry est mort, annonça-t-il doucement, très doucement parce qu'il avait peur de craquer et qu'il devait à tout prix éviter de montrer sa douleur et la souffrance qui s'emparaient de toute son âme.

A sa droite, Severus sursauta imperceptiblement à sa déclaration. Puis il se dépêcha de s'asseoir sur le matelas à côté de lui et attrapa adroitement sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Une délicieuse chaleur envahit son membre mais cela ne réchauffait pas son cœur brisé par cette perte incommensurable.

Comment Harry avait-il pu mourir ? Comment, lui-même, avait-il pu laisser Severus et Harry seuls ici ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été à leurs côtés jusqu'au bout ? Il n'avait pas même pas pu lui dire au revoir et maintenant… il était trop tard. Jamais il ne pourrait le revoir rire de joie, trembler sous ses caresses, gémir sous leurs assauts, sourire de bonheur ou dormir blotti contre eux. Il avait perdu un bout de son cœur, de son âme. Harry n'était plus. Leur fils n'était plus. Il ne restait plus que Severus, qu'il aimait tout autant, mais qui devait, lui aussi, souffrir de cette nouvelle perte.

- … va bien ! finit Severus en caressant de son pouce le dos de sa main.

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, Draco n'avait pas entendu ce que son amour disait. Le bourdonnement à ses oreilles lui vrillait les tympans. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter la vérité. Et pourtant… pourtant Remus le lui avait dit, lui aussi complètement défait. Lupin n'avait pas pu lui mentir, surtout sur un tel sujet. Doucement, il releva le visage vers Severus qui le surplombait, s'attendant presque à voir les larmes dégouliner sur les joues creuses et blafardes. Mais, il n'y avait rien de tel sur le visage de son amant. Certes, son visage était pâle et maigre, démontrant sa grande fatigue mais aucune larme de coulait, aucune tristesse ne hantait ses yeux. Il était simplement là, à ses côtés, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Harry n'était pas mort.

- Quoi ? dit-il finalement, la gorge serrée de chagrin.

Severus eut un regard indulgent et répéta ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Harry est sauvé, il va bien !

Draco cligna des yeux. Trois fois. Sans rien dire, sans bouger. Evaluant rapidement dans les onyx qui le fixaient la moindre trace de mensonge. Mais il aurait dû se douter que Severus ne plaisanterait pas sur ça. Qui le ferait ? Ce n'était pas un sujet avec lequel on pouvait se permettre de plaisanter. Se redressant brusquement, Draco s'assit dans le lit de l'infirmerie et, faisant fi des possibles personnes qui s'y trouvaient, il enserra de ses bras le torse de son amant pour le serrer contre lui.

- Harry est en vie, souffla-t-il contre l'oreille de Severus.

Ce dernier, bien que tendu à l'idée qu'on le voit dans une pareille position, lui rendit son étreinte rapidement. Après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils avaient le droit de se montrer faibles un instant, non ? En tout cas, ils s'en donnaient le droit, même si ce n'était que pour un court moment.

- Et il va bien, l'enfant aussi va bien, assura-t-il en caressant doucement le dos du blond contre son torse.

Sa main remonta le long de l'échine du fils Malfoy jusqu'à atteindre la chevelure de blé de son amour. Il emmêla ses longs doigts aux mèches blondes platines pour lui apporter tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Il sentit le creux de son épaule devenir humide et les épaules de Draco tressauter presque imperceptiblement. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, il appuya sa joue contre son crâne.

Le préfet de Serpentard ne craquait pas souvent, pour ne pas dire jamais, mais comment lui reprocher ça alors qu'ils avaient failli perdre leur précieux troisième amour.

- Ça va aller, Draco, murmura-t-il en continuant de caresser ses cheveux blonds. Il est vivant et on va tous bien.

Le Serpentard s'éloigna à bout de bras de lui et sourit. D'un sourire si heureux, si soulagé, si éloigné du rictus froid qu'il avait avant. Du dos de la main, le professeur de potions effleura la joue pâle de son jeune amant.

- Où est-il ?

Severus, sur une dernière caresse, se détourna du blond et montra le lit juste à côté où il avait passé sa journée à veiller le jeune Sauveur, en attendant qu'il se réveille. En vain. Harry n'avait fait que dormir, récupérant toutes les forces qu'il avait mis pour combattre le sort de magie noire. Draco se tourna vers le lit occupé et fronça les sourcils.

- On dirait qu'il est… décrivit-t-il en faisant pendre ses jambes sur le côté du matelas.

- Il dort, le coupa Severus.

Draco lui lança un regard froid, l'air de dire « je sais mais ne dit-on pas que la mort est le repos éternel ». Qui lui disait qu'Harry se réveillerait à nouveau ? Ce qui le rassurait – la seule preuve qu'il avait – était le fait que la poitrine du brun se soulevait et s'abaissait doucement, en rythme avec sa respiration. Il était bel et bien vivant, pensa-t-il alors qu'un sourire s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi Lupin est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il était mort ? demanda-t-il, de façon douloureuse.

- Harry…

Severus se racla la gorge tout en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Harry était mort. Pendant de longues minutes, mais Poppy a réussi à le faire revenir, lui apprit l'homme en noir en l'aidant à se mettre debout pour atteindre le lit de leur troisième amant.

Après avoir invoqué une chaise, il s'y installa, Draco à ses côtés. Il attrapa la main inerte d'Harry, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres tout en regardant le blond caresser les flancs du malade comme s'il était en cristal.

- Il s'est réveillé, continua-t-il. Mais Pomfresh lui a donné une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêves, il devrait se réveiller de nouveau dans une heure ou deux.

Draco lui sourit en retour, se pencha et l'embrassa chastement avant de reporter son attention sur le Gryffondor. Bientôt, ce dernier serait de retour et ils lui montreraient la peur qu'il leur avait donnée. Et ils l'aimeraient de tout leur cœur et n'hésiteraient pas à le lui prouver. Ils avaient été trop près de le perdre à pour toujours. Plus jamais Draco ne voulait connaître cela. Alors il le protégerait, encore plus qu'avant.

Quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

.

* * *

.

Toutes les phrases d'Ash en italique dans la première partie sont tirées de _Dans vos yeux_.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme toujours vos avis m'intéressent. Sinon je vous dis à **mercredi prochain** pour un nouveau chapitre intitulé : « _Explications et répartition_ ».

Merci de m'avoir lu et bonne journée les gens ! : )


	15. Chapitre 14-Explications et Répartition

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un **slash** (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un **Threesome** (SS/DM/HP). Relations sexuelles détaillées dans divers chapitres mais tout sera avertis en temps et en heure. Pas d'inquiétude. Présence de **violences** et de **viol** dans certains chapitres. Langue légèrement **vulgaire** aussi (^^), **MPREG**, personnages **OOC**.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_. _Et pour toutes vos reviews._

**Bonne lecture** : )

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 14 – Explications et Répartition**

**.**

Harry nageait dans un état de semi-conscience. Il distinguait des bruits lointains qui se mélangeaient aux voix dans sa tête. A _la_ voix. Celle d'Ash qui venait de nouveau le hanter. Il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre la réalité et le rêve. Les paroles d'Ash tournaient dans son esprit, sa présence tel un spectre décharné s'imposait en lui, son toucher désagréable le dégoûtait et il avait la désagréable impression de le sentir encore contre lui, en lui.

Son corps entier lui faisait mal, le brûlait de l'intérieur. En bougeant un peu pour chasser ce sentiment, il sentit sa main être serrée dans une autre, plus grande, plus puissante. Le pouce qui lui caressait la peau était agréable alors, doucement, avec le peu de force qu'il ressentait, il pressa l'autre main. Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais le toucher ne le dégoûtait pas, il était tendre, aimant.

- Harry ? demanda une voix près de son oreille.

Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, les lissa vers l'arrière. Ça aussi c'était agréable. Pourtant, alors qu'il voulait ouvrir les yeux pour voir cette personne qui était là pour lui, qui paraissait l'aimer, les paroles d'Ash lui revinrent en pleine face. Comme s'il était encore là, dans sa tête, à espionner tous ses faits et gestes. Comme s'il allait encore prendre possession de son esprit. _Tu es un minable insignifiant qui ne sert à rien Harry, mais tu es tellement drôle quand tu as mal.__ Et putain qu'est-ce qu'il souffrait à l'instant, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal. Si Ash était vraiment là, il devait se bidonner. __Personne ne te veut, personne ne t'aime. __Alors pourquoi cette main douce et délicate l'effleurait comme s'il valait tout l'or du monde ? _

_Un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres._

_- Harry réveille-toi ! appela une nouvelle fois la voix avec inquiétude._

_Et il le voulait tellement, lui aussi. Se réveiller. Voir si réellement le cauchemar était devenu réalité. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Tout simplement. Ses paupières refusaient de l'écouter. Il se sentait complètement extérieur à son corps qui avait sa volonté propre. Il se sentait prisonnier, entravé dans son pyjama de chair. Et il se sentait si seul, putain. Si seul face aux souvenirs d'Ash, de son mal être. Mais était-ce seulement des souvenirs ? Tout n'était-il pas vrai ? Cela voulait-il dire que les derniers mois n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Doux et agréable, mais qu'une simple chimère quand même ?_

_Un nouveau gémissement sortit de sa gorge._

- Harry, s'il te plaît, demanda la voix grave et puissante.

- Réveille-toi, pria une nouvelle personne.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à mettre des noms sur ces deux voix ? Pourtant il les connaissait. Bien, même. A l'intérieur, c'était comme s'il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à mille à l'heure alors que la première main ne quittait pas le cœur de ses cheveux et qu'une seconde, froide et douce serrait très fortement sa main droite. Ces personnes… avaient compté pour lui. Beaucoup. Il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Ash avait-il menti ? Pouvait-il aimer et être aimé ? Avait-il réussi, là où tous croyaient qu'il allait échouer ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il plus ? _Tu es un monstre incapable et pitoyable._

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il se mit à se débattre dans le lit. Contre ses souvenirs, ses doutes. Pas contre les deux personnes, non, pas contre eux mais contre le sentiment horrible qui montait en lui. Il devait à tout prix se souvenir.

Une poigne ferme le maintint contre le matelas, l'empêchant de bouger plus. Harry aurait presque remercié cette personne, il avait tellement mal. Dans sa tête et dans son corps. Mais c'était comme si un ennemi invisible se tenait près de lui et qu'il devait se battre jusqu'au bout. Alors quelque fut la douleur qu'il ressentait, on devait le lâcher pour éviter qu'il ne perdre plus la tête que maintenant.

- Pourquoi il ne se calme pas ? demanda la deuxième voix, anxieusement.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la première en se penchant vers lui – il pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle chaud contre sa joue et il avait envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Vas chercher Madame Pomfresh !

Pomfresh ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il était relié à Poudlard. L'école de sorcellerie. Il était à Poudlard, alors tout allait bien, pensa-t-il avec soulagement. Puis se fut comme si la lumière revenait dans son esprit. Ces personnes près de lui, qui lui parlaient, le touchaient, le réconfortaient, c'étaient Severus et Draco. Ses deux amours, ses deux amants. Il se rappela subitement qu'il s'était déjà réveillé avant qu'on ne lui donne de la potion de Sommeil. Et que Severus était déjà à ses côtés à ce moment là.

- Sev, gémit-il heureux de pouvoir produire d'autre son que de simples et pathétiques gémissements.

Une bouche fine se posa brièvement sur son front, le faisant frissonner.

- Harry, lâcha-t-il soulagé. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?

Devait-il vraiment le faire ? Anxieux, le Gryffondor tenta de soulever ses paupières. Il y arriva trois tentatives plus tard. Il retrouva doucement la vue pour tomber à pieds joints dans les deux onyx de son professeur de potion. Ce dernier se pencha presque immédiatement vers lui pour l'embrasser chastement. Cependant, le toucher délicat et emprunt d'amour lui fit terriblement peur et ce fut les yeux remplis de larmes qu'il se recroquevilla sur le côté.

Ash jouait-il avec son esprit ? Etait-il réellement de retour ? Mais… ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Severus avait tout fait pour que jamais – _jamais_ – il ne revienne le perturber. Son esprit était protégé contre ce type de sort. Ash ne pouvait pas être de retour. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Harry resserra ses bras autour de son torse, un se posant directement sur son ventre rebondi pour protéger son bébé. Le Mangemort ne pouvait pas prendre possession de son corps et de son esprit. Il allait les tuer. Lui et son bébé. Il le détruirait morceaux par morceaux, brisant ses volontés, ses désirs, piétinant ses rêves et ses envies.

Il avait envie de hurler au monde entier de le laisser tranquille, crier son désir de tranquillité. Il ne cherchait pas les ennuis alors pourquoi tous les ennuis venaient systématiquement à lui ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Merlin le détestait-il autant ?

Il ferma les yeux très, très fort pour retenir les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux, mais il ne put empêcher de lâcher un faible sanglot. Si… s'il devait à nouveau se battre contre Ash, il n'en aurait pas la force. Et même si cela le ferait passer pour un lâche et un égoïste, il préférait mettre fin à ses jours – et à ceux de son bébé, pensa-t-il en abandonnant sa bataille contre les larmes – plutôt que d'être susceptible de faire du mal à Draco ou Severus à cause de Ash. Jamais – _jamais !_ – il ne désirait être la cause d'un quelconque préjudice qui aurait lieu envers eux. C'était lâche mais il ne pouvait concevoir d'être la cause de leur souffrance ou de leur mort, même si ce n'était pas lui à proprement parler.

- Harry ?

Severus, qui s'était éloigné quand le petit brun s'était recroquevillé, se rapprocha en le voyant pleurer. Tendrement, il caressa du dos de sa main la joue inondée à sa portée. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction du Griffon. Ce dernier se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même, gémissant une nouvelle fois.

- Ne me touche pas, chuchota-t-il.

Bien que surpris, inquiet et peiné, Severus s'éloigna d'un pas. Sûrement parce que la voix d'Harry était perdue et désespérée. Qu'il semblait avoir peur, là, recroquevillé dans le lit blanc de l'infirmerie. Et que ses bandages tout aussi blanc, qui recouvraient une importante partie de son corps frêle, lui donnaient une apparence encore plus chétive et fragile qu'habituellement.

- D'accord, je ne te touche pas mon amour, répondit-il en attrapant sa chaise et en se rapprochant de la tête brune qui cachait son visage dans l'oreiller, tentant vainement d'étouffer les sons de ses sanglots.

Severus ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il sentait que cela était important. Et qu'il n'allait sûrement pas aimer la suite. Si Harry se mettait dans un tel état, ça ne pouvait qu'être mauvais. Qu'allait-il encore leur tomber dessus ?

- Sev ? retentit soudainement la voix de Draco.

L'infirmière était derrière lui, soucieuse de la santé de son patient qui avait failli y rester. D'un signe de la main, l'homme en noir les prévint de rester à distance. Enfin surtout Poppy qui devait à tout prix garder le silence ou mieux encore, sortir d'ici pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Draco se rapprocha doucement, sans faire le bruit, les sourcils froncés. Il vint lui aussi s'installer à côté du lit, ses yeux se posant sur la forme tremblante pour ne plus la quitter un seul instant.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? demanda doucement Severus, le cœur battant.

Le susnommé hésita un long moment à répondre. Que penseraient-ils de lui s'il leur annonçait qu'Ash était de retour ? Qu'ils allaient une nouvelle fois vivre l'enfer ? Et tout cela par sa faute ? Allaient-ils l'abandonner ? Et putain, il les comprendrait, parce que cela allait être difficile et douloureux et horrible s'ils devaient revivre ça. Mais il n'avait pas droit de leur cacher une nouvelle si importante, ils feraient leur choix ensuite mais il ne pouvait pas choisir pour eux. Alors, même si sa gorge était horriblement serrée, même s'il avait peur et qu'il était perdu, il chuchota :

- Ash est revenu.

Il ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais il ne voyait aucune autre explication. Il l'avait vu, lui avait parlé. Comment pourrait-il être là et ne pas être là ? Il devait sûrement se cacher dans le fin fond de son esprit. Sinon, ce n'était pas possible. Harry se prit le visage entre les mains, serrant fortement ses cheveux comme pour se les arracher. Peut-être qu'il devenait fou, tout simplement. Que tout ça se passait dans sa tête et qu'Ash n'était jamais revenu. Qu'il perdait juste les pédales après toutes les tentatives qu'il avait connues qui ne cherchaient qu'à le briser.

- C'est impossible, laissa échapper Severus dans un souffle.

A ses côtés, Draco, les yeux écarquillés, serra ses deux poings tellement fermement que ses jointures étaient blanches. C'était un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Son père ou sa tante – les deux seuls Mangemorts encore en libertés – n'avaient pas pu reprendre possession de l'esprit d'Harry. Ils n'allaient pas encore devoir supporter ces horribles moments où le brun rentrait en crise, qu'il ne savait même plus qui il était. Devraient-ils connaître de nouveau le désespoir, la peur de le perdre à tout moment ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Harry ? demanda-t-il enfin, parce que le silence pesant lui permettait de trop penser et de désagréables images du Sauveur pendant sa période de possession lui revenaient en mémoire.

- Il était là, leur apprit-il doucement. Il m'a parlé, il m'a touché. Je l'ai vu et il m'a poussé à me… mu… à me faire du mal.

Tout comme Draco, Severus retint son souffle. Harry délirait-il ? Parce que – _Salazar !_ – depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé dans le couloir, Harry n'avait pas pu se faire du mal puisqu'il n'avait pas été conscient. Ils auraient pu penser que l'incident du couloir relevait d'Ash mais la magie noire qui avait été utilisée pour rouvrir toutes les plaies que le brun s'était faites dans le passé détrompait cela. Alors quand ? Quand Ash avait-il parlé à leur amour ? Quand l'avait-il touché ?

- Et je l'ai fait, continua le fils Potter dans une plainte. Mais j'ai appuyé trop fort et je perdais trop de sang. C'est bien, m'a-t-il dit alors que ma tête tournait. Et puis j'ai sentit, mon cœur… cesser de battre dans ma poitrine. Et vous savez ce que j'ai pensé ? ajouta-t-il en se redressant.

Il avait tellement mal. Fallait que tout sorte, que ses deux amants sachent qui il était réellement, quel monstre ils avaient accepté comme mari.

- Qu'as-tu pensé, Harry ? demanda doucement Severus.

- Que j'allais enfin avoir la paix, lança-t-il tomber tel un couperet.

Suite à sa révélation, il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il tripotait anxieusement. Alors que le silence s'épaississait, il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur son ventre tendu. Il essaya de ne pas faire attention aux yeux fixés des deux Serpentards mais c'était terriblement compliqué, il avait l'impression que leurs regards pourraient créer de multiples trous dans son corps.

- Il t'a poussé à bout, répondit Draco même si son affirmation sonnait plus comme une question.

- Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, confessa le brun en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Severus soupira avant de se lever et de s'installer sur le matelas, faisant fi de la tension qui se dégageait de son plus jeune amant. Il attrapa, toujours avec des gestes doux, les deux mains qui tiraient sur les cheveux ébènes pour les serrer dans les siennes.

- Ça ne sera pas le cas, assura-t-il en les caressant du pouce. Ash n'est plus dans ta tête, Harry. Tu étais dans le coma depuis le début. Tu n'aurais pas pu te faire du mal. Pourtant tu nous as dit que tu étais mort après qu'Ash t'ait poussé à te faire du mal, et tu es mort ici aussi. Je pense que c'est un effet secondaire du sort de magie noire qui t'a touché.

Harry releva rapidement la tête vers lui.

- Quel sort ?

Draco se leva à son tour pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit. Il passa doucement une de ses mains sur le ventre enceint du jeune homme tout en posant l'autre sur celles de ses amours.

- Tu as été touché par un sort de magie noire qui a rouvert toutes tes anciennes plaies.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. En regardant son avant bras, il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer avant les bandages qui l'entravaient. Et il les sentait aussi tout autour de sa poitrine, ne lui permettant pas de respirer profondément.

- Aucune magie ne pouvait les refermer, continua Draco.

Alors il allait devoir les garder telles quelles ? Son corps marqué à jamais par les blessures de son passé ? Son enfant verrait ses cicatrices, il se poserait des questions et que pourrait-il répondre ? _Je me mutilais. Mon oncle me frappait. Je me suis fait violer tant physiquement – à cause de mon oncle – que moralement – à cause de ton grand-père, cette fois-ci_. Aurait-il le courage de le lui dire, de lui raconter tout cela sans fléchir ? Et son garçon, comment réagirait-il ? Aurait-il pitié ? Le dégoûterait-il ? Lui tournerait-il le dos en arguant qu'il ne pourrait jamais être un bon père pour lui ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Cependant une information lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc quand il comprit toute la mesure que cela impliquait.

- Je suis mort ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix d'outre tombe.

- Oui.

- Et le bébé ?

Severus et Draco échangèrent un regard avant que le premier ne réponde doucement en serrant un peu plus les mains qu'il tenait.

- Tout va bien. Il est vivant, tout comme toi.

- Mais tu nous as fait une peur bleue, confessa le blond.

De joie, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Severus qui le serra tout de suite contre son torse. Le nez dans les cheveux hirsutes, il respira la douce odeur du plus jeune. Ça le rassura. Il était bien vivant, dans ses bras, et plus jamais il ne ferait une telle erreur, il protégerait coûte que coûte Harry et leur enfant, dès aujourd'hui.

Draco eut un sourire en coin, puis passa un bras autour des épaules du petit brun et se serra contre son dos, la joue à plat sur son omoplate. Lui aussi il se rassurait en écoutant la respiration de celui qui avait failli mourir. Mais ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, maintenant. Alors tout irait bien.

- Donc Ash n'est vraiment pas revenu, hein ? demanda Harry en fermant les yeux à l'oreille de Severus.

- Il n'est pas revenu, Harry, et il ne reviendra plus jamais. Tu n'auras pas à subir encore ce calvaire. Je te le promets.

Le visage caché dans le creux de l'épaule du professeur de potion, le Sauveur sourit contre sa peau pendant que des larmes de joies coulaient sur ses joues. Merlin, il avait eu tellement peur que tout ne doive recommencer. Mais finalement, tout était bel et bien terminé. Plus jamais Ash ne reviendrait le hanter.

- Harry, nous devons parler, commença Draco plusieurs longues minutes plus tard.

Ils se détachèrent les uns des autres, réinstallant le convalescent contre les oreillers pour qu'il ne se fatigue pas trop. Les Serpentards se rassirent sur les chaises au chevet du malade. Severus croisa ses longues jambes sans quitter ce dernier des yeux alors que Draco commençait à jouer avec le collier identique à ceux qu'il avait offerts à ses deux amants, Noël dernier.

- De quoi te souviens-tu ? As-tu vu qui t'a fait ça ?

Le rouge et or réfléchit un instant. Il se souvenait simplement d'avoir été dans le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle, désireux de rejoindre Dray pour manger. Il n'avait vu personne, le couloir était pour lui désert. Il ne restait plus que, dans son esprit, le sang qui coulait par terre dans un bruit écœurant et la peur qu'il avait ressentie en pensant son bébé perdu à jamais. Et à l'inquiétude, aussi, qui l'avait saisi tout entier en imaginant Sev et Dray après sa mort. Il avait prié une divinité, n'importe laquelle qui le surveillait, pour le sauver. Et il avait dû être entendu puisqu'il était là, bien vivant.

- Il n'y avait personne avec moi, le couloir était complètement vide, dit-il en secouant la tête. Vous n'avez pas retrouvé celui qui a fait ça ?

- Non, répondit Draco une moue sur les lèvres. J'aide les Aurors mais nous n'avons rien trouvé pour le moment.

- C'est sûrement un élève, intervint alors Snape. Tous les professeurs étaient présents dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, sauf Lupin – mais Lupin ne ferait jamais de mal à Harry, il tient à lui, même si ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Il faut que nous sachions qui des élèves ne se trouvaient pas là pour le dîner. A partir de là, nous trouverons le coupable.

Harry garda le silence après les dires de Severus. Il ne pensait pas qu'un élève avait pu lui faire ça. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi s'en prendrait-on à lui ? Et puis, il se sentait si vulnérable maintenant. Avant il avait ses pouvoirs pour se défendre mais le bébé lui aspirait presque toute sa magie et il ne pouvait plus en faire.

Il ne pouvait pas protéger son garçon, pensa-t-il en caressant son ventre. On pouvait lui faire mal à travers lui, le tuer même sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Et si Lucius ou Bellatrix décidaient d'attaquer ? Il ne pourrait strictement rien faire face à eux. Il serait à leur merci, les poings liés. Il se sentait si impuissant.

Une main se saisit délicatement de son menton pour lui relever le visage. Ses deux émeraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux se perdirent dans les onyx qui l'observaient attentivement. Harry soupira, sa main se crispant sur son ventre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Severus sans lâcher son menton.

Inquiet, Draco posa sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme et la caressa doucement.

- Je… commença Harry en frissonnant sous la caresse d'un de ses amants et sous le regard perçant de l'autre. Je ne peux pas protéger notre enfant, confessa-t-il d'une voix douloureux. Ma magie est inutile et physiquement je ne fais pas le poids contre un agresseur.

- C'est vrai, approuva Severus d'une voix cependant douce pour ne pas blesser l'autre. Nous allons trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas Harry.

Oui, mais quelle solution ? Harry ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait les aider. Sans magie, il n'était pas grand-chose. Avec son ventre volumineux en plus, il ne pourrait rien faire si on l'agressait. Avant, quand il ne portait pas encore la vie, sa petite taille lui permettait de se faufiler n'importe où et il courrait plus vite que la plupart des gens, la preuve en était avec Dudley et sa « Chasse au Harry ». Mais tout cela appartenait au passé et maintenant, avec son ventre, il ne pouvait même plus courir normalement.

- Il faudrait qu'Harry suive les mêmes cours que moi, annonça Draco, les yeux un peu dans le vide.

- Mais c'est impossible ! éclata le brun.

Il le voudrait tellement aussi. Etre avec Draco toute la journée, savoir qu'on le protégeait tout le temps, qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Un poids s'enlèverait de ses frêles épaules. Leur fils serait protégé aussi et ne craindrait plus pour sa vie.

- Pas si impossible que cela.

Harry se tourna rapidement vers Severus en quête d'explication mais ses yeux noirs dévisageaient Draco comme s'il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Ce dernier sourit et se rapprocha du jeune brun complètement perdu. Il l'embrassa dans le cou pendant que l'homme en noir réfléchissait. En frottant son nez contre sa joue, il lui chuchota qu'il l'aimait. Encore et encore. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre à jamais qu'il voulait le rassurer et se rassurer par la même occasion. Harry ferma les yeux sous la tendresse du geste et sous les douces paroles qui embrumaient son esprit de désir.

- Tu nous avais bien dis, Harry, que le Choixpeau voulait dans un premier temps t'envoyer à Serpentard ?

Le susnommé hocha de la tête pour acquiescer sans ouvrir les yeux. Effectivement, il le leur avait dit à Noël dernier. Ils ne formaient pas encore un trio et Remus, Severus et Draco venaient d'apprendre pour ses viols. Il avait bêtement pensé qu'ils oublieraient. Après tout à ce moment là, qui était-il pour eux ? Jamais, dans sa vie, on s'était réellement intéressé à ce qu'il disait sauf en cinquième année pour l'AD.

- Il faut que j'aille faire des recherches.

Aussitôt dit, Severus se leva de sa chaise et se pencha vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une langue vint demander l'autorisation d'aller plus loin qu'Harry accorda dans un soupir de bonheur. Le baiser devint rapidement passionné et lorsque Severus s'éloigna, Harry peinait à retrouver son souffle. L'homme en noir se pencha ensuite vers Draco pour lui donner le même baiser, bien qu'à la fin Draco eut plus de retenu que le Gryffondor. Le professeur leur chuchota un doux « je vous aime » avant de tourner les talons. Draco passa une main ferme dans ses cheveux blonds pour les remettre en place et regarda Severus disparaître à grands pas.

Quand il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras, il remarqua directement qu'il semblait fatigué. Comme pour le lui démontrer, Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Draco rit un peu avant de lui sourire tendrement et de passer ses longs doigts dans les mèches corbeaux.

- Dors si tu as envie de dormir, je veille sur toi, assura-t-il en se dégageant du lit.

Mais une main sur son poignet le retint. Détournant le regard, il remonta le long du bras bandé jusqu'au visage exténué du Gryffondor qui le regardait quand même avec détermination.

- Reste, demanda ce dernier. Reste avec moi.

- Je ne vais nulle part.

- Alors viens.

Se décalant sur le coté, Harry lui laissa la place de s'installer sur le matelas. Il s'y allongea donc, regarda avec joie l'autre se rapprocher et s'installer tout contre lui. La chaleur de son corps passa à travers ses vêtements. D'un bras autour de ses épaules, il le maintint contre son flanc, le serrant presque douloureusement. Plus jamais, il ne voulait ressentir ce qu'il avait ressentit quand on lui avait appris qu'Harry était mort. Plus jamais il ne risquerait de les perdre une nouvelle fois. Plus jamais.

- Je t'aime, Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-il dans un murmure avant de se laisser aller au sommeil.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en milieu d'après-midi, laissant place à un Albus Dumbledore dans toute sa gloire. Aujourd'hui, sa robe était violette avec de petites étoiles jaune flashy sur le tissu. Les mains croisées dans son dos, il avançait de son port royal, le dos bien droit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent légèrement quand il avisa le lit occupé par son élève favori. Harry riait, vraisemblablement à une blague faite par Monsieur Zabini qui l'avait rejoint un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Draco se trouvait lui aussi au chevet de son amant, ne lâchant jamais la main du Survivant alors que Severus lisait un livre, sans paraître écouter la conversation mais ses yeux avisés remarquèrent directement qu'il vérifiait si Harry allait bien et n'était pas fatigué.

Dumbledore sourit en le voyant faire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé trois ans plus tôt que ces trois là finiraient ensemble. C'était étrange, mais il aimait ça. Pour la première fois, il voyait enfin le mélange des maisons qu'il désirait tant. Surtout qu'il devait bien avouer que c'était grâce aux deux Serpentards qu'Harry s'en était sorti.

Le directeur perdit peu à peu son sourire et le scintillement dans ses yeux s'éteignit progressivement. Il l'avouait facilement. Il était coupable d'avoir laissé son protégé, seul et dans la dépression. Mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes et c'était pour cela qu'il était ici aujourd'hui. Outre le fait qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'Harry aillait bien, il devait vider son sac et lui expliquer _pourquoi_ il était parti en début d'année.

Après s'être avancé vers le lit, Albus se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence aux autres. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Harry protégea immédiatement son ventre avec ses bras, Blaise se tourna vers lui, légèrement tendu, et Severus et Draco portèrent la main à l'endroit où se trouvait leur baguette, déjà prêt à protéger leur amant de toute éventuelle menace.

- Bonjour les enfants, sourit-il en s'avançant encore un peu.

- Bonjour professeur, répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

Même après toute les gaffes qu'il avait accumulées au fil des années avec Harry, ce dernier restait poli et gentil avec lui. Après tout, n'avait-il pas tout gâché depuis le début avec le brun ? Il aurait dû choisir le gardien du secret des Potter, quitte à le devenir lui-même. Ensuite, jamais il n'aurait dû le mettre chez les Dursley, cela avait sans doute été la pire décision qu'il ait prise dans sa vie. Puis, tous les ans, il y avait eu des problèmes : Harry n'aurait jamais dû connaître toutes ces épreuves, même si cela l'avait forgé. Il en avait tellement connu qu'il avait failli en être brisé. Et cela aurait été de sa faute. Totalement.

Secouant la tête de tristesse et de culpabilité, il remarqua les hochements de tête de Blaise et de Draco pour le saluer. Severus le regardait juste, refermant son livre doucement, semblant attendre une réponse de sa part à la question qu'il était venu lui poser, le matin même. Mais il ne comptait pas le lui dire tout de suite, d'abord, il voulait parler avec Harry. Seul à seul.

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser ? Je dois parler avec Harry.

Même si c'était posé en temps que question, sa voix ferme sonnait bien comme un ordre. Blaise se leva avec Draco, sans poser de question, même si le blond paraissait réticent. Il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres tendues du convalescent. Severus resta assis jusqu'à ce que Draco l'appelle. Il ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul avec le directeur, même s'il avait confiance en ce dernier. Mais, n'ayant pas le choix, l'homme en noir caressa tendrement le bras du brun et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, lui chuchotant qu'ils revenaient vite.

- Alors comment vas-tu Harry ? demanda Albus quand la porte fut fermée.

Il s'installa sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Malfoy fils et attrapa dans la poche de sa robe un bonbon au citron qu'il enfourna directement dans sa bouche. Se retenant un soupir de contentement quand l'acidité envahit sa langue, il garda son attention tournée vers le malade.

- Bien mieux, professeur. Severus et Draco m'ont expliqué ce qui m'était arrivé, mais je ne pourrai pas vous être d'une grande aide, je n'ai vu personne dans le couloir, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

Albus se pencha en avant et tapota gentiment l'avant-bras bandé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les Aurors trouveront. Et Severus m'a déjà prévenu. Il m'a aussi fait une demande, disons, particulière.

- Quelle demande ?

- Après l'incident, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas rassuré de te savoir seul, et Severus et Draco non plus. Ils en sont venus à la conclusion que Draco devait être avec toi, tout le temps. Mais comment faire, te demandes-tu sûrement ? Et bien, il faut tout simplement que vous soyez dans la même classe. Severus a fait des recherches approfondies sur le sujet et même si c'est assez inhabituel, il est tout à fait possible de repasser sous le Choixpeau pour intégrer une autre maison.

Harry le regardait maintenant avec un grand sourire. Albus en fut heureux. Il tenait énormément au brun qu'il voyait comme le petit fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu le bonheur d'avoir. Il ne voulait que sa sécurité et sa protection. Même si ses actions passées ne tendaient pas vers cette optique là.

- Je vais pouvoir aller à Serpentard ? demanda avec enthousiasme le bientôt-ex-Gryffondor.

- Effectivement. Si le Choixpeau n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, évidement, mais d'après Severus ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Il fut surpris de devoir réceptionner un Harry au bord des larmes contre lui. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de tapoter son dos doucement. Il sourit dans la chevelure hirsute. _Ah ces hormones_, pensa-t-il.

- Merci, professeur. Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il.

Le petit brun se détacha finalement de lui, s'excusa pour ça en essuyant ses yeux. Mais il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Strictement rien. Alors Dumbledore se contenta de lui sourire avant de reprendre un ton sérieux. La suite n'allait pas être facile mais il se devait d'en parler, pour le bien de son vis-à-vis.

- Il y avait un autre sujet que je voulais aborder avec toi, Harry. Un sujet plus triste et plus important. Je sais que je n'ai pas été beaucoup présent en début d'année et que tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir dis avant pour la prophétie, mais je ne voulais que te protéger. Dans les deux cas. Si je ne t'ai pas parlé de la prophétie avant le chaos du Département du Mystère, c'était simplement parce que je voulais que tu ais une enfance un tant soit peu normal. Je sais te l'avoir déjà expliqué et je sais que tu étais toujours en colère contre moi, mais je pensais vraiment que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Harry ne dit rien, les yeux baissés sur la couverture. Il savait tout cela et il ne lui en voulait plus, depuis longtemps déjà. Il était passé outre, parce que Dumbledore faisait un peu partie de la famille. De sa famille. Il représentait un grand père. Certes manipulateur et un peu gâteux sur les bords, mais un grand père quand même.

- Je ne vous en veux plus, chuchota-t-il.

- Ça me rassure énormément.

Et il fut réellement soulagé. Un poids s'envola de ses épaules. Il se racla la gorge, prit un nouveau bonbon au citron avant de continuer :

- Sinon, je voulais m'expliquer pour ma non-présence en début d'année.

- Vous n'avez pas à le faire.

- Je te le dois, Harry. Parce que je savais que tu allais mal. Je n'avais pas conscience du mal être qui te rongeait mais, en tant que directeur, j'aurais dû ne serait-ce que te demander comment tu allais et, au lieu de cela, je t'ai laissé seul ici avec comme seul compagnie Severus qui n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et qui te détestait à l'époque. Je m'excuse Harry mais j'avais des raisons et je vais te les expliquer aujourd'hui. Il est temps que tu le saches.

Il avait toute l'attention d'Harry, il le sentait de part ses yeux verts qui le fixaient obstinément. Après une profonde inspiration, il continua :

- Dès son plus jeune âge, Voldemort était obsédé par l'immortalité. Il voulait repousser la mort, l'éradiquer complètement. Pendant ses années à Poudlard, il a cherché un moyen de vaincre la mort. Et il a trouvé. Bien sûr ce n'était pas au programme puisque ça relevait de la magie noire, mais il a réussi à trouver l'existence des Horcruxes. Cela désigne n'importe quel objet dans lequel une personne a dissimulé une partie de son âme. L'Horcruxe vise alors à protéger le fragment d'âme qu'il renferme. Tant qu'il est en sécurité, la personne peut continuer à exister même si son corps est abîmé, ou complètement détruit.

- Il en a créé un ? murmura Harry, fataliste.

- Pas un, Harry. Voldemort en a créé sept.

- Sept ? Mais comment en créé-t-on un ?

- Il faut pour cela diviser l'âme, lui apprit Albus. Harry, pour la division de l'âme il faut effectuer l'acte le plus horrible qui soit : tuer. Un meurtre déchire l'âme et une formule permet d'en implanter une partie dans un objet alors que l'autre reste dans le corps.

Harry garda le silence un moment, tentant d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'on venait de lui donner. Mais c'était dur à imaginer. Comment pouvait-on simplement imaginer un instant déchirer son âme en deux ? Et pire, en sept ? C'était incompréhensible.

- Ce fut pour cela qu'il a survécu lorsque tu l'as éliminé à l'âge d'un an. Je savais que pour que la prophétie se réalise et que tu mettes fin à ses jours une bonne fois pour toute, il fallait que je trouve et que j'élimine tous les Horcruxes qu'il avait créé.

- Et vous les avez trouvés ?

- Bien sûr, mais cela a été dur et long. C'est pour cela que je n'étais pas présent au début d'année. Découvrir où Tom avait caché ses précieux objets s'est révélé fastidieux et les trouver a été dangereux. Lorsque tu es allé l'affronter, ce jour là, il ne m'en restait plus qu'un.

Harry sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, les mains pressées contre son ventre.

- Alors… Alors, il va revenir ? demanda-t-il, anxieusement.

- Non, le rassura Albus instantanément en pressant son épaule. Voldemort ne reviendra pas. Parce que le dernier Horcruxe que je n'avais pas détruit, c'était toi.

- Quoi ?

Etait-ce réellement possible ? Pendant des années, son âme avait côtoyé un morceau de celle de cette pourriture de Voldemort. Mais il n'avait rien senti. Sauf… sauf en cinquième année. Etait-ce à cause de l'Horcruxe qu'un lien entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui s'était créé ? Etait-ce à cause de cela qu'il avait reçu des Nexudoloris à gogo ? Putain de vie.

- Ce n'était pas prévu, continua Albus. Lorsque Lily s'est jetée entre vous pour faire bouclier et te protéger de son corps et de son amour, le sortilège a ricoché. Un fragment de l'âme de Lord Voldemort s'est alors détaché et s'est accroché au seul être vivant présent dans la pièce, toi. Je pense qu'au début, il voulait utiliser ton meurtre pour créer un nouvel Horcruxe, pas t'utiliser comme réceptacle.

- Mais… mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas revenir !

- Tout simplement parce que tu es mort. Voldemort t'a tué une seconde à peine avant que ton sort ne le touche, lui-même. Et, sans le savoir, il a détruit son dernier Horcruxe, le seul qui aurait pu le maintenir en vie.

Harry eut envie de vomir. Si Tom ne l'avait pas tué avant qu'il ne le fasse, il aurait pu revenir à la vie, être immortel. La bile remonta dans sa gorge et il retint de toutes ses forces les hauts le cœur qui le prirent.

- Je ne savais pas si tu pourrais survivre à cette expérience. Mais lorsque je t'ai vu dans les bras de Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai essayé de te ramener. Tu aurais peut-être préféré rester avec tes parents, j'ai été égoïste. Je n'arrivais pas à soutenir le regard brisé de Severus et de Draco. Ils avaient besoin de toi. M'en veux-tu ?

Comment le pourrait-il ? Honnêtement, même si, dans ce cas là, il aurait vécu une mort paisible avec ses parents, il ne regrettait pas sa vie d'aujourd'hui. Oh bien sûr ce n'était pas rose tous les jours mais le bonheur qu'il ressentait rien qu'au fait de se réveiller dans les bras de ses deux amours effaçait tous ses tourments. Sentir la vie dans son ventre dissipait tout le brouillard qui pouvait venir encombrer ses journées.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, professeur. Au contraire, merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et la communauté magique. Vous êtes un grand sorcier, monsieur. Vraiment, sourit-il en réprimant un bâillement.

Mais bientôt, le sommeil le rattrapa et il ne put que cesser cette lutte futile. Il eut juste le temps de s'excuser auprès du directeur avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Albus resta un long moment à l'observer avant de se lever doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller.

- Toi aussi Harry, tu es un grand sorcier, murmura-t-il ému.

Une légère caresse dans les cheveux et il tourna les talons. Dans le couloir devant l'infirmerie, Draco et Severus se parlaient à voix basse, l'un penché vers l'autre. Ils se tenaient la main, cachées par leurs manches de robe des regards indiscrets. Il leur apprit qu'Harry s'était endormi et que la répartition se ferait ce soir, si Poppy l'autorisait. Ne s'attardant pas, il rejoignit son bureau où il retrouva Fumseck qui vint lui chantonner un doux air mélodieux.

Il prit un bonbon au citron.

C'était fou comment une simple confession pouvait faire du bien.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il engloutit la confiserie.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Derrière les portes de la Grande Salle, Harry se triturait les mains. Bon, il l'avait déjà fait, alors pourquoi stresser ? Ça lui rappelait la première année. Quand il était encore petit, innocent – d'une certaine manière – et excité à l'idée de connaître le nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui.

Seulement depuis, il avait grandit – bien que peu – et il n'était plus innocent – loin de là, il avait été violé, il avait tué, il s'était fait torturé. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il la même fébrilité à l'idée de repasser sous le Choixpeau ?

Juste parce qu'aujourd'hui tout allait changer. Sa nouvelle répartition allait changer son monde. Plus besoin de côtoyer les gens qui l'avaient rejeté en début d'année. Plus besoin d'avoir peur de traverser le château à la recherche de Draco. Plus besoin de s'ennuyer en cours avec des camarades qui prenaient des pincettes pour lui parler. Plus besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de se montrer fort pour qu'on ne vienne pas l'embêter.

Les Serpentards seraient avec lui tout le temps et le protégeraient. Parce que, bientôt, il ferait partie des leurs. Officiellement. Il savait aussi que cela rassurerait Severus et Draco, autant voire plus que cela le rassurerait, lui.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, se fichant complètement de les ébouriffer plus qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement. Il stressait. Il avait le trac. C'était idiot, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Bientôt, tous les regards seraient posés sur lui. Et il détestait toujours autant cela. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il se fichait de l'opinion des autres, mais cela aurait été mentir.

Le jugement des autres lui avait toujours fait peur. Déjà enfant, quand son oncle lui avait donné une raclée la veille, il avait peur que les autres ne le remarquent comme si c'était écrit sur son front, ne posent des questions, ne le jugent faible et pitoyable. Depuis, cette peur le suivait comme son ombre. L'évènement en début d'année n'avait fait qu'agrandir cette crainte.

Il détourna le regard des grandes portes. Comme si ce geste pouvait enlever son inquiétude et lui redonner confiance. Foutaise. Il sentait parfaitement son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine et ses mains devenir moites. Et ce n'était pas en détournant les yeux que son corps allait se calmer.

Un rire légèrement hystérique sortit de sa gorge.

Salazar, mais de quoi avait-il peur ? Son agresseur n'oserait pas l'attaquer dans une salle où tous les élèves et tous les enseignants se trouvaient. Il ne se ridiculiserait pas, ne tomberait pas et marcherait la tête haute entre les tables en faisant semblant que leur jugement, leur regard ne le gênaient nullement. Il ferait dignement honneur à sa future maison : Serpentard.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il tenta de se calmer. Mais alors que son corps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il sentit une délicieuse sensation de bien être et de calme l'envahir. Il put alors mieux respirer. Il ne dut pas chercher longtemps l'origine du phénomène. Il sourit tendrement et posa ses mains à plat sur son ventre rebondi.

- Merci, mon ange, souffla-t-il affectueusement.

Le bébé donna un coup dans sa main et il rit de joie. Il avait encore le sourire aux lèvres quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, sûrement aidées d'une bonne dose de magie. De chaque côté, un Auror montait la garde et surveillait tous les élèves. Harry se demanda s'ils cherchaient des comportements suspects. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui. Il déglutit difficilement et fit un pas en avant. Il avait tué Voldemort, il pouvait les affronter, n'est-ce pas ?

En prenant son courage à deux mains il s'avança dans l'allée, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la table des verts et argents. Draco s'y trouvait à côté de Blaise. Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui donner du courage alors que le noir levait les deux pouces pour lui montrer que tout irait bien. Il souffla.

- Au vu des évènements récents, nous avons décidé et ce sur la demande de l'intéressé de répartir à nouveau Monsieur Harry James Potter, conformément aux règles de l'école. Minerva, je vous prie, le Choixpeau, dit Dumbledore quand le brun arriva près de la table professorale.

Harry regarda brièvement Severus qui inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, avant de s'installer sur le même tabouret que lors de sa répartition en première année. Il agrippa les rebords en bois, les serrant tellement fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Il fixait de son regard émeraude un point précis au-dessus des portes qu'il venait de franchir pour éviter de fléchir devant le flot de regards qui le fixaient.

Un poids se fit sentir sur son crâne et il remercia Merlin d'avoir grandi, car aujourd'hui le Choixpeau ne tombait plus devant ses yeux. Cela aurait été terriblement ridicule.

- Hum… Encore toi, siffla la voix de l'artefact magique à son oreille. Je t'avais pourtant dis que Serpentard serait le mieux pour toi, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Rien que pour cela, j'hésite à te renvoyer à Gryffondor.

En entendant ces mots, Harry ferma les yeux en priant le Choixpeau de l'envoyer chez les Serpents. Il aurait dû l'écouter des années auparavant. Cependant, il ne regrettait pas. Il avait découvert à Gryffondor ce que signifiait l'amitié avec Ron, Hermione et Neville. Il s'en voulait juste de ne pas avoir su ouvrir les yeux quand il l'avait fallu. Peut-être que cette guerre puérile qui divisait les maisons aurait pu être évitée. Il aurait peut-être pu réunir tous les élèves sous une même bannière et riposter contre l'influence des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Il aurait pu éviter tant de morts, tant de blessés.

- Mais je vois que tu as changé et que Serpentard te sera beaucoup plus bénéfique. Gryffondor ne t'apportera que malheur et tristesse. Et même si je t'avais prévenu, je ne peux me résoudre à voir un de mes élèves triste et malheureux. Prends bien soin de toi, Harry Potter, et veille sur ta famille. Je te souhaite du bonheur à… SERPENTARD !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit à la table des verts et argents. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry vit Draco, Blaise, Théo, Pansy debout frappant dans leurs mains. Zabini alla jusqu'à le siffler, choquant la Grande Salle qui n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de voir les Serpents agir ainsi, eux qui étaient si maître d'eux-même habituellement. Il remarqua vaguement que Goyle se leva après les autres et qu'il applaudit beaucoup plus lentement. Mais son attention fut attirée vers la table de son ancienne maison. Son cœur se serra quand il vit que Ron était lui aussi debout pour l'acclamer et le regardait avec un sourire triste sur le visage. Hermione à ses côtés faisait de même avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Les autres maisons applaudissaient poliment, comme on le faisait pour n'importe quel nouvel élève de première année.

Doucement, il marcha vers la table des Serpentards, avisant sur sa robe l'écusson de sa nouvelle maison et la couleur de sa cravate. Draco vint à sa rencontre, tout sourire, et lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers une place libre.

- Félicitations, chuchota le blond à son oreille.

- Merci, rougit-il.

Il passa une main sous son ventre pour en soutenir le poids. Il sentait son dos le faire souffrir mais ne dit rien, totalement heureux de rejoindre les Serpents. Il relégua au fond de son esprit la peur qu'il avait ressentie en se réveillant ce matin, l'inquiétude pour son bébé et ses amours qui l'avait saisie lors de sa discussion avec le directeur. Cela avait été une journée éprouvante et il espérait sincèrement que plus jamais il n'en aurait d'autres comme ça.

- Bienvenue à la maison, mon frère ! s'exclama Blaise en le prenant dans ses bras lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur place.

- Merci, Blaise, sourit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Même si ce n'était pas facile avec son ventre qui les empêchait de se rapprocher, Harry se délecta de l'embrassade que le basané lui donna. Quand ils se séparèrent, Draco tira sur sa main pour l'asseoir à sa place. Les autres le félicitèrent joyeusement et il leur répondit d'un sourire heureux.

Une cuillère fut tapotée contre un verre. Dumbledore se leva alors que le silence se faisait progressivement.

- Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite un merveilleux repas, sourit-il en se rasseyant.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables. Les élèves se ruèrent dessus comme des loups affamés. Harry observa, la bave aux lèvres, toute la nourriture qui se présentait face à lui. Il avait faim. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu faim ainsi. Pourtant cela aurait dû être le contraire. Après ce qui s'était passé avec Ash, il s'attendait presque à faire une crise. Draco aussi, d'ailleurs, si on en jugeait par les coups d'œil qu'il lui lançait.

Discrètement, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'autre et serra.

- Je vais bien, le rassura-il. Et j'ai faim.

Draco rit en entendant la fin de sa phrase. Harry le regarda un instant. Personne n'était aussi beau que le blond, surtout quand il riait. Cela illuminait son visage fin au teint de porcelaine. Harry pourrait le regarder toute sa vie, tellement il ne s'en lassait pas.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda le blond en désignant la table.

En se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Harry laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la table remplie de victuailles. Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix.

- Je veux… du poulet, des carottes râpées et du nappage au chocolat !

Draco eut ne moue dégoûtée.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il devant sa mimique.

- Tu ne peux pas manger ça, Harry ! Les carottes râpées et le poulet, passe encore, mais ajouter du chocolat liquide, c'est horrible ! Ça ne doit même pas être bon en plus.

Le brun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard plein de défi à son amant. Il voulait son chocolat, ses carottes et son poulet. Et si Draco n'était pas content, c'était la même chose. Il n'avait pas revu Ash et survécu à un sort de magie noire pour au final ne pas pouvoir manger ce qu'il désirait. En plus il sentait que s'il n'avait pas son chocolat, il allait paniquer. Paniquer et déprimer. Parce que même s'il essayait de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu dernièrement, ça restait là, tapi dans l'ombre de son esprit et il manquait que de très peu de choses pour qu'il éclate complètement. Comme en début d'année.

- S'il-te-plaît, Draco.

- Très bien, capitula rapidement le susnommé quand il vit les émeraudes brillantes. Tiens, voilà.

Il posa l'assiette devant lui et Harry sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche. C'était étrange qu'il ait si faim. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cela aidait son enfant à se développer et il ne cherchait que son bonheur, à ce petit ange.

Un rire tonitruant se fit entendre à ses côtés. En se tournant vers l'origine du son, il remarqua que cela venait de Blaise. Se demandant pourquoi cet idiot rigolait comme ça, Harry piqua dans ses carottes râpées recouvertes de chocolat liquide et porta la fourchette à sa bouche. Un gémissement lui échappa, c'était divin par Merlin !

- Salazar ! Tu nous as tellement manqué Harry ! dit le basané en continuant de se gausser comme un bossu.

- Et tes manies alimentaires aussi nous on manquées, fit Théo en louchant vers son assiette et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien qu'on se serait bien passés de ça, continua Pansy en retroussant le nez, dégoûtée.

Harry haussa les épaules. Tant pis pour eux s'ils ne savaient pas apprécier les bonnes choses. Il sentait que ce repas deviendrait rapidement son préféré. Le chocolat fondait sur son palet dans un éclat de bonheur. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Le chocolat resterait à jamais son aliment préféré.

- Moi ce qui m'a manqué c'est ton sourire, Harry, chuchota une voix claire derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement. Luna. Elle portait une robe rose avec des chaussures orange qui mettaient en valeur ses cheveux blonds. A son cou, un collier fait de capsules de bouteilles. Des boucles d'oreilles en forme de carottes complétaient sa tenue. Elle restait la même, rêveuse, pétillante, magnifique. Harry se leva et la serra contre lui, en lui murmurant un doux « merci ».

Quand il s'éloigna d'elle, Blaise prit sa place et la colla contre son corps pour l'emmener dans un baiser passionné. Il se fit siffler par quelques Serpentards mais ne sembla n'en avoir cure, puisqu'il continua un long moment après. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Blaise passa un bras autour de la taille de Luna pendant qu'elle enroulait, autour de son index, une longue mèche de cheveux.

- Installe-toi avec nous, Luna, proposa Harry en se décalant pour lui faire de la place.

- Merci.

Après s'être installée, elle joua avec sa nourriture en regardant tous les Serpentard qui composaient leur petit groupe. Elle sourit en laissant ses yeux de glaces vagabonder sur les couples. Cependant son sourire se tarit bien vite quand ce fut le tour de Goyle. Elle fronça les sourcils, pencha la tête sur le côté et posa doucement sa fourchette. Elle paraissait soucieuse. Blaise dut le sentir puisqu'il attrapa adroitement sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de Joncheruines autour de la tête de quiconque. Gregory, ta tête en est infectée.

Le Serpentard en question lui jeta un regard mauvais sans rien ajouter. Luna parut déstabilisée un instant avant de regagner son visage rêveur avec les yeux dans le vide, ne fixant rien en particulier.

Harry observa à son tour Goyle. Effectivement, il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Depuis que Crabbe croupissait à Azkaban, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et ne semblait n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Harry aurait bien voulu l'aider – Draco aurait dit que c'était son foutu complexe du héro qui l'animait encore – mais l'ancien garde du corps du fils Malfoy, n'adressait plus la parole à aucun d'entre eux. Ou, quand il le faisait, c'était uniquement par monosyllabe ou phrases courtes et simples. Et puis, l'ex-Gryffondor ressentait toujours un mauvais pressentiment quand il était près de lui.

- A quoi tu penses ? lui murmura Draco.

Secouant la tête, Harry sortit de ses pensées et sourit tendrement à son amour. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Pourtant il savait que Draco n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses cheveux, mais il n'avait pas pu résister, ils étaient tellement doux et soyeux. Et puis, ça ne semblait pas lui déplaire, le blond ferma les yeux sous son toucher léger.

- Je suis heureux d'être avec vous, répondit-il.

Personne ne pouvait savoir de quoi l'avenir serait fait, mais Harry espérait que maintenant tout deviendrait plus facile. Et même s'il savait que c'était une chimère, rêver permettait aussi de vivre. Aussi longtemps qu'on y croyait.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous m'avez demandé une explication sur Dumbledore (oui, oui, ça remonte maiiiis la voilà votre explication ! xD) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à mercredi pour le prochain chapitre qui s'intitule « _Tu es… revenu ?_ »

Je voulais aussi **m'excuser** pour tous **les faux espoirs** que j'ai pu créer avec **mes réponses aux reviews**… Le coupable ne sera dévoilé que dans le** prochain chapitre** (oui, je m'étais trompée en passant que je publiais le chapitre 15 aujourd'hui) bref… désolée pour ça ! Oo

Sinon bonne journée les gens :)


End file.
